The Hero
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Sometimes people are dealt a bad hand, while there are also times when people are dealt a great hand yet placed in terrible situations. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who just wants to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**PA: Here is the remade version of 'The Bridge'. The pairing at the current time is Naruto X Akeno X Xenovia, I do plan on adding another at some point, but it will come in time. I just felt that this time, the story flows a little better and the interactions are a bit more meaningful.**

 **Though in saying that, I have also decided to place 'The Bridge' up for adoption, that is if someone wants to continue that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

A warm feeling filled his chest as his eyes slowly opened once again, taking in the deep ocean blue water around him as he floated there, no difficulty breathing what so ever, no heavy weight on his chest from what should be the starting feelings of pressure pushing on his body.

The boy we were watching was a teen, one that had recently turned sixteen, his toes tilted downwards yet still only barely touching what seemed to be a sheet of glass extending out, further and further beyond the realm of possibility.

"What are we doing today Naruto?" A voice chimed as a small light blue orb appeared, hovering in front of the face of the teen.

The teen, now known to be Naruto lifted his left hand up and batted the orb away lightly, "The same thing we did yesterday Alpha, and the day before that, and the day before that."

"Ah~... Yay!"

Alpha was the name of Naruto's Sacred Gear, it was only after he fell ill though that he had been able to unlock it, that was by spending copious amounts of time looking deep inside of himself as his body rested and healed in the tank that contained him. He had long since lost track of how long he had been inside of here and if it wasn't for Alpha he may have driven himself to the point of insanity.

Then again he was talking to a glowing orb that apparently lived inside of his body... Inwardly he sighed, wasn't hearing voices like one of the possible signs of insanity?

Naruto clenched his fist tight and pursed his lips slightly, his body felt tense, yet he couldn't tell why... Something must be happening on the outside, it irritated him to no end that he couldn't see outside of his body anymore. Shaking his head lightly he looked at Alpha who seemed to be trying to figure out what he was thinking by staring at his face.

Was it even possible for a glowing orb with nothing that could resemble an eye to 'stare'? "What are you doing?"

"Well Naruto, I learn by studying everything around me, currently you are frustrated at your own inability. Though you really shouldn't be, seeing as with me by your side we could be unbeatable~!"

"Uh huh," Naruto gave a dull nod as he rubbed at the back of his head before sitting down on the glass panel below him, he was about to start practicing with Alpha again only for a bright light to shine down on him as a bullet flew right past his face causing him to blink in shock.

"Oh look, we are waking up Naruto~ I guess things are going to be different from yesterday after all.~"

* * *

Bubbles rose to the top of a tank, it was filled with light blue water helping to support the life inside of it. Standing before the tank was a young boy with blonde hair and grey eyes, a small mole under his left eye as he looked at the floating body inside.

It was his half brother, older by two years. From what he could remember they had the same mother, yet there was no father for Naruto, at least that is what their mother proclaimed over and over. His brother was named Naruto, while the younger one had been given the name of Kiba.

Kiba placed his hand against the glass between them, he hadn't spoken to Naruto in months, well he hadn't heard a response, he _had_ spoken to his brother, but the older blonde hadn't been able to respond, "Things aren't looking good Naruto. Valper is going mad and everyone is scared... I don't know if you can hear me brother... But I don't know how much longer we will remain here..." There was a knocking at the door and Kiba turned on his feet, missing the twitching of Naruto's brows.

The large metal door slid open and showed men covered in black, large tanks on their backs were plugged into steel frames in their arms that spewed flames, "Target sighted," Came a muffled voice from the man in front as he raised his gun to Kiba's face.

Thee young blonde widened his eyes in shock as he moved backwards tripping over as a bullet flew past from someone in the back, hitting thee container that his brother was in.

"Check your aim! Do not hit the containment tube!"

The glass cracked and that long crack from the bullet spread out like a spiderweb, covering the entire front as Naruto's eyes snapped open a chilling icy blue that seemed to glow even in the brightly lit room, the armored men froze in place.

This sixteen year old scared them to death, even the scientists that worked with him everyday didn't understand what he was, the tubes in his back disconnected and bubbles quickly filled the tank blocking the view of Naruto, "He's awake! Fire fire!"

Bullets and flames filled the room and Kiba crouched over trying to make himself as small as possible though he didn't feel anything, he would at the least expect it to be hot, even if everything was missing him, yet there was nothing.

Pulling the hands away from his head he looked up and saw a large silver shield blocking everything away from him, "I won't forgive anyone that tries to harm my family," Came a cold voice across the ruckus of the room, Kiba widened his eyes in shock only to feel a hand land on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

He turned to see Naruto standing there, his scar over his heart still remained, those strange marks on his face along with his toned body that showed he used to work hard and would no doubt return to doing such things. His other hand extended out opening with a flat palm. The shield that had been protecting them extended in width and height before large spikes came out of the front and it surged forward crushing the enemies through into the hall behind them, running them over and clearing a path as a second one formed in front of Naruto, who grabbed onto the handle and fixed it onto his arm.

Naruto spared a glance at his younger sibling, his face was full of questions, "I have a Sacred Gear... It just took me a lot longer to unlock it than you did Kiba," Naruto patted Kiba lightly on the back before stepping forward and blocking a large barrage of bullets that flew at them, "You should stay close. I plan on pushing them all out the front door."

Kiba nodded and stepped into his older brother's shadow. He felt so much better now that Naruto was here, even if he had more questions that still needed to be answered, when their parents passed away, Naruto stood up and looked after them until he started to fall ill, which lead them to this place. This hell. He wondered what kind of sickness it could have been for Naruto to have been in that test tube for so long, but now, now he seemed to be fine, as if nothing had happened.

He was back to being Kiba's guiding light. His hair was a little longer, which was to be expected seeing as he unable to move for months. It now came down to the middle of his back in a rough looking mane. Kiba held back a small chuckle as he ran behind his brother, he wondered how all these grown men felt being tossed to the side by a teen in his underwear?

Embarrassed, shocked and full of shame hopefully.

They quickly came to the main hall, the stench that filled the air was heavy, Naruto tossed his shield forward and blocked the only entrance other than the one they just came through up, while it would protect them, it was also sealing the foul smell inside with them, Naruto didn't need to look around to know what it was.

"God dammit it's freezing!" Naruto whined loudly as his bare feet padded around on the tiles below him, "We'll keep moving soon, I just need to get some clothes before I freeze myself to death outside, can you keep an eye out for me Kiba?"

"O-okay, I can do that," Kiba gave a small nod as he summoned a small dagger and held it in the ready as his eyes scanned the room. His breath seemed to be stuck in his throat as he continued to look, making sure that nothing was able to sneak up on them while Naruto was busy.

A couple of minutes passed and the elder blonde came back. He was in a pair of ripped jeans, a tight black muscle shirt and what seemed like it was once one of the black shirts that the older males were wearing torn and draped around his neck and shoulders as a muffler or scarf if you will.

He pulled it down a little and gave a warm smile to Kiba, "Let's keep moving Brother... can you make me a sword?"

Kiba gave him a questioning glance before slowly nodded and making a strong steel blade for his older brother, only to see a shield hovering in front of him, he took it without question as he handed the blade to Naruto, who gave it a few swings, "Eh feels just like the one I used to use at home."

"I um... I used to use it when you were studying... I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it Kiba, it's natural for people to get curious right?" Naruto gave a small shrug as he fastened the shield on his arm, it was sturdy. The large shield that was blocking the door was blown off from where it had been secured and flew straight at the brothers.

Kiba stiffened as Naruto stepped forward, his blade glowing ever so slightly as he let out a slash at the coming shield splitting it in half and letting the metal go flying either side of the two, his icy eyes staring in the direction from where the attack came.

Standing there was an older male, possibly in his thirties, his hands having a strange glow of light. A smile was stretched across his face as he gently pushed his glasses up his nose, "My my, we seem to have a few kiddies out past their bedtime. Allow me to tuck you both in."

Naruto gave a small smirk as his twirled the blade around in his hand, "Sorry but I don't swing that way, I mean, I know what some of you priests are like and I prefer not to 'Treat the Holy Snake', I can defang it though it you want?"

"You stupid little fuck!? What the hell do you think you're doing screwing around like this?!"

"Naruto maybe it wasn't such a good idea to say that..." Kiba murmured softly an uneasy look on his face.

The blonde in question though gave a small chuckle, "Eh? What are you talking about?" Naruto pointed his blade at the man and gave a warm smile, though it didn't reach his eyes, they were cold, never leaving the man, "I mean, I guess you're right, priests like it better from _younger_ boys... It would mean more if it came from you Kiba."

Kiba paled and shrunk a little behind Naruto, never noticing how Naruto changed his stance to block Kiba off completely from the man. Naruto clicked his tongue lightly and took a small step forward, the priest clenched his fists tightly, the edges of his lips twitching up ever so lightly, as if he was taunting Naruto.

The elder blonde took a step forward and heard the door on the other side of the room swing open, the path from which they had come from, the area that Naruto had pushed everyone out of, yet somehow someone came out of there.

From his back sprouted a pair of pure black feathered wings. Now _that_ was something different, the feeling he gave off was chilling, he grit his teeth, shifting himself and Kiba backwards, positioning them in a way that had the two of them in Naruto's line of sight at the same time.

The strange winged man let a smirk crawl across his face, "These two are different, gear holders, the older one is pretty sharp too, not to mention his eyes."

 _"The one with wings is a Fallen Angel Naruto~. Hehe, Father wasn't happy with what they did so he banished them, ripping the feeling of peace and safety from their bodies~ Careful though, they can be dangerous.~"_

Naruto gave a small nod to the voice inside of him, tightening his fist slightly around the blade in his hand as he felt a strange energy swirl inside of him like a raging maelstrom. He flicked it around lightly an arc of energy trailing behind the cold steel as he swapped it to a reverse grip before flying forward with a sprint. The likes of which caused the Fallen to widen his eyes slightly before summoning a spear and using it to block the spinning strike of Naruto which would have gutted him on the spot.

"Ah he doesn't hold back, not an ounce of hesitation, _Father_ why don't you deal with the other _naughty_ child?" The fallen questioned and the priest moved to made good on the request only to be cut off as a sharp shield nearly took of his head.

"Sorry but I am a bit of a glutton," Naruto remarked with a smile of steel, "I think I will be dealing with both of you, otherwise I couldn't quite live with myself."

"Oh I like you _boy_ , though I think you may have bitten off a bit more than you can handle," The angel stepped forward pushing Naruto back and shattering the blade in his hand causing him to curse. With his shield gone he had nothing to protect himself with, thus he jumped back, dodging the spear ever so slightly and watching it tear through his top.

Landing on his feet with a small slid Naruto let out a small groan, "I just stole this shirt too," Inwardly though he was sweating, that was way, _way_ too close for comfort, _"Alpha can we make something strong enough to fight against that spear?"_

 _"Ah... well maybe. Your shields should stop the spear, though with your body right now I don't know~."_ The orb hummed slightly as if it was thinking, _"Why didn't I think of that!?~ Picture a spear forming, just like the fallen had."_

Naruto pursed his lips slightly _"Okay, but when this fails give me something new,"_ He stretched his fingers out feeling the strange energy move as if he was controlling it before forming a spear, just like the one in front of him, _"Alpha... I think we are going to need to have a talk after this!"_

 _"Ah~ Naruto Less talking more fighting!~"_

The fallen stood with a brow risen high, "Well aren't you something, a human that can control light... I _really_ like you boy."

"Sorry the feeling isn't mutual~" Naruto spoke in a sing-song voice before dashing forward again, forming another shield on his arm as he did and pushing the fallen's spear to the side before he thrust his own forward only to feel something push his strike out to the side, it was a second spear, "Okay, I feel like calling cheating on you now!"

The fallen saw how Naruto's eye kept going to where the priest was every few seconds as they held that position before he lifted his foot and planted it into the blonde's chest sending him flying backwards, "Call me a cheater if ya want, but I feel like you deserve _some_ credit... If you want to protect that other child so much, go for it, I won't fight you until you finish dealing with the priest."

Naruto pursed his lips slightly, the Fallen seemed to be the bigger threat, that much was certain to him right now, he was fast, probably even more so than Naruto as the blonde hardly saw him move before he was able to block.

"Father... Do I have your word that you won't move from _that_ spot until I finish my fight here?"

This caught the others by surprise, but the fallen merely widened his smile, "Oh? Was my offer not good enough for you?"

"Sorry, but I am not exactly going to trust someone who fucked up and was kicked out of Heaven because of it Fallen Angel..." Naruto gave a slight nod of his head as a second spear formed in his left hand, the straps of the shield pinning it tight to his arm now to give him the ability to dual wield.

"And here I thought that you children were not taught about the super natural..." The fallen trailed before shrugging his shoulders lightly, "Very well, Father, do not move from your position until I finish killing this one, if you do I will kill you myself!"

"U-understood!"

"Naruto..." Kiba trailed looking at his older brother.

Naruto crossed his spear over one another and gave a smirk to the fallen in front of him, "Now you have my full attention," He dashed forward again, watching as the fallen lightly tossed his spear and angling his shield for the spear to bounce off of it as he moved, quickly closing the distance he stabbed forward with his spear, meeting the sound of it striking another before doing the same with his other and hearing the same sound.

The fallen had created another in the time it had taken for Naruto to close the distance, without taking time to think Naruto ducked down letting go of the spear on his shield arm and barging forward before striking the fallen with the point on the end of his shield, ignoring the blood that spluttered onto his face and the look of shock on the man in front of him.

"You little brat!" The fallen retorted as his wings flared before firing a barrage of feathers at Naruto and exploding.

Kiba watched as the fire engulfed his brother in shock, "Naruto..." To see him taken down so easily was just-

His thoughts were cut when a spear shot out of the fire and struck the angel in the chest as Naruto jumped back, his feet sliding across the floor as blood poured out of his chest. A thin metal slowly worked its way over his body, seemingly sealing up the holes he had acquired along with the burns his hand was extended outwards in the direction of the spear then with a seemingly large amount of force working against him, he stretched his hand into an open palm causing the spear to explode just like he had moments earlier due to the feathers.

"I can't believe that worked... Yeah... we are going to be having a nice _long_ talk after this Alpha," Naruto spoke aloud causing confusion to cross Kiba's face, along with a large amount of relief.

Naruto reached down and touched his stomach, he was going to grip it tightly to see how bad the pain was, but Alpha had already covered his injuries with metal and started repairing his internal ones with his 'light' ass the floating orb called it.

His training in his mind may have very well have saved him there, having been able to create a very thin shield in front of his body to take the majority of the blow before it erupted, even still it had done a large amount of damage to him.

He grit his teeth watching as the cloud of smoke lifted showing a battered and bruised fallen angel glaring daggers at him, "You are actually starting to piss me the fuck off brat!"

"hehe ouch oi don't make me laugh you dick! Though it serves you right for looking down on us!" Naruto took a small step back and summoned up two spears again, a third one appearing moments later in his mouth. He spared a glance to Kiba, seeing his younger brother fumble the blade in his hand lightly, he had to try his hardest not to shake his head, why the hell did he have to fumble at that moment, he made it look as if he couldn't protect himself, now Naruto would subconsciously worry about him, even if he knew better.

Naruto slashed at the spear that came towards him, creating a concave shield in front of its flight path to block the blast if it did explode. Without pause he moved forward, blocking another spear and repeating the process before getting close enough that he could stab his right spear into the ground and take the one out from his mouth and use it. Another appearing a moment later in his mouth again as he twirled and stabbed them into the ground again and again around the fallen before skidding along the ground under his feet and planting two small spears made of light into them, pinning him to the ground.

Without waiting he moved away and stretched his hands out causing a massive explosion, the force of which would be amplified on the fallen in the middle of it as it came from all directions, again Naruto had to wait for the cloud to settle only to find that the fallen was well and truly dead, he was not recovering from that.

He let out a pant as he struggled to try to catch his breath, there was a loud crack and Naruto's eyes shot out wide as something entered his body, he looked down and saw blood leaking out of a hole where his heart should be, with wide eyes he turned to the priest in shock, in his hand was a gun pointed at Naruto and a deranged smile on his face.

Kiba's mind froze, Naruto had won, without any shadow of a doubt his brother bested a 'Fallen Angel' whatever the hell that was, yet the priest shot him?! He grit his teeth and ran forward, his dagger in hand as he let out a roar of emotional pain, he just couldn't understand why things had to happen like this?!

He blocked the gunshot with his shield that Naruto had given him before he approached and slapped the man in the side with it, though because of his lack of strength it did next to nothing, shaking his head in frustration he thrust his dagger forward feeling it puncture flesh and his stomach churn at the thought of what he had just done before pulling it out and stabbing him again, and again and again.

Even as the priest started to fall to the ground Kiba didn't stop, he let his instincts take over and just _needed_ to make sure the man paid for what he did. There was a loud crunch and the body seemed to fall limp. Snapping his head around Kiba turned to look at his older brother, watching him struggle to sit up.

He looked up to Kiba and gave a warm smile before his eyes widened and his hand shot out forming a shield behind his brother mere moments before a thundering impact was heard. Kiba slowly turned and from the corner of his eye he saw the priest on the other side of the shield, a sword of light in his shaking hands, "You should have just let us kill you both, it would have made this so much easier on everyone."

Naruto let out a small chuckle before wincing as he stood, taking a small stride forward and stumbling a little before he dragged his feet, feeling his blood leek out with each step though he was able to close the distance. The priest tried to pull his hand away, finding out that the task appeared to be impossible, he was locked in place, the shield had extended metal tendrils of a sort to bind his arm to it, keeping him from moving.

He peered around the shield and saw the blonde standing there, blood seeping from both his chest and his mouth as his shoulders hung down along with one of his limp arms. His left was stretched outward, pointing towards the priest as light formed on its tips, "Oi... I know you pricks have a thing for stabbing little boys with your swords... But get the fuck away from my little brother!"

Five thin beams of light shot from his finger tips and struck the priest, flinging him against the far wall before turning his body to ash, his screams following the actions the entire time.

A cough racked the body of Naruto, sending him to his knees as blood splattered on the floor in front of him, "Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed quickly rushing to his side and holding onto him tightly.

The elder blonde though rubbed his younger brother's head lightly, "Well I guess I got to come back in an explosive way eh Kiba?"

Said child went to respond only to feel the hand on his head stop and the body in his arms slump fully. Kiba clutched Naruto tighter, holding him close, turning his head ever so lightly as he heard the sound of steps coming. Without a second thought he summoned a blade into his hand and turned to face where it was coming from, his eyes narrowed as he took in the red-haired girl before him, "Leave me alone."

"Sorry but I want to give you and your brother a new lease on life."

Kiba widened his eyes at her words, looking down at the form of his brother before meeting her sea-foam gaze, "What's your name?"

"Rias, Rias Gremory."

* * *

Naruto let out a groan as he sat up, which was strange, he didn't think that he would feel tired or pain once he was dead, yet here he was, feeling both of those, his eyes slowly opened and he came face to face with a pair of near pink eyes and long silky black hair that framed what happened to be a very cute face, "Ara ara, you should rest awhile longer, you were quite injured when you were brought here."

"Ah, to have someone like you looking after me I must be in heaven," He teased lightly, one of his eyes checking the bandages wrapped tightly around his body, it was quite clear, at least to him that he was more than likely still alive.

"Actually we are in the Underworld."

His face paled slightly at her words, okay, maybe he was not alive still, he gave her a curious glance, "I have a feeling that I am either missing a few pieces of information... or when they call alcohol the 'Devil's Juice' they really aren't joking."

The cute girl lifted her hand up to cover her mouth before giving a light chuckle, "We should wait for my master to return before delving too much deeper into this conversation."

Naruto gave a small nod, searching himself inwardly and externally, _"Alpha... if things turn sour, how would we go right now?"_

He paused, waiting for the reply, _"AH!~ Naruto~ It is good that you are up. We are... well we are not in good shape, though in saying~ that, we are also in the best shape we have ever been~!"_

The blonde rose a brow at that, _"Okay, slow down and explain Alpha."_

 _"Ah~ It is simple, your dormant powers from your father have started to awaken~!"_

"Wait... what are you talking about?"

"Naruto-san?" Akeno questioned, the boy that was previously stuck in what seemed to be a deep thought suddenly spoke, though it didn't seem like it was directed at you.

Naruto held up his hand and narrowed his eyes on her, "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something here?"

"I... I will just sit here then, carry on," Akeno mumbled out, her eyes more than a little wide as the blonde gave a sharp nod and glared at a piece of lint on the bed, if looks could kill, that lint had traveled to the sun by this point.

 _"Ah~ As I was saying Naruto, and do listen this time, you are a child of light... ARGH~! Why don't you believe me?! Fine, picture wings on your back just do it, come on, why won't you do it?!"_

Naruto rubbed at his temples, this was a headache coming he already knew it, focusing on his shoulders he felt a strange energy build up, almost like a burning sensation before it finally broke, like a wrecking ball tumbling through a wall.

He was, in fact, forced to lean forward a little as it burst from his shoulders, he felt the bed under him shatter and saw the cute girl jump back and glide through the air as she landed on the other side of the room, her eyes were wide, so much so that they looked as if they could burst from her head at any moment.

Before her was a pair of large devil wings, that much she had expected, well not quite yet, but once he knew what had happened she figured he would try to call them forth, it was what rested underneath them, two feathered wings, as white as snow, resting directly below his devil ones.

She bit the inside of her lip as the door slammed open with Rias leading the group, Koneko and the new knight, Kiba Yuuto, the younger brother of the one in the bed currently, were flanking her.

"Akeno what's going on I felt a large amount of angelic ene-" The words died in her mouth as she looked at Naruto, "That is... not what I was expecting."

"Nii-san?" Kiba questioned in hesitation. His voice seemed to draw the older blonde back to reality, his blue eyes had a light glow to them as he turned to face Kiba.

"Hey there little bro... Uh, just a moment," Naruto extended his hand out as a glowing blue orb formed before becoming ethereal and floated away as it moved to circle around Naruto, "Yo did it work Alpha?"

"Indeed it did~ Naruto!" The orb paused and seemed to spin on the spot slowly before stopping again, "We are surrounded by weird people Naruto~"

"It happens a lot, you'll get used to it Alpha... Oh yeah, Kiba, this is Alpha my Sacred Gear," Naruto gave a small wave of his hand at the orb who shot over to the younger sibling, "Don't worry to much about that, in fact it is better if you just pretend that he isn't floating around you and talk to him like he was standing in front of you... Otherwise you'll just give yourself a headache."

"Um, Nii-san I believe there are some things that we need to explain to you," Kiba gave a slight bow of his head, creasing his brow lightly as Alpha moved with him, like a planet in orbit and his head was a star, after his bow and light observation he waved his hand dramatically in the direction of the red-haired girl, who had previously burst into the room to start speaking to someone named 'Akeno', Naruto figured it to be the cute girl from earlier, though he wasn't sure, maybe the girl was deciding to call _him_ Akeno... That would be pretty weird, "This is Rias Gremory, though given where we will be heading it may be best to get used to saying it Gremory Rias."

"Okay... So you found yourself a girlfriend or something Kiba?" Naruto gave a confused look before Alpha darted back to his head and started his orbit.

"Quite the opposite~ The young lady here is not a _lady_ at all, she is a devil~"

Naruto quirked a brow slightly, "Like horns and fire and stuff yeah?"

"Ah~ Yes."

"Okay so the devil is a small teenage girl... I guess I can live with that."

"Ah~ No, you to are now a devil. It is not singular but rather a race~"

Naruto nodded his head lightly, "I guess that makes sense, I mean you said that prick back in the church was a 'Fallen Angel'. That would mean that 'Angels' are real, meaning that Lucifer falling from heaven and becoming a devil may not actually be just a fairy tail," He pressed his lips together in thought, "But I thought that those that served under Lucifer were Demons, not Devils?"

"Ah~ That is another story for another time~ Anyway, the Devil there is your new 'Master' so to say," Alpha stopped his orbit and slowly spun to look at Rias while he rested beside Naruto's ear, "Everyone in this room is a Devil~, though there are also two children of light here."

Akeno, at least that is what Naruto was going to call her until told otherwise, tightened her features as she glared at the blonde and his floating orb, "What the hell is this child of light stuff you keep talking about Alpha?"

"Ah~" The orb paused and bobbed a few times, "You're an angel, so is the girl with pink eyes, though she is fallen~ Like the one you killed in the church~!"

Naruto pressed his lips together as he looked at the dubbed' Akeno', "Okay," He gave a small shrug before looking back at Alpha, "So anything else I need to know about?"

"Ah~ We are, and by that I mean you, are now a Rook, from the game of chess, you have increased physical and magical defense with a major boost to your physical and spiritual attacks, magical attacks remain the same, though our endurance has been raised," Alpha bobbed up and down before circling around Naruto's head again, "Yay~"

"I think you are taking this pretty well Alpha," Naruto trailed tiredly.

"Ah~ Well I am more opened minded now that wee are together~ Well not together together, but together you know?"

"I do not,"

"Ah~"

Naruto rubbed at his temples again sparing a glance to Kiba, "This is what I went through every day I was in that tube."

"I am so sorry Naruto-nii..."

"Nah it's not _that_ bad. You do get used to it after a while, but it can still get a bit irritating from time to time, so we are all devils, that's pretty cool I guess, though what would mum say now, no doubt she would blame it on television," Naruto scratched his chin a little before shrugging his shoulders, which caused his wings to flap and knock everyone over, "Ah I forgot about them... Alpha how do I draw them back inside?"

"Ah~ Just focus on them going back inside, it should work well," There was a small bob, "I hope, or we will suddenly burst into flames, either way~"

"God dammit Alpha."

The others flinched like they were struck by something which caused Naruto to give them a ludicrous look, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Talking about G-O-D or anything Heaven related normally ends up in us being struck, why aren't you?" Rias spoke, for the first time since she entered the room, though that was from Naruto's prospective, she may have indeed been talking, but he was more preoccupied with the floating orb and Kiba.

"Ah~ That is because Naruto is an Angel," Alpha explained of so simply, "Ah~ Not a Fallen one~" He added after a moment of thought, which caused a small growl from the other side of the room.

Rias blinked a few times before looking at the orb, "You're a Sacred Gear correct?"

"Ah~ Yes," Alpha replied after a moment of thought.

"I didn't think that Sacred Gears outside of the Longinus were sentient?"

Alpha paused in his movements, "We were not made to be God Slayers, Sacred Gears are to fuel the evolution of the races," Naruto rose a brow at the serious tone that Alpha had taken, while the others in the room gave a confused look, "I am Alpha, 'The First', or the hands of God, together with God we have created all known Sacred Gears in rotation."

A pin drop could be heard in the room as the devils stared in awe. Naruto scratched at the back of his head before lightly bopping the orb on the head despite its somewhat see through nature, "You need to calm down a little there."

"Muuu~ But its true and God chose you to be the next wielder of me long ago. He has plans for us."

Naruto craned his eyebrow at that, "Whatever they are, I don't care. I want to live my life my way," He shot a glance to Rias, "Do you have a problem with that _master_?"

The redhead gave a tired sigh as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "My family doesn't work like that, we treat our 'Servants' and I use that word very lightly mind you, with respect, I actually consider most of my Peerage to be my friends."

Inwardly though she was jumping up and down at what she had heard. The _first_ Sacred Gear... to get her hands on that, the one responsible for aiding in the creation of all the others, she just may be able to defeat the unbeatable Phenex. His words though were something that rung through her a little, he wanted to be who he wanted, not what others expected him to be.

That was something she could respect, feeling that they may be able to use that small shared belief to form a connection.

Not to mention he was an Angel, or at least partly, one that was able to stay to his routes despite being changed into a Devil, at least if his wings were telling the truth. _That_ was unheard of, a major rare piece, mixing that with the 'Alpha' as it seemed to be called... She may have hit the jackpot with these brothers.

Her lips pressed together slightly, seeing him toss her words around in his head, would he believe the truth, or would he take it as a convenient lie? She watched him stretch his arms up and reach behind his head, giving a small shrug, "Whatever, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, you can't be worse than the last people that took us in after all."

Rias saw Kiba wince from his words, she had, after all had a brief, very brief, overview of what the brothers went through before she found them. Along with watching the elder one tap into light and start using it almost naturally in the same battle against a Fallen Angel with no doubt, much more experience with the magic than him, and coming out on top.

"So I'm a Rook, that's the castle right?" Naruto questioned causing Rias to blink a handful of times at him before noticing that she was being addressed.

"Uh, yes. Though you are a mutated Rook, meaning that you are worth more than the standing five points of a Rook," Rias answered letting a small breath out, she had actually forgotten about that with the amount of things that had been discovered about the blonde. He was a once in a lifetime piece.

Naruto rolled his hand around a few times letting bright lights flicker over it like rolling coins, he noticed that Rias had her gaze trained on the 'coins', "Is there a problem?"

"No, it is just that Light energy, which you are currently using can be quite dangerous to Devils, which just so happen to fill this room currently," Rias explained calmly, though she was interested in how he seemed to control it naturally now, if she hadn't seen it herself, she wouldn't have been able to tell that he had only recently awoken his Angelic side.

He spread his fingers out wide, stretching the coin like a rubber band around his tips before quickly rolling his hand and closing his fingers shut causing it to vanish like it had never been there, "Well what are we waiting for, no offense really, but I don't like people in the room where I was sleeping, it feels kinda strange, I mean... well last time I was asleep well..."

Rias widened her eyes for a moment before quickly nodding, "I didn't think of that, sorry Naruto-san."

"Eh no big I guess Rias-san, so let's get out of here ne?"

* * *

Kiba adjusted the shirt on his shoulders, making sure that the white fabric was properly in place before he smoothed out the slacks he was wearing. It was the clothing he felt the most comfortable inside of, it was simple yet it had just enough flare to make himself stand out. They were of course provided by the Gremory house, he wasn't quite sure what to make of them yet, they _seemed_ nice enough, though in this world, nice normally was not enough.

He spared a glance to Naruto, who was currently playing with the hood on his new jacket. He was in a pair of dark grey jeans, a tight white t-shirt covering his chest barely being exposed to the outside world by his large black jacket with an orange fur-lined hood. It was fake fur, at least Kiba believed so.

Naruto pulled his hands away from his hood and ran one through his hair to calm himself, though he wasn't really bothered by anything, it was more over the fact that he had done so much since his test tube broke and he hadn't really stopped.

After his conversation with Rias in that bedroom, they met the people that lived in the mansion, along with Grayfia, the head maid of the house, after a small glare war along with Naruto having to explain how he broke a bed by drawing his wings out, which he still wasn't _quite_ sure how that happened, she had given them money to fetch clothes for themselves.

This was the outcome.

Naruto clapped Kiba on the shoulder and pushed him towards where the girls were no doubt waiting. It turned out that Akeno, yes he made sure that it was actually _her_ name, and Rias were both in their first years of High School in Japan, it would turn out that Rias stumbled by them during her vacation with Akeno and Koneko, Koneko was a year younger than Kiba.

This of course made Akeno and Rias a year younger than himself, it would be his second year if he was in High School in Japan, that was if Alpha's information was still good, though the floating orb hadn't steered him wrong before.

In saying that though, Naruto was sixteen, going on seventeen, while Akeno and Rias were either turning sixteen or were already such.

Stepping out into the main area of the store he saw the attendant widen her eyes in shock at the two young males before her cheeks gained a light dusting of rose.

Rias let a smile creep onto her face while Akeno slightly lessened the neigh permanent glare she held on Naruto. After all he came right out and said that she was a Fallen Angel... well his Sacred Gear said it... He just didn't seemed to care, which wasn't right, how could he not care about something like that? What was he planning to do with that information? Blackmail? She honestly didn't know.

Though she could admit that he did look _good_.

Naruto crouched down and looked at little Koneko who was giving him a blank look, "So pipsqueak, how do we look?"

"It's Koneko," She turned her gaze away, looking outside of the store and giving off the impression that she wasn't going to reply, "Look cool," She softly stated causing Naruto to give a smug smile.

"Well if pipsqueak says we looks good it must be true, must be because we were gifted with our mother's amazing good looks eh Kiba?" The younger brother merely gave a nervous chuckle, he couldn't remember their mother all that well, to be honest it was kind of a blank point in his life, he couldn't remember his father either, to him it was mostly just Naruto that he could remember and all the things that he has done for him.

Naruto gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "Well Red, are you going to keep ogling me all day or can we go get something done?"

Rias had a small blush form on her cheeks before she cleared her throat, it was indeed true that she had been looking at his well toned chest that stuck out below his tight t-shirt, though she wouldn't say that aloud, "I believe we sh-"

Though her words were cut off, which actually shocked her greatly considering who did so, "Uzumaki-san, can we speak in private?"

Eyes turned to Akeno, after all she had referred to him, which was strange in itself. Her voice was also slightly gritted, though it was more the fact that she had remembered a line that he had spoken on their way here, even if it was quite, she seemed to hear it and remember clearly. His mother was called Uzumaki Kushina, he seemed to hold a strong connection to his mother, so it would after all make sense for him to prefer to use her name, that along with the fact that apparently he didn't have a father.

Naruto placed his hands inside of his pockets and let out a small sigh, "Sure, I guess Red and the others will catch up to us."

With that the two angels walked out of the store, leaving Rias to pay for the shopping trip, by that we mean Lord Gremory pay for the trip, because after all Rias didn't walk away with nothing from all this, she needed to pick up the new season's change of style.

She spared a glance to the direction where the two left, her mind wandering on what that conversation could be.

Once they were outside Naruto gave a curious glance to Akeno, "So what do you want to talk about?" He looked down as she grabbed onto his hand and dragged him down a nearby alleyway, "I guess I'll just follow you then?" He offered though Akeno didn't reply until they came to the back of the store they were inside of and she put him up against the wall, trying her hardest to look intimidating as she glared at him.

"What are you doing?!" Akeno hissed out.

Naruto though rose a brow at her, "I guess I am being held up against a wall by some cute little devil girl?" Her eyes narrowed on him dangerously, "Look, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"It wasn't your secret to tell!"

"Yep, I am missing something here..."

"I didn't want anyone other than Rias to know about _that_ side of me," Akeno growled out clutching his shirt tighter, "That I have such _dirty_ blood."

She was taken back though when the blonde just laughed at her, intertwining his fingers with her own and breaking them away from his shirt, "Who cares what you have in your body?" She widened her eyes and looked to the blonde, "I mean I am an Angel or something right?" Akeno nodded at his words, slowly but she nodded nonetheless, "Yet so far, I like you devils the most, I mean, yeah you have the blood of a Fallen, and one of you guys tried to kill me and my brother... But he wasn't you, so why should I care if you have Fallen blood or not? To me and Kiba, you haven't done anything wrong... Other than glare at me none stop since we left the room today."

"I... I..." She saw that their hands were still linked together and felt a rush of heat to her cheeks before she took her hand back placing it behind her as she tried to fight the blush that was rushing to her cheeks, "Th-than-"

"Akeno, are you done yet?!" Came a call from the front of the store.

Naruto gave a small chuckle, "It would be pretty cool if you could stop making those faces at me, then again we don't know each other... Eh screw it, Red will probs get angry if we leave her alone for too long," He took a few steps back towards the front before looking over his shoulder, "You coming?"

"S-sure," The young teen stuttered out, still able to feel the touch of his warm hand against her own, his words as well, he was so different to others, his mind seemed to be much more open than she thought it would be, especially considering the fact that he had _already_ been attacked by a Fallen, if anything he seemed to have a decent enough reason to be somewhat hostile towards her, yet, he wasn't.

Maybe he wouldn't judge her like the others seemed to... Maybe things could be a little different this time?

* * *

 **PA: So what did you think? I mean, I know that Koneko only had one line, but that shouldn't matter right? At least not yet, everyone that is a part of the peerage had a chance to talk and _that's_ what is important.**

 **Also, is it just me, or are a whole lot of people now doing Angel stories as opposed to when 'The Bridge' first came out when there were none?**


	2. A Hero

**PA: Chapter two in here already, it was much, much easier to write this time around. I am glad that so many people enjoyed the new revamped version. As I have stated this is going to be a bit of a deeper fic, with more emotions placed into it. Also I feel that it is a little different, well you might see what I am saying throughout the fic.**

 **Also yes, Rias is still a part of Naruto's small harem, I had accidently left her off the character roster sorry. In saying this, I picture Rias as someone who would bush her boundaries with others, this is shown a little in this chapter, along with building tension.**

 **Anyway, onto your reviews.**

 **Wrandral:** Alpha has a bit more of a meaning than that, though it becomes more apparent later on.

 **adammaslowski79:** Even though Naruto is stronger in this chapter, it makes sense in a way how he was able to defeat his opponent when you look at some of the information given by Alpha in this chapter.

 **ruce:** It was not a full change of opinion, more like she became willing to give him a chance to show he meant well. Even though she is a Devil and a Fallen Angel, I like to think she still has the mindset of a teenage girl, meaning that she is able to get flustered. Being flustered and showing an attraction to someone are two different things at times.

 **LordChrom:** Maybe, or maybe that is what being hooked up to the system will do to a Sacred Gear?

 **yezzus:** Akeno, Rias, Xenovia and maybe Kuroka.

 **Almighty Spartan:** The shield, I guess in this sense you could call Alpha the perfect partner for Naruto. Naruto is someone who likes to go with things on the fly, at least when it comes to fighting, that is something that Alpha can react to, in the last chapter it was his desire to protect Kiba, in this chapter it is his desire not to cause his opponent pain.

 **Blackseal84:** Never was into Power Rangers, so I have no clue what you are talking about.

 **LordGhostStriker:** I am glad that you do, also I do not have plans on having a massive time skip, mostly because Naruto and Kiba were only picked up a year or so before canon begins.

 **The Platinum King:** I was a little torn, once I posteed the chapter I started thinking, 'Maybe I should have just left it with Rias appearing?' And things like that.

 **Mikaeru346:** Yeah, he will.

 **Cerulean Knight:** I like to think that when a human is brought back as a devil, they are still a human, it is just devil DNA latching onto their human DNA, so while calling him a Nephalem is not wrong, neither is calling him a Nephilim.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

* * *

"No."

"Come on~"

"It's not happening."

"But Naruto everybody else is doing it?"

"Red I refuse."

"Nii-san..."

"Not happening Kiba, just no."

Rias and her peerage sat around a room, spread out on lounges in the apartment that Naruto had managed to acquire from Sirzechs in a game of poker... They didn't want to really pry into how Lucifer lost hundreds of thousands to a newly reborn devil in a game of luck and skill, but they all knew it happened.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko sat across from Naruto on a long lounge that was a deep ebon in color while Naruto sat in a resting chair. Between them was an older styled table where their refreshments sat. Red, or Rias Gremory, was currently pouting, Akeno was straining to keep a smile on her face while Kiba looked plain exhausted.

Koneko was currently happily nibbling on a stick of pocky, she rose a brow in Naruto's direction, "Go to school..." She stated calmly.

Yes, the entire argument that had been going on for nearly half an hour now, had to deal with the eldest blonde going to high school, "Not you too Chibi?"

Koneko gave him a stoic glare for his use of her new 'nickname'. There was a flash of light and a blue orb appeared next to Naruto hovering in the air for a moment before starting to orbit Naruto, "Ah~ But don't we need to go to school to accomplish your dream Naruto~?"

Alpha's words seemed to gain the interest of everyone else, much to the blonde's displeasure as he sunk a little in his chair, "Oh does our angel have a dream he wants to accomplish?" Akeno taunted him lightly, she was willing to give him a chance, not much more than that, but he seemed to be 'good' in the sense that he didn't judge right away.

"It's silly, I don't want to talk about it."

"Ah~ He wants to be a hero."

A loud thud rung out through the room as Naruto's head found its way to the table between the two sides, "Really?" Rias questioned quite surprised, "A hero?"

Naruto let out a tired sigh, "There are times when you need to stop talking Alpha..."

"Ah~ But you never told me not to say it?"

"I never told you to come out, yet you did..." Naruto trailed before picking himself up and looking across to Rias, "This world is crap and bleak, in all honesty it is fucked and it looks like no one is trying to do anything to fix it, we are all too busy fighting against one another... In this world where heroes no longer exist, I want to create new ones that people can hold onto, to think fondly about when the times get tough and maybe even give life lessons to those in need... For this, I want to be an author, a hero that creates heroes."

A pin drop could be heard in the room as people were giving shocked looks to the blonde. He was surprisingly deep, much more than they had thought, plus from what they had seen he was well versed in literature, along with being quite intelligent, it was a possibility for him. Rias slowly let her eyes return to normal as she gave a small smile to the blonde across from her, "Going to school would be helpful for that dream... What don't you like about school that makes you so against the idea?"

"...I..." The rest of his worlds were mumbled.

"Pardon what was that?" Rias questioned a little hopeful as the blonde hung his head down.

"I've never been to school before..."

Kiba paused in shock, thinking back Naruto was right, he was always working so that Kiba could attend and then he became 'sick', "Nii-san..."

Something wasn't adding up and Akeno was the one that decided to question it, "If that is the case how do you know so much?"

Naruto jabbed his thumb out in the direction of Alpha, who was now hovering around the table trying to put a straw inside of himself to drink tea, "Believe it or not, despite his looks and the stupid things that he often does, Alpha is incredibly smart. He taught me most of what I know regarding my schooling."

"Ah~ Easy task, Children of Light learn much faster than any other race~."

"Don't you think you're being a little bias Alpha?" Rias questioned, after all this sentient Sacred Gear, though they seemed to often wish he lost the ability to talk, was created by God, much like the Angels, or Children of Light, were.

"Ah~ Probability low, am basing my conclusion on facts. Children of Light are able to take in and process information faster than the other races by thirty to fifty percent. It is one of the many reasons they are so dangerous in combat, while the minimal time that you can all gather your reaction time to is 0.21 seconds, at least currently, a Child of Light can bring that down to 0.1 when their body reaches its maximum possible power`," Alpha responded calmly. The Sacred Gear did enjoy every chance he got to tell Rias that Angels were better than Devils, and he took every chance he got to do so.

Rias crinkled her brow slightly, "That doesn't sound all that impressive..." She trailed lightly.

Naruto though looked like he was able to answer a question that had long since escaped him, "Is that how I was able to match that Fallen when I just woke up?"

"Ah~ Correct, it is nice of you to put that together so quickly. You were simply able to react faster than him as the battle continued. At first you were quite slow in doing so, mostly because you were still in the process of waking up after a long period of rest, but once fully alert it was quite easy for you to see what he was doing correct~?"

"Yeah I could see what was happening, but my body was still pretty slow. I guess I need to really increase my speed if I want to be able to fight against people like that," He saw the look that Rias was giving him and chuckled, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that I am not going to have to fight people now that I am protecting an heiress to one of the great devil pillars Red?"

Rias pressed her lips together in thought, "I see you are more aware of your surroundings and the proceedings that happen around you than you let on. Very well, how about we make a compromise Naruto, I wish for you to attend Kuoh Academy so that you can be closer to myself and the rest of the peerage, I could speak to my father and see about having you enrolled into a 'Self Study' course. You will need to report your progress to the board of directors every now and again, but you will be mostly able to do what you wish."

"I can accept that," Naruto mused picking up his cup of coffee and placing the damned straw inside of Alpha to stop the gear from giving him another headache, "Be grudgingly that is."

A smile weaved across Rias' face, this had been an argument she didn't want to have with the blonde, though in the end it had turned out quite well. She learned more about her new Rook and managed to convince him to come to the same school. Though he wouldn't be in their classes, though that was to be expected anyway, he was older than them, though it would be nice to have an attractive looking senior around.

She gingerly picked up the tea cup that was placed on the table for her and sipped at the contents, her eyes going wide at the taste. Naruto noticed this and gave a light chuckle, "I figured you might like that, I ordered that tea in from India as Akeno said it was your favorite drink," Naruto waved his hand lightly and spared a glance to Akeno, who indeed looked quite surprised, "What? Did you honestly think that I just didn't listen to all that nagging you tend to do?"

"Quite honestly yes," Akeno quipped earning a dry glare from Naruto.

* * *

A tired sigh rung through the large empty room. In the library of Kuoh Academy, in between a large pile of book resting either side of him, with another resting on his face, his feet kicked up while he leaned back on the hind legs of the chair. He had spent the better part of a week brushing up all of his literature skills. With the abilities of Alpha he had found it all too easy to read through the large amounts of information... Now he was bored, he needed a topic, for some reason he thought one would just drop out of the sky and land in his lap.

He awoke with a jolt as something struck the table across from him, the only reason he didn't fall from his chair was due to his quick reflexes allowing him to grab the table and pull himself back into place, his other hand grabbing the book from mid-air and placing it back on the table, glaring across at the smiling raven-haired woman across from him, "You shouldn't mess with your seniors like that Akeno..." He trailed out.

"Oh my, I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about Naruto-senpai, I was just placing my books down so that I could study more effectively," Her smile didn't falter in the slightest and that is what irked him the most.

Naruto stretched his arms out and gave a tired sigh as he sat properly, stealing a glance at the books she placed down, "And you just needed to use the library for this 'studying' of yours? You know, the only one place that I would possibly be during school time?"

"Indeed, this is the only place I can get reliable information on the English language. The fact that you just happen to be here, alone is just a coincidence," Akeno replied her smile stretching a few fractions further.

The blonde gave a small yawn at which he tapped his mouth a few times before scratching his chin, "Well congrats, because of 'Language' you just had a conversation in English. The fact that you didn't know shows just how scary that ability is though."

Akeno rose a brow at him, "But that can only happen if someone else is spea- You can speak English?!" She practically shot out of her seat and stared at the man.

"Latin, Spanish, French, Romanian, English, Japanese , Chinese, Greek and Italian, I have spent quite a bit of time with a wealth of information so I did all I could to learn what might be useful in the future... Kinda seems pointless now that we have this perk of ours," Naruto rolled his hand across the table and let out another sigh, "I guess I'm gonna head into town, maybe pick something up to eat on the way home..." He stood up to leave only to hear the chair across from him squeak out in a movement as well, "Is there something that you wanted Akeno?"

"C-can I get your help with English... I can speak it find when it comes into a conversation, but I can not read or write it," She looked at the blonde only to see him continue to get up, inwardly she sunk a little, no one had really been able to connect with him, he seemed to shut them out, even Kiba to a degree but eh always would help his little brother without question.

"Well are you coming?" A voice questioned from the door. Looking up she saw Naruto standing there was a questioning look.

"But my boo-"

"Leave 'em," Naruto waved a light hand at her, "You can stare at books all day and try to pound it into you that way, or you can learn it while you are out and about. Do you really think I spent so much time seated in a test tube doing nothing but learning things from Alpha? I mean he didn't teach my about being a special child... But he taught me how to use his powers, I trained with them everyday while he was teaching me about the world."

Akeno looked to her books for a moment before placing them into her bag and moving to stand next to Naruto, he closed the door behind them and lead the way down the halls. This though had started people talking, the library used to be full of students, though now no one tried to go there, the girls while they believed the collage student to be incredibly attractive they also seemed to think of him as something like a sleeping dragon. He was best to be left alone and admired from a distance.

So when they saw one of the great Onee-sama's walking by his side with her hands tucked behind her back seemingly in a good mood, they didn't know what to think. There were a handful of boys, mostly from proud families, though they all resided in the first year and were honestly beyond scared of the blonde, calling someone a Yankee only to have them rip through you in perfect Latin in front of a group of teachers who actually clapped at his performance was enough to leave some marks.

Naruto let out a small sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, "This is ruining my image..."

Akeno let a smile spread across her lips, "Being seen with a beautiful girl is going to ruin your image? I would hate to know what you think your image is Senpai..."

Her words earned her a small glare which she shrugged off. This kind of back and forth continued as they passed through the shopping district, apparently Sirzechs had lost much more money to Naruto than they had thought, that was if the amounts he was spending was anything to go by. It didn't really seem like Naruto was doing much to teach her, she hadn't even noticed he was doing it, though at the end of the day he gave her a piece of paper written in English and got her to read it without her even struggling once.

She gave him a confused look which he shrugged off, when she went back to her books later that night she found it made so much more sense, sitting on her bed she twirled the pen around in her fingers musing over the book in her hands only to be disturbed by a knock at her door.

Now living all alone in an old run down shrine had very few benefits, one of those though was that she was mostly left alone. Meaning it was one of the devils that she attended school with, jumping off her bed she walked through the old shrine and came to the large door, creaking it open just enough to see a distraught Rias standing in front of her, "Bucho... What brings you all the way out here?"

Her response was for Rias to lift up her workbook, sticking out of the side was the assignment sheet that Akeno herself had just completed earlier, "Have you finished already? Please tell me you have!" Rias asked almost desperately.

Akeno though gave a light giggle, "Ara ara, did Bucho lose track of time watching and reading her _collection_ again?"

Rias gave her a small glare at the way she said 'collection', making it sound like her large collection of anime and manga were dirty, it wasn't her fault that she found them so entertaining and addictive, "Possibly..." She trailed, already knowing that Akeno had convinced herself that this is what happened, so lying about it wouldn't help her out in any way.

"I have finished yes..." Akeno trailed carefully, wondering where Rias was trying to go here.

"T-then could I possibly look over you work and make sure that I haven't done anything wrong?"

"You mean you want to copy my assignment? The one that asks us to _individually_ , work on translating a menu and giving an accurate description of a Japanese themed restaurant in English?" Akeno tapped her bottom lip a few times, the assignment was due tomorrow, "No you can't copy mine," She saw Rias give her a look of pure shock, "Though I can help you... If that isn't enough I suppose you could always call Naruto. He was the one that helped me, though I still don't know how, but after spending the afternoon with him this subject is much, much easier now.

Rias gave Akeno a confused look, "Naruto knows English?"

"He knows quite a lot, plus he has spent the majority of the week in the library just reading, as much as he could," Akeno watched as Rias went to grab her phone before sighing.

"I don't have his number, and I kind of don't want to show up unannounced, last time was strange..."

"Last time? Oh my what happened?"

Rias fumbled the pages in front of her lightly as they walked down the lonely halls of the abandoned shrine, she didn't know why Akeno decided to live here, though she appeared to be happy with it. Maybe it was because it reminded her of home somewhat? Either way she thought back to her long time friend's question and blushed deeply, "I may have made a mistake and teleported into his bathroom... while he was on the toilet."

A small blush formed on Akeno's cheeks as she let out another giggle, "Ara ara."

* * *

Naruto rubbed at the back of his head as a yawn passed by his lips, "So Red... Does everyone have to do this kind of thing?"

The reason for his question was somewhat simple, Rias had asked him to take care of a Stray Devil, by himself. That was the oddity, at least for the rest of the peerage, though they had been told to just go along with her words for the time. It was the reason why Kiba was not present, he had protested against having to lie to his brother, so Rias told him to wait in the club room, "Indeed. It shouldn't be much of a stretch for you though, should it?"

There was a loud pop as Naruto put his back into place and stretched out his arms, "I am still majorly out of shape, but it is only a Stray Devil, not even a high ranking one... I can do this easily."

Rias gained a small smile at that, though she did not like playing her peerage like this, she needed to know how strong Naruto was so she could put him to better use in her strategies. This stray devil was once a mid-class devil that rebelled against her master and managed to escape to the human world. Her power now was quite strong, more than Akeno or herself would be able to handle in a straight fight, if they got the drop than it would more than likely be no issue as they could cause a large amount of damage leaning the battle into their favor.

In saying that though, Rias had contacted her older brother in regards to her new Rook, turning an Angel into a Devil had never happened before with allowing them to keep their wings, normally they would either revert to a human if the cause was just, or become a Fallen if they did so out of a sinful reason.

Her Rook was one of a kind and that was not wasted on her, no one could tell what his potential was, that was without the added fact that he held the _first_ Sacred Gear, a sentient machine, or energy, they weren't sure on the mater yet, which held the ability to at the very least aid in the construction of Sacred Gears alongside the Biblical God was nothing short of amazing.

Not to mention there seemed to be some investment in her Rook from the Heaven Faction, at least if the words of 'Alpha' rung true, 'God chose you to be the next wielder of me long ago. He has plans for us.' God had an interest in her Rook, the man that created everything and could quite easily take everything, wanted her Rook for something, it must be important, that also had to mean that he was different from any other human.

Well that much was clear to her already, he was part Angel, a strong one at that from the light that poured off of him when he released his wings. It had sent shivers right down her spine. This was the reason why her getting him to do this task was so important... She needed to know if she could deal with Naruto if he became a problem for her in the future, holding out her hand a small anime styled bat came into play, it's body was much to big for its wings, yet that didn't seem to be an issue for the small creature, "I hope you do not mind letting my familiar watch over you?"

"Don't have much of a choice, but whatever," Naruto gave a small shrug before turning on his feet. The bat familiar following closely behind him as he entered the large concrete tunnel and vanished into the darkness. His target was further inside, using this old maintenance system as a hideout for the time being.

Once he was out of earshot Akeno turned to Rias, the smile that was on her face dropping, "This is much more than you should be giving someone to do alone. No, you wouldn't have even taken this request when it was just myself you and Koneko. "

"Are you worried about him Akeno?" Rias mused, it was actually strange to see her Queen show an interest in anything really, normally she was detached from her surroundings, there, but not _really_ there.

"I am worried about you Rias. You're changing, it hasn't been all that long since Kiba and Naruto joined us... Kiba has accepted us and acts as somewhat of a medium between us all... I just fear that you may be putting a wedge between yourself and your Rook," Akeno answered, though that wasn't the real reason. She would miss the playful banter between Naruto and herself if something were to happen to him.

He didn't treat her like she was different, some avoided her because of her Fallen statues, or even because of her title as 'Great Onee-sama'. Others tried to wrap her up in bubble wrap to protect her... Naruto, well he was blunt, straight to the point, if you irritated him he would say it, he talked to her normally, sure he omitted the fact that she was a Fallen Angel from their conversations, though they didn't talk all _that_ much about the supernatural. It was more just about how school was, how his book was going and small things like that. If anything, she would have to admit she had taking a liking to their interactions, passing him in the hall and seeing him flash that small grin of his made her day seem a little brighter, or even receiving his deadpan glares when she teased him warmed her normally cold chest.

So no, the reason was not for Rias, not fully at least, but it was okay for her to be selfish wasn't it? Weren't Devils meant to be greedy? To act on their desires? If so wasn't she only doing what was natural?

"Thank you for worrying, but I am fine Akeno. I just need to see where he is at. I do not believe him capable of losing to a creature like this," Rias spoke with a small smile.

That... That irritated Akeno to no end, though she let a smile slowly stretch across her face. How could Rias possibly know what Naruto's level was like? She had openly admitted that she didn't even know that Naruto had fought against a Fallen until he had mentioned it, all she had really seen was Naruto, seemingly raise himself from the dead to protect his younger brother, which in turn caused her to bring them both back after finding that Kiba held a Sacred Gear, as did his older brother.

All of Rias' information came from Kiba, and Akeno could not picture the smiling young blonde actually giving her anything really worthwhile, no, she figured that Naruto didn't even let Kiba know how strong he was so that the boy wouldn't feel conflicted. She pressed her lips together and tried her best to hold her smile firm, though something would need to be done, there was a rift forming in the peerage and as its Queen it was her job to fix it.

* * *

 _"Ah~ You know she is lying to us right~?"_

Naruto pressed his lips together in thought, checking behind him on the familiar, making sure that it was still there just in case, _"I know. Kiba would have been jumping up and down on the couch trying to tell me about something like this. That boy really just wants to prove himself..."_

 _"Ah~ When you look at how you were both raised... Well that isn't really the right word now is it~?"_

A frown crossed Naruto's face, Alpha wasn't wrong, yet he wasn't right at the same time. Kiba and himself had been alone for nearly longer than they had anyone but each other, _"That's wrong, we raised ourselves."_

The path opened up into a wide room, using the corners of his eyes Naruto scouted it fully, taking in everything he could, watching as a black robed figure slowly rose to its feet, "It was only a matter of time I guess..."

Slowly the figure turned to face Naruto, it was a girl, young looking in appearance with faded red markings on her face, her eyes a deep blood red, "Stray Devil Akame. A borderline S class criminal, your piece was the Knight, giving you increased speed, this matched with your Sacred Gear 'Wounding Edge', which causes your attacks to leave wounds until you either release your Sacred Gear or you die."

The young looking girl widened her eyes a little at him, "You looked into me?"

"My master, I guess she is using this as a test of my strength, the familiar of her's behind me watching over and possibly recording this situation for her is more than enough to tell me that I am right. That along with the fact that the only reason I know who you are is because of the markings on your face and your deep eyes... Well you could say that I was expected to walk into this situation blind," Naruto gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

Akame gave a sad smile and looked at Naruto, "There is no chance I can ask you to just walk away is there?"

Naruto thumbed at the familiar next to his shoulder, "Not a chance, sorry. Though you do seem too sweet to have killed your master out of a shallow reason, I would ask, but this already has a sour taste in my mouth."

"Forgive me then," Akame said as thee ground exploded out around her and she appeared in front of Naruto, her sword already raised to strike, she watched with slight awe as he dodged the strike. It should have been impossible for him to respond so well from the position he was in unless he started to move as soon as she did.

It was only just able to class as a dodge as she watched the blade pass so close to his skin that she would have been able to claim giving him a light shave, she went to change her direction only for her blade by strike against metal before being thrown off to the side, she took a split second to get her bearings and stance back, standing across from the blonde and seeing the metal gauntlet on his left hand.

"I was going to say the same thing. Sorry to ask this, but do you think I can take my jacket off first? I really like it so I don't want it to get damaged. Hell if you beat me you should take it, I reckon it would look pretty good on a cutie like you," Naruto saw the faint tint come to her cheeks as she gave him a forced stoic nod.

Once the jacket left his body and was placed inside of a metal ball that appeared from the blonde's hand, Akame took in the state of the blonde's body. He was a fighter, the muscles were there, slim yet strong, not overly bulky meaning that they didn't get in the way of his attacks, "You're not like the others."

"Apparently I am one of a kind, though that isn't important," Naruto flickered from her view for a moment appearing again not far from his position lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet, another gauntlet now present along with a pair of boots that looked to be made of a sturdy and hardened material, meaning it would be difficult to cut unless she hit his shins directly. Giving the normal movements of the legs though, that was awkward, a glancing hit was much more normal, though those boots would more than likely protect him from one.

The arms were another thing entirely though. They were much more likely to take a direct hit, meaning that it made more sense for them to be heavily armored like they were. Akame drew her blade up to her eyes and took a strong and low stance, her skin started to darken as the light markings grey much brighter and more definite against her skin, "I am sorry, but I won't hold back any longer."

Akame dashed forward and thrust her sword out watching as the blonde curled around it and landed a fist into her stomach, she could feel the strong force behind it, though no pain came from the impact. She was forced to lean over and cough, spittle flying out of her mouth, though it didn't hurt at all, her eyes widened as she felt a sudden impact to her ribs sending her flying across the room.

She managed to flip herself over in the air and see one of his legs still extended from where he had kicked her, it felt like a strong push, though with the force she was sent it had to have been an incredible kick. Akame stabbed her blade into the ground, halting her movement right away as she looked down at where had been struck, the clothing had been completely destroy, feeling a creeping embarrassment surge inside of her she looked to the blonde with a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Sorry about that, but I don't want to hurt you. Because of this I am using weapons that numb the areas that they hit, though it also destroys any barrier between them and the skin underneath," Naruto opened and closed one of his armored fists, an awkward expression on his face as he did.

Akame nodded, "You really are different," She stated that so clearly that Naruto widened his eyes at her before letting a smile cross his face.

"Yeah... I guess I am," He drew his power into his shoulders and let it burst out behind him, the ground around him exploding under the new found pressure.

Akame took a small step back at the sight of his wings, the devil ones she had expected, it was the ones of pure white that caught her off guard. Then again, he had been nothing but nice to her, even as they were fighting to the death he was trying to make it as painless as possible for her. Slowly she formed a smile and showed it to him, "Maybe if we had met earlier in life we could have been friends... may I have your name?"

"It's Naruto."

"Fishcake or Maelstrom?" She questioned further, showing that she had some knowledge of Japanese names.

Naruto let his own smile roll across his face, "I sometimes wonder that myself," He gave a small flap of his wings and craned his head to the side, "If you are giving it your all, I should do the same."

Akame widened her eyes as he vanished in a burst of speed, her body only just able to turn to her left in time and bring up her blade to defend against the metal fist that appeared on the edge of her vision. The force behind his fist was incredible, though she knew that if it hit her, she wouldn't hurt anymore, it would take away her pain, this pain that made her who she was, that reminded her of _why_ she ended up living this way.

She was torn, feeling the crushing weight before she was lifted off the ground in by his other arm. She tried to turn, to see from which direction he was coming but he was too fast, his punches spinning her and lifting her higher and higher with each strike, it was a brutal onslaught, though at the moment they felt like nothing but friendly taps.

How much damage had he done to her body now? Could she even stand? Her back hit something hard and solid, looking over her shoulder she saw the ceiling and felt a small pit rise in her stomach, it was well off the ground, so much so that from ground level it was blacked out by the lack of light in the area.

Akame felt her body start to fall down to the ground only for it to stop as a warmth surrounded her, stopping her fall before she could strike the solid ground below her. Naruto had caught her and was lowering her to the ground.

She looked at the blonde in light confusion, feeling herself get laid out on the ground, she attempted to swing her sword, only for nothing to happen. Turning her head ever so lightly she could see that her arms were beyond destroyed, yet she couldn't feel a thing, it didn't hurt anymore, nothing did. Tears slowly started to spill from her eyes as she gave a wide smile to the blonde standing over her, "Thank you Naruto, for making it go away."

Naruto dispelled his gauntlets and twirled his fingers around, drawing a pristine looking silver dagger from the air, "I hope you can meet with your sister again Akame..."

Her eyes widened at his words, "You knew?"

"I have a little brother myself, and between you and me... I would have done the same thing, I couldn't hate you for the actions you took, no in fact I think I admire you a little, something akin to a hero... Do you think, that it might be okay if I share your tale with humans in the form of a book?" He questioned, he had in fact been researching her before this all happened. To him she was a hero and he hated himself and Rias for what they were doing to her.

Akame gave him a smile, "Of course, I don't think it would sell very well though..."

Naruto returned her smile and rested his dagger against her chest, watching as it slowly rose and fell, "You should rest now Akame, you've already done more than enough," His response was a small nod to which he plunged the dagger inside, watching as she gave a confused look to him before she fell still.

Her body slowly vanishing up into the air, leaving behind Naruto who twirled the dagger around in his hand before it broke apart completely, sending itself into the air much like Akame's body had, the small particles of energy swirling and intertwining as they faded away into the darkness above him.

Spinning on his feet he locked eyes with the small bat, who quickly stiffened under his gaze, "You're recording this aren't you?" The tone from Naruto was icy, the familiar quickly nodded with its strange body/head in response, not wanting to end up like the girl had just moments before, "Tell Red... "

* * *

Rias was watching the recording with wide eyes, Naruto had far exceeded what she had expected him to do, that was even before he brought his wings out, after that the borderline S-rank didn't stand a chance. It was completely one sided, if she were less composed she may be drooling at the prospect of having such a strong piece under her command.

That was until he turned his gaze onto her familiar, "Tell Red... I want everything available on the Akame case... Also I don't want to see her for a while, this has left a foul taste in my mouth and I don't think I would be able to hold back how I feel."

Her high had dropped in an instant, now serving as a reminder of how cold the ground could really be, she had not believed herself to be making a mistake, thus she called for the information on Akame and looked through the first couple of pages, her hands stiffening on the paper as her skin turned pale. Because of how close Naruto had been to her, Rias' familiar hadn't been able to pick up their conversation, but it appeared that Akame had become a stray after failing to protect her sister... She was driven to the point of insanity and murdered her King and peerage in cold blood.

She wondered if it was pure chance that this had come her way, or if it was just a warning for Rias' future. She had taken the brothers in to use them for her own gain, much like Akame's king had, if something happened to Kiba, would she face a situation where she would be on the receiving end of Naruto's fury?

Rias let out a sigh, if she could hit the blonde with her Power of Destruction, then the fight would be over. But he was fast, much faster than her Power of Destruction could move, not to mention he could create shields to block her power for a few moments to buy himself more time, this situation was not looking good for her.

"-I don't think I would be able to hold back how I feel."

Rias looked up at the recording being played again, seeing Akeno looking at the screen through eyes of uncertainty, "I-" Akeno went to speak, only for Rias to cut her off.

"I don't need to hear that. I can see when I have made a mistake Akeno," Rias pressed her fingers to her temples and gave them a light massage.

"I was offering to attempt to smooth things over," Akeno sighed out, letting go of the familiar in her hands and letting to fly back to Rias.

The redhead looked to her Queen in confusion, "He said he doesn't want to see us for a while."

"No, just you Rias," Akeno let out a small sigh, "You're the only one that he has an issue with. It may be because you haven't tried to actually _talk_ to him. You just expect him to follow your orders... I think that you forget that you never asked him if he wanted to come back... Kiba is the one that asked you to bring him back, Naruto had no say in becoming a Devil, yet he doesn't ever say that aloud because it might hurt Kiba... I believe that Naruto cares more about Kiba than his own life."

Rias slumped down and rested her head against the club room desk, "I didn't want for this to happen, I just wanted to see how strong he was... I couldn't think of another way to actually see him in action."

"He trains Kiba often in swordplay, recently it would seem that he has started doing some hand to hand sparring with Koneko as well," Akeno crossed her arms under her bust, "Either way, I do plan on seeing Naruto at some point over the next few days, would you like me to give him the files on Akame?"

Her response was for Rias to nod her head against the desk, "Umm... Could you ask him to see me when he thinks he is ready?"

Akeno rose a brow at her King, "I will see, but first it would be best to ask if I could come over," She pulled out her phone and quickly found his number, it was saved under 'Dove-Boy', then again it was done out of spite for the fact that she was 'Raven' in his phone, she brought it up to her ear and heard the tone dial before it was picked up instantly, "Hello?" She questioned.

 _"Ah~"_

'Oh great, why did it have to be Alpha that answered.'

 _"Hello Fallen One."_

'Really? He is still calling me that?'

"Hello Alpha, though I would prefer if you called me Akeno," She forced a smile onto her face, she had heard once that people can hear if you are smiling or not over the phone.

 _"Ah~ Under stood Ake- Error error- Fallen One. What can I help you with?"_

Akeno blinked wondering if she had just heard correctly before shaking her head, "I was wondering if Naruto was accepting company tonight?"

 _"Ah~ Naruto is accepting those at are not called 'Red'... Are you called 'Red' Fallen One?"_

Out of the corner of her eye, Akeno saw and heard Rias groan as she sunk further into her desk, much more and she might fuse with it completely, was that possible? If so it would make for an interesting study, maybe she could do that as part of her science course to earn extra marks? "I am not, 'Red' refers to Rias, at least I am quite sure that is the case."

 _"Ah~ That would make sense, thank you for clearing that up Fallen One. Have you eaten yet, or would you like for us to prepare something for you?"_

"If it is not an intrusion I would not be opposed to having dinner with you and Naruto," Akeno gave a slight nod as she picked up the files from Rias' desk and started to walk towards the door, flashing a smile to her King who gave either a wave or a halfhearted flip of the finger, to be honest she wasn't sure at the moment, "I should be around in half an hour or so, I would like to change first."

 _"Ah~ Understood, I shall inform Naruto so that he can prepare. Kiba should also be home around that time."_

Akeno nodded, "Thank you, I will see you soon than Alpha."

 _"Ah~ Yes, you too Fallen One."_

* * *

Akeno smoothed her top down, she had decided to wear something much less formal, a simple long sleeved sweater and a pair of jeans. It would keep the slight chill in the air away from her, while also helping to hide her rather generous chest, she was well aware that it drew more than normal amounts of attention towards her.

Reaching up she knocked at the door, waiting as she heard footsteps on the other side, it didn't take long for it to open leaving Kiba standing there with a confused look on his face, "Akeno-senpai? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Akeno blinked a few times, taking in the more, much more casual look of Kiba. He was in a pair of tracksuit pants and a long sleeved sweater-like-shirt, it was incredibly strange to see the normal formal looking boy so, so not normal, "Ara ara, seeing you like this Kiba-san, what would the others think of you?"

The younger blonde narrowed his eyes a little, "No offense Akeno-senpai, but I am not really in the mood to trade barbs with you today."

Seeing the direction this was heading Akeno rose her hands in a placating manner, "Naruto, or rather Alpha said that it was okay if I came over, plus I brought something that Naruto asked for."

Kiba watched as she pulled out a folder that seemed like it was ready to burst open of its covers, on the front had the name Akame, seeing Kiba's eyes widen slightly she figured it wasn't the first time he had heard the name. The younger blonde opened the door a little more, "Come in then. Nii-san is in his study, I'll let him know you are here."

"Alpha already told me," Came a voice from behind Kiba, both him and Akeno turned around to see the older blonde standing further in, Akeno had to stop the blush that rose to her face, it would seem that the older blonde had gone with jeans and a tight t-shirt, showing off the work he put into his body, though she wondered when he did, because mostly she either found him sleeping in the library or out shopping, "Dinners nearly done, no doubt you've already checked but it's that slow roast that Mum taught me."

Kiba gave a small blush and rubbed the back of his head, having been read so easily by his brother, "Well I may have had a peek."

"Anyway, get inside and close the door, you're letting the warm air out," Naruto waved them both inside and entered the living room himself, where tea and coffee had already been prepared with Alpha hovering back to the kitchen. Naruto picked up his cup of coffee and walked into the kitchen, pulling the roast out and quickly carving it up.

Akeno found herself lost in the smell, it was warm and inviting. Nothing like how the shrine she lived at felt, she fumbled her fingers as she sat down on the lounge next to Kiba, there was no sound coming from the kitchen, though she could see Naruto working with a strange level of intensity, Kiba seemed to pick up on her confusion, "Nii-san likes to keep things rather quiet around here, it allows us to focus on our studies better, to be honest when the club was over was the loudest it has ever been... Apart from family movie night of course."

"Family movie night?" Akeno questioned, she hadn't heard of something like that before.

Kiba scratched at the side of his face, "Nii-san goes out and buys some rather terrible movies and we sit down with deserts and watch and talk... It is pretty silly but it is nice."

Akeno tried to picture something like that but couldn't find the idea of Naruto sitting down and just watching a movie with Kiba within her mind, then again it seemed like it was special to Kiba, possibly because he was the only one that saw that side of his brother, their own special kind of bond. She sipped lightly at the tea and was surprised by the taste it left in her mouth, it seemed that Naruto had once again spared no expense with the tea.

"Potatoes?" Came a question from the kitchen.

"Hai Nii-san," Kiba replied without a second thought.

Akeno paused on the question a little, how long had it been since she last had a potato? "If it is no trouble?" She offered, was it just her or was the house getting warmer? The sound of plates sliding across the counter snapped her out of her inner thoughts and she looked up to see Naruto putting stuff in the sink and leaving them to soak while they would be eating.

"Dinners up," Naruto called and Alpha came zooming through the apartment, he was more than likely in Naruto's study prior to the call.

Akeno and Kiba moved up to the bench and found what looked like a feast waiting for them on their plates, large amounts of meet, cheese, gravy, potatoes, a small side of rice along with what seemed to be some loose salad that would complement it. Akeno found it strange, she looked up to Naruto and saw an even stranger sight, he had a goofy smile on his face, "I may not be the best cook, but I like to think I can do a pretty good job when it counts."

Kiba nodded as he took up a stool, eating out the counter was something that was done in this apartment, it made Naruto's job easier plus they didn't really have room for a table. While Naruto had spent the money from Sirzechs to get a nice place, it was not over the top. It was a place where 2-3 people could live easily, having bought it outright he didn't have to worry about rent, mainly just the bills, but they didn't use too much, leaving a lot left over for Naruto to spend on food and materials for the brothers, "Nii-san's cooking is amazing Akeno-senpai, he is just trying to be modest."

Incredible.

That was the only word Akeno had to describe the meal she had just eaten, the conversation was light throughout the meal, mostly just Naruto teasing Kiba about the following of girls he had at school, and Kiba of course retorting saying if he didn't seem so standoffish he would have the same, Akeno had mostly stayed out of it, though she did bring up that Naruto apparently had an image he wanted to maintain, which earned her a small glare.

Now she remained seated at the counter as Kiba went to his room to finish his homework. Being a Friday night he had decided to get it all out of the way before the weekend truly set in, he was a good kid like that. This left Akeno and Naruto alone in the kitchen, she watched as he quickly scrubbed the dishes before placing them on a rack to drip dry. He turned around, wiping his hands with a washcloth as he did, Alpha had floated off to go do... well whatever it was that he did when he wasn't with Naruto, "So what brings you here?"

Akeno quirked a brow at him, "I have the files of the Akame Case that you wanted?"

Naruto pursed his lips together in thought and gave a slow nod, "To be honest Akeno, I am quite tired of playing these games with Red and her group, just be honest. Red could have sent a familiar over with those, there was no reason for you to come personally."

The raven-haired woman hung her head a little, "I chose to do this, I just want to say that firstly."

"Uh huh."

"Rias is important to me and while I may disagree with the course of action she has tried to take with you, I can see her reasoning behind such actions... We can not ask you to trust us if we do not trust you first. I can not tell you her reasoning, but she is in a tight spot at the moment and we need people like yourself and Kiba, she wanted to test your strength, while she went about it in a round about way, she got the result she wanted, just the final outcome was not something she had planned," Akeno was about to place her head against the counter only for a cup of tea to be placed in front of her.

"It isn't poisoned if that's what you're thinking," Naruto offered her a small smile, "Besides, Red would know right away, her familiars are not doubt watching this place again."

"Does this happen often?" Akeno questioned. Thee look she got from Naruto was the only answer she needed, sighing she sipped lightly at the tea, "Well it seems like she has decided to stay away for now, though she has asked to speak to you when you think you're ready."

Naruto gave a small scoff, "When I think I'm ready? Akeno let me be frank with you, I didn't ask for this shit, Alpha says he could have healed me even if Red didn't come along, myself and Kiba would have been fine without her intervention. To be honest, the only one that seems to have gained anything out of this is Red. I am more than ready to talk to her, when she starts to see me as a person and not some tool to meet her goal. Because right now, it feels like that is all I am to her. She says that she treats her peerage members as family? I don't see that."

Akeno didn't even try to hide the frown on her face, "Is that how you really feel?"

"You don't want to know how I really feel... Let's just leave it at that shall we?" He lifted up a cup of coffee and sipped at it lightly before peering over to the cloak on the wall, "It is getting late, your parents must be wo-" He stopped himself when he saw the sad look cross her face, "Sorry... Do you want me to walk you home?"

"N-no... It's fine I will show myself out... I left the case file on your coffee table," With that she gave a light bow and walked out the door, pausing as she stepped outside to see one of Rias' familiars sitting on a nearby rooftop watching the house, shaking her head from side to side she nearly ran down the steps.

Rias was playing a very dangerous game, Akeno could see that already, Naruto was on the edge at the moment he could go either way and she felt that Kiba would be dragged along with him, they were closer than she had thought, much closer, they acted like siblings, they were an actual family, not some pretend one.

Brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear she reached the bottom of the stairs before starting the long walk home, she wanted to be able to blame his toxic words on Alpha, though she knew that it wasn't the truth, Naruto had every right to be as angry as he was, if not more so.

She knew all to well that Rias could not defeat Naruto, he was simply too fast for her, not to mention Rias had never actually been struck before, the first time would more than likely break her focus completely, allowing him to completely destroy any defense she had put in place, currently, the best way to describe the situation was a kitten poking a sleeping tiger. It was only a matter of time before the kitten poked a little too hard and the tiger woke up and she knew very well who the kitten was in this case.

* * *

 **PA: And that is a wrap. Like I said, things are getting a little steamy in the peerage, Akeno is having to act as the go between for Rias and Naruto due to them both being quite stubborn, though she can see that the blonde is right in his line of thinking. Rias is not treating him like the others, though it is also because he isn't really making any effort to try to get to know Rias, then again he has become somewhat close to Koneko and Akeno, the young Nekoshou will appear again in the next chapter so don't worry too much.**

 **Also Akame was added for a few reasons, the first because her character is easy to recognize, the second is because most should know her story by now, that being that her sister was used as an experiment and twisted into such a thing that the only way to save her was to kill her, along with killing anything that got in her way of that goal.**

 **I wanted to use Akame so that it would give Rias something to think about constantly, wondering if Naruto would turn out like she did if he was pushed too much. I guess you could say that in the end, Akame is being used as a mirror in this sense to Naruto, showing that tools can bite back if they are treated wrong.**

 **Though I don't have much else to add, so until next time and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. The Dove the Cat and the Monkey

**PA: Here we are again and it seems that Christmas is just around the bend, I hope you are all looking forward to it. Otherwise the chapter s done and it is quite long this time around already going over 12k words, though it will make sense when you see what happens. In saying that you can also get a feel for Naruto's level of strength right now and see where others stand up compared to him.**

 **Other than that it is onto the reviews!**

 **Mithos Yggdrassil:** Canon should start next chapter or the one after it.

 **The Platinum King:** I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Of course some people would remember her right away and it was because that she was such a symbol that she fit perfectly with what I wanted to get across.

 **Rouge Ninja:** I have never once said I was 'good' :P.

 **skyh1gh:** That was my goal, to have the relationship between Naruto and Rias different to what is normally seen.

 **dingo-822:** Akame is from 'Akame ga Kill'. If you feel like looking it up I would either watch the anime completely first or just skip it and start reading from the manga, don't do both or you will just hurt yourself.

 **kirashu:** Alpha is a sexual tyrannosaurus, a pure badass at making just about any situation worse. Though I felt that it would be nice to play more with the Devil Rias Gremory and not the high school student that everyone thinks needs to be protected, it is allowing for me to really take this in a different direction.

 **Karibanu:** I do plan on having it in a situation somewhat like that, despite what transpires in this chapter. There are a number of reasons why Naruto killed Akame, first and foremost is because Rias holds Kiba's life in her hands at the moment. Naruto also wanted to put Akame out of her pain, she had the blood of her comrades and her sister on her hands and was living with that fact each day... He figured that she deserved to rest.

 **Chaos Breaker Dragon:** You did bring up a good point, but it also answered your own question, 'God chose you to be the next wielder of me long ago', given the fact that we know in canon that God died a long time ago, this would signal that it happened well before Naruto was born, 'He has plans for us.' Are the Angels going to go against plans that God has put in place? In fact the Seraphim were probably told, or Michael was left notes on how to proceed. When the reveal happens, it will all make perfect sense.

 **Sleepwalker 5462:** Que bom que você gostou e achou que o desenvolvimento era adequado e no lugar.

 **voljin2:** Maybe I already have something like that in the plans?

 **LL:** Would she really run the risk of labeling Naruto as a stray though? I mean it is pretty clear that him and Kiba are beyond close, what do you think that would do to her relationship with her knight if she labeled him as such?

And the rushing forward of the engagement is something that I hadn't thought of, but with the plan I already have it isn't going to happen either.

It is possible that he could see Rias as an obstacle though for now he has more important things to take care of.

 **Guest:** There _may_ be more than just those three, though not many. Also Valper isn't dead, he wasn't there during the time when Kiba nearly died in the Holy Sword Project, so why would he be there this time.

 **Director Maliwan:** I mean he might, that would certainly be pretty interesting wouldn't it? I also see Alpha kinda like that, plus it seems that a few people enjoy Alpha which is pretty cool.

 **FiveStarFinish:** It is damn hard and you could see some progression of Rias character in this chapter, which actually seems pretty close to what you were thinking would happen. All going well I want to be able to paint the characters in a new light, or at least one that isn't done often.

 **XsamX17:** Rias is the one that thought that, in this story Rias does come across as somewhat arrogant and believes that she is always right. Just because Rias thinks that she could destroy Naruto with her Power of Destruction, doesn't mean that she really could.

 **Unspeakable-Hastur:** Don't worry, Rias isn't going to be involved for a while still.

 **Cerulean Knight:** I had thought of her a few times, though I do have another story that is still in the drafting phase that involves her as the main pairing.

 **belnonm:** Naruto and Alpha gather information most of the time. As you saw last chapter he spent about a week just reading everything he could, there was little reason for that, but it was all him absorbing the information so he could use it at a later date. At this point, he had been a devil for a while, so he had spent some time already with the ability to get information, not to mention he had money from winning the bet with Sirzechs. And if you think Naruto is perfect, just pay attention though this chapter, he makes mistakes like everyone, Akeno even stated in the last chapter she believed that he over reacted to the situation, but still believed him to be right.

 **Biblio388:** It was one of the reasons I wanted to use a well known character that some would hold an emotional attachment towards, it makes the scene that much more standout for us at least. For Rias it was like a blaring warning light shining in front of her face and for Naruto, it may very well have been him looking at himself in the future. But I also wanted to change the pairings a little as most just stick him with Rias as the main, well Akeno is going to be the main, if you can't tell already... I was actually thinking of having Rias be one oif the last to actually get with Naruto after she sorted out where everything stood.

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

* * *

Her lips were pursed in the dimly lit room of the old school building. Her fingers intertwined in front of her mouth. Her eyes were cast down to the book in front of her, having just finished watching a show that had her Rook presenting his kind smile to the people asking him questions. A portion of her wondered how they were able to get him up at this time, though she figured that Kiba more than likely helped. Another part though, was depressed. It had only been three months since the happening with Akame, yet the blonde's book was already in circulation, it was selling incredibly well, so much so that Naruto had paid back most of the money he had won off of Sirzechs. The act thoroughly confusing Sirzechs who never expected to see any of the large amount of money again.

Rias Gremory let out a tired sigh as she continued to look at the book, she had not seen Naruto, at least not in person since she asked him to go after Akame. Her fingers lightly trailed the cover of the book before she opened it up, seeing a small inscription on the inside from who she assumed to be Naruto, 'Oi Red', yes it was definitely Naruto, 'You've been a bitch and I sure as hell haven't been perfect either... Anyway, my number is at the bottom, call me and we can meet up or something Red, maybe we can start over and give this an actual try?'

She frowned in thought, had she really not had Naruto's number before now, pulling out her phone she quickly went through her contacts only to find out she had never bothered to form a way of contacting him. She just relayed her messages through Akeno or Kiba when they had been on more speaking terms. The book in front of her had actually been sitting on her desk for a couple of days now, her sense of procrastination stopping her from opening it mainly due to the fact that she believed it would be such a hassle to deal with, nor did she believe that a message would be there for her to reply to.

Biting her lower lip she hastily entered the number, Akeno was out as was Koneko and Kiba was more than likely training, she had seen that the boy was down lately and after asking it turned out that Naruto had refused to spar against him until he became stronger, not wanting to injure his little brother too much, so they should be completely alone.

With his number now entered she took a breath in, steadying herself before calling him, it rung, and rung and rung. She figured he must not be near his phone and was about to give up until he answered, he didn't speak for a moment and Rias could hear the sound of loud music, "I was wondering when you would call Red."

Rias felt her body relax slightly when she heard his voice, for some reason she had panicked slightly when he didn't answer her right away, though her mind drifted to the loud music, "Is now a bad time Naruto?"

"Not really, I mean I am out but I can talk if you want Red," There was a small pause, "Also Akeno says hello."

"Akeno is with you?"

"Yeah, didn't she tell you that she was going to a party tonight?" Naruto replied as if it was common knowledge.

Rias frowned as she twirled a few strands of hair around her finger, thinking back on her best friends words, 'I was invited out tonight... I don't want to let them down so is it okay if I go Rias?' She hadn't thought much of it then, though it was a little strange for Akeno to ask something of her, though to find it was Naruto that invited her out was news to her, perhaps they got along much better than she thought, "She did, though she never told me where it was is all."

"Makes sense I guess, the list was pretty tight, though the inside is lame as, hey, what are you up to Red?" His words sounded strange to Rias, though it seemed something else came up, "Sorry someone is calling me, here talk to Akeno!"

The sound of the phone being passed around was heard for a few seconds before a soft giggle sounded out, "Hello Rias~"

"Akeno are you okay?" Something didn't sound right with her best friend causing a bit of worry to seep into Rias' voice.

"Fine, I'm fine Rias~ I don't know how Naruto thinks this is lame, I'm having so~ much fun!"

"Akeno where are you?" A bit of desperation ended up in her voice this time as Rias held the phone a little tighter.

"Rias I'm fine, I am out with Naruto at a party and everyone is so friendly, hmmm? No Naruto said I shouldn't drink anymore," Akeno groggily spoke to someone that was near her.

Rias clenched her phone a little tighter hearing it crack lightly under the strain and then remembering that she needed to keep it in one piece to keep talking to Akeno, "ARE YOU DRUNK!?" She roared at her friend.

"I have been drinking yes," Akeno paused slightly, "I wasn't meant to tell you that..."

"This was Naruto's idea wasn't it?!" Rias questioned through clenched teeth. How dare he get her friend drunk? She was underage, wait wasn't _he_ underage as well?

"Nope, well I mean he was planning on having a couple of drinks with his friends tonight, but then they all saw him on TV today and wanted to have a party, it got pretty big really quickly," Akeno seemed to be thinking something over, "Oh look Naruto's back!"

The sound of a phone being fumbled around filled her ears again and cause Rias' brow to twitch, "You there still Red?"

"Uzumaki Naruto... What made you think that giving Akeno something to drink was the right thing to do?" She kept her temper level headed, at least she believed that she did.

"Eh, she wanted to try it out, I gave her a couple and have been watching her since she started to get a little tipsy, nothing to worry about Red, I won't let her get hurt, she is a pretty nice chick once you get to know her after all," Naruto reasoned and Rias was sure she could hear him shrug in his voice.

Tempering her emotions down Rias let out a small breath, trust is a two way street, trust is a two way street, she repeated that over and over again in her head, "Can we meet up tomorrow then?"

"Uh, sure I guess, you want to do breakfast? The others say I cook a pretty mean breakfast."

"Very well, I shall be over at around 10 am then. I would ask that you look after Akeno for me tonight."

"You don't need to ask that Red, I look out for my friends."

The line went dead and Rias looked at her phone, it was getting close to mid-night, well that was a lie, it was still a little over an hour away, though it would not do her well to be waking up late, this may be her chance to try to mend her quite broken relationship with her Rook that was exactly what she asked for.

Looking over at the small stack of paperwork she had finished earlier Rias gave a warm smile, she definitely deserved to watch some anime before bed, from memory she had set Bleach up to record earlier, that would do nicely.

With good thoughts in mind Rias nearly skipped out of the old school building, her destination home.

* * *

Naruto snapped his phone shut with a flick of his wrist. Akeno was not too far from him dancing with a group of girls on the floor that was quickly changing color to the rapid beat of the music. She seemed to be really enjoying herself, a bunch of guys from the university portion of Kuoh were clapping him on the shoulder, they had somehow gotten the idea that the two of them were dating.

Though that may have to do with the amount of time Akeno had spent holding onto his arm to try and steady herself tonight. He stuffed his phone back into his jacket and took the cigarette from his mouth, placing it into a nearby ashtray. He found it relaxing when the stress built up a little too high, or people wanted just a little too much. Though he found that when he was drinking

Akeno was in a short black dress with thin straps over her shoulders, it had a deep cut in the back that showed off quite a bit of her perfect and taunting skin. She had a pair of small heels on that matched her dress with little sparkly studs in them, Naruto had taken her shopping earlier and apparently that was what she wanted to wear tonight.

Naruto was clad in his jacket and jeans combo that had almost become what people expected to see him in. He walked forward and the girls around Akeno quickly parted with knowing smirks on their faces, as if they were giving him permission to lay his moves on the girl.

Akeno noticed that her friends had moved away and gave a confused glance, only to notice the white jacket in front of her face, she gave a wide smile and looked up at the owner, "Na-ru-to-kun!" She cheered lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Akeno was a very happy drunk.

"We have to look at going home soon Akeno."

Confusion quickly filled her young face, "Huh? Why?"

"I am going to speaking to Red in the morning, plus I'm not leaving you alone in a place like this," He added, "I'll buy you a drink for the walk home, but after that you're done for the night okay?"

Akeno pouted at him but let out a small sigh, "So bossy..." She thought about protesting when he grabbed her hand, for the briefest of possible moments, that was the protesting of course. Though he stayed true to his word and lead her to the bar where he picked her up what he called 'Lolly Water' and some 'Furry Fire Flask' or Triple F for short. He had explained it to her earlier and from what she could remember, it had something to do with being a Yokai drink that was incredibly potent, something that was served in only a handful of clubs and was quite expensive.

The bartender, seeing the state Akeno was in decided to put her drink into a water bottle for the girl, one with those pop-tops. Naruto just gave a light chuckle as Akeno thought the bartender was calling her a baby, though she did take the bottle, and start playing with it as soon as it entered her hands.

With that the duo left, stepping out onto the cold street which caused Akeno to shiver, of course the girl hadn't brought a jacket with her. Inwardly sighing Naruto undid his and draped it over her shoulders, earning a small look of confusion, "I don't want you to catch a cold."

She wanted to retort that she was fine, but seeing that look of care in his eyes stopped her, he was genuinely worried for her health, thus she nodded and leaned into the blonde as he walked her down the street. Taking in the smell of smoke, alcohol and his cologne that had latched onto the jacket. It was a strange scent but it filled her with a large amount of warmth. Her head looked up as she heard the click of a metal lighter locking into place, watching as his cracked lips curled ever so slightly around the butt of the cigarette, his eyes seemingly scanning everything around them, like he was looking out for anything that could be trouble.

He breathed out a thick cloud of smoke and Akeno stood up on the tips of her toes, "Na-ru-to-kun?" He turned towards her to question her only to have her lips press against his, cutting off any talk that may have come from him. It didn't go any further than that, they just stood there in the middle of the pathway, late at night, her wind blowing lightly in the breeze as ash from his cigarette was carried away with it, a few more seconds passed and Akeno pulled back with a wide smile on her face, "I had a lot of fun tonight!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," He paused, eyeing her for a moment her eyes were slightly glassy, a giddy smile was on her face as she lowered herself back to the ground, grabbing onto his arm and proceeding to play with the bottle by constantly opening and closing the lid, "Yeah, come on let's get you home."

"Muuu~ I don't want to go home tonight!" Akeno protested, looking up at Naruto with a pout on her face, watching as he sighed.

"There is a guest room at mine you can use if you want?" He offered seeing her brighten at the mention, he then remembered, Akeno didn't have anyone waiting for her, no parents, no siblings, she would be truly alone if she went home. Well maybe Rias would pop over to check on her, but otherwise she would be alone. So of course the idea of going home did not seem appealing to her.

Akeno pulled on Naruto's hood which she was wearing and caused it to shadow her eyes, the fur inside the hood acting to keep her much warmer than before, matched with the fact that it was longer than the dress she had worn out tonight made her look incredibly cute, "Plus I need to stay so that you don't eat Rias!"

"Why the hell would I eat Red?" Naruto questioned, a slight shake of his head following the words at the ludicrous thought of such an act.

" 'Cause the kitten keeps touching the lions paws~" Akeno sung out, as if it answered every problem that existed in the world.

"Yeah... Sure," Naruto muttered out, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing the cloud out in front of him. His left arm securely in place with his hand resting in his pocket while Akeno held onto it like a pillar that was supporting her life, "I am giving her a chance here."

"Thank you..." Akeno whispered, her voice nearly muffled by the wind that blew down the street, though Naruto heard her, "I really want you two to get along."

"Oi oi, stop that, don't make me feel bad about fighting with her, that isn't fair!"

The rest of the walk was made in relative peace, neither really having much to say. It didn't take them that much longer to reach Naruto's apartment, he fumbled around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out his keys and unlocking the door, the lights were already on and it seemed that Kiba had fallen asleep on the couch, his clothing was still a messy, meaning that he more than likely dropped as soon as he made it home from his training.

A sigh escaped Naruto's mouth as he turned to face Akeno, "I'll put him to bed, you just wait here a moment," Akeno nodded at his words and started to play with her bottle again, it was still half-full and her goal was to finish it before falling asleep.

She watched as Naruto walked up to Kiba and picked the boy up like he weighed nothing before vanishing down the hall for a while, a couple of minutes passed by and Akeno was about to go check if everything was alright before she saw Naruto coming back, now in a pair of cotton tracksuit pants and a tank-top. He was rubbing the back of his head as he let out a tired yawn, "Do you want something to eat before bed?" He saw that Akeno was struggling to come up with an answer so he just went ahead and made them some instant ramen.

It was pretty good, not as good as home made or that stand down the street, but it was still ramen so it was up there in the charts. The reason for Akeno struggling to find an answer was not due to the fact that she didn't know if she wanted something to eat or not, it was due to the fact that she could see the large arms of Naruto outside of his normal shirt, not to mention the tribal marking on his right arm. When did he get a tattoo?! That was something she should know about, after all she spent quite a bit of time with him. She didn't know why, but she always just felt so... warm when she was near the elder blonde brother.

A short burst shot through her body and Akeno widened her eyes, "I will be right back!" She quickly ran down the hall and into the bathroom, somehow her body had neglected to inform her of her need to use the restroom until it became incredibly dire.

Naruto stood there was a small amount of confusion on his face before he gave a light shrug. Akeno didn't take too long to come back and seat herself across from him at the bench, slurping the noodles up from her cup. Dinner was a quiet affair and the two parted ways with Akeno moving to the guest room and tucking herself in for the night, trying to rid herself of a spinning room as she did, the empty bottle resting on the nightstand beside her.

* * *

His blue eyes blinked themselves open, protesting slightly against the action, though he didn't see the normal color of his incredibly pale orange wall. No instead there was black hair in front of his face. His lips pursed as he found that his arm was no longer under his control, it would seem that something had taken it into its clutches during the night.

Which in itself was impressive, he was normally a very light sleeper, he should have awoken as soon as his door opened, yet this person was laying on his bed, holding his arm draped over her waist and in between her impressive bust, "I hope you're Akeno or this is going to be a strange morning."

There was a soft giggle as the form turned around blinking her violet eyes at Naruto, "I am, now for what reason did you sneak into my bed Naruto-kun?"

"You're in my apartment Akeno, and this is _my_ bed. When I left you last night you were in the guest room," Shrugging to himself Naruto got up and looked at the time, "Red will be here soon, you should get up too."

He had taken his pants off before bed, thankful that he left his boxes on last night this time. Picking them up off the ground he let out a sigh as he walked down the hall, never paying attention to the eyes trained on his behind as he entered the bathroom.

Akeno slowly woke herself up and looked around the room she was in. It was quite clean, so long as you didn't mind the desk, it seemed to be covered in many sheets of paper, character profiles and back stories littering the pages if her quick glance was correct. Moving around she saw her name on a wall.

Name: Himejima Akeno (Surname first)

Age: 17 (corrected from 16 as it would appear that I have missed her birthday.)

Piece: Queen.

Race: Devil/ Human/ Fallen.

Personality: Somewhat flirtatious, she seems to care deeply for her friends though even going out of her way to make sure that they are comfortable in what they are doing. Currently she seems to be acting as a mediator between myself and Red. A kind girl though she seems to be under some pressure from the students at Kuoh having placed her on a pedestal.

Likes: Seems to enjoy oriental tea and ceremonies, may be attributed to her upbringing in the Himejima clan before the murder of her mother. Though strangely she seems to be both a sadist and a masochist.

Dislikes: Angels, both Fallen and otherwise. Akeno seems to have a dislike to herself as well, believing her blood to be dirty or cursed. She dislikes people bad mouthing her friends but will sometimes wear a strained smile when she is trying to keep the peace between groups.

Issue: Akeno has an issue with her father, I wasn't able to get much but it seems like he wasn't able to save her mother in time, maybe her young eyes missed the fact that her father was trying so hard? I do not know, I do not believe that it is my place to intervene though... Regardless I thinks I should try to ease her into-

"Find something interesting Akeno?" A voice mused behind Akeno causing her to freeze in her tracks, the page was plucked from her hands and his blue eyes skimmed it for a moment.

"H-how do you know so much about me?" She questioned weakly.

Though Naruto gave a small shrug, "I did some digging, just like I know the reason that Rias is so frantic about forming her peerage... She wants to be able to challenge Riser Phenex to break off the marriage contract between their families. Information is powerful and the more of it I have, the better I can write about something. Plus you devils are quite bad at hiding things... I wonder if Rias knows why she is in charge of this area or not..." Naruto mused lightly to himself before lightly pushing Akeno on the shoulder, "Now out of my room."

"B-but you-"

"Yeah, each member of the peerage has a sheet just like yours, Akame has one and even Koneko's older sister has one, though Kuroka's is much longer than anything I have on you guys... sans Red that is," He pursed his lips slightly before lightly pushing Akeno again, "Out, I have things I am working on in here, things I don't want people to see so out!"

Still a little shocked Akeno walked out of the room, blinking rapidly as she approached the guest room only for Kiba to open his door, his eyes glassy from sleep still but quickly coming together, he was wearing a pair of tracksuit pants like Naruto and in his right hand was a blade, pointed forward. He met eyes with Akeno and both gave the other a shocked expression, "Akeno-senpai?"

"Ara ara, is your sword always this ready in the morning Kiba-kun?" She managed to give a small teasing despite her situation, watching as his cheeks gained a light dusting.

"Ummm, what are you doing here so early?" He managed to get out despite the nervous feeling in his chest.

"She stayed the night Kiba, oh also... I am pretty sure that Koneko is now a tomato and she is seated on our couch."

"Nii-san you're back! Did you sleep well last night?" Kiba questioned, somewhat surprised that Naruto was home already, normally he wouldn't be looking at coming back until dinner time tonight.

Naruto walked out of his room and closed the door behind him, a questioning look in his eye, "You've gotten a bit stronger Kiba... Keep it up and we might spar again," With that he walked down the hall towards the kitchen, "I am starting on breakfast so hurry yourself up and get ready for the day, both of you."

Akeno watched as Naruto walked by, just how much did he know about them all? A small call of 'Good morning Chibi' earned a small smile on her face. At the least he seemed to care for them all somewhat. Thankfully she had a spare change of clothes in the guest room from when she changed into her dress last night, after a quick shower she would be fine, maybe some painkillers to dull the throbbing of her head as well.

* * *

Rias smoothed out her winter cardigan as she looked at the door in front of her. She was clad in a pair of jeans and a light cream blouse. Taking a breath in she moved to knock at the door only for it to open and a pair of hazel eyes come into view, giving her a blank stare, "Taking to long," Koneko explained simply before turning on her feet and entering the apartment again.

Rias blinked in slight shock, she hadn't expected Koneko to be here. Though now that she was here she couldn't push it back any longer, nodding to herself and steeling her nerves she walked in, closing the door behind herself and taking her shoes off, her designer back hanging from her shoulder as she softly stepped through the hallway, the wonderful smell of what seemed to be breakfast reaching her nose.

She was not under the impression that Naruto cooked, she had always believed it to be Kiba as his bentos looked so well made. Though Naruto seemed to believe he could, and if breakfast tasted anything like it smelt, then she would have to believe in him too now.

Coming around the corner she was forced to pause again, Akeno was sitting there with a cheery smile on her face, her head resting atop her hands with her elbows propped against the bench below her. Though there was something out of place, it took her a few moments to figure it out, though when she did Rias felt like hitting herself, Akeno was wearing Naruto's jacket, it was much to big for her and in fact made her look incredibly cute.

"Was starting to wonder if you were going to come in Red, though it seemed like Chibi decided against my wait and see method," The voice was deeper than she had heard in a while. Turning to her left she saw Naruto standing there in his glory, his blonde hair was a little longer and his muscles seemed to be more defined, sculpted even out of the finest marble.

Yes she had seen him recently from his appearance on television, though he was nicely dressed then and wasn't showing off his body. A body that male's would die to have and females would kill to ogle. She saw the markings on his shoulder, pondering when he got a tattoo, though it didn't go much further than that.

"Not Chibi," Came the monotone reply from across the room. Sitting down at the couch was Koneko who was sipping at a cup of tea, her stoic gaze though was strictly focused on the tray of biscuits in front of her.

"Nah you're Chibi, all this bundle of awesome wrapped into a small package, or would you prefer Loli?" There was a slight chuckle from Naruto while Akeno giggled.

Rias had to wonder if this was normal for them, everyone seemed so at ease just relaxing in the morning, "Ah~ It is Red... She is late is she not~?"

Ah it was Alpha, it had been a while since she last heard him, she didn't even really hear people speak about him anymore, no now that she thought about it, she didn't even know that Koneko and Akeno would see Naruto outside of school. Though after last night she should have figured that they would be close, Akeno did go out to a party with Naruto and let him take care of her apparently.

Though Akeno seemed _way_ too pleased with herself... No way, she wouldn't would she? Akeno's smile only grew wider as she saw the horrified look cross Rias' face, "Y-you didn't did you?"

"Oh so you can speak Red, I had thought you became a mute?" Naruto offered.

Rias crinkled a brow in confusion before noticing that she hadn't replied to him at all, with a haphazard blink at her misconduct she gave a small bow, "Sorry, I was just a little nervous I guess... Things have changed since we last met after all... You have become quite famous now correct?"

"Bucho asked even though she watches whenever you are on T.V... How cruel of her to play pretend," Akeno quipped quickly causing Rias to blush.

"If you were asking Akeno about us sleeping together... Well we did in the sense that she was able to sneak into my room while I was sleeping and curl up next to me," Naruto reasoned as he moved further into the kitchen and flipped what was on the stove with a quick movement of his hand, before seemingly dancing through the kitchen and doing a large number of tasks in a rather fluid movement.

Rias took a seat next to Akeno and blinked in shock when a cup of tea was placed in front of her by Naruto, she hadn't even seen him move to give it to her, yet she saw his strong hand leaving it in front of her seat, he was moving so fast or was it just with organised practice that he was able to know when he could and couldn't do everything in front of him to the best to give the best results for his actions? "It is in Nii-san's feet," Kiba explained causing Rias to look down at the older blonde's feet.

He was hovering, just off the ground giving him the ability to slide all over the ground using his magic, how much would have have had to train to be able to move like that without tripping over or sliding well past his target?

It lasted a few minutes longer before breakfast was served. It was a simple meal some fish, rice, bacon, scrambled eggs and a small side salad along with toast. Rias thought it looked much too simple, though upon tasting it she noticed that the dishes were filled with herbs and small amounts of spices to give it a bit of an extra kick.

Like normal,breakfast was a relatively quiet affair, Koneko and Kiba leaving to go train shortly after it, apparently it was the reason that the Chibi had come over, not for the breakfast that she never missed, but to get Kiba so that they could train together.

Akeno was looking between the two still left with her, Naruto was doing the dishes while Rias seemed to be mauling over her thoughts, probably on what to say, "Naruto..." Rias trailed slight, hearing him put down the dishes that he had just finished drying, "I haven't asked anything of you before, but I think I will try it now," Akeno inwardly sighed while Naruto rose a brow, wondering where she was going with this, "Do you think it would be okay if we tried to start things over between us? I understand that I may have just been giving out orders before, and because of your situation, you can not refuse..."

"Eh you notice that now do you Red?" Naruto mused out softly, he refilled the tea cup in front of Rias and got himself a cup of coffee, Akeno looked up at him with a confused glance, "You're here often enough that you know where everything is now anyway."

Akeno pouted, "So you treat Rias differently to me?"

"Of course, Red isn't here every second day for dinner," Naruto turned to the raven haired girl who just continued to pout, "Basically it means that I don't trust her in my kitchen yet."

Letting out a small sigh Naruto picked up his cup of coffee and took a long sip from it, "To start over would mean that we would have to pretend that what has happened never did... That would mean pretending that I never wrote 'Blood Stained Sister', also that Akame either never existed or that she was still alive... We can not start from the start, but I am willing to give this 'friendship' you are offering a chance," Naruto finished, his deep blue eyes scanning Rias for her reaction to his words.

Her sea-foam orbs blinked once, twice, it seemed as if she was wrapping her mind around the words that were still hanging in the air for all to hear, "You're right, trying to pretend that nothing happened would be an insult to those that have been caught up in between our relationship," There was a touch of remorse in her voice, "Your book... Is it accurate?"

Naruto rose a brow in her direction, "Akame... It is very much like what I wrote, there are of course some differences, but even those still stay true to the events that happened around her."

Rias lowered her head, "Then I can not apologize enough. I have not fully read your book yet, but what I have read so far... Akame was a much better person than everyone painted her to be."

"I guess we can skip things ahead a bit... The real reason why you're here is quite simple isn't it Rias?"

Akeno and the girl in question gave him surprised looks, as far as they knew it was the first time he had actually called her by her name, "W-what do you mean?"

"Riser Phenex..." Naruto trailed watching her eyes go wide as dread started to seep in.

"H-how do you kn-"

"I do not think that it matters at this point, to be honest, I am not fond of the idea of an arranged marriage anyway. Alpha, run program number 9," A blue spark appeared next to Naruto causing Akeno and Rias to wonder where he had been before, Alpha always just seemed to vanish when you weren't watching him closely.

"Ah~, understood..." The orb moved around and started to float near Naruto's head, entering into orbit as it glowed dully, "Ah~ Preparations have shifted to ten percent. Should we divert all attention to program 9?"

"No, can you make a projection of the current data?" Naruto's words prompted Alpha to undergo a transformation of sorts, his body split, well the orb that made up his body seemed to split down the middle, and a large glowing light shone brightly at the wall behind them," As you can see," Naruto motioned to the image as it straightened out to show Riser with a large amount of information about him scrambled around, "I have been spending some of my time coming up with a plan of action to deal with Riser Phenex and anything he may be able to bring our way."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "As you heard, we have already dealt with ten percent of the possible outcomes that would happen, though it would seem that we have run into a snag recently, that recent ten percent should be much less as we decided to include the possible chance of battle in order to resolve the issue."

Rias looked in shock as a large amount of lines started flying through the screen listing different ways that a conversation could turn with just a few simple words, "You have put so much thought into this..." Rias trailed.

A small scoff left Naruto's mouth, "Of course. If you were to be married to _that_ perverted freak of nature that calls himself a High-Class Devil, your entire peerage would more than likely become little more than his playthings and sex toys... And to be honest, I don't want to test if the flaming bird is also a flaming homo, really, there are some things I just don't want to know."

Of course, he was putting in this much effort, the outcome effected Kiba.

If Kiba was not drawn into the situation, would Naruto even care about her situation? It was possible, he did say that he didn't like the idea of arranged marriage, though if Akeno asked him too, maybe he would. Akeno after all seemed to be close to Naruto, much closer than she had thought after all.

She honestly couldn't picture him being so calm about her sneaking into his room if he didn't at least have some attachment to her. Inwardly she sighed and spared a glance to the girl in question, she was currently wearing his most notable piece of clothing, so much so that it had become something of his image and neither of them had said a word about it.

Though knowing Akeno she could just be doing it to screw with her... and if she spoke to Naruto about it before hand he might have found it best to go along with it just to provoke her.

Looking back to the screen she saw that the information was coming to an end, "- and that is how I plan on going about this... Questions?"

Rias looked to Naruto in shock, she hadn't even noticed he had been speaking. She glanced back to Akeno who seemed to be okay with what was happening, "How long do you think it will take to finish your preparations?"

"At the current rate, a little less than one hundred days," Naruto remarked with a small wave of his hand, he didn't feel bothered in the slightest, "Seeing as action doesn't need to be taken until Red finishes school here that should be more than enough time."

Akeno pursed her lips slightly in thought, "If it isn't an issue do you think you could have it ready sooner? I just want to play on the safer side in case the Phenex family take action earlier than that."

Naruto tapped his cheek a few times, "I can rewrite the primary focus of Alpha to have the task done sooner, though my other projects would fall behind."

"Other projects?"

"Secret."

"Ara ara, that's not nice," Akeno said with a small pout.

"Tough," Naruto gave a look of triumph with a small gleam in his eyes in response.

* * *

Days had passed since that event. Currently Naruto was laying down on the couch, his feet hanging over the edge with a bottle of beer dangling from his finger tips. He had finished his self study for the month and now he was relaxing as a way to celebrate.

Kiba was out doing that contract thing that devils did... Naruto figured that he should try doing some at some point. He felt his eyelids drop ever so slightly, he could really go for a nap right now, that was until something faint teetered on the edge of his hearing, a soft ringing, no, it felt more like a bell.

Sighing to himself he sat up, pulling the cigarette from his lips and putting it out in the ashtray on the coffee table, drawing the bottle up he took a quick drink before hearing the chime of the bell again, it was close yet it was coming out as a soft sound.

Shrugging the noise off he walked into the kitchen, finishing the bottle in his hand before tossing it in the trash. Walking over to the sink he ran the water for a little bit, making sure it was nice and cold before rinsing his face with it.

The bell sounded out again, only this time it was much closer, he reached out to his right and grabbed a cloth to dab away the water still on his face before blinking his eyes open, he didn't remember putting a cloth down there, eh maybe Kiba was using it for something earlier.

Turning around he looked over his apartment before pausing at something that was out of place, there sitting where he had been moments ago was someone he knew, well, someone he knew _of_. Her pristine body was shown off as she had stretched herself out, her kimono barely covering the upper portion of her thighs while the top looked ready to let her beautiful mounds of flesh burst out and greet the world.

She shifted her body ever so slightly, the sound of a bell ringing again filled the air as she sat up and looked at him with a seductive smile, "Ne you shouldn't stare so much you know nya~?"

"Kuroka," Naruto muttered, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Oh?" Shock was clear on her face, "So you do know of me nya~!"

"I'm in the same _peerage_ as your little sister," That word still left a bad taste in his mouth, though he could not lie about it, he was in fact a servant to Rias Gremory, however much she wanted to twist the words to make it sound otherwise, "So what does a King killer like yourself want with me?"

Kuroka's features tightened a little as she let out a dry laugh, "Heh, well personally I don't see what the fuss is nya~. But my boss thinks you're a threat so I came here to give you an choice, come back with me nya~."

"Sorry but I can't do that, ya see my little brother is still a bit of an idiot, so I am going to need to look out for him for a while," Naruto remarked with a small smile.

"I told the boss that nya~. She said that if you didn't come than I was to kill you, sorry but it is just my job nya~."

Naruto gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "No problem, though to be honest I didn't think I would finish off my day with the pounding of a pussy, but eh, let's get this done."

A bright light erupted from Naruto destroying where Kuroka had been, along with the wall behind her and everything in between, he paused blinked a few times and tightened his fist, "Dammit I just blew up my own apartment..." Before he could go much further though he saw Kuroka standing outside, hovering in the air with a large amount of purple orbs floating behind her, "Fuck me."

"Maybe later nya~!" Flicking her hand out Kuroka sent the orbs flying forward, they impacted with the apartment and erupted in a torrent of purple energy turning everything inside to ash. Thankfully they were on the top story and she aimed well enough to keep it contained to just his apartment, the smoke though was blocking her vision from her target.

That was at least until he shot out of the smoke and took to the sky, her eyes went wide as she saw proud white wings coming out from his back, resting just beneath darker than night devil wings, 'I see why he has everyone interested now nya~,' Kuroka thought to herself with a wide smile spreading across her face, things might be interesting after all.

"You know... I was going to cut you a bit of slack seeing as I had a small bit of respect for what you did to protect your sister. But then you went and blew up my home, I had stuff in there, like books and booze not to mention some Triple F from the other night," Lifting his hand up in front of his face Naruto slowly clenched his hand, "I just can't forgive you now!"

Blue particles quickly formed around Naruto before swallowing him whole for a total of two seconds, by the time Kuroka had processed what had happened and started to make a move in regard to that, it was already too late as the blue energy broke away showing Naruto there in the air.

His casual wear now gone, from what she could tell he was in a dark purple leotard, though his waist and below was covered in cloth of a matching color, so she couldn't be sure. The collar of his top was made of fur and stood tall while there was a deep cut down the front showing off his well developed body. Kuroka held back the drool that wanted to slip from her mouth at the display in front of her.

Though the impressive regal yet still fearsome looking claw gauntlets helped to reign in her lustful urges, plus she also had to wonder why this guy was so attached to fur? Was he trying to prove a point of something? Did he _really_ need fur to come from the cuffs of the gauntlets?

Kuroka narrowed her eyes as nothing seemed to change sans for his appearance, that was until his chest expanded slowly before becoming more shallow signalling a deep breath. That was when it all changed his energy seemed to shoot through the roof. His blue eyes snapped over to her and locked with her eyes, he extended his hand out and a large number of spears of light formed behind him, though they felt strange, compared to normal spears of lights that is, they were an unholy purple in color, then he closed his fist tight.

The reaction was instantaneous as the spears shot forward at speeds that Elven archers would be proud of, silently yet they didn't need sound to convey how dangerous they were. Kuroka stepped between them, there was no explosion, no they simply vanished when they missed their target. Kuroka could see the last one right in front of her and ducked down to avoid its piercing strike, only to come face to face with the blonde. It was as if he had just suddenly appeared.

She quickly threw a punch at him only for a purple light to erupt and a sudden impact to rock her body from behind. Spinning in the air while she was skidding along, barely able to keep herself from tumbling from the pressure, she saw him standing there, hovering in the air with his hand stretched out in a position to strike her.

There was a small crackle and he appeared beside her, floating along through the air with his leg already spinning around to land a rough kick to her midsection, Kuroka could not dodge so she did the next best thing, bringing her arms up in a hasty block to protect her internal organs, her bones and muscles protesting under the pressure of his metal covered leg connecting with her near bare flesh. It didn't last long though as his kick ended with a flick sending her flying even further. She vaguely noted that they had left the city of Kuoh, now in the sky over tree tops, far in the distance she could see the lights of where they had started, they looked almost like stars now.

*bzzzt*

It was the crackle again, almost like a dull buzzer. Her head rolled back slightly and she saw the covered foot rapidly descending towards her, she didn't fight it, letting her body become limp as his foot connected, her loose body almost wrapping around him before being sent down to the ground.

When she hit the ground she quickly thought of what hurt more, her harsh crash or the impact of the blonde's strikes? She didn't want to continue testing the theory so she called on _it_ , her senjutsu abilities, letting herself connect with nature and feeling its power flow through her, her aching muscles felt slightly numb now and flowing with strength, a grin pulled over her mouth, like this she could fight him.

Though to think that someone who has been a Devil for less than a year could force her to go all out. She had attempted to use an illusion on him, though it didn't seem to bother the blonde in the slightest, he also seemed to be in the position of a Sacred Gear... Along with being an Angel, that in itself left so many questions unanswered.

It was impossible for an Angel to become a Devil right? Though if he truly was an Angel it would be impossible for him to have a Sacred Gear wouldn't it? Pursing her lips slightly in thought she stood up from the small crater she was in, looking at the blonde as her eyes widened slightly, could he be the child of a Seraph? If so it would explain why Ophis was so interested in him.

The Seraph didn't have children, though they were the only angels she knew of that could potentially bed a human without falling, leading to the birth of a child like the one in front of her, if that was the case, why would his Seraph parent let him become a Devil? Even if his life was in danger, wouldn't they zap down and save him from such a fate?

*bzzzt*

There it was again, quickly spinning on her feet Kuroka caught the coming fist, feeling her body slide back along the ground from the force though she kept her stance, seeing his brow rise slightly, "This must Senjutsu, the power that 'drove you to insanity'," Naruto mused aloud, that was what he had been told and what he had been able to gather.

"What the hell would you know nya~?!" Kuroka hissed as she pushed him back before jumping into the air and throwing a spin kick at the blonde only to have him block with the back of his hand.

"So you aren't insane... In that case I really can't forgive you. I will break you and force you to answer for what you've done... Your actions I can understand, but leaving your sibling to fend for herself in the middle of the fallout? That is not what the Older Sibling should be, we should be the back that they can feel safe behind, protecting them from all that is wrong in the world, not thrusting them into it," Naruto rotated his hand, grabbing the ankle from her kick and quickly moving into a spin with his body, swinging Kuroka towards a tree and watching as she snapped it with her enhanced body.

He did it a few more times before coming to the conclusion that it really wasn't changing anything, the trees didn't seem to hurt her much, gritting his teeth in slight irritation he stopped spinning changing his tactic and ripping her over his head and into the ground. It didn't end there though, he rotated his shoulders and landed a harsh punch to her stomach causing a small amount of spit to fly from her mouth before grabbing her with his other up and ripping his body around to toss her into the air.

*bzzzt*

He appeared above her, his leg extended as she broke her velocity against it coming to a stand still.

*bzzzt*

Below her, a harsh rising kick to push her further into the air.

*bzzzt*

*bzzzt*

*bzzzt*

*bzzzt*

Higher and higher she flew until they broke through the clouds, the chilling temperature already eating at their bones.

*bzzzt*

Naruto appeared again, in her path as she ascended to the heavens, his leg raised high as he dropped it towards her incoming body, watching as it wrapped around his limb and blood ran from the corner of her mouth the flick of his leg was the last action he would take in this fight, sending her down to the ground with a speed that turned her into a blur. Her body broke through the clouds and vanished below them, sighing to himself Naruto started to float back down to the ground.

It didn't take him long and he could see that Kuroka had some broken bones though she seemed to be alive, trying to crawl away from her crash site. Truly to think that Senjutsu would allow her to still be awake after all of that, he thought for sure she would have been knocked out from either his final kick or the impact with the ground.

"I guess I might have overdone it a bit," Naruto mused, rubbing the back of his head lightly before shrugging the thought away his armor dispersing as he appeared back in his tracksuit pants and tank top, Kuroka turned around at his voice, shivering at the sight of him walking closer.

"Well damn it looks like he was tougher than you thought eh Kuroka?" A new voice questioned with what seemed to be a hint of humor in his voice.

Stepping out from behind a tree was what Naruto could only really describe as a human monkey... He was wearing that looked similar to the kinds worn by the old imperial Chinese army, he had brown hair... Or was it fur? Now Naruto was not really sure how to approach that subject, also on that line, would it mean that Kuroka was a hairless pussy or a furless pussy? Well furless wasn't really a word from his memory, so it would have to be the former. The monkey man had a bo staff, which Naruto found odd, they weren't often used anymore as most did not want to put the effort it took to train to make a blunt instrument lethal.

Kuroka looked around to where she heard the voice, a sigh of relief passing through her lips before she cringed from the strain that the action had placed on her body, "Bikou... Be careful he teleports nya~"

The monkey man rose a brow at Kuroka, "Yeah... He is a Devil, all Devils can teleport, heck, most supernaturals can as well..."

"Baka! I mean it is instant and used in battle nya~!"

Naruto tuned out their conversation, it seemed more like bickering at this point anyway, _"Alpha I need a change, the Royal Armor drained me too much for one right now."_

 _"Ah~ Just a moment... Fighting against a Monkey Youkai that wields a Bo... Ah~ here we go, initiating change."_

 _"Thanks Alpha,"_ Blue particles quickly flooded the body of Naruto and wrapped him up causing the two Youki to look at him in confusion before Kuroka widened her eyes, about to tell Bikou what it meant before the transformation was done.

When he landed Naruto was clad in what seemed like the top of a one sleeved kimono that came down to his knees, his left arm was covered by the sleeve while his right seemed to be covered in tight leather that came to a stop just below his armpit where it connected with a leather shoulder plate. The kimono was a deep ocean blue with sakura sewn into the back of it, the edges seemed to be woven around with a golden thread. His legs were covered in matching deep blue pants that were loose until just below his knees, the edge of the kimono top, where they found themselves tapped up while cloth sandals covered his feet.

Clutched in his right hand was a katana that gleamed in the moonlight while his left hand was covered by the sleeve that seemed to be extended slightly past normal length, "Bikou... That is what Kuroka called you right?"

"Eh? You caught that did ya? Well it's true, I am Bikou and you must be the target," He spun his Bo around in his fingers and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"It would seem so, I guess that I should proceed with spanking the monkey now," Naruto spoke in the straightest voice possible.

Bikou could not contain himself and started to laugh and shook his head from side to side, "I like you."

"Now I am scared. Though if we have to go down that route then I will assure you that I am a top," Naruto lifted the katana up and poised it to strike, the blade facing towards the sky with his left hand resting on the spine of the blade a foot from the tip.

"Dammit, I almost feel sorry for the ass kicking I am about to give you!" Following his exclamation Bikou swung his Bo in a wide arc, one which Naruto saw and he quickly dipped down low to the ground, flipping his blade around in his hand now holding it in a reverse grip as he closed the distance, taking in the fact that the Bo seemed to extend well past a hidden compartment allowing it to gain length.

This meant that this Bikou character more than likely had enchantments on his weapon. Naruto saw the slight shift in Bikou's arms and wrist, changing the direction of the Bo as it came closer to the blonde, attempting to strike down, Naruto slid to the side in his steps as he continued to bound forwards at an incredible pace.

Bikou saw that the distance was closing and quickly called back his Bo, making it shorter in length and parrying the strike of Naruto as the distance was finally closed, the blonde spun and kicked Bikou in the stomach, though between his armor and the power of nature running through him, Bikou hardly flinched at all, that was until Naruto swept at him with his sleeve covered arm.

At first Bikou didn't think about dodging, that was until he saw the slight glint from inside the sleeve, he pulled his head back quickly and jumped back, putting a small amount of distance between him and the blonde, he felt something run down his cheek and lifted his free hand up and inspected what it was, though he was already quite positive of what he was going to see, and he was correct, it was indeed his own blood.

A feral grin broke across his face, a hidden blade maybe? Is that what hid inside of that long sleeve? Bikou couldn't be sure, but whatever it is, is incredibly sharp, plus he can't gauge the distance of its strike because it was concealed under the limp looking sleeve until it strikes.

Placing both hands onto his Bo Bikou let his grin stretch even wider, "I didn't think you would use a trick like that!"

Naruto didn't give a verbal answer, instead he leapt forward, spinning in the air with his blade extended and forming a large circle of light energy that cut through the trees around him and pushed Bikou back, his enchanted Bo not evening bending under the strain, though it had managed to gain the monkey's full attention.

"A devil that would so freely use light energy... You really are interesting, not to mention you seem to have a Sacred Gear, man the others are sitting around at base fucking about while I get to fight someone like you," Bikou twirled the staff and charged forward, he would need to fight the blonde in close distance, mostly because apart from his Bo, Bikou didn't have any sort of ranged attacks.

Naruto took the challenge without a second thought, "Careful Bikou I think he has Angel blood in him nya~!" He didn't even bother to accept or deny Kuroka's words and instead clashed with Bikou, checking the monkey's kick with his knee only to feel the force behind it, he had come to the conclusion that Senjutsu was damn cheating, they got such a power boost through 'being one with nature' what a crock.

He twisted the blade in his hand and thrust it forward, watching Bikou bend back to dodge the strike meant for his head and loop his leg around the extended hand and placing his hands on the ground, intent on flipping the blonde only for a sharp pain to course through his leg, looking up he saw the covered hand moving away as blood poured from a now open wound. Gritting his teeth Bikou jumped away barely sparing a moment to gather his bearings before thrusting his Bo forward as if it were a spear, the end of it extending and clashing with the metal blade of Naruto.

Sparks flew through the night sky as the two forces fought, Naruto seeing that this wasn't changing anytime soon lifted his covered hand up and shot a spear of light at Bikou who widened his eyes and stepped to the side, letting it pass him and blow away the trees behind him, turning them into a glowing crater.

Taking the opportunity he made Naruto dashed forward again, his angel winds spreading out behind him and further increasing his spear, a loud boom sounding out behind him, Bikou flinched and quickly pointed his Bo at where Naruto had been, feeling it jolt in his hands before the weight suddenly vanished as a loud snap sounded out in the clearing, he moved to check where the blonde was only to stumble forward, his eyes going wide, the armor on his chest fell down to the ground and a large x shaped gash appeared on his torso, he looked at his Bo and saw that the top of it had been snapped off, though there was blood on the end of the Bo.

He heard a twig snap behind him and turned to see the blonde standing there, a rather large hole in his stomach, his left hand slowly moving to cover it as bright purple flames appeared from not far away causing Naruto to dodge lest he be caught in the blast, splinters and wood chippings flew through the air and Bikou was barely able to deflect them away from himself, it seemed like Kuroka was up and moving about again, Bikou looked down at his body and grimaced, how the fuck was he meant to explain this to everyone?

Now he had also lost Naruto again, the man having vanished into the thick trees. He paused, his eyes widening slightly as he felt a monstrous amount of killer intent directed at him, though before he could fully turn he caught the sight of a black pant leg and the heavy clang of metal striking metal, "Fuck... Not another one of you bastards!" Growled out the voice of their target.

"Bikou can you move?" Came the stern voice of his newly arrived comrade.

"I never thought I would be this happy to hear your voice Arthur," Bikou muttered out, trying to stand only to stumble forward, "Eh... I can move I guess, not very well though, the bastard cut me deep."

"Poor baby," Naruto spoke through grit teeth feeling his arm strain to keep the large blade in front of him at bay, he spun his left hand around to face the blonde male, that looked remarkably similar to himself, only nerdy, possibly even the same age, and let out a spear of light only for a golden magic circle to appear and send the spear flying straight up.

"Now that just isn't nice Mister~!"

Naruto turned his head ever so slightly to see a young girl, maybe fifteen. She was clad in a long grey blazer and a black skirt. Around her shoulders was a blue cape with what seemed to be pink flowers on it while her blonde hair was kept in place be a very much, overly sized witches hat. She also happened to be pointing a wand at him as her bare feet took on what could be considered an unhappy stance. She tried to narrow her bright blue eyes on Naruto, only to flinch when his gaze hardened, "Oh I am so over all this..." Naruto trailed letting Arthur push him back a little.

With Arthur now off balance Naruto spun around him, landing a glacing blow with his blade, at least he figured that he would, that was until that blasted magic circle formed again, gritting his teeth he directed his attention to the young witch and sprinted along the ground, quickly closing the distance only for her to break into mist on impact.

"Le Fay!" Arthur called out, "Get Kuroka and Bikou together, I will hold him at bay until the preparations are complete!"

Naruto spun his body and blocked the strike from Arthur before quickly throwing his legs out and landing harsh kicks to the man's ribs, he could see the swordsman wince under the pressure, "Human's shouldn't get involved in the supernatural... You'll just get hurt," Naruto muttered out near under his breath.

Arthur narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, holding his blade out and keeping it steady, he needed to maintain his focus here and having his younger sister around would not be good for that, "This is the path that will allow me to test my skills the best."

"Oh for fuck sake," Naruto got out through grit teeth, "That is such a pathetic reason to do anything! To test yourself?! You would throw away your life for something so stupid!?"

"I wouldn't expect an Angel to understand the simple thoughts of man," Arthur spoke calmly pushing Naruto back and slashing out with his sword only to watch as Naruto quickly parried and thrust forward, Arthur moved to block feeling his blade stop Naruto's only to watch it shatter under the pressure of the strike. Tossing it to the side he let out a small sigh and extended his hand outward, "To think that you would break my normal sword so easily, well it would seem as though you have now forced my hand," He grabbed onto a hilt that came from a magic circle that appeared next to his hand and drew out a long sword that looked to be masterfully crafted.

Arthur took his stance, the new blade positioned in front of him with ease, "This is Excalibur Ruler, a holy sword, though saying so to an Angel such as yourself is more than likely pointless as you no doubt knew it the moment that it appeared."

"So you are Pendragon... That would make you and that girl the missing Pendragon siblings wouldn't it?" Naruto questioned feeling Alpha work on the hole in his stomach, it was painful as crap but if he could stall long enough than it would be ready for him to start jumping around again.

"indeed, though I have taken notice that you also seem to have wings of a Devil... That is... Interesting and may very well be the reason why Kuroka and Bikou were sent to gather you. If that is truly the case than I can not let this mission end in failure. You _will_ kneel before me!" Arthur ordered Naruto.

Naruto felt his body wanting to obey, his knees wanting to go down to the ground, gritting his teeth he shook his head and glared at Arthur, "How about... You go fuck yourself!?" Screw Alpha, he didn't have enough time to wait for his body to be run through a patch job he needed to do something now. He slapped his left hand up towards his katana, gripping the hilt tightly with both hands and quickly letting blue particles cover the blade expanding and turning into a large claymore.

Naruto gave a wide swing with his claymore towards Arthur, the latter taking a step back and parrying the strike only for the former to change the flow and stab his blade into the ground, using it as an anchor to throw his body over the top and launch himself at his opponent, continuing with the roll he brought the claymore over in a downward slash, Arthur used the flat side of Excalibur to push the claymore away from himself, though Naruto continued forward, landing a harsh kick to his side and sending him back a few feet from the impact as spit flew from his mouth.

Arthur snapped his gaze to Naruto with a harsh glare, only to see the blonde already on the move, his large claymore resting on his back, such a strange style, using the added weight of the weapon to throw his body around instead of trying to become a pillar from which it falls to deal its damage, no, he was staying true, the way he was using the sword was as if it were an extension of his own body, taking its weight and its potential for damage all into account, even when he was running, he could see that Naruto's body was angled in such a way that the claymore could roll off and slash forward with the momentum that he already held.

Arthur jumped back again, just as the large blade would have cleaved him in two, seeing Naruto's body coming around he grabbed the foot and made to cut the Achilles tendon which would make it impossible for the blonde to move. Though before he got a chance Naruto twisted his body and punched Arthur in the face, shattering his glasses and making the man step back to clear what he could out of his face.

It was that moment that the clearing erupted in a red magic circle and the peerage of Rias Gremory stepped out, La Fey came back and saw the new group, her features paling slightly, "Arthur let's go I have everything ready, we can't do anything more now!"

Arthur looked at Naruto and the peerage behind him, they seemed to be ready to move if he answered wrong, and Arthur knew he would have his hands full with the blonde in front of him, despite him already being injured, he shook his head lightly, "Very well," He walked over to La Fey, his face still trained on Naruto on the others though. As he reached his sister a sigh came out of his mouth, "I have a feeling this will not be the last time that we meet... May I have your name seeing as you seemed to know all of ours?"

A grin crossed Naruto's face, "Uzumaki Naruto, next time you and your friends want a beat down again, come and find me alright?"

Arthur and La Fey vanished, no doubt taking Kuroka and Bikou along with them, Naruto let a smile cross his face as he fell to his knees, his armor vanishing once again his hands going to his stomach and holding the wound there.

Rias and her peerage rushed forward, none more so than Kiba and Akeno who were beside him in a flash, "Naruto, what happened here are you okay?"

The blonde in question waved his hand lightly at Rias, "I kicked their ass, Kuroka, Bikou and given some time I would have beaten Arthur as well... Though I did get impaled," He moved his hand back and grimaced at the amount of blood, though he could feel that it was mostly healed now, it was mostly just about closing the hole in the front of his skin, "But I guess I am just exhausted, I used my Sacred Gear a few too many times and used the wrong set of armor for too long," He stood up and stretched himself out, letting the others see the slowly closing wound.

Koneko stepped up and looked at the blonde with uncertain eyes, "You fought Onee-san?"

"Yeah Chibi, kicked her ass and everything. Was going to lock you two in a room so you could talk it out... But then others kept showing up," Naruto lifted his hand and slowly ruffled the hair of the middle schooler.

"Was... Was Onee-san the one that hurt you?" Koneko hesitantly questioned, so did see Naruto as a positive, at least most of the time, role model. She didn't know what she would do if her sister had been the one to hurt him.

Naruto gave a light shake of his head, "Nah I kinda did this to myself, I wanted to end the fight quickly so I shot forward and Bikou, the monkey Youkai, raised his Bo, but I didn't think too much of it and ended up impaling myself with it."

"Rias... Naruto's energy levels are low, I should take him back to his apartment so that he can rest properly," Akeno informed them as she moved her glowing hands away from his body, it seemed like she had been assessing the damage that had been done.

"Ah that can't happen, you see our apartment got blown up," Naruto promptly ignored their shocked looks, "I guess I'll go look for a house tomorrow..."

Koneko looked to Kiba, "Kiba-senpai can stay with me," Koneko had a rather small apartment, though that was what she wanted. To be honest having two living there would be a little cramped and it would be even more so if it was Naruto instead of Kiba, so it was the best choice.

Akeno felt her throat go a little dry, "Then I will look after Naruto tonight, we could say that I am returning the favor no?"

"Ha, I guess you could Akeno!" Naruto gave a warm smile as his eyes slowly closed and his breathing evened out showing he had passed out. The events of the day having caught up to him. Akeno wrapped her arms around his chest, being careful of his wound and shifting him into a position that should be more comfortable.

"Ufufufu, do not worry, I will take _good_ ~ care of you Naruto-senpai."

* * *

 **PA: And the brothers are now homeless. I want to clear something up before people start getting crazy on me, Naruto was NOT teleporting in the fight with Kuroka, he was using a high-speed technique that allowed him to move faster than she could track giving him the appearance of teleporting. Just thought I would clear that up.**

 **Secondly, Kuroka isn't all that strong, I mean Issei did beat her didn't he? Bikou I see as someone that could be caught off guard which is what happened and Arthur is used to honorable swordsman as that would be all that he has really fought when you look at the fact that he should have just recently left his family at this point. Plus Arthur was not down and out, he just had glass in his face which would have stung like crazy, but he was still ready to fight.**

 **As for Bikou's gash? I would say that it was less damage than what Naruto caused to himself doing it, it was just that Bikou wasn't used to damage like that, coupled with the fact that he had already been stabbed in the leg making it quite hard for him to even move after it.**

 **In terms of current strength, I would put Naruto just below Vali at the moment, maybe a little more, he isn't unbeatable.**


	4. Relationships

**PA: First up, I just noticed that this is the first chapter without a fight scene in it... Didn't see that until I started doing the AN. Though there is some more character development in this chapter plus... well I won't really spoil it, but there is a trip to the familiar forest in here.**

 **Now just a quick thing, just because someone has a musing, an inward thought that they don't speak aloud for example "Could his father be a Seraph?" Or even if it is spoken to themselves, not everyone can be correct the entire time. I just wanted to point that out, it becomes clear in Blood Born seeing as the Devils still believe that Naruto's father is Dracul instead of Minato... But yeah the same thing is here, Kuroka doesn't know _who_ his father is, she just believes that is _could_ be one of the Seraphs.**

 **Anyway onto answering your reviews:**

 **The Storm Master:** Getting Kuroka into the harem will take some time, possibly after the whole Riser match thing blows over, but yes it did feel rather Erza-ish how he can change armors like that. I kinda like that sort of feel for Naruto as he is unpredictable so being able to change his weapons and armor on a whim, makes him able to pull out some really strange and unique ways of fighting.

 **Guest:** Because he is a Devil that was able to remain being an Angel and not falling during the process. Hasn't happened before because most 'Miracle Children' as they are called in DxD, are taking in by the church at an early age. Meaning that having them become Devils is next to impossible. Ophis may see him as a threat because he is an unknown. Other than that, maybe Kuroka wasn't paying full attention to the briefing she received? I mean, can you expect the cat-woman to actually sit still long enough for someone to tell her what her task is?

 **LordGhostStriker:** The 'Boosted Gear' is stupid, I think the same about 'Divine Dividing' as well, the ability to cut down any power by half or to double your own power every few seconds? Talk about broken, yet people still believe having strong main characters, yeah I ain't going to joke around, Naruto is tough, but he isn't stupidly op with cheat codes.

 **SPark681:** Sorry there isn't any real action this chapter, though if I told you what was coming up in the next chapter you might just overheat a bit.

 **DannyPhantom619:** Maybe later on, but for now it is just a high-speed movement technique. The 'bzzzt' was from the sound that the Hollows make when they use Sonido, I think that would be really freaky to hear constantly when you're fighting someone.

 **Maelstrom of Swirling Tides:** It does have an Erza like feel to it, I really like her way of fighting as she shows that she trains a lot to get used to all the different types of armor and weapons that she can use.

 **omar . cornelius . 9:** I really want to flesh out the relationships in this story to give them more depth as I feel most are just glazed over. So I am glad you're liking that.

 **NarutoSpardaUzumaki:** I know, damn Khaos Brigade. Nah those guys are pretty cool... well Vali's group anyway.

 **sultansmf:** Never seen Negima so I don't know sorry.

 **Reemikz:** I meant Vali in Balance Breaker, he is just a bit lower than that in terms of power now. Plus I am glad that you are enjoying the developing relationship.

 **Mas2009:** I ask if you even _read_ last chapter. At what point did Naruto say he 'forgave' Rias? I didn't put that in there, I know for a fact that I didn't, he is merely giving her a SECOND CHANCE. If you are going to be a dick, at least get your facts right ffs.

 **Karibanu:** Kiba's and Naruto's relationship will be worked on after the base for Akeno's it set, which should finish next chapter, meaning Naruto and Kiba's will also start then. Also why do you think Naruto was against people being in his room, maybe he already has plans like that set up? Either way I agree that there isn't quite as much tension as I had planned there to be at the start, but this isn't even a stressful time yet, imagine what things could be like by the time the Riser fight is drawing close?

Anyway I agree, Ophis' really needs to work on her recruitment methods, though it could also be said that Kuroka may not have heard her correctly, I mean could you picture those two trying to give information to one another? When I do it normally ends in failure.

 **Duanemaster:** I'm not underestimating Kuroka. She was caught off guard. Naruto didn't really give her time to prepare anything and just quickly pounded the crap out of her. If I was her and I blew up a building while someone was still inside of it, I would more than likely assume that they were dead or near dying as well.

 **LL:** Glad you are enjoying it, I will try to keep it interesting, also I find it strange that everyone is always on about how Naruto falls in love with Rias because of her hair? Like seriously where the fuck does that come? Is everyone trying to make out that the father's like now automatically carry onto the son? If that was true than why didn't he get with Fuuka or Tayuya instead of Hinata I mean sure there are many, many more redheads in Naruto... but yeah... that always confuses me.

 **Cerulean Knight:** Naruto was using 'Unholy Light' or purple light. Kuroka was using purple flames, so if purple flames appeared without any context than it was to assume that Kuroka had fired them. And yeah Naruto is tough, but not even all that tough when you look at some of the enemies later on in the series.

 **Biblio0388:** In some of the later chapters they are fighting Grim Reapers and stuff along with large dragons, to put simply Naruto wouldn't be able to do that as he is now. Hell he couldn't even fight Loki as he is now, he is strong, but by no means is he OP. I just wanted to make that clear. I am glad that you are enjoy the different take of this story and hope this chapter remains rather interesting.

 **WindyCitySlayer1:** There is a better Naruto and Akeno moment in this chapter. About Koneko and Kiba, well you are going to have to wait to find out more on that, and of course I am going to have our MC train and get stronger.

 **Brehze:** Ta man and I hope you enjoy this one.

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

* * *

A heavy breath left Naruto as he opened his eyes, a strange pressure on his chest, looking down at the cause he found a nest of long black hair sprawled out over his body, _"Alpha, how are we looking?"_

 _"Ah~ You are awake. Akeno helped in our healing... Because of the light in her body from her Angelic blood, Fallen or not, she was able to help fuel me while yours was empty."_

Naruto let out a sigh, though this caused the head on his chest to stir, the body along with it as it tilted up and hazy violet eyes blinked at him in confusion, as her eyes became more clear Naruto was able to see red lightly dust the young girl's cheeks, "A-are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, Alpha said you helped us out... Thanks, we would have been fine, but you did speed up our recovery... I was wondering though, did you really want to see me naked this much that you would strip me while I was passed out?"

Critical hit, the blush on Akeno's face spread rapidly as she coughed, clearly surprised by what had been said by the man under her body at the moment, "I-I-It was part of the process to transfer my energy into you!"

"Relax Akeno, I am just pulling your leg," Naruto had a small chuckle to himself as Akeno quickly got up from him, she noticed that the air was much colder than his warm frame.

"I... Was it okay that I did that?" She questioned hesitantly hiding her face from the blonde who casually sat up, not really bothered by what had happened. He took note that they seemed to be in a shrine, laying down on a mattress that rested on the floor, it was actually surprisingly comfortable.

Naruto pursed his lips slightly, "I didn't mind... To be honest I was a little relieved that it was you and not someone else. That just would have been awkward."

Akeno quirked a brow, "What do you mean by that?" She tried her best to cover her body with the sheet that she had put over the top of them.

"Let's be honest... If it was Red, I think I would be pretty damn freaked out, with Koneko that would be incredibly freaking awkward... Well Sona might not be bad, she has that cute glasses look but the super serious side, honestly I think that she would be a complete freak in bed. You though, were definitely the best one that I could have woken up to without any memory," Naruto tapped his chin a few times with his finger, "Plus it has happened before, so the major shock of it is kinda gone now. Was still pretty nice though, so if in the future you ever need to do it again, go ahead please."

A warm smile spread across Akeno's face, "You're terrible."

"I prefer the term free spirited," Naruto replied pausing for a moment, "So do you just like my body being on display or are you going to tell me where you stashed my clothes?"

"The temptation to not tell you is quite high."

"Fine, I guess I can go out naked, though don't blame me for what happens," Naruto waved his hand lightly and stood up walking towards the door only to have it blocked by the Akeno wrapped up in sheets, her eyes closed and a look of defeat on her face.

"Does the concept of shame mean anything to you?" She whispered out.

Naruto though gave a light shrug, "To have shame is to have regrets, so of course I have shame, though in saying that, I think I can be pretty proud of my body, or are you trying to tell me that I should be ashamed of my body?"

Akeno turned her face away slightly, "I will answer your question if you answer mine?" She released her hold on the sheets and they fell free causing Naruto to widen his eyes at her action, "Do you think I should be ashamed of _my_ body?"

Bringing a hand up to his temple Naruto let out a small laugh, "Well I can say for sure that I understand the situation of your father a little..." He trailed and Akeno narrowed her eyes before trying to turn away only for Naruto to grab her wrist holding her in place, "Jeez at least let me finish... If your mother was anything like you, both personality and looks than it would be next to impossible for one to not feel a large amount of lust for you."

She clenched and released her fist feeling the sweat in her palms, her mouth moved and it looked like she had said something.

"Sorry I didn't hear that?" Naruto asked her, feeling her body tense slightly.

"Thank you... As to answer your question... I am having trouble trying to hold myself back from pushing you to the ground."

Naruto released her hand and gave a small laugh, "I don't think I would be against that."

"... I can't tell if you are serious or not..." Akeno whispered out.

Without saying another word Naruto closed the distance, pressing Akeno up against a wall and capturing her lips with his own, seeing her eyes shoot out wide before her body melted under his gentle touch, his hands that traveled along her legs, one cupped her behind and she lifted her other leg up to wrap around his waist holding them together while his other hand moved to the small of her back and pushed her waist in closer.

Akeno parted her mouth as her breasts pushed up against his muscled chest, his rough and calloused hand exploring the outside of her body, her hands reached up to his hair and grabbed it tightly as she fought for control in the tongue war, right now she did not even know if she wanted to be the winner.

Her hips lowered themselves slightly and she shook in pleasure at feeling his body spread apart her lips ever so slightly, rubbing against her clitoris she felt something touch her leg that was still on the ground and grow harder and bigger as it ran up her leg. Her eyes going wide as she realized what it was.

She pulled her lips away and rested her head against his chest, lowering herself down to the ground and feeling his rod now poke her in the stomach, "I think I know that you are serious now."

"Really? Because I could show you again if you wish?"

A faint smile crossed Akeno's face as her hand lowered to his penis, stroking it gently, "I don't know if you could restrain yourself enough to show me again..." She pumped him a few more times, each one harder than the last as if to prove a point.

"Continue to tease me and you won't be leaving this room for the rest of the day."

Akeno paused in her pumps and looked up at him, tilting her head to the side cutely, "Is that a threat or a promise."

"A bit of both I would say."

Her hand slowly let go of his member, "You don't have time to make good on that, that is unless you plan on staying here with me again tonight?" A part of her hoped he would say yes.

Though she saw Naruto think on his answer, "Yeah... I guess I do need to find a place for me and Kiba to stay... Though it might take us a few days to move in, would it be okay if I stayed until things are finalized?"

"Ah..." What the hell did she say to that? Quickly thinking on her feet she tried to find a flimsy excuse, not wanting him to stay in such a rundown place like this, "I.. I don't really think you would like it here on second thought."

Naruto rose a brow at her in confusion, "Eh? Haven't you ever heard the saying 'It is the people that make a party'?"

Akeno lowered her head a little, with that he had sealed the deal, if he believed that it would be fine as long as she was there, then she really couldn't say no to him.

* * *

So now they were walking down a street, having finished getting dressed they were now heading to the real estate agent. Akeno was in a pair of jeans with a long sleeved sweater again. Naruto was clad in his tracksuit pants and his jacket, apparently Akeno had a hold of it before his apartment was destroyed... It would explain why he wasn't able to find it the last few days.

The entered the retailers and quickly found what they were looking for, well what Naruto was looking for. It was a nice house, a five bedrooms, a study and two bathrooms with an ensuite in the master room, of decent size and near Kuoh Academy. He would need to go to the bank, he didn't have enough money to pay it off fully while still leaving funds for himself and Kiba until his next release.

That trip didn't last long either, Akeno found herself surprised at how organised Naruto was. If one were to see him at school they may believe him to be a slacker, though she knew well that it wasn't the case. If anything he more than likely found the school life boring, hence why he was so against going... Though Rias had forced him into the situation.

It was after their trip to the bank that Naruto's phone rang, apparently he said it was Grayfia once the conversation was over. She had informed him that they would take care of the repair costs and replace everything in the apartment, only for him to inform her of the new plan, to which she agreed, thinking it sounded like a good choice. So there were a handful of Devils that were going to be going out and buying furniture for Naruto's house after inspecting it and moving it all into place.

Though he had never met Grayfia before, even Naruto would agree that she seemed like someone who had her head on tight.

Though none of this was really helpful to Akeno, she was not sure why she was following Naruto and she was sure if you asked in a few hours she would only be able to give you the same answer. But she did know that when she was near him, she felt warm and safe, her stomach seemed to do small flips of joy when he brushed against her, normally on accident although sometimes Akeno may have bumbed into him on purpose just to get the feeling once more.

Clearing her thought, and mind, Akeno made to speak, "So~... What actually happened last night?"

Naruto rose a brow at her before giving a light laugh, "Seems like Koneko's sister wanted me for something, she and her groupies didn't like the fact that I wasn't found of 'going quietly'. One thing led to another and I was impaled and had my apartment blown up."

There was a gasp from Akeno, "K-Kuroka was the cause?"

"Nah, it seemed like she was following orders from a boss or something. It's no big deal," Naruto waved it off like it was nothing though.

"Yo Mr. Nine~!" The loud call caused the two teens to turn around looking for who made it only to see a giant of a man walking towards them, he had a small beard had darker skin and a pair of shades covering his eyes. His hair was blonde, braided and pulled back under a white bandanna while he seemed to wear some kind of outfit that could be described as a mixture of white black and a Shaolin Kung Fu outfit with bits of leather attached to the shoulder. Honestly he didn't seem to fit in at all.

"Oh Bee, what's up man?" Naruto replied calmly, was he not at all surprised at such a large man walking down the street?

The known Bee walked up and bumbed his fist with Naruto, the two giving each other small grins, "Mr. Nine, I am surprised to see you looking so fine, I heard there was some trouble so I started looking on the double, but when I arrived, Mr. Nine still has his shine!"

Really? He raps everything? Akeno inwardly groaned while Naruto gave a light chuckle, "Who is this pretty penny? Is her name by chance Jenny?" Akeno could feel her brow twitching, how could anyone think it was alright to talk like this?!

"Nah this is Akeno, she is cool with the whole 'Dove' thing so go berserk," Naruto spoke for her, was this a good or bad thing? So far she hadn't had to say a word to this strange muscle man, but Naruto did just take away her chance to make an impression of herself. Plus is he calling himself a 'Dove' is that some kind of code? Though when she thought of doves white wings came to mind, was that his way of saying that Bee was a supernatural existence?

The muscle man put his hands in the air and spun on the spot making a siren like noise, "Nah, I gotta go find my car!" He spoke after a little bit.

"Uh you lost it again?"

"Drinking, though maybe I should call it sinking dooooweeeee~!"

And like that Bee was gone. Akeno blinked, once twice and even a third time as her mind tried to process what it had just seen, thankfully, or not so thankfully, she wasn't sure yet, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile, "Bee is a super strong Youkai, served as the Kyuubi Yasaka's bodyguard. He can be a little eccentric and excitable though."

Akeno slowly nodded, "I can see that..." Though her mind caught up with his words, it was still having trouble processing the strange entity known as 'Bee', "You know the former bodyguard of the Kyuubi, the leader of the Youkai?!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side lightly, "Well yeah," He rubbed his head lightly and gave her a confused look, "That is what I said isn't it?"

"What I mean was _how_ do you know him? One of the AB combo."

"I know 'em both," Naruto stated simply, "Ran into them at a bar one night... Was a good night, A suplexed a werewolf and I kicked around some prissy vampire... Think his name was Edward, anyway, we know each other."

The Queen of Rias brought her hand up to her temple and rubbed it gingerly, "I wonder if you are addicted to getting yourself into trouble, or whether it just finds you on its own."

"I would have to say that it is a bit of both," Naruto put his hands into his pockets and pursed his lips slightly as he looked forward, "Is that a problem?"

Akeno let out a small giggle, "I think it may be part of your charm."

"Oi don't butter me up, I reckon I am sweet enough as it is!"

* * *

High up above, well at least that is where humans believed it to be, but the reality was rather different. It was not above, more like it was 'beside' the realm of mortals, a different dimension of sorts not an existence that rested 'above'.

Anyway we would be speaking about Heaven. The place that was occupied by the race called Angels. Sitting in a bright room was Michael the chief Seraph and the one that was acting as God while the being had left the building. On his lap rested a large book, the pages were made of a fine gold and words were inscribed in them, letters that followed the angelic rule, though to the average human they would look much more like scribbles than anything else.

A sigh escaped his young looking face as he brushed a few locks of his golden hair out from his eyes. Hovering in the air in front of him was a crystal ball, one that he used to view those that resided in the realm of mortals. He closed the book as the faint steps of someone approaching reached his ear. The title of the book was 'Naruto The Omega.'

Michael was of course not the one to write it, nor would he be the one to finish writing it. The book only went so far, though in his eyes, that was all that was needed. In a flash of brilliant gold the book vanished.

The figure that was approaching stopped just behind Michael, her long golden hair was wavy while her ocean blue eyes which were normally so bright looked a little saddened at the current time, "It does not feel right to left him suffer like this, we could embrace Naruto like he should have been from the start Brother."

Michael heard her words, yet he continued to look at the orb in front of him, "He does not appear to be suffering to me Gabriel. In fact he seems quite happy with his current situation, the only complaint he seems to have is the fact that he is now a devil."

Gabriel tightly gripped at the dress just above her stomach, "I do not approve that we must sit by and watch. I want to hold him, I want to shower our youngest brother with the love that he deserves."

"You will be able to in time Gabriel... For now though we must let his story play out, if we were to interrupt than there may be a divergence from what was meant to happen. That can not be allowed, no matter what we see."

"I do not like that tone Brother. Are you hiding something from us? From me?" Gabriel clutched at her dress a little tighter, her knuckles becoming white under the pressure, "If I knew the plan, I may be able to rest easier."

Michael looked at the orb and frowned slightly, he wondered why supernatural creates seemed to flock towards Naruto, could they feel what he was? He shook his head lightly, "When it is complete you will be able to cuddle your youngest brother. Until then Gabriel, do trust in myself and the plan... We shall keep him on track to lead to the desired result that you seek. That Heaven seeks. That is if he will let you," Michael quipped at the end, he didn't need to turn around to see the pout on Gabriel's face.

"And why wouldn't he want cuddles from his big sister?"

"Because Gabriel... You are not the person in Heaven he wants to see most. Not only that, but how do you expect him to react when he ends up here? Did you think that he would just cheerfully accept this task that has been laid out before him?" Michael didn't receive an answer, "This is also why I wish for him to continue to live as he does now. He will not be able to be so carefree as time passes."

Gabriel turned on her feet, "I will protect him, even if you will not get involved I will make sure that he stays safe," With that she vanished in a beautiful pillar of light.

Michael let out a small sigh as the book appeared in his lap again, opening back up to the current time, "And Gabriel left, her heart fluttering between staying true to her duties or protecting her youngest sibling. In the end her love for her family was too strong, she left Heaven to find him, to find Naruto."

"It truly does scare me how accurate you can be father," Michael mused, the book in his lap was thousands of years old and yet it still played out perfectly, like it was being written moment by tense moment, "Knowing that Naruto would be safe for now, Michael moved back to the core, to plug himself into the system and grant blessings to all he could."

* * *

Gabriel had been a busy Seraph these past few days. It was because of this that she was looking outside of the window of her new house, watching as her neighbors moved in. Though there were quite a few people there, only two were worthy of note to here. The silverette that was watching her youngest brother like a hawk, and said brother.

She of course knew about the Fallen child Akeno Himejima, though her relation with Gabriel's brother was something that the Seraph, bar Michael were unsure of. Casting a small illusion over herself, along with some masking spells that would hide her magical signature she grabbed the muffins she had prepared and walked out to the door.

The moment her foot stepped outside she saw Naruto turn to face her, his deep blue eyes quickly scanning over her before the others had even moved. His body relaxed slightly, she wondered what Alpha had said about her. Or if he had said anything at all, would Alpha, the Sacred Gear that helped to create all others, along with God's System... Would it see through her disguise?

Gabriel patted down her sundress as she walked forward, holding the basket of muffins in front of her lap as she moved. Grayfia turned and narrowed her eyes on the approaching blonde, she didn't know why, but something about her felt 'off'.

As she came closer Naruto let out a sheepish chuckle and rubbed the back of his head, "I hope we aren't making too much noise, I just want to get everything done quite quickly so that we can relax for the rest of the day."

Akeno, Kiba, Rias and Koneko looked at the strange lady who gave a light giggle back to Naruto's words, "Heavens no. If it wasn't for the trucks earlier this morning I wouldn't have even guessed anyone was moving in today. Though thankfully it was today otherwise these would have gone to waste no?" She offered the basket to Naruto who took it with a wide grin.

"Thanks," Shifting it around he stuck out his right hand and held it out for her, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the shy blonde one behind me is my little brother, Kiba Yuuto. The other smaller shy one is Koneko... She doesn't talk much, then you have Akeno, she is pretty call... Then there is Red," Naruto looked over to Rias and gave a small shrug, "I guess you could call her their leader or something?"

Gabriel rose a brow, "Oh forgive me, I thought you were one group?"

Naruto shrugged, "Believe what you see, but don't see as I do right?"

"Wise words from one that looks so young, oh dear, I never did introduce myself," She quickly shot forward and grabbed Naruto's hand, he had at some point lowered it, figuring that she was against physical contact or something, "I am Gabby, Gabby Angelos."

"Nice name," Said Naruto with a smile.

"It would appear that your manners are still somewhat lacking Naruto," Grayfia spoke stoically causing Gabriel to inwardly think of pinning the woman to a cross, how dare she reprimand Gabriel's younger brother?!

"Yeah well, the last time I introduced you, you told me off... I swear woman are just too difficult, anyway Gabby, this is Grayfia... She is the maid for Red's family," Naruto gave the silver-haired woman a light wave which she used to lift up the bottom of her outfit slightly and bow a little.

Gabriel though craned her neck to the side slightly, "Isn't being a maid a little outdated nowadays?" She took note of the ever so slight twitch of Grayfia's brow, it was the little victories, "Though about what you said before, if the game is not challenging then you don't really feel like you have accomplished anything at the end right?"

"Oh ho! I guess when you put it like that it makes some sense... Though it also seems to objectify women slightly... Though seeing as it was a woman that said it first does that make it okay?" Naruto tapped his chin a few times in thought, "I don't think it is worth the effort to think about it, though you brought up a good point Gabby... Sorry I don't have anything for you because you moved in recently as well right?"

Gabriel took a small step back and giggled before nodding her head, it would appear that he was quite observant, "I did and you need not worry about such a thing Naruto-san."

The blonde scrunched up the side of his mouth, "Nah, I want to pay you back so that we're even."

Gabriel gave a quick nod, "Very well, then I shall look forward to it Naruto-san, though for now I believe I shall leave you all with it, or would you like some assistance?" 'Please say yes!' Gabriel inwardly thought.

Though she hid her disappointment when Naruto said everything was fine and that they would take it from here. With that she left, going back inside her own home and heading to the kitchen... None of the other Seraphim enjoyed her cooking, apparently she was bad at it, so now that she had some time she would practice!

The movers seemed to pick up the pace rapidly as Grayfia shot them a glance, she grabbed Naruto by the hand and lead him inside, the others following behind her, erecting a small barrier around the group her eyes turned to the direction of 'Gabby's' house, "That woman... She has an abundance of Light."

Naruto gave a small wave of his hand though, "It is Monday morning, it is possible that she was at mass yesterday, a cross was beneath her dress after all."

Grayfia pursed her lips slightly, "It is possibly that I have over reacted, though that could well be due to the fact that you were so recently attacked. We should have been more vigilant."

"Everyone worries so much, first it was Akeno, then Kiba and now you Grayfia? I am fine, really. I may not look like it, but I am pretty hard to kill you know?" Naruto tapped at the place where the hole had been yesterday, a small smile on his face as he lifted his shirt showing it was completely healed, "Not a scratch see? Plus I was still kicking some ass with it you know?"

"That is beside the point Naruto-sama, you were attacked inside of Gremory Territory. It not only looks bad on the Gremory Family, but it was an event that should have never been allowed to happen," Grayfia sternly informed the blonde, though he just gave her a shrug and put the muffins down on the bench, taking the cloth off from the top of them and picking one up.

"Hey look choc-chip!" Naruto seemed excited, that was until he took a bite, "Grayfia I believe that you may be right... That woman is dangerous," Naruto placed the muffin on the bench and calmly walked away down the hall and into where the bathroom was, a groan following his footsteps.

Raising a brow Grayfia moved over to inspect the treat, only to see that it hadn't finished cooking... also the 'choc-chips' were raisins... Well it was not the way she wanted to get a point across, nor did she think it was a very valid point, but maybe he would listen to her?

'No, I doubt he will listen to anyone,' Grayfia mused to herself.

* * *

A yawn passed through the mouth of Naruto as he looked at the large trees that were looming overhead. The sky above was an eerie purple in color, so he understood that they were in the underworld, or a branching world of it. He knew that he should be paying attention, but when he saw the grown up wannabe Ash Ketchum... Someone was going to sue he knew that.

He tapped lightly at his cheek as this 'Not Ash' Ash Ketchum showed them around this forest. Apparently he was a master of catching familiars. Also, Naruto decided to change things up a little, or maybe it was to hide his currently bloodshot eyes from the lack of sleep he had acquired the past few days. His accessory of choice of course was a pair of sporty looking sunglasses with silver rims and a light silver tint to the lens. This was of course to go with his standard jean/jacket combo.

The others were in their uniforms, even Chibi was wearing her middle school uniform which looked quite similar to the high school version of Kuoh's sailor uniform... Only her shoulder cape was a blue instead of black.

His feet compacted the soil beneath them, really _why_ did they need some old man who had delusions of being a young teenager who had a fetish for capturing things? Hopefully he caught a bullet to the head.

"Nii-san are you paying attention?" Kiba questioned lightly from beside him.

"Uh you want me to say yes right?"

Akeno giggled while Kiba and Rias placed a hand on their forehead and sighed, Koneko apologized to Ash Ketchum, who seemed to be giving a dirty look to Naruto, "Look, if what he is saying is true, we don't need him, I mean familiars kinda pick their masters right? If that's the case how is a 'Familiar Master' going to be any help?"

"Because Master Zatouji is able to give us a brief outline of each of their abilities and their races, letting us pick if they are right for us or not," Rias explained causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Of course you would think about the 'worth'. I don't care if my familiar is useless, if it chooses me then it is clear that it needs me for something. That is all that should matter."

The clearing became incredibly quiet after that and Naruto raised his hand in the air, "I am going to go find a familiar, the negative energy here might be scaring them away," With his piece said Naruto walked away for a bit before bursting his wings out and leaving them all in the dust, not even Kiba could keep up with Naruto when he was focusing on his speed.

Zatouji rubbed the back of his head and looked over the now remaining Gremory group, "That one is a bit of a wild card eh?"

Rias in response pinched the bridge of her nose, "Indeed. Though he said he would give me a fresh start he still seems to hold some grudges against m-"

"Naruto did not say that," Akeno replied with a strained smile, "He said he would be willing to give you a second chance. Not a fresh start, also that he would never accept being a member of your peerage so long as you continue to lie to yourself."

Akeno's words seemed to bounce off of the surface of Rias, not penetrating her stubborn exterior, "Never mind. We still have to find familiars for Koneko and Kiba."

Shaking her head from side to side Akeno let her devil wings spread out behind her, "I am going to look for Naruto, the familiar forest can be dangerous when you don't know the way."

"Ah good. Please make sure that he comes back in time for our departure."

Akeno shut out the rest of Rias' words as she took to the sky, her wings may not be as strong as Naruto's and she may not have the speed of Kiba, nor the ability to sense other people as well as Koneko... But she had a mix of those things, so with her abilities she flew, scanning the forest and avoiding the large groups that wanted to do nothing more than to tear her and all other intruders apart.

She searched for maybe fifteen minutes before finding his signature, he was so far away from them. It had been made clear that Naruto was faster than Kiba many times before, but the sheer amount of difference was always staggering. A Rook with that kind of speed was something outrageous.

Shifting herself around she made to hover above him, watching as small creatures came to investigate the strange person standing in the middle of the clearing. More than a handful seemed to be warded off when Naruto let out a flare of his magical power.

Akeno pursed her lips, why was he scaring them off? Didn't he want to find a familiar? She lightly shook her head and continued to watch as a small orange blur shot out from the edge of the clearing and zipped straight past Naruto, a small smirk pulled at his lips. He slowly shifted on his feet, his eyes scanning the bushes that rested on the edge. It wasn't long before he stopped moving and crouched down his eyes locked on the bush in front of him, he patted the ground a few times before flaring his magic again, the bush rustled and the same orange blur shot out and straight into his hands.

Naruto picked it up by the fur on the back of its neck. It's red eyes blinking back at him with an innocent look, "Well you're a cheeky thing aren't you?" Naruto questioned.

The creature in his hand wriggled around before breaking from Naruto's grip and landing in the blonde's jacket, rushing up to rest in the hood and lick the side of his face, "So do you have a name little guy?"

"Ku... Ku!"

Naruto rose a small brow at the creature, its agile looking body, its long bushy tails and powerful legs, it looked so much like a fox, you know if it only had one tail. Then again it also didn't have nine, so he didn't have to worry about having to explain that to Bee, "How about Kurama? I don't really feel like calling you Kuku all the time..."

He got a small nip to his cheek causing the blonde to rub at it tenderly, "Ah are you a girl? Because Kurama doesn't sound like a name we should give a girl right?"

"Ku ku!"

Naruto sat down on the ground, his lips pursed as he wrecked his mind looking for a name, he could have easily named it Kushina after his mother... But that felt wrong. He tapped his chin lightly, not stopping the action when he felt Akeno land on the ground behind him, along with the fox, yes he would call the creature that looked like the fox of the mortal realm a fox, "How about, Kuniko as in child from the country?"

"Ku ku!"

"It seems as though she likes her name," Akeno commented as she moved forward, crouching down and looking into the red eyes of the fox.

"I wouldn't get too close, her teeth will tear through your skin like butter," Naruto moved his finger around and felt the fox move on his shoulders into a position where she would be able to receive small scratches on the underside of her chin, "I guess we should do the binding ritual or something right?"

"Ku..." Kuniko responded as she she moved away from his finger and placed herself on the ground in front of him, holding her head up high.

Naruto flicked his wrist and a vast array of symbols rolled off of him, spreading out onto the ground below Kuniko and waving an intricate pattern, "I Naruto Uzumaki ask you to be my partner, my familiar. If you have any issue with this, remove yourself from the circle."

Kuniko did not move, she stood as straight as a statue and let the binding finish, as it reached what could be called the peak of the ritual three more tails sprouted from Kuniko. Once the symbol vanished she prompted crawled back up into Naruto's jacket hood and made a nest for herself there. Shrugging his shoulders lightly Naruto let his wings come out and Akeno did the same, "I wanted to do this my way... And I am glad that I did."

Akeno could not fault his words, after all the now named Kuniko was incredibly cute, she wondered if the fox had any kind of special abilities to go with its supernatural thing. Akeno held her hand out and a number of school creatures formed around it, though all looked like small demons though, "I call them Oni... And they were there for me when I was kicked out of my clan, when I became a devil they became my familiars. I can understand the situation and it is something that I disagree with Rias on... Your familiar, in my eyes, is something very very dear, a friend, a companion... Something to treasure, I do not believe that it should be chosen just based on its ability."

"Good," Naruto spoke softly as he started to float into the air, Akeno coming up with him, "I would offer to race you... But we both know I'll win~" He taunted poking his tongue out at the Queen as he moved to fly through the air backwards.

"Really now you are just showing off Naruto."

"Ku ku!"

"See Kuniko agrees with me!"

"Never! She is asking to go faster!"

"KU KU KU!"

"Ow shit don't bite me while we're flying, I will go back to the ground!"

Akeno giggled at the sight of Naruto arguing with the fox that seemed to want to live in his jacket. Though it really didn't take them long to reach Rias and the others, she of course was forced to keep his pace, it was fast, though she could see that he wasn't really pushing himself like she was. He made it look so easy, then again he also had four wings to her two. Wait, would that actually change anything? Sure she understood that the more wings an Angel had the more powerful they were... But would it increase their speed as well?

Naruto landed in front of the group watching as the fake Ash Ketchum seemed ready to wet himself, "A-a-a-a-a-a-angel!" He screamed out and fell over backwards.

"Damn I really need to do that to more people, it was pretty funny," Naruto chuckled to himself and scratched the chin of his familiar who stuck her head up to accept it, "Oh Kiba, Chibi, meet Kuniko... I mean I guess Red can as well if she must."

Ash Ketc- Zatouji blinked his eyes as he looked at the fox on the blonde's shoulder, "A specter fox? They're extinct, where did you find one?"

Akeno flew down behind Naruto, a few beads of sweat forming on her forehead, 'Am I really this unfit?' She inwardly wondered.

"Kuniko chose me I guess, she came out and started to play with me when no one else would, all I had to do was flare my magic a few times and she started playing a game of hide and seek. She is pretty cheeky though," Naruto responded without much care.

Rias snapped her head to Zatouji, "What is a Specter Fox, I haven't heard you speak about them before."

"For good reason Gremory-sama. The Specter Fox was said to have died out in the Great War. They were used by all sides, Angel, Fallen and Devil. Their partner or master is where they get their abilities from... Specter is not really the right word, they are more like shadows of their masters and can become strong enough to fight against Ultimate Class Devils with the right care," Zatouji quickly got out, moving forward and extending a hand out to touch the fox only for spears of light to appear from its tails, "Already at four tails, you must be quite strong young man."

"Kuniko, if he tries to put you into a thing called a pokeball I give you full permission to stab him with a few spears of light," Naruto spoke to the fox who answered with her usual 'Ku ku!'.

Kiba rubbed at his neck as a large hawk landed on his shoulder, it looked like it could very well fly away with Kiba in its talons, "This is my familiar Nii-san, it uses sharp blades of wind to enhance its wings and talons as it attacks, not to mention it is quite fast and reliable for gathering information."

Naruto gave a small nod while Kuniko continued to glare at Zatouji, as if daring him to try something. She blinked when she noticed the large bird before it vanished into a magical circle, "Ku ku ku ku~ Ku KU KU!"

"Hey relax, chill Kuniko," Naruto soothed as he picked her up and held the small fox against his chest, "Don't worry I don't on putting you away or anything, you're coming home with me cheeky one."

The shuddering of the fox and her panicked cries stopped as the words left Naruto's mouth, "Oi were you really worried that I was going to leave you alone?" The fox nodded into his chest and Naruto let out a sigh, "Eh not happening Kuniko, sorry to say but you're living with me now, we have a crazy neighbor and people that say they live elsewhere but I swear spend 80% of their free time squatting in my house."

"Senpai's opinion of us keeps getting worse..." Koneko trailed slowly lifting up a white cat in her hand... Didn't anyone care about her cute kitten?

Naruto though seemed much to caught up in his own train of thought, he tapped his chin a few times before letting out a small sigh, "Can we go home... I mean couldn't we have done Digimon today instead of Pokemon?"

* * *

It was coming close to the end of the year now, Naruto had of course taken off as soon as they had landed. He said he had something to do, though in reality he didn't feel like staying around Rias any longer today, he had already filled his quota for the week.

He was in his house, it would be a while until the others caught up because he had no doubt in his mind that they would come back here after Rias had no doubt finished explaining how much trouble he was causing her. Kuniko jumped out of his hood and started to run around when he entered the door. It seemed like she wanted to explore a bit.

Shrugging slightly to himself he walked over to the fridge and opened it up, looking at its bleakness, "Damn I need to send Kiba shopping again..." He grabbed the milk from the door, thankful that he picked some up this morning and walked over to the kettle to start making himself a coffee.

For some reason he filled the kettle completely, he didn't know why he just did. Placing it back on its stand he turned it on and jumped up on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth, he quickly discovered that he was bored.

There was a soft knock at the door and Naruto pursed his lips, he pulled out his phone as he walked over, it had only been a couple of minutes, Rias at least ranted for fifteen about how unhelpful he was being... She wouldn't cut it short, it was something of a routine for her now. Shrugging he opened the door and blinked when he saw Gabby standing there, thankfully she didn't seem to have any product of food so he didn't need to predail the poison hotline.

Maybe he should learn a lesson from her and just poison all of his enemies with bad cooking... Would that actually work though, if so it could be a new way of fighting... He blinked a few times when he saw Gabby standing there with a expectant look on her face, "Uh sorry I was a little zoned out."

"I was wondering if I could come in, though if you are busy I can come back at another time?" The beautiful blonde questioned nervously.

"Uh sure, you want tea or coffee? I just put the kettle on."

Gabriel gave a small nod, "Tea if it isn't too much to ask for?"

"Nah it's good," Naruto went to the kitchen and basically stood there, waiting for the kettle to finish. He briefly wondered how much of an idiot he looked like at the current time, "You can uh... sit if you want?"

The Seraph in disguise gave a small nod and sat at the counter waiting for him, "D-did you enjoy the muffins?" She questioned hesitantly.

Naruto inwardly froze, why did she have to ask that? But it did bring back his thoughts, he placed something in the freezer earlier for her, moving over he opened it up and took out a large dish, "I did, and in thanks I made you a casserole, I noticed that you live alone, so you would probably do all the cooking, so I thought that you might enjoy having a night or two off?"

Gabriel blinked in slight shock, she had not thought that he would actually follow through with what he had said, "I um thank you..." Truth be told her past few days had consisted of eating takeout... Her food was still not safe for others to eat, her eyes widened at the that thought, her younger brother had just lied to her face! Though it was a sweet lie wasn't it? Did he do it to protect her feelings?

"Well... It would be strange to leave it out here and let it get warm before you cook it, so uh, I'll put it in the fridge for now, just remind me before you leave please okay?" Naruto had an honest smile on his face and Gabriel felt a warm feeling in her chest, her little brother was so cute~!

She watched as he put it back into the freezer and shut the door closed, when that happened a bright red light flooded the room and she saw Naruto open his eyes wide in shock muttering 'Why now?' Before a surge of demonic energy flooded his house.

Gabriel staying in character looked around frantically before her eyes rested on the scarlet circle forming on the ground near the door, the one from the other day, Akeno appeared there a moment latter, she looked like she was about to say something before her eyes went wide in shock, "I... I didn't think that you would have company Naruto..." Remorse was filled in her voice.

"Akeno... Go outside, I will deal with this, you will know when you can come back in," Naruto spoke sternly, Akeno didn't give a verbal response before quickly opening the door and leaving. Gabriel turned her eyes back to Naruto, confusion clear.

"W-what's going on? How did A-Akeno-san appear there like that?"

Naruto narrowed his gaze, "You can drop the act Gabriel, or is it Gabriel Angelos?"

Gabriel lowered her head a little, "So you knew?"

"Honestly your name was a big hint, though Alpha said that he knew your presence from the time he was in Heaven. Seeing as only the Seraphim were allowed near him, I narrowed it down to you... But really, Gabby Angelos?! Couldn't you think of something better?!" Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose.

The now outed Seraph pouted, "I... I can leave if you want me to..."

"I have a feeling you don't want to, plus you have something to do here, and I think it involves me or those around me whom gather here, honestly it seems like it is just big of a coincidence that a Seraph would move in next door only a few days before I did. Not to mention that house was not for sale, so you must have used a large amount of money to convince the owners to move in such a short time," Naruto quickly explained and gave a small sigh, "I want to ask you what you're doing here... But now is not really a good time for that, maybe at some other point... For now though, I would be happy if you would pretend to be a human, at least while the others are around."

Gabriel gave a small nod, "I... I will try my best."

Naruto nodded along with her and extended his hand out, making a small orb of light inside of it before letting it explode outwards, the light shining over the entire room harmlessly. A few moments after it dimmed there was a knock at the front door, "Come in!" He called out and watched as Akeno walked in.

Gabriel turned to face her and blinked a few times, "Hello, Akeno-san if I remember correctly?"

Akeno wore a smile and nodded her head, "That's right. Hello Gabby-san, I didn't expect to see you here today."

'I didn't want anyone to ruin my alone time with my brother either but things don't go as we plan do they Akeno-san?' Gabriel inwardly thought though she kept a smile on her face, "I was just coming by to check if everything was okay, Naruto-san has been coming home late the past couple of nights and I just... I just wanted to make sure that he was still okay. It would be a shame if we didn't get to see his smiling face in the community anymore."

Naruto was somewhat impressed with how well she was playing this all out, the woman could keep up her persona rather well, it was just her naming seemed to suck, "I had just handed in my work at the University for the year along with finishing a new book, so some of my friends decided that we should celebrate, sorry if I was a little loud when I came home Gabby."

"N-no not at all Naruto-san, I just wanted to make sure you weren't in trouble or anything!" She gave a quick bow of her head, as if she were apologizing for her intrusion of his privacy.

"Ku ku!" An orange blur of fluff ran through the house and jumped up on the counter, it did a few laps before standing in front of Gabriel, looking at her and then turning to face Naruto, a small amount of confusion on her face.

"Oh aren't you adorable," Gabriel cooed as she inched her finger forward trying to scratch the little fox who looked back at Naruto before looking at Gabriel again, she seemed very, very confused but accepted the ear scratching nonetheless, "What's your name little one?"

"Ku ku!"

"Kuniko," Naruto replied turning to face Akeno, "Coffee or tea?"

A sour look came over the fallen's face, "Coffee."

"Ah, I thought it was a little early for you to come back, did the meeting with Red not go well?"

Gabriel tilted her head to the side and put her free hand up to her mouth, resting a finger on her supple lips, "Ah Red, is she not the one that leads you or something?"

"Yes... Rias was not in the best of moods, though some unsavory things were said leading to me leaving early... Is it okay if I stay here tonight Naruto?" Akeno looked up at him with eyes that said she needed help.

Naruto figured that words were exchanged which Akeno could not take back at the moment and which would not put her in a position of light. Coming here was the safe house, Rias knew that she was not permitted to enter the house without his permission. Hell she didn't even know that there was a teleportation circle to his house hence why she always walked, "Sure, your room is just how you left it if you want to get changed and have a shower?"

"S-sure," She got out, Akeno still felt bad about always intruding on Naruto's life, but he had said many times that he didn't mind as long as she didn't bring Rias with her when she did. It was clear that they still had tension between them, such that it would more than likely not vanish any time soon.

"I don't have anything stocked in the fridge at the moment... Though I can run down to the shop if you haven't eaten yet?" Akeno looked like she was about to protest but her stomach beat her to it, along with Gabby's, "I'll pop down quickly to get us all something."

"Kiba said that he wouldn't be coming home tonight, he is staying with Koneko again... Those two are spending quite a bit of time together with their training..." Akeno mused before quickly giving a small bow, "I will be back shortly," With that she vanished into the shower.

Once she was out of earshot Naruto walked over to Gabby and gave a wide smile, "No offence, but I don't exactly trust you in my home without me around yet Gabriel."

That hurt, more than he could imagine. Then again he also did not know that she had been watching him since he was born, she had seen his hardships, his never give up attitude and the pain that he felt when he was fighting, he really was too gentle. She knew all of these things about him, yet he had no idea that she did, nor that they were siblings, being part Angel meant he was a child of God just like herself. Though the rest she dare not even think about on the mortal realm, "T-that hurts a little Naruto. But I can understand after all you don't know me."

Naruto gave a small nod as Gabriel stood up and walked to his side, he gave her a quick glance before nodding and showing her out, Kuniko quickly jumping into his jacket and making her next in his hood before he shut the door closed.

The returned maybe ten minutes later, Akeno was serving up tea and coffee as they walked in, no doubt using her sensing abilities to pick up Naruto as he was drawing closer to home. He lifted up the bags in his hand and Akeno moved towards the counter having finished serving the drinks, Naruto quickly unpacked while Gabriel took a seat a stool away from Akeno.

Dinner was a quick stir fry, something that Naruto found simple and quick to do, but it sated the hunger that everyone seemed to have. Because of the meal he had also agreed to give Gabriel a few cooking lessons when they were both free, she expressed that she hadn't ever tasted something that nice before, which coming from a Seraph which had been around since nearly the dawn of time was big praise.

With dinner now down and their drinks refilled a small conversation started, "So Akeno-san... Are yourself and Naruto-san an item?" Gabriel questioned, sure she had been able to observe who came and went through the front door, but as she saw earlier it seemed like they could teleport in and out of the house.

"Y-es/No"

The two replied before looking at one another, "Aren't we?" Akeno questioned a little unsure, she had believed that they were on the route to being a couple, had she been wrong? Or had they simply not progressed far enough yet?

"Do we need to be?" Naruto questioned only to see her get confused and a little scared, "When we went out to that party we weren't a couple, when you helped me the other night we weren't a couple, we hug, cuddle and have even kissed so I ask, do we really need to give ourselves the label. Or do you want to simply confirm how I view you?"

Akeno's face took on a thoughtful expression, "I just want to know if we are in a relationship or not?"

"Of course we are, I am in one with Gabby and Red as well," Naruto tapped his chin a few times, seeing that Gabriel was finding amusement in the situation while Akeno seemed to slowly be getting frustrated, "But I consider you different to the others, for starters I don't know Gabby that well and Red... Well let's not even go there. Despite what I say to Kiba, I can barely remember my mother, and his father is a complete blank to me, but I know we didn't get along all that well... So I don't know what 'love' is if that's what you're after... But I know I feel something for you Akeno."

The Fallen blinked her eyes quickly at his explanation, it made her wonder at just _what_ age they had lost their parents. She knew that Naruto had basicly raised Kiba from scratch, she wondered just how young it was though, would Kiba have even been walking on his own yet? "I... I didn't mean to bring up thins like that Naruto-kun..."

Though when she looked to see the blonde's reaction he was gone, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Naruto standing there, he leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips, "If we can do this and still feel good from it, does it matter what label we live under?"

Akeno blushed at his words and gave him a small peck on the lips back before lightly giggling to herself thinking how silly it was to be worried about something like that. Gabriel was not feeling so well on the inside, to see her youngest brother kissing a Fallen one in front of her, it tasted foul and she had half a mind to wash his mouth out with soap. Though making a scene right now would not do well for any kind of relationship between the two of them, so instead she let out a small sigh, "Pooh, well it looks like I missed out then, having a hunky boyfriend who happens to be a famous author would have been nice. I quite like your work as well Naruto-san."

Naruto rose a brow at the Seraph, he honestly hadn't expected Heaven to take _any_ interest in his writing, "Oh and what do you like about it?"

Gabriel gave a wide smile, "I felt that you were trying to convey that sometimes it is impossible for others to truly understand the bonds that some people hold and the lengths that they willing to go to keep them. Akame cherished her sister so deeply that she was willing to throw away her life of relative comfort in order to save her, when she realized that she was too late she damned herself to save her sister from the insanity that was cast upon... I can not imagine how difficult that would have been for her..." Gabriel saw the looks she was getting and gave a light chuckle, "Thankfully things are a little better though in this world, I mean having abilities like that would be really scary. But sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have those kinds of things you know?"

Naruto gave a chuckle while Akeno seemed to stiffen slightly, "I honestly think it would be a whole lot of trouble to deal with."

* * *

 **PA: And there you go, I hope some question have been cleared up now, also Naruto now has two, count it, two awesome mascots, those being Alpha and the super cute Kuniko. Some fluff, always need some fluff plus Big sister is in town and she isn't super happy about the people around her little brother.**


	5. Try Asking?

**PA:** A couple of people have been asking about Gabriel, as of this moment, I just want to have her as an incredibly overprotective elder sister, though that might change as the story progresses. Other than that there isn't too much to talk about that can't be answered in your reviews, oh yeah, this chapter is starting to flesh out Naruto's relationships and hint a little at his past, you know before the test tube, so brownie points if you can guess what it is okay?

 **Current Harem List:** Akeno, Xenovia, Kuroka, Rias. This goes along with a Secret character who no one will know about until she is revealed... though when it happens everyone will know who I am talking about.

 **Possible Members:** La Fey, Gabriel, Sona. (Have to play around with them a bit more)

Anyway, onto the reviews!

 **Kazzaaaaaaa:** I hope that is the right amount of a's. I felt that the normal relationship between the two is quite rushed, so yes I did want to put a bit more effort into it, much like how most of the relationships that show up in this, those relating to Naruto, will actually have some depth to them.

 **Maelstrom of Swirling Tides:** It was quite hard to do, really it felt kinda wrong having to write out his speech in bad rap, but that is part of his charm. As for Edward, well sometimes you just need to smack down some glittery vampire when you have had a little too much to drink.

As for Gabby, well she is just _really_ overprotective at the moment.

 **Arch Zell:** Naruto is _currently_ a Human/Angel hybrid turned into a Devil. Though in saying this the Devil in him latched onto his human side meaning that the Angel and Devil sides are constantly rubbing against one another.

 **Mokamiharu:** I answered your question up above.

 **Gunbladez19:** I do not know at the moment, let me play around with her character and the story a little more to see how it feels.

 **The Storm Master 567:** Rias is not going to assume her standing role as the 'Leading Lady' in the harem, that I can assure you. Though she will be in it as that was the plan for the story which this one came from. So while she will be in the harem, I do plan on having it done differently than at least I have read before.

 **Siriusly Grim:** Good I am hoping to get the development of the characters to feel as natural as possible, you know for a world filled with the supernatural that is important right?

 **Ryusuke Uchiha Senju:** At least Kiba isn't anywhere near as bad as Issei right? Joking, lets not even bring that up, thinking about how his character was written and the 'emotional development' of him hurts. The story really had a lot of potential and his previous works were quite well, though Issei just feels so, so off in that type of story.

 **SPark681:** Kuniko may at some point, no scratch that she will, though it will come with a transformation of her character.

 **DragonPony022:** Some would be, though there is a reason for that, which will be brought up over the next few chapters, also Akeno basically lives with Naruto, at the moment it is only Koneko who is still out but she changes between her home and Naruto's depending on the day or where they were when training ended.

 **Cerulean Knight:** I mean, Sona just seems like one of _those_ girls when it comes to the bedroom. Plus she could literally be a 'devil in the sack'... hehe.

 **Kami no Sennin:** I was actually thinking of doing that for an Omake, possibly when canon starts, I am glad to see that we are on the same page though, could be nice to see that rivalry come back full blown, in Naruto kitchen!

 **InTheYearOfTheCat:** Question answered up above.

 **The Platinum King:** I do try to get good work out to you guys. Though sometimes I am a little busy so it can take some time.

 **TBM10:** I don't really think I am bashing Rias at all, it is just blatantly showing her faults and forcing her to evolve as a character, because in the original works in is eight or ten books before she actually changes anything about herself, I want this to be a story where you guys, as the readers can see the characters changing and evolving through the experiences they go through.

It might seem a little harsh, but I do not have the intention of 'bashing' her. As for Koneko, she will be coming into the story more in the next few chapters as Naruto expands and strengthens his relationships with those around him.

 **WindyCitySlayer1:** Chapter four is a little early for a lemon, though seeing as this is a harem story written about an original 'ecchi' works I can see why some people _might_ do that. Though I believe seeing two people come together at the height of their relationship should be much more rewarding for you all as the readers. What was said to upset Akeno will come out in later chapters.

 **Biblio388:** I kinda picture this Naruto as a little laid back, though he can become switched on in a moment. In saying that he has a cold aura around him that keeps most away. That is why I feel that he would be like 'We are what we want to be' practically, I feel that this kind of Naruto would be like that.

 **LL:** It is frustrating at times, though that is the world we live in. As for Gabriel, the reason she is written like that is to stay true to her character as it is written in the light novels... I really don't like that one of the strongest Angels ever created is simply labelled as an airhead all the time though, so I want her to be a little more serious and switched on.

 **Djflemse:** I enjoyed 'The Bridge', but I made a few mistakes that made it feel quite difficult to write from that point, so I felt it was best if I just left it alone and put it up for adoption. What we are seeing now would be about chapter 8-9 of 'The Bridge', and it would be a little stand offish at that. Though I am glad you are enjoying 'The Hero' so much.

 **Acolyte of the Blood Moon:** It might take a long time, or maybe they are pretty understanding off it all, who knows with that book Michael has.

 **grg213:** I didn't think his personality was different per chapter, I think we were just seeing him in different situations, allowing us to get a full scope on who he is as a person. Though to each their own. I have made Naruto come across that way, at least to Rias as he is against her ideals and her fantasies, I am glad you are enjoying the plot though.

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

* * *

Naruto's fingers twitched at the notepad in front of him. The bottle of beer on the table in front of him had been sitting now for over five minutes, the cigarette rested on his lips had extinguished quite some time ago. Outside a large storm was raging on. Or at least it was earlier, the rain seemed to have stopped but he could see lightning on either side of the house striking towards the ground far away. He briefly wondered how far it extended before looking to the other occupant in the room.

Akeno was curled up on the other end of the couch, clutching tightly to Kuniko who seemed to be at home in the warm pillows that the teen provided. Akeno was clad in her uniform with his jacket drawn closed over the top, Kuniko seemed to enjoy the feel of the fur lining along her own. Naruto was in a long sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the collar was a little low cut showing off the very top of his chest. He brought a hand up and raked his fingers through his golden locks, a tired sigh escaping his lips as he looked to the clock resting on the wall, its hands slowly ticking by. It was already late into the night, entering the early hours of the morning in fact.

Kiba was staying with Koneko tonight, he had said that he was a little tired from training and her house was just around the corner. Though in that sense he could have just asked Naruto to make transportation circle for him to come back. Though this also made the blonde absently ponder the fact that those two seemed to spend an almost abnormal amount of time together outside of club activities.

Though in saying that, the same could also be said for himself and Akeno... Though in saying that, a single glance to his side at which she lay caused a warm feeling to spread through his chest and a small smile to grace his face. He truly cared for her, though he was not sure that it was love... The only one he had ever loved was Kiba, though he understood that it was as his younger brother and nothing more. If it came to it he would turn the world against him to protect his brother... Though he also wanted Akeno to be able to enjoy her life, at the moment it seemed as though she was, but something was still plaguing her thoughts.

Her father... Akeno had spilled almost everything to him one night. They had been sitting out in the backyard with a few of Naruto's older friends drinking and when she crawled into bed that night, despite waking him up which was against her normal methods, she entered a full conversation with him over the smallest things. Naruto had brought bottles into his room and they drank well into the early morning, just talking and offering small gestures of comfort to one another.

Because of this he could make what he believed to be an accurate guess that Akeno was still angry at her father and the blood she held within her, even despite his reassurances that she was fine the way she was.

It was here that Akeno also found out that Naruto, like Kiba actually had no memories of his parents. All he knew were the names that they were given, he tried to make 'mum's home made meals' to make it seem like there was a time when their family consisted of more than two people. Though it made Akeno question just how his body and his skills were so well refined if it wasn't from the training of his parents.

This question was brushed to the side just as quickly as it came up, every, single, time.

Then there was the fact that Naruto was able to provide for both himself and Kiba for such a long time despite being so young, yet he also always seemed to be around, when Kiba left for school and when he returned. The time period was rather short, yet Naruto was supposed to somehow provide for two mouths, not to mention Kiba said that they didn't seem to have any real issues with money earlier on in theirs lives... In fact he said he spent almost all of their savings trying to find a cure to fix Naruto's sudden pour health.

Said savings were apparently enough to put Kiba through to high school along with housing and food for the duration. Akeno wasn't sure if Naruto knew she was digging behind her back or not. There was really no reason for why she was doing it either, other than to say that she could understand him more and maybe connect on a deeper level, maybe even take their relationship to the next level.

Akeno's eyes tightened as she felt an influx of magic in the house, she creaked an eye open to see Rias standing there and seeing her 'boyfriend' raise a brow at her, "Red..." His lips parted and he spoke almost like a dry sigh.

Rias gave a strained smile, "Ah Naruto, I know that I am not meant to enter this place without permission... But I was wondering if I could borrow Akeno for a moment as we have just received a work order from the Archduke?"

Naruto cast a glance to Akeno, she seemed to be resting so peacefully and she had been rather tired of late, "Akeno is resting now, I was about to put her to bed in fact..." Naruto trailed turning his gaze back to Rias, "She's been rather tired lately so a bit of extra rest couldn't hurt her."

Rias pursed her lips into a thin line, she turned on the spot and made to walk back into the magic circle, "If you say so I shall leave it in your hands..."

Long fingers rubbed against a temple that was normally covered with blonde locks, "You really are a prideful one aren't you?"

"How do you mean?" Questioned the redhead, turning to look over her shoulder.

"You're not even going to bother to ask me for help?"

"Would you listen to me even if I did?" Rias questioned with a small sigh, why was he even bringing this up?

Naruto felt the urge to smirk at her response, though he did his best to keep it down, "If you _ask_ I just might."

He could nearly hear the gears grinding in her head, or maybe that was Rias grinding her teeth back together. He saw her chest rise and fall as her shoulders seemed to get dragged down with it, "W-will you help me Naruto?"

"I take it you already checked out Kiba and Koneko right?" Naruto questioned seeing Rias turn and give a small nod of her head, though it also looked like she was biting her lip, cute was she trying to stop herself from saying something? Naruto gave a light wave of his hand, "What is the work order?

Rias pressed her lips together tightly, "A stray devil has appeared in this area," She saw Naruto's eyes tighten on her form and she gave a light wince, "It is causing damage to the humans in the area... It is completely different from the last one I sent you on... I should have done my research back then, though because of that, I have been much more thorough when it comes to taking a request... If I did not believe that this vile creature needed to be destroyed, I would have never accepted it," Rias bowed her head a little, waiting with held breath for the reply from Naruto.

She heard him stand and shuffle around for a little, shifting her gaze she saw him gently pick up Akeno in a princess carry, "Ku?" Questioned his familiar as her orange head popped up from the large jacket.

"Give me a moment Red, Kuniko, it seems like Akeno isn't looking after herself properly, so could you guard her for a bit while I go help out her king?" Naruto questioned the fox in the jacket who gave him a small nod. In that moment Naruto took off down the hall, leaving Rias standing alone in his lounge room. He placed Akeno on the bed and walked to his door before giving a soft smirk to himself, "I am sure you can change yourself and get some sleep, I'll make sure to crawl into bed when I get back," He whispered out and closed the door not giving her a chance to retort.

Akeno smiled at where he had been standing, he had known the entire time? Or could it have been when he picked her up, or did he maybe catch her trying to secretly see the reactions during the conversation between himself and Rias? Either way she let a smile drift over her face and got changed out of her clothing, folding up his jacket and placing it on Naruto's desk before taking off the rest of her clothing save her black lace panties and donning one of his large white shirts before carefully crawling into bed. A wide smile on her face as she wrapped the sheets around her form, taking in his scent as Kuniko moved to sleep next to her chest. She had hardly any time to think before she fell asleep, though it was enough to wish those two luck in working together.

Back in the lounge room Naruto let out a small sigh as he approached where Rias was standing, her back was to him and she seemed to be looking at the pictures that were hung around, the majority of them were recent, though he saw her gaze lock with one, it was so old that Naruto had forgotten about it, he guessed Kiba must have continued to hold onto it for years now.

He could still remember the day it was taken, there stood Kiba in his primary school uniform, dull grey shorts and a white t-shirt. It was taken by a lady that saw them at the gate, Naruto had been fussing over his clothing moments earlier to make sure his little brother looked at his best.

The lady had given a light chuckle and asked if they wanted to have their picture taken, Kiba had instantly said yes, not giving Naruto a chance to protest against the idea. So they had gone with it, Kiba stood proud, his backpack over his shoulders and a bright smile on his face while Naruto looked forward with his deep blue eyes, a proud smile on his face.

Rias gently picked the picture up, she had one quite similar, though it as filled with many more people. It reminded her that she was incredibly lucky compared to the rest of her peerage. Until she had found them, really they had no one they could really lean on. She fingered the frame as if it were a precious gem, biting down on her lip in thought, "Family..." She mumbled out, that is not what her peerage was, yes they could lean on each other, though it was more strangers that needed to rely on one another because they felt broken without support than it was an actual family.

She stiffened as she heard the click of a lighter behind her. Rias quickly put the picture down and turned around to see Naruto seated on the lounge. His pants were free flowing yet his muscle top was tight, both styled in black while his hair was kept down with a black bandanna with a muffler tied around his neck. Resting on his lips was a cigarette, the tip burning brightly as a small cloud wafted from his mouth. He was adjusting what seemed to be bracers on his arms and after flicking his wrists a few times Rias saw a blade fly out of one, the small glint showed how masterfully crafted it was. Naruto gave it a few swings before nodding and tilting his wrist again causing the blade to fade away like it had never been there.

Her gaze shifted to the table as his hands did, watching him pull out a small ninjato twirling it around in his fingers for a moment before placing it back into its sheath before he strapped it to his back along with what seemed to be a blow gun to his hip and a pouch that contained many other things to his right leg, "The way you said it then, I think you are starting to understand what 'family' is. Not just the label you used when we first met, the connection should be something that is next to impossible to live without."

Rias gazed at the blonde, his deep blue eyes locking with hers and she watched as they slowly changed to an icy blue. He plucked the cigarette from his mouth and put it out in the dish in front of him before pulling his muffler up. He fastened it around his mouth and made sure it was tight at the back to hold it in place before quickly drawing his blade and letting the tip rest against Rias' throat, "If I find you are playing me again you won't even feel my strike."

Sea foam eyes looked away despite her tense form, "I don't think we will have a problem, though after last time, I can understand your defensiveness now... I truly am sorry for what I did."

The blade was pulled away from her throat and Rias gingerly lifted her hand up to feel a small amount of blood, she hadn't even felt the blade pierce her skin, just how sharp was it? he glanced to where he was and saw that he looked completely fine, the blade already away and a detached cold look in his icy eyes, they were so different from the ocean blue that he normally held, or at least the ones that Akeno always spoke about, how she could just look at them for hours and get lost in them. Now it felt like if she looked for too long he would rip her soul out without a second thought on the matter.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and Rias mimicked his movement before he waved his hand lightly forward, "Lead the way Red."

"O-oh right!" She stated quickly and started to form a crimson circle below them.

* * *

They landed in a flash and Naruto dropped to the ground, his legs spread wide and his right hand on the ground, Rias rose a brow at him in confusion while she lifted one of her hands to cover her head from the train that was falling down around them, "Uh what are you doing?"

"Transportation magic causes both a flare of magic energy along with a bright flash, if you put us near the target they could very well have been alerted and attempted a quick strike to finish things before we even had a chance to prepare ourselves," Naruto answered before slowly standing up, his eyes scanning the surroundings.

It seemed as though they were on the outskirts of Kuoh, from his memory there was a set of ruins around here that seemed completely out of place, "That uh makes sense..." Rias trailed, "I never really thought about it like that."

Naruto gave a small nod, "You should, also lower your presence, anyone with a small iota of sensing skills would be able to pick you up at the moment. Or should we start yelling that we are here to take the life of the target?"

"I understand that you don't exactly agree with the way I do things, but do you have to point out all of the mistakes that I make?" Rias whined a little, it was starting to get on her nerves, along with dropping her confidence.

"Of course," Naruto replied, "Because I will be the one to kill you if I feel you deserve it. Until then you are not allowed to die. Thus I will point out every, single, mistake you make."

Rias rose a hand to her temple while she lowered her presence, as annoying as he was being, Naruto was right. That didn't mean that she had to be happy with it though, "Are you like this with Akeno as well?"

"No..." He turned his eyes to the front and started to walk away, "She didn't take away the humanity of Kiba who I tried so hard to keep in check."

She watched as he walked forward, it seemed that he had already gathered which direction the target was in. Though it was his words that had caught her. She had thought that he was so upset with her because she turned _him,_ not because she turned Kiba? Shaking the thoughts away she followed the blonde to the ruins, seeing that his back was resting against one of the many walls when she arrived. He looked as if he had been waiting a while for her, well it would not surprise her seeing as he was faster, though she had only started moving a second or so after he did.

Not to mention she didn't feel him use any magic at all to increase his speed. She pursed her lips as she approached, "I thought you would want to get this done as quickly as possible?"

"I do," Naruto murmured, "What combat magic do you know?"

"My Power of Destruction," She stated proudly.

"Is that really all you know?" It seemed that her pride was about to be shot down again though, even still she gave a light nod, "That is pathetic. You are the younger sister of Lucifer and you only know one type of magic for combat? Not to mention your Power of Destruction is slow, so slow that humans could dodge it if you tried to use it at long range."

"Whatever, what does it matter now?" Rias expressed with a sigh.

Naruto gave a short shake of his head, "You are next to useless here. The target is stocking up on his 'meals', though it is keeping them 'fresh'. One wrong move and you are no better than the stray in there, not to mention with how slow your magic moves, it would be much to easy for the stray to use its 'meals' as shields."

Rias let her expression fall, she knew her power of destruction was slow, but it destroyed everything it hit so what was the point in increasing its speed? She was now seeing one such drawback from her choice, "So what should I do, just stand here while I let you do everything?"

"At this rate if I could split myself in two I would have you do just that. Though for now gather the humans up while I deal with the target. I will drag it away," Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, "If you can preform a memory wipe or exchange, do that. If not I will do it once I have dealt with the stray."

Naruto stepped off the wall and gave Rias a long look, "Try not to fuck this up."

A huff left her lips as she was about to retort only to notice that Naruto was already gone. Cursing to herself she ran into the ruins and quickly went about releasing the humans from their bindings and moving them away, shushing them and getting them to keep their voices down as they moved away.

Thankfully it didn't take too long before Rias found herself on the final person, a woman in her early twenties, she removed the gag first and instantly found it to be a mistake, "What the hell took you so long, didn't you know that _thing_ planned to EAT US?!" The woman all but screamed at the top of her lungs.

The shuffling of old stone sounded out and Rias turned to see the large creature looking at her and the humans with hungry eyes, "There was another rodent in my web?!" The large spider-like stray devil question or roared, they were not sure and could not find it in them to ask.

Naruto jumped in front and looked up at the stray, she was a fair bit taller than him almost reaching ten feet in height, "Your attention should be on me _insect_ ," He pulled his muffler down and let out a large cloud of smoke cover both him and the stray, "Get the fuck out of here Red!"

Rias nodded to herself and quickly gathered the humans near her before leading them into the forest, she knew enough magic to be able to change their memories into thinking that something more 'normal' happened to them, though a big group like this would be hard. She could always just blame it on some youthful gang that got in a bit over their head and were taken out by another one, the police might not question it so much then.

Casting the spell she watched as their eyes became dazed before looking over in the direction where Naruto was fighting, he was a prick and a jerk, but Akeno and Kiba, maybe even Koneko, would all be sad if he was gone. Not to mention he had been thinking of some ways to deal with Riser for her, so he was still helping her, even if it was only for his own gain. She yes, one might say that she actually was a little worried for the blonde, there was a reason why she wanted help on this Request, and that was because she wasn't sure she would have the strength to kill this stray on her own.

* * *

 **Earlier.**

Naruto walked away from Rias, not even bothering to hear what she was going to say about his idea, he was putting it into motion, now she could either go along with it, or the humans would die because of her inaction. Their blood would be on her hands, not his. Like he said, he couldn't be in two places at once.

He drew his ninjato and tilted his head to the side as he walked towards the stray devil. It held the lower body of a spider, the abdomen and all. Along with this it appeared to be female, that was if the breasts barely contained by web held a coin in her gender. On top of all of this she appeared to be ten feet tall, maybe even taller.

"Maybe I should have brought a can of bug spray?" Naruto questioned out loud, hearing the clattering of sounds which seemed like something knocking together.

The large spider turned to face Naruto and its mouth spread out wide, showing that under the human-like top half it was still a spider as large fangs came out and knocked together with an almighty hiss, "You dare to trespass here?!"

"Really, is that seriously the best you had?" A small scoff left his lips, "Well insects are very simple creatures after all, I don't really know what I was expecting form you," A tired sigh left him as he gave a light skip back, dodging the large legs that stabbed into the ground where he had just been standing, "You sluggish mind is lagging," Behind his muffler Naruto was smiling, the twitches of irritation from the large spider were quite entertaining.

"You insufferable little maggot, let yourself become my prey!" The spider lunged forward, her legs flailing high into the air as she did.

Naruto skidded back along the ground, watching as Rias moved towards the humans, he had created _some_ distance, honestly she should have waited, if he tried to draw her away too fast she would no doubt start to question his motives. Reaching into the pouch in his leg he plucked a kunai from it giving it a strong flick and watching it bounce straight off of the hairy looking leg. He could throw a kunai with enough force to puncture concrete, he figured that this stray may have been a strong rook before she left the peerage of her master for her skin to be _that_ strong.

It also meant that he wouldn't be able to finish this in one large strike, mostly because he could not call out to alpha at the moment, that was unless he reached into his Angelic magic, but seeing as Rias and the humans were behind the stray at the moment and his control was... not exactly the best, it would not a good option.

So he was left with dragging her away from the others. A task which he was not all too fond of, you see, if he was to take too long, the stray could lose patience with him and just start destroying everything around her or leave to go back to her meals. If he was too fast, she could very well suspect that he was trying to lead her away, either that or that he was not worth her attention so she would return.

His lips pursed into a thin line, "I saw a few flies buzzing around earlier, I should have caught them for you right?"

"How do your master's feet taste you hound of the peerage system!?" The arachnid roared in question as she shot web at the ground where Naruto would be only for him to step to the side and throw a kunai into the web. changing its course slightly so that it would miss him completely. Seeing her attack miss the stray closed the distance quickly, her long legs clicking along the ground as she dashed at him only for Naruto to flip back into a handspring and put a little more distance between them.

"No idea, though if I had to guess I would say better than yours, hopefully not as bony or hairy either!" Naruto parried a long hairy leg as it sought to impale him, forcing it to fly off course and strike the ground at his feet instead, "Though that _really_ wouldn't be hard to picture."

He flicked his wrist to the ground, sending the ninjato along with it. His hands reached out and he grabbed the long leg next to him tightly twisting his body and back to throw the stray over the top of him and into the wall of the ruins behind him, with a quick burst of speed from his strong legs he quickly caught up to her, his knee impacting with the side of her face and pushing her into the woods that lay beyond for a brief time under the bone crunching blow.

The stray did not waste time though as he quickly found its bearings again, the rush of dizziness not lasting too long. Her many legs and surprisingly heavy mass giving her a small advantage i being able to lift Naruto and continue to push him back towards the ruins. Naruto seeing this grit his teeth, his feet digging into the ground only to carve it up like a trowel. Her hands tried to claw at him only for the blonde to duck dip and dive out of their way, making sure to stay just out of her clawed reach while he battled against her legs.

Though he was losing, there were a vast number of factors for this, one was the fact that he was at a serious disadvantage in terms of grip against the ground, the stray had much more support from which to push. Secondly, because Alpha was still back in the study, he wasn't able to freely change his armour and weapons, which lead to him stuck in the same style of combat for the whole fight, which he had been expecting something like Akame yet again, an agile yet strong fighter where if he landed a kill strike he could secure a win. Finally though, and possibly the most important was that his mind was somewhere else. He noticed that he pushed the stray too far away and now he couldn't tell when Rias would be finished releasing everyone so he could start fighting seriously and take her out quickly.

The reason he wasn't doing this now was because if he didn't take her out and she realized that this was going to end in her fight, she could quickly run away and he wasn't one hundred percent sure he would be able to catch her, thus she could go underground and start this string of events again at a later date.

Thus he was being pushed back.

He grit his teeth as the ground under his feet started to compact, it was drawing closer to the ruins. He would regret this moment at some other time, it came from his feet suddenly changing the ground they were digging into and his lack of current focus.

To put it simply, Naruto slipped. His feet lifting off the ground slightly and a long spider leg stabbing through his right thigh. He grit his teeth as his eyes became shadowed. His body being lifted from the ground before being flung into what could have once been called a sturdy wall.

A cloud of dust tore through the air and forced the blonde to take a strained breath in. His eyes blinked and time seemed to flow by a little slower as the stray jumped towards him, the dust wrapping around her large body. Naruto shot a burst of lightning magic from his hand sending him closer to the ground where he rolled in the air and grabbed onto it, his hands digging into the old stone and using it to stop his momentum before he lost all the ground he had gained.

With a strong push forward he shot like a bullet, impacting with the stray and forcing them to come to a dead stop in the air before both bounced away from one another.

"What the hell took you so long, didn't you know that _thing_ planned to EAT US?!"

Naruto snapped his head around in the direction while the stray came to her full height, knocking over part of a wall as she did, "There was another rodent in my web?!"

Without pause Naruto moved, positioning himself between the humans and the stray, "Your attention should be on me _insect_!" He hissed out before drawing his muffler down and expelling a cloud of smoke from his lungs, he kept all of the smoke from his cigarettes in a compartment in his lungs, it was highly compressed so that he could use it as a smoke screen in times like this.

It quickly covered both him and the stray, not to mention it hid Rias and the humans from their views, "Get the fuck out of here Red!" Naruto bit out, he could hear the shuffling of feet, many of them coming from behind him. Using his magic he let out a pulse of it, feeling it wash over the stray in front of him.

This allowed him to see the target's position and bending his knees he channelled magic into his legs compressing them like springs as his hand reached into the pouch strapped around his thigh, it had survived the stab earlier, though he would need new pants and more than likely a new pouch, this one had a few tears on it. From within he drew a handful of kunai with wire attached to them.

He already had a plan on how to deal with this stray, Rias was for once right, it needed to be destroyed. With a flick of his arm and wrist the kunai sailed, wrapping around their target tightly and coming back to him where he gripped onto them, not wanting to trust this line to the ruins around him.

"W-what are you doing?!" The stray quickly roared, "Release me!"

"Welcome to my web, said the spider to the fly," Naruto spoke calmly, moving one of the wires to his mouth while he gripped the others ever tighter, much more and he might cut into his own flesh. He flooded his magic into the wires causing them to glow a bright gold in colour before he tugged them tightly, the resistance that was once there turned to butter as the dust was flung away.

The wire quickly returned to him and he placed it along with the kunai back into his pouch, slowly standing up and walking over to where the stray was. She was writhing around her bottom half now completely gone while the wound was steaming from the cold air brushing against it, "Y-you... You don't have to do this, together we won't have to worry about anything, we could _rule_!"

Naruto placed a finger to his temple, why was it that whenever the evil doer was pushed into the corner they tried to bargain their way out? "You have nothing that interests me."

The stray used her arm to try to push her breasts up slightly, "N-not even me?"

The blonde had to resist the urge to barf at her question, "I haven't used this spell outside of a simulation before, you are the first to get to witness it, though I don't believe you will be able to tell anyone about it," Naruto lifted his hand into the sky as arcs of electricity coiled around it, striking out at the air as large clouds gathered overhead.

"You... You fucking monster! Don't you care at all about your own freaking freedom?! You have a life to live yet you let those devil _dogs_ chain you down like some slave!" The stray spat out, spitting on the ground to show her disgust, "When you fucking snap and kill your master, I will gladly welcome you to hell you fucking cunt."

Naruto rose a brow at her tilting his head to the side, "Are those your final words?"

"I am going to enjoy flaying you when we meet next!"

"Since the start of the fight, I have been slowly drawing the nearby storm clouds overhead," As he spoke he saw the stray look up, as if to confirm his words a large bolt of lightning dance across the sky, "To keep my presence low yet still funnel it out enough to be able to do such a thing required much more of my attention than I had thought it would."

He waved his hand from side to side and what appeared to be the skin of something appeared out from the cloud for a moment, "This technique is called Kirin, and the sword beside you," His eyes flicked to his discarded ninjato from earlier, "That is the focal point for it, as the clouds have been gathering over the top of it the entire time... Now vanish in the roar of thunder," He drew his hand down and a large head became visible before a bright flash took over his vision.

The heat that came from the technique was incredible, it surely would have roasted him alive were it not for the fact that he was a couple of metres away with increased defence from his rook piece, along with him adding magic to the front of his body as a shield to stop any last minute spell she may have tried. He opened his eyes and saw the clouds above disperse before lowering his gaze to the area in front of him, his sword still stabbed into the stone in a very thin slab that still remained. Everywhere around it had become a crater nearly six feet deep, stopping just at his feet.

He heard the rough panting of someone behind him and turned to see Rias standing there, looking around in confusion before her eyes rested on Naruto's form, lightning still dancing around his hand, "D-did you do that?" She was hesitant in her question, almost like she was scared that if she asked him she would become his enemy.

Rias had seen the giant lightning pillar that struck the ground, though to see the damage it had caused was something else, her eyes scanned around, looking for the stray, "It's dead, I removed its legs and it got caught near the centre of the blast," Naruto answered calmly, "Like I said Red, your 'Power of Destruction' is slow," He of course didn't feel the need to tell her about how long it had taken him to set up the technique, nor how he had to keep focus the entire time, he just wanted to rub it in her face that her magic was slow and wouldn't be able to hit anything.

Rias nodded dumbly, her Rook who healed from being impaled overnight, whom was better at swordplay and faster than her knight, was now also a better mage than her and Akeno. He was a monster, a monster that was in her peerage, a monster that had threatened her life.

She was scared of what he could do yes, anyone their age would be stupid not be, yet she was not scared of _him_. Akeno and Kiba had both told her simply that he didn't really 'like' her. Though she knew it a little differently now, he didn't like that she had control of Kiba's life.

If she were to release Kiba, would she be able to have a somewhat nice relationship with Naruto? The fact more than likely not. Rias pursed his lips slightly, thinking back on all of the conversations she had with him, which were not many, and everything she knew... And came to one theory, he wanted Kiba to have a home, not a house.

A faint smile crossed her face and she went to say something to Naruto, to say he did a good job only to watch him vanish in a bright flash, having already completed his magic circle. She shook her head from side to side at his actions, "I will get you on my side one day."

* * *

Naruto's feet his the ground and he instantly knew something was up. He was in his lounge room, yet something felt off. His eyes shifted around until they landed on Kiba sitting there, his legs crossed and a small frown on his face, "I was quite surprised when Akeno-senpai told me that you were going to help Buchou," Kiba lightly shook his head, "No in fact I was about to call her a liar until Alpha confirmed it, during his break from letting Kuniko chase him around of course."

The elder blonde shifted around and moved to the lounge, undoing the pouch around his thigh and rubbing the quickly healing wound soothingly. He looked to Kiba and rose a brow as the younger blonde took a seat across from him, "Is it really that surprising that I would help someone if they asked?"

"When put like that, it really isn't all that surprising... You always seemed to go out of your way to help people before we... well..." Kiba finished rather lamely. He rubbed at the back of his head a few times before shaking it off, "Why didn't you take Alpha?"

Naruto pursed his lips together. Undoing his equipment and placing it on the table, "I thought you were with Koneko tonight?"

"There you go again, pushing aside my question like it is nothing," A sigh left Kiba's lips, "When we heard that you were going to 'help' Buchou, Koneko and myself thought you might want to talk when you got home. Akeno-senpai has locked herself in your room until you enter it, so for now we are alone Nii-san," Kiba saw that he now had Naruto's full attention, "I want to ask you a few questions."

"Kiba... Are you happy with how you are at the moment?"

Kiba froze at Naruto's words, what was he talking about? Why would he ask something at such a strange time? "I- I..."

"If your current situation could be changed Kiba, would you want it to be?" Naruto pulled a cigarette out and lit it, feeling the rush of smoke enter his lungs and quickly enter the compartment he had set up for it. He removed his bandanna and let his hair out, shaking his head lightly and blinking a view times to get the small spots to vanish, it seems like he may have done it up a little too tight.

"I don't think I would Nii-san..." Kiba responded, unsure of what Naruto wanted to hear, even though he was asking about Kiba's feelings on this matter.

"And if the current situation was to become much worse than it currently is... Would you want to change that outcome?" Naruto turned his gaze to Kiba, watching his younger half-brother stumble around in thought.

Kiba was trying to think of what Naruto could possibly mean, though he continued to draw blank after blank. He thought about Koneko and the amount that they had improved together along with all of the help she gave him in regards to his new life as a devil, "I would do everything I could with the friends I have made now to try to keep everything as it is."

"I see..." Naruto trailed leaning his head back over the back of the couch and looking up at the ceiling, his cigarette still letting out a fine plume of smoke as he did, "And what if you had to sacrifice something to keep everything the same? Would you be able to do it?"

"If I had to sacrifice something, then it wouldn't really be the same would it?" Kiba questioned with a small tilt of his head and a nervous expression on his face, "Though... There is someone important to me now. I would do everything I could to make sure they were okay and that things would remain as close to now as possible."

Naruto nodded his head a few times, "That's good to know."

"Nii-san is there something I should know about?"

"No, nothing that is important. Now you wanted to ask some questions of your own right?"

Kiba scratched lightly at his chin, "I did... What kind of person was our mother?" Naruto rose a brow at the question, "You were trained by her in how to use a sword, so I figured you would remember her more strongly than I did... Because I can not recall anything about her any more."

"Kushina Uzumaki," It had been so long since he had said that name aloud, "She had vibrant red hair, much better than Red's," He gave a small smirk to himself, though that was really the extent of what he knew. It was information that he was able to gather by seeing a photo of her years after they had been left behind, he was by her side along with what he presumed to be Kiba's father while she had a protective hand over the small bulge in her stomach, "She was kind, strict when she needed to be, but overall she was someone that I looked up to," He felt wrong lying to Kiba, though it was to protect their past that he did so, the first step in convincing your enemies was to make your allies believe it was the truth.

"Maybe that is why you are so hard on Buchou?" Kiba mused lightly, "Because she has red hair like our mother?"

"It is impossible for me to compare the two," 'Simply because the Kushina Uzumaki I tell you about is a beautiful lie and nothing more Kiba', Naruto stated calmly, "It is like trying to compare the sun and the moon to one another. Though it appears easy to do, they are both so completely different that it is impossible," Naruto leaned forward and met the eyes of his brother, flicking the ash from the tip of his cigarette into the tray on the table, "I simply do not like those that lie to themselves. 'There was nothing I could do', 'This is enough for someone like me', 'This is all I can do at the moment'... Those kinds of lines are lies to make you feel better about yourself, to attempt to ease the guilt that you feel from not having put in more effort to better yourself. I hate people like that."

Kiba winced slightly under the eyes of his brother, "Sometimes people say those things just to make it through the difficult situation right in front of them..."

"If you have the ability to spout those words, than it is clear that you didn't give the situation _absolutely_ _everything_ you have," A sigh left the lips of Naruto, "Red is weak."

"You're stronger than Buchou then?"

Naruto leaned back, letting the back of the couch press up tightly into his neck and help support his head again, "I could kill her yes."

"Why don't you?" Kiba mused, to him it didn't make sense, Naruto was not happy listening to Rias, no in fact he was irritated whenever he had to deal with her.

"It won't change what has already passed, plus didn't you just say that you wanted things to stay the same Kiba?" Shrugging lightly Naruto stood up. He ran a hand through his hair as his eyes passed over Kiba, "Become strong Kiba, become strong enough that whatever you clutch onto will never escape your grasp, also, say hello to Koneko when you return there in a few moments... I think I am going to go to bed."

Naruto walked into the hall and saw the flash of light along with the vanishing of Kiba's presence telling him that his brother had left, more than likely to return to Koneko again. Those two had become close to inseparable. He moved to the study and opened the door, already knowing that it was locked to anyone but himself and Alpha. The floating orb turned as he opened the door, "Ah~ Welcome back Naruto."

"It took time to fully charge, but Kirin is effective in combat. With this information, I want to start working on side 'Project Pillar'. During your time tonight, could you run a brief outline scenario of what I should expect?"

"Ah~ I can do that, the results of your previous tests have been compiled, it seems as though we are still without a positive result," Alpha explained as he floated over to a desk that was covered by paper with intricate symbols and large patches of writing covering the sheets.

"That is what I am hoping that 'Project Pillar' will be able to fix. At the very least I seem to have the information I need to continue," Naruto ran a hand through his hair again, he found himself to be rather tired, "We can go over this in more detail tomorrow, for now I feel like I need to get some sleep."

"Ah~ Very well."

Nodding lightly Naruto put his cigarette out in the dish on the desk before he moved back towards the door and closed it softly before entering his room. He saw Akeno sitting up waiting for him, her eyes barely able to stay open though a smile crossed her face when the door opened.

His feet almost slid along the ground as he moved forward, discarding his shirt and pants, leaving him in a pair of boxes as he crawled into bed, facing towards Akeno as she slid down before moving closer and wrapping her arms around him tightly, she was clad in a long shirt of his along with her panties from earlier, at least that was what he could feel as he placed his hands on her behind and took a deep breath in, "Did you get any sleep while I was away, or was calling everyone more important?"

Her arms circled around his neck as she pulled herself up and captured his lips softly, "Without my teddy bear I just couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard I tried."

"That was so sweet I think it gave me diabetes," Naruto stated firmly before giving a small chuckle at the pout that crossed her face. He gave her a quick peck before resting his chin softly on the top of her head, "This bed can be pretty cold with only one person in it..."

* * *

Rias stared up at the roof above her, the bed below her was comfortable as always, though it seemed much too large. Maybe it was due to the fact that Akeno often spoke about how much she enjoyed sleeping next to Naruto, and while Koneko would not speak much, when it came to that kind of topic a blush formed on her face and she turned her gaze to the ground.

Given how much time Koneko and Kiba had been spending together, she had started to believe that the duo were a couple, and she didn't believe that she was alone in that thought. Though it left her wondering, what was she missing out on, was it really as grand as Akeno made it out to be? That feeling of warmth and comfort that she spoke about?

Shaking her head lightly she attempted to pull her thoughts away from that.

Rias had spent a large amount of money using both underworld and human private investigators to find out what she could about Naruto and Kiba's pasts, though she seemed to be hitting dead ends at every turn. The only thing she knew for sure was that they were at the facility where she recruited them for some time before she had arrived.

When she tried digging deeper into the facility she found that it was a testing ground to create 'Holy Sword' users. When she had attempted to go a little further her brother had stepped in and ordered her to stop looking into the matter.

He had put it as 'Do stop using the families money for such a project,' ... Well maybe it wasn't an order but it was the closest thing from her brother that she was going to get, sometimes he was just too soft on her. Though because of his request she had stopped, it made her wonder though, was it truly because of the money she was using? Honestly she didn't think so, they seemed to drop millions without even caring, so what was a few hundred thousand?

It brought her to the fact that her brother was trying to stop her from finding out something. She had found the school that Kiba went to when he was younger and dug through the records when she got home today, though nowhere could she find him mentioned, it was almost as if people were going to great lengths to keep these brothers hidden away.

When she thought back to the attack that Naruto had used earlier in the night, she could see why. He was abnormal, and not just due to the fact that he had remained a 'Pure' Angel even after she placed her 'Evil Piece' inside of him.

Before tonight she had thought that he was strong because of his Sacred Gear, though that was all him, the careful planning the large amount of energy that flooded the air so much that it blanketed his own presence. The way he moved, how he took action. It was not his first time being in a situation like this, and while she understood that she had given the order for him to hunt a stray before, that time was much different from this one.

Though in both of them, he showed that he understood what he needed to do. He was fast and seemed to know exactly what his reach was, meaning that he had good control of his body, despite only being out of the test tube for nearly a year now, if anything, she had to say that Naruto reminded her of some of the soldiers from the Great War. Those that made it back anyway.

It was that expression, that aura that wafted off of them, they were confident in themselves yet still scared of what was around them. If she hadn't seen a photo of him when he was younger with Kiba earlier today she may have questioned his age.

Her fingers ran the length of her creamy bare legs, they were as smooth as silk, using magic to keep them that way reduced the tedious task of shaving them when they became a little 'prickly', let alone waxing them, she had let Akeno do that for her once... never again would she let the sadist near her poor legs. She was damn sure that Akeno didn't _need_ that much hot wax, nor did it need to be _that_ hot.

Wait! Was Akeno a sadist to Naruto? Did that mean her Rook liked that kind of thing? No she couldn't picture them having that kind of relationship, after all the things she had heard, plus the way she saw Naruto act today when she arrived... Well she couldn't picture Naruto being submissive to anyone, if anything it seemed like Akeno had become somewhat submissive instead.

It was no wonder though, with that refined body of his and his calloused hands Rias was sure that they turned Akeno's body to butter with a single touch. She rubbed her hands down her body, how different would it be to feel his touch in place of her own? Would she submit and melt in his hands? Would his husky voice make her knees quiver in delight?

Her hands slowly crept down below her small patch of red hair and slid between her thighs as she rolled into her side, her face turning the color of her hair as she felt the moisture of her most private place. She quickly shook her head and reminded herself that Akeno was happy and that was more important than the violent demands of her demonic nature that wanted her to claim Naruto for her own.

Despite him not liking her at all, to the point where he would rather avoid her than talk to her, her instincts wanted his looks, his brains and his strength. He was unique, mysterious. To those he cared about kind and warm, to his enemies he could sympathize or become a personification of justice. His tongue appeared to be quite sharp as well, having seen him perform a handful of times on camera now.

Truly she was lucky to have just gotten him as a piece like she did, to get his cooperation would take something close to a miracle, which from her memory were things not very often bestowed to Devils. Sighing she leaned back into her bed, letting her form sink even further into the mattress, her hands pulling away and gripping tightly to the sheets.

A huff of irritation left her pink lips, "Every time I question it, I find that you are worth much more than the trouble you cause me..."

* * *

 **PA:** And there it is, the start of other people's relations with Naruto. The end of the year is approaching as well for the group meaning that the events of canon are going to start filtering in as well, so that is something for you all to look forward to.

ETA till canon? 3-4~ chapters.


	6. Past Chaos (Burning Lotus Arc)

**PA: Here we are again with the latest chapter. This one is once again fleshing out on some things that have come up and it will leave people with some serious questions, but if you think calmly over it, you may be able to find the answer, if not just leave a review and I shall answer as best I can in the next chapter, though PM's will get replied to when I have time so you would get your answer faster... probably.**

 **So we have a bit of Naruto's past here, well quite a bit, so much so that it should allow you to get a vision of the future that this story may take. So without further ado, minus the reviews of course, here is chapter 6.**

 **DragonPony022:** That's right, Rias is a creature of pride so not being able to have Naruto follow her just because she wishes it would no doubt cause to fan her anger as it hurt her pride. It would only be so long before cracked, it is just about how long those buttons can remain unpressed before she blows up and lets out everything she is keeping inside.

 **WindyCitySlayer1:** I can say that at the moment, Naruto won't be training Rias, it should be clear why after this chapter but hey, there is something for you to think on. Though it is interesting , the thing about Gaara's sand that is, I have never seen anyone change 'Power of Destruction' like that, though it doesn't fit with Rias sadly, she is a power type caster, unlike her brother that is probably out of her range of skill set.

 **NarutoSpardaUzumaki:** I understand where you are coming from. I am trying to keep the number relatively small as I want to focus on character relationships not characters fucking, that is why I am also taking a bit of time to come into canon as I want to have things in place before shit starts to royally hit the fan. At the current time I can not really picture any additions to the harem list, though one or two may be added later down the line, in saying that I have no intention of having a stupidly high harem count... It just makes it too difficult to make everyone's interaction feel unique.

 **Cerulean Knight:** Most tend to forget that lightning produces a lot of heat, if used effectively the heat itself can be a dangerous weapon.

 **Acolyte of the Blood Moon:** The friction is part of his attitude yes, another part comes up in this chapter, though what would happen when there is suddenly no friction?

 **thor94:** The smoke screen is a byproduct of Naruto smoking. He figured if he is smoking he may as well put it to use, as for the reason, well part of it is shown in this chapter.

 **Mystolon:** At this point we haven't seen Akeno fight, not only that but Rias didn't see Naruto set anything up for Kirin, she is under the assumption that it was a technique he just pulled out with a moment of thought. To the outside it looked mighty impressive and to be honest I haven't exactly seen Akeno just straight up summon a pillar of lightning, I mean year she destroys the school building in the rating game against Riser... But she is just suddenly there, how long had she been standing there, was she charging up her magic that entire time? That kinda stuff isn't really answered we are just left to think about the fact that she can summon giant pillars of lightning, this goes along with the fact that it was Naruto's first time using Kirin as he when he comes back he tells Alpha that 'It took a while to charge up but Kirin is effective in combat' meaning it was more along the lines of a test than anything.

He can always improve and as he said it was taking a lot of focus to gather the cloud without drawing too much attention, if he wasn't worried about that he could definitely cast Kirin faster, along those lines did he see how he wasn't tired from using the ability? Not only that but he had enough to create a shield in front of him to protect himself and wasn't even out of breath? Just a few little things to think about.

As for Alpha I agree with you, not much has been displayed from him ability wise other than the fact that he can create Sacred Gears for Naruto to use in the middle of a fight. So far they have all been pretty simple, at least that is how they appear when in reality they are quite nasty Sacred Gears that are being created, Armor that drasticly increases the speed of the wearer to the point where people believe it is teleportation. Gauntlets that allow you to hit as hard as you want as your opponent won't even feel you break their bones. Those are just two, but still a weapon that stops you from feeling pain is scary, you can't even tell you've been hit until it is too late.

So yeah, so far all we have seen Alpha do is create a handful of Sacred Gears, this is somewhat intentional as I want to have a bit of mystery around him but it has also come to the point where Naruto is pretty damn strong even without Alpha so it is hard to write a fight where he would be able to use Alpha to his full potential without making everyone else in Kuoh seem like trash. Though I will put some thought into your request from now on when Alpha makes armor or weapons I will try to explain what they do better.

 **Karibanu:** I agree, some people are a little too attached, though aren't we all on fanfiction because we like these characters? I don't mind the content in which I am presenting what people call 'bashing', honestly it is just Naruto being harsh and telling people how it is, mostly Rias though. Either way, Rias has been given lots to think on, so hopefully she will do some reflection and change herself a little for the better. You do bring up a good point though, people need to remember that I can only post these one chapter at a time, (I really don't want to sit down and write out a full story when I am not getting paid for it... At least not in such a short amount of time) things can change drasticly in the next chapter though I can understand how irritating it can be to be left in the dark for a time because of this chapter by chapter posting.

Also I hope you are looking forward to a masterpiece because I plan on making Rias and Naruto get together in an actual believable way! Believe it!

 **Robocopio:** Serafall is a possibility though nothing is confirmed like I said I need to play with character interactions and possible relations before I can give people the up vote.

 **Disclaimer: I wished I owned any of this.**

* * *

There was a warm smile on the face of Akeno as she walked towards the school grounds. The reason was the same as it was most mornings. She had woken up in the arms of Naruto, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. When she moved to face him he woke, honestly he was such a light sleeper at times, at others she was sure that he would be able to sleep through a thunderstorm.

Without pause he gave her a quick morning kiss before slipping out of bed and making breakfast. Koneko and Kiba joined them like normal, and strangely enough that weird neighbor of his came over again, Gabby , and she looked at Naruto with these strange eyes, though he said it was because he was going to give her a few instructions because she felt her cooking was subpar.

Akeno had seen the damage that she was able to do with a single muffin and subpar was not the word she would use for Gabby's cooking. Regardless the morning was off to the perfect start like normal.

"Did you hear what happened to Tsushi?"

"No, what happened, does it have to do why she hasn't been here the last couple of days?"

Akeno slowed her strides slightly so she could continue to listen to the conversation, "I heard her boyfriend left her because she wasn't sleeping with him."

"I thought they were sleeping together every night?"

"Wrong, they shared the same bed, they didn't come together as a couple. That is like the most important thing right?"

"Oh... I guess... But he had to know Tsushi was shy right?"

"Men are pretty dumb, if we don't tell them things they will never find out. Though I guess that means Bachi is back on the market again, maybe I will try my hand this time?"

"You would just go out with Tsushi's old boyfriend?"

"I had my eyes on him first, Tsushi just moved in before I did, then stammered around stuck in place. She is always like that."

Akeno turned her gaze away, the smile that was previously on her face now gone as she walked into the halls of the school, her good morning had taken quite a sour turn. Though now that she thought of it, Rias did see Naruto first, in fact she hadn't even been in the same country when he had been recruited. So did she steal Naruto from Rias?

Was their entire relationship at the moment, with the hostility between them all because of her selfish actions? She quickly shook her head, Naruto had been somewhat hostile the moment he woke up, then again it could have made made it worse before they had a chance to fix it and become comrades of a sort.

It didn't take her long to reach her classroom after she deposited her shoes for the day, changing into her hallway slippers that were mandatory to be worn in the halls. She placed her bag at her desk and took her seat, calmly looking to the front of the room, "Ah Akeno, you're here rather early did something happen?"

The woman in question turned her head slightly and saw Rias standing beside her, a mystified expression on her face, Akeno put a smile onto her face, "Naruto had a visitor this morning, so instead of having me late to school he sent me on my way and would deliver my bento later."

"He really does go the extra mile for you doesn't he?" Rias let out a small sigh, "All I get from him is attitude and snide remarks at my skills... Though he is right in a way. Still..."

Akeno gave a light frown at that, "He does doesn't he? Though he can hide it behind a standoffish attitude at times it doesn't hide the fact that he will help when you ask for it... Though it makes me feel bad, I don't really do anything for him and he does so much for me."

Rias tapped her finger against her lips a few times, "You could try taking him out for dinner one night?"

"He doesn't like to go 'out' for dinner. Plus he cooks better than most of the restaurants around here," Akeno sighed lightly and leaned down to rest her head on the desk in front of her.

"What about a party then," Rias exclaimed, more than a little excited, "He likes those right?"

Akeno's head shot up, "He does, but if I was going to set one up I should talk to B and A, actually I don't think I or Naruto would hear the end of it if they _weren't_ there."

"Wait, B and A as in _the_ AB combo B and A?"

"Yes?"

Rias gave a tired sigh, "Let me guess, you met them through Naruto?"

"Of course, they are quite nice and have helped me with some of my training, though watching them spar with Naruto is interesting, though they always seem to hold back when I am watching. A said it was because they don't want me to worry, but I don't think it would be _that_ bad," The raven-haired beauty spoke, tilting her head to the side in thought. Now that she was thinking about it, she hadn't seen Naruto fight since Akame, and he didn't seem to use everything he had there.

Rias though gave a light shake of her head, "I don't even want to know how he knows them..." Though she thought back to her night with Naruto, the blonde was deadly without the use of his Sacred Gear, with it he would be a force, but to see him fight against either A or B like that... Well that would be something she would like to see if only to gauge how strong he really was.

"Also I feel more confident after a little to drink..."

Rias rose a brow, "You know you properly shouldn't be drinking at your age Akeno."

"I want to show Naruto what he means to me, but I am too embarrassed to go much further than we are at the moment... Last time we went out with B and A we got a lot closer so I figured if we do it again... well..."

"Akeno..."

"I don't want to lose him Rias!" The Raven haired woman bit out quickly to stop her friend from telling her it was a bad idea, "I feel like we have something special and I don't want to lose it because I was too shy to do anything."

Rias was about to respond for the door to slid open again, showing the teacher standing there for a moment before walking in, she moved off to her own seat just behind Akeno, watching as her friend seemed to swirl around and around in her own thoughts, "Okay class now I am going to do the attendance Ash-"

"Oi this is class 2-A right?" A bored voice called from the door causing the students to turn around and gasp. Standing there in all of his glory was Uzumaki Naruto, one of the heart throbs of all girls that attended Kuoh.

"Naruto..." Rias trailed from her seat causing the blonde to look in her direction, glancing across to the side slightly he saw Akeno and widened his eyes.

"Guess this is the right one," He mumbled out and walked forward, placing a neatly wrapped bento on Akeno's desk and another on Rias', "There ya go, also, I don't really want to speak to anyone today, plus I might be home late. So take care, both of you. This night might be a long one."

Rias rose a brow while Akeno stood up a little and bowed her head slightly to Naruto, "I will take care of dinner tonight then... If there is anything you want to talk about, I am here for you Naruto."

Naruto took a step forward and wrapped his fingers around her chin, tiling it up towards him as he drew them together and kissed her. Shock quickly flew through Akeno before she started to respond, deepening the kiss and leaning into him while the class around them gasped and cheered at what they were seeing. The teacher was floored, not at all sure how to respond to what he was seeing. Even Rias was watching with wide eyes until the pair separated, a faint blush on Akeno's cheeks as he raised her hands up to cover them. Her violet eyes unable to meet the deep blue in front of her. Naruto scratched at the back of his head for a moment, "Listen everyone, there have been some gang-like thugs spotted around Kuoh lately, so be careful on your way home okay and make sure you don't stay out too late of a nighttime."

Both Rias and Akeno understood what he was trying to say, there was something or someone in the area that was dangerous, if it were actually some 'gang-like' people Naruto would just deal with them himself. Though for Naruto to be worried about their safety, well that was something shocking to Rias, not to mention he even made her lunch, _her_ of all people?! The thought pestered her and if she had of thought less on it she may have been able to ask Naruto another question before he left the room, the students inside erupting once he did.

A faint smile pulled at the lips of Rias, Naruto was something of an idol to the children here, so it was to be expected that they would react that way. Though casting her gaze to Akeno she fought back the urge to break into a full blown smile at the happy and relieved look on her best friend's face, it was one of the few times she had seen the two interact like that, though after seeing how Akeno reacted... She had no doubts that she at the least believed that she loved Naruto or at least cared for him very deeply.

Though the fact that Naruto didn't want to speak to anyone was a little confusing, thus she spoke to her familiar through their connection and tasked it with following him from a safe distance.

* * *

"Ku ku!"

Naruto scratched at the back of his head as he walked through the dreary woods that seemed so much out of place in this nice town, almost like they were pulled from a horror movie, "I know, Red really _is_ too much of a sticky beak isn't she?"

"Ku!"

"Hold on Kuniko," Naruto spoke quietly before bending his knees and jumping off the ground, shooting straight at Rias' familiar and grabbing it by its fat body, "Oi, I know you are just following orders little bat, but if you go any further than this, I can't say if you will make it out alive or not."

The bat in his hand started to rapidly flutter about in his hands, it seemed as if it understood what he was saying, he let go and watched as it frantically flapped about, before meeting eyes with him and sending itself into a further panic before bolting as fast as it could into the other direction, not wasting a single moment as it flew in a straight line.

"Ku ku!"

Naruto glanced down at the ground far below him. Letting his body gracefully fall back down and softly touching against the ground, he never took to walking again, instead leaning his body forward as he bent his legs and shot off like a bullet, appearing again inside a wide clearing that had a thick fog casting an eerie chill as frost littered the ground and the moon was high in the sky. The air started to become distorted in the middle of the clearing as a large black stone came into view, along it countless names were engraved.

The sound of soft steps echoed through the clearing as a large number of people in white started to flutter in their forms not exactly there, almost as if they were ghosts, they each carried a large bouquet of pristine white flowers.

Naruto reached into his jacket and pulled out his packet of cigarettes as he walked closer to the stone. He pulled out an ashtray from his pocket and placed it at the base of the stone, lighting a cigarette and placing it in the tray before lighting another and placing it against his lips, "Sure has been awhile since I last came."

"Ku ku?"

"Shhh girl..." Naruto whispered out lightly stroking the back of Kuniko's head, "You want one?" He questioned, moving his hand away from Kuniko and shaking his deck of smokes up.

A glove covered hand took the cigarette that jumped up more than the others, "I see you took up after the ways of our master hm?"

Naruto turned his head to the side, seeing the male standing beside him with his shortish raven haired, it was neatly styled and swept to the right of his face while his eyes were a sharp coal in color. He wore a Japanese style fall uniform while an older styled Chinese warriors belt was strapped around his waist, "It's been a long time Cow Boy."

"It's not Cow Boy, it's Cao Cao," The now known Cao Cao stated plainly, though other than that neither of the two reacted, "I heard an interesting rumor though, perhaps you could fill me in, Naruto Uzumaki... Or should I say Kotaro Fuma?"

Naruto let out a small laugh, "I should have figured you would find out eventually. Though I guess that is what happens when you spend so much time together with someone. Though regardless of who my ancestor is... I am still me, Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki."

"Yes, I know all about how the Fuma clan changed their name to Uzumaki after the war, even changing some of the events of what happened to suggest that it was once lager and wiped out when the sides came to blows in their territory while fighting the Fuma. I can see now why you were always so skilled. It is in your blood. Just like it is in mine," Cao Cao gave a light chuckle before he took a long drag of the cigarette in his hand's.

"Just like the Hatake formed from the ashes of the Hattori... Kakashi took better care of us than most would have..." Naruto sat down on the ground, a small frown on his face as smoke wafted up from the tip filled with burning tobacco.

Cao Cao gave a light shake of his head, "You could always join up with me again Naruto. The Fuma love destruction don't they? Well I plan to destroy the foundation that have set themselves upon this world, to make humans rise to the top of every known power, to reclaim our spot! To show everyone that humans have the power and the _right_ to make a choice about our lives!"

"It wasn't destruction that we loved Cow Boy-,"

"It's Cao Cao!"

"- The Fuma loved order before Kotaro came, they were guardians of the land. When Kotaro became the head we delved into Chaos and our love for it ran deep to our bones, it was not the forced kind that we presented due to the words of the previous head. Kotaro showed us the path that our hearts wanted to walk on," Naruto took a drag from his cigarette while raising his free hand up and dragging it down over his eye, "We relished and bathed in a world that we tore into chaos, we drank in the desries of humans and sold ourselves into their service, hunting down anyone they believed may try to cut into their land. Our coffers became one of the largest in Japan in the span of five years. But now," He pulled his hand away and let out a tired sigh, "Now I just want to protect what I want to protect."

A sigh escaped the lips of Cao Cao, "You always were one that blew away what people thought to be impossible... You are now my enemy Naruto... Though, I can not think of anything more disgraceful to fight here during the ritual. After we leave this place, the next time we meet I will attack."

"Cow Boy... I will make your death as painless as possible," Naruto admitted and hung his head down lightly, there the two stayed in silence as more and more ghostly figures placed flowers by the stone. It was a reflection of what was happening all over the world, those that had once been, or still were a part of the order, would place flowers or something else down at the large stone in order to pay their respects to the past generations.

Kuniko kept a watchful eye on Cao Cao while she curled up to Naruto to try to comfort him, she understood that her master and friend was hurting, it was deep and cold inside of his chest, a pain that she couldn't heal.

"Oh... And happy birthday Naruto," Cao Cao spoke and placed a packet of smokes down beside the blonde before walking away.

Naruto looked up as large clouds started to roll in, there was a thunderous crack before rain started to bucket down, "Thanks for remembering Cow Boy," His hair flattened out and stuck to his face as he looked forward with dead eyes, "Thanks Sensei... For helping me look after Kiba..." The ghostly people stopped coming, he was the only one left as the stone in front of him started to fade away, "And thank you for giving me the lessons that let me push this all away so I can keep going."

He stood up as the stone vanished, the fog slowly rolled out and the trees seemed to no longer be overbearing, the moon was still high in the sky though but he couldn't tell how long had passed, how long he had sat there in the rain that had now vanished. He gave his head a light shake and started to walk, paying a dull attention to the fact that Kuniko moved around in his jacket to warm herself up, "I know girl, it has been a big day for you hasn't it?"

"Ku~"

Naruto gave his head a light shake as he was forced to dodge to the side as a purple mist attacked the place he had just been, "Now now, this just isn't on."

"I came here to assassinate Cao Cao, but what were the odds that I would run into you again nya~?"

"Listen Kuroka, tonight I _will_ just kill you, I was hoping you would understand after last time when I let you live that you can't best me," Naruto looked up in the trees and quickly looked back down, it appeared that this pussy was of the hairless kind.

"You saw didn't you nya~?" Kuroka purred out as she dropped down from the tree and slowly walked over to Naruto, she saw that his eye's sharpened on her form and held her hands out to the side, "I'm not here for you Naru-kun nya~ Though I can be if you want nya~?" She shifted her hands to her kimono and pulled it down a little further, much more and her breasts would slip out completely.

Her golden eyes meet with his blue and she gave a soft smile, "I actually want to thank you for looking after Shirone nya~. Now that I'm not here to bring you back we can talk right nya~?"

"If I had an intention to speak to you yes, we would be able to do that I guess?" Naruto replied coldly, though it didn't seem to deter Kuroka at all as she jumped forward and grabbed onto his arm, letting her breasts hug it tightly.

She looked up at him with big eyes and blinked a few times, "Please nya~? I am still a little sore after you laid into me so hard, it was thrilling to feel your tight muscles against my skin nya~!"

"Look if you are in season I will go buy a tom for you. But I have somewhere I should be," He tried to pull his arm away only to feel her grip tighten around it.

"I think I have found my tom already nya~" She purred and rubbed up against him again, "I am okay with being a mistress nya~!"

This time Naruto didn't try to hide his intentions and ripped his arm away from Kuroka, knocking her down to the ground as he did, "I have given you enough time to talk, and it seems that all you want is to get into my pants you horny cat."

Kuroka quickly sat up and shook her hands frantically, "NYA NYA~! Listen I really do want to talk nya~!"

"Just hurry up then, I don't have all night that I can spend here," Naruto bit out tiredly, really dealing with this cat-woman took way too much energy from him.

"I truly thank you for looking after Shirone for me nya~" Kuroka placed her hands in front of her chest and bowed her head, "It is something that I can not repay, so I wanted you to take advantage of my body as an effort and to also provide me with strong kittens."

A tired sigh slipped the lips of Naruto, "Look, I'm sure you are a nice girl and all, but I already have someone."

"Please! I know that you and that Akeno girl seem to be dating, especially after what you did in the classroom today-"

"I thought you came here for Cow Boy..."

"But I don't care nya~! As I said earlier, I am okay with being a mistress nya," Kuroka looked up at the blonde, it seemed as though she ignored what he said during her speech.

Naruto though gave his head a light rub, "I don't plan on being that kind of guy..."

Kuroka deflated a little at his words, "Sometimes it just turns out that way though nya~. You're kind and help people, even when they don't ask at times, you're strong and you protect those that may not be able to protect themselves nya~. It draws people towards you, and I can't help but feel the need to be closer to you nya~"

"So you're stalking me now?"

"It also helps that you are very good looking nya~. Any kittens we have together will be both attractive and strong. You don't even have to stay around I will look after them myself nya~!" Kuroka informed him with fire in her eyes.

"You think I am the kind of person that would allow that?" Naruto questioned, though he didn't wait for an answer before he was enveloped in light and sent away, Kuroka of course knew that the chances of him being at his new house were very high, though if she went there now she may just push him further away. She gave her head a light shake, she would need to convince him somehow that this was the best way.

* * *

Rias inwardly sighed at the situation she was in. Kiba and Koneko had approached herself and Akeno earlier, explaining to them that today was Naruto's birthday. That had surprised them both, Naruto seemed to know everything about them, yet they still knew so little about him. Even Akeno, the one that he shared a bed with only knew the Naruto that she grew close to in Kuoh, not who he was before.

It was for this reason that she was sighing, Akeno had gone on ahead, having already found a gift for her boyfriend while Rias was lost looking at the storefronts, she knew so little about him that it was scary, like a ghost that suddenly appeared in front of her when things started to be desperate.

She pushed her forehead against the window in front of her, it was an older store, but them seemed to have very high-class things that followed up the interests of Naruto, or at least what she knew, "Why are you always such a pain?!" She growled out.

"I don't know, why is your hair always so red?"

Rias froze and slowly looked over her shoulder to see Naruto standing there, his hair and clothing wet, which was strange seeing as it hadn't rained today. Shaking her head lightly she fully turned around and placed her hands on her hips, "Are you done with your private affair now?"

A faint smile cracked across his face breaking the melancholy that was still pounding in his chest, not even his conversation with Kuroka was able to shake it, yet the thought of being able to torment Rias, even if it was only slight was enough to break the feeling completely, "Sometimes we all just need a little space Red, or do you _really_ want to know _everything_ about me?"

"W-well maybe not everything..." Rias stammered out, his white undershirt had become wet and was now see through giving her a clear view of the top half of the chest that Akeno slept next to at night.

"What the hell are you doing here Red?" Naruto questioned moving closer and looking inside the window Rias had been earlier.

"Ku~?"

Rias rose a brow at the sound before she saw Naruto's jacket shift around and the bright head of a fox pop out, looking around for a few moments before locking eyes with Rias, "Hello Kuniko, are you behaving?"

"Ku-Ku!"

"She is, today has been a big day for her, nice dodge by the way, who trained you Piccalo?"

Rias gave another light shake of her head as she moved back to look at the window, "My brother's Queen trained me..."

"Oh you mean his wife?"

"How do y- You know what, I don't think I want to know..."

"You sure Red? I mean you seemed pretty interested earlier and all that," Naruto gave a light wave of his hand, "Let's just say that it is my job to know then eh?"

"Oh and what is this 'job' of yours Naruto?" The heiress questioned, for some reason the blonde almost seemed to be in a playful mood at the moment.

"My job is to fuck you with Red, I was born into this world purely to fuck with you and until the end of my life I will do just that. A time will come where you think that things are starting to look up, but then you will think 'Maybe this is all Naruto's doing again?' When that time comes I will still all your underwear and sell it off to the perverts at school."

"T-that doesn't make any sense?!"

A slight chuckle left the lips of Naruto, "Life doesn't make sense Red, something else that doesn't make sense is why we are both staring through the window of this shop right now, I mean I am sure you have a reason to be doing so, but you haven't told me, so I am going to go with the fact that people were looking at you weird so you think that something is stuck in your teeth."

"Ku-Ku!"

"Shhh, Red might somehow discover how to understand what you are saying girl."

Rias thought opened her mouth a little and checked, it wouldn't be out of Naruto's character to point out something obvious like that when she missed it. Though she found that nothing was there, "Heh made you look Red."

"You know they say when boys make fun of a girl it means that they like them?" Rias spoke calmly, she wouldn't let Naruto get under skin today.

"They also say that idiots can't get colds, you know I heard that you've never been sick... Maybe that saying is right no?" Naruto jibbed lightly.

"How do you know that? No wait I think we are missing the point here! You have been healthy since I met you so maybe you're an idiot too!?"

Naruto rose his brows at her in confusion, "I think you are forgetting the fact that I was locked up for years trying to have my illness fixed, only for it to get better once I woke up Alpha."

"In a way I am thankful..." Rias whispered to herself.

Though the blonde-haired devil heard her clearly, "Yes because while they locked me up for no reason they used me as leverage to keep experimenting on Kiba, why don't we just continue to think that everything that happened back there was good?"

"We both know I didn't mean it like that Naruto," Rias turned to him with sad eyes, "I can't say anything that will make up for what happened to you and Kiba, but I truly do believe that it was for the best that you both came into my peerage."

Naruto pulled a cigarette out of his jacket and lit it, looking back at the window with a frown, "We had a life back there you know? Kiba had good grades and was looking at a promising future while I supported him from the shadows."

"I already said that I was sorry, I didn't know that you would heal by yourself... But don't you think that you have made a lot of friends since you got here?"

"Take away all the people that you knew before you came here Red... Now put a couple of years between you and them... For you guys, it isn't hard as not much will change in only a handful of years for people that live infinite amount of time longer compared... But for a human, a handful of years is a lot, do you think that I could simply go back. I can't, I noticed that today, my old partner and I have both gone our own ways, would we have done so if we were still together across all of these years? It is hard to say," Naruto gave a tired sigh before he turned to Rias and ruffled her hair lightly, "I know you meant well, and even now you try to mean well, you just piss me off with how you go about it... Also you _really_ need to work on your combat skills."

"Don't touch my hair..." Rias growled out lightly, though to be honest it felt kind of nice, Naruto was only a couple of years older but he was so much more mature than the rest of them. Yes he liked to have fun, mostly at her expense it seemed, but it was times like these, she heard Kiba speak of them, yet at the same time it was the first time she had seen one herself. It felt nice, she wondered if this was how Akeno felt under his gaze, so warm and safe.

"Also if you are trying to find information on me... Why didn't you ask me?"

The question froze her in place, she shifted her feet slightly, "If I ask a question now will you answer it truthfully?"

"Maybe, I guess it depends."

Taking a breath in Rias steeled herself, "What did you do before you ended up getting sick?"

"White Lotus Order," Naruto saw Rias stiffen in place and he grabbed her shoulder a little stiffly, "That is who I used to work for. Now do you want to keep digging into my past, or will you just leave it as it is now?"

"I... I didn't know... Is that where you were today? Wait are you allowed to answer that?!"

"Calm down red, I decided to leave that life behind me. My old partner did too, today is the day where we can pay our respects for those that... Well those that aren't here anymore," Naruto spoke softly, loosening his grip on Rias' shoulder, "It can be dangerous there at times, it is why I sent your familiar away, also I didn't want you to get a glimpse of something that could bring trouble towards your peerage."

"Naruto..." Was this actual emotion shown towards her from Naruto Uzumaki? Did he hit his head somewhere?

"I don't want Akeno or Kiba to get in trouble," Naruto replied calmly, "Also, if you are looking at buying something from this store, well I would recommend taking a few steps back, walking down the road thirty paces and finding a shack, that is the best thing to call it. In that run down place, I am sure you will find what you are looking for, when you do, well that will be an interesting conversation," With that Naruto raised his hand and gave a light wave before walking down the road.

Rias watched him for a time before shaking her head and following his directions. Looking down the strip Naruto spoke of she could see the shack, it did look like it was ready to fall over if a strong wind blew on it directly. Honestly she had nothing to lose so she walked forward and gently touched the door, though it was not as she was expecting. When she did the shack vanished and instead a sleek steel entrance way appeared in front of her.

"Well well, a villager that stands out more than others has sent me to a secret shop... This kind of feels like an MMORPG, though now that I have said that I have to go, it feels like a quest, so I wonder what the reward at the end would be like?" Rias tapped at her chin a few times, if that was true it was a quest handed to her by Naruto, so it could be something very very good, or a trap... It was more than likely a trap now that she thought about it.

Quickly she turned on her feet to leave but something grabbed onto her and pulled her inside the steel entrance, sealing it up behind her as she was plunged into darkness, she struggled for a time, only to find that it was pointless as whatever had grabbed her tightened each time she did.

She relaxed in the grasp, if she were to die now she would blame Naruto and curse the crap out of whomever was waiting for her on the other side along with damning Naruto until his name was so bland and dry it made her want to vomit.

Then her ride seemed to come to a stop as she landed in something, the thing that had been grabbing her vanished or at least ceased its actions. Though this wasn't much better, she was sitting in a dark room and couldn't see anything, not even what she was seated on.

"O-oi what do we do, this isn't the usual one?!"

"You're right, normally he would have destroyed the escort... Honestly he is so expensive to replace."

Rias frowned, they were talking about Naruto, she just knew it. The only ones that was allowed to touch him out of the blue were Akeno and Kiba, "Umm, I think you are talking about someone I know... Blonde hair, rather tall, blue eyes and feels kinda roguish?"

The lights flicked on and Rias blinked at the sudden brightness, though when it vanished she saw an older man and woman standing against a door frame, each had a pipe in their hand a smoke wafting up from the tip of it, "I am Yin Yami," The female spoke, her skin was dark and ears were pointed, her hair was pulled into a ponytail that ran down to her shoulder blades, her right eyes was covered by one of her bangs while she wore a white kimono, her eyes a deep gold in color, "The dark Elf."

"And I am Yang Hikari," The male spoke, he was clad in a black kimono while his skin was pale, with long pointed ears. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail while his left eye was covered showing a lone silver one on the right side of his face, "The High Elf."

"It would seem that you were speaking of Naruto-dono/ It seems that your mouth was rambling about Naruto...He is nice yes?" Yang and Yin said respectively.

"I am starting to wonder if we are talking about the same Naruto..." Rias drawled, though she stood up a moment later from her seat, "Anyway he said I would be able to find what I was looking for here... Though I am not sure if we were thinking the same thing."

"Are you seeking to procure an object of beauty?/ Are you here to find a new way to meet the River Styx?"

Rias gave a confused look to the two, "Umm what do you sell here exactly?"

"The finest objects that should be treasured. / We stock certain families for their trade."

"That really doesn't tell me much," Rias sighed out, they were beating around the bush and everyone here knew it.

"You must be Rias Gremory-dono, Naruto-dono has spoken about your attitude multiple times/ Naruto said you were irritating. I can see why Red."

Rias gripped at her head, it was definitely the same Naruto, "What do you normally sell to Naruto?"

"Ah Yin handles transaction of that kind, sadly I do not delve too much into the past of the Fuma."

"F-Fuma?"

"Dammit Yang, Naruto is going to be unhappy about this, whatever, Red, that's what he calls you right? Well what is it that you want? Hurry up and make sure you don't speak of what happened here okay?!" Yin spoke quickly though her voice had a strong edge to it.

"Um, I am now interested in what Naruto normally gets when he comes here..." Rias took on a bashful disposition for a few moments wondering if it would work, it seemed to be doing the trick on Yang, though Yin was hardening her eyes, "Though Naruto did say I would be able to find what I was looking for in here."

Yin widened her eyes for a moment, "Oh so that time has come has it?" A curt laugh let the graceful lips of the Dark Elf, "Very well, follow me Red and keep your hands away from my behind, as tempting as it is, I am sure people would like for you to return with all of your digits."

Rias turned to Yang whom gave a strained smile, "The only one that she relaxes around is Naruto-dono. So please do behave Rias Gremory-dono I do not want to have to clean up another body today."

"Wait she actually kills people?" Rias questioned sharply, in her territory no less?!

"Only those that come trying to steal from the Fuma end up that way, Yin is very possessive and doesn't want to lose her last contract."

"Red I do not have all night for you to decide whether or not you actually feel like following or not, " Yin gave a light wave of her hand as she vanished down the hall that appeared from the wall.

Rias gave a light shake of her head before following after her. The rooms that they passed all have names that she thought lost to history, though they seemed to be stored here in a place that people were walking past without paying any attention. it took them a couple of minutes to reach the point where Yin stopped.

Looking at the sign on the door she saw Kotaro Fuma carved into it. The Dark Elf ran a glowing hand over the door and a large number of locks could be heard opening on the other side, the door opened and Rias stood in shock of what she saw, the back and left wall were filled with artifacts from the Edo period along with before and after it, "Naruto Uzumaki, is the reincarnation of Kotaro Fuma. This is told to you because Naruto has deemed that it is time that you knew just who he was. When he moved from Europe to here I came with him, bringing the treasure from his past lives with me. The right wall is stock that was created by both the Dark Elves and the High Elves in the hope that he will take them up once more."

Rias was looking around with stars in her eyes, "T-there's shuriken and kunai, katana of all different sizes and Naruto _owns_ all of this right?!"

"This is the property of Naruto Uzumaki yes," Yin replied as a smirk came across her face, "That is the kind of person you have found yourself in the presence of."

Rias was nodding her head, she would need to speak to Naruto about this at a later point after all she was sure he wouldn't mind lending her a few kunai and shuriken, so she could understand how to avoid them in a fight of course, she would never to such a silly thing like pretend she was an actual ninja... Her face dropped, she had an actual ninja in her peerage this entire time... "I am a sad excuse for a devil..."

"I am not going to argue with you on that Red... Though I get the feeling you're here for a different reason right?"

The young devil blinked a few times in shock, "Actually Naruto said I would be able to find something here, but I was actually looking for a gift as it is his birthday today."

Yin froze in her spot, "It is Naruto-sama's birthday today?"

"Why are you suddenly calling him -sama?"

"Why didn't he tell me about it? Was he trying to keep it from me as he thought I already had too much work on my plate? That is not good enough, I am a failure as an Elf to not know the birthday of my last remaining client!"

Rias just watched in shock as the Dark Elf ran around trying to find something to give to Naruto as a present, it seemed that every vault was being opened for this task, a part of her wondered just where this trip would lead.

* * *

Naruto stared at his house with a sense of unease. There was people inside, he could tell that without even opening the door. The lights were out, though he could feel the life hidden inside of those walls he brought. He had decided to walk home instead of teleporting, it had taken much longer but it had allowed him to clear his head. Thinking it over he probably shouldn't have told Rias as much as he did, it was just going to cause him to have a headache later down the road.

Sighing he pulled his hand up and placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it lightly and pushing the door open, "SURPRISE!" Came a roar that was partnered with a blinding light as the lights in the house were turned on, in front of him he saw all those that he had met at Kuoh, even a few that he wasn't quite sure if he knew or not. Like the blonde mother and daughter pair that were flaked by A and B, he paused in his thought before inwardly chuckling, there was no way, just no way.

There was a sudden impact in his chest and he looked down to see raven colored hair pressed tightly against him, Akeno looked up and gave a warm smile, "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun," She softened her grip slightly and Kuniko popped her head out from inside Naruto's jacket, "I thought I felt you in there Kuniko."

"Ku-Ku!"

"Thank you everyone," Naruto flashed them a smile as he slowly wrapped his arms around Akeno.

"You really took your time getting here Naruto," Rias spoke with a small smile on her face.

Naruto turned to her with a raised brow, "I guess I should have made an effort to travel faster then?" He couldn't outright say teleport seeing as Gabby, who was here tonight was meant to be under cover as a civilian, though the cover was shoddy at best, though that may have just been to him.

"Naruto-sama, you didn't inform me that you had a birthday," Yin quickly got out as she bowed.

"Yang was right, she really is different around you Naruto..."

"Hush Red I do not believe that anyone asked your opinion."

"Naruto-kun whom is this?" Akeno questioned with a smile that was a little too sweet for his liking, her hand gesturing towards Yin.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yin is a friend from before everything went down."

"I find it amusing at how different things have become, you once used to play in the same halls as Kings, now though, you write stories to bring hope into children. I find it interesting to think about," Yin gave a light shake of her head, "No... never mind my wandering thoughts."

Rias understood to an extant, Yin was talking about his time as a member of the White Lotus, at least that is what she believed, after all she could not really picture another reason for why Naruto would be in the same room as kings, then again it could just be the strange wording of elves. Though the slight smile she sent to Naruto when the other's weren't looking pointed more towards her first theory.

"Naruto-san," A calm and charming voice called over the conversation. Those speaking turned to face the regal and beautiful blonde woman who was clad in a noble kimono, her near golden eyes met with the blue ones of Naruto who searched her for a handle of moments, studying her face.

"Yasaka-hime... It has been a very long time, eleven years or so I believe?" Naruto mused, taking a slight peak at the child down by her waist, she couldn't have been any older than ten. The entire room was listening, Yasaka was not a name that too many people gave their daughters, along with the fact that the AB combo were watching her like hawks led many to believe that she was the Kyuubi Yasaka, leading of the Yokai in Kyoto. If that were the case then the fact that these two knew each other is very strange indeed.

Yasaka gave a slight smile of her head, "I never did get a chance to thank you all, it was quite hard to get into contact with you after the event."

Kiba sent Naruto a glance, "What is she talking about Nii-san?"

"I never did talk to you about the work I did Kiba, nor anyone here sans Yin," His eyes met Rias' in a sideways glance, clearly getting his message across, 'It is best if you feign ignorance'. He looked towards Yasaka and his words seemed to have frozen her, "I didn't want to bother you with what I was doing, what was important was your future otouto."

Kiba walked forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto as the groups split up. B left and took Kunou outside while Yin moved off with Naruto leaving A and Yasaka alone, the moved into the kitchen making sure to keep an eye on 'Gabby' who was watching them a little too closely for the liking of A. The large man clicked his fingers and static appeared in the air around them, forming a barrier of sorts that would destroy sound before it could escape, "So you knew Naruto the whole time?"

"Of course, did you think that I would come to Kyoto for someone that I didn't withholding political means of course," Yasaka spoke with a charming smile as she leaned into the bench ever so slightly, "He is different from when I last saw him."

"He was human, for them eleven years is quite a long time Yasaka-sama," A responded, his features narrowing slight, to him humans seemed so weak, yet they were able to make great advancements... mind you most of those came when they were trying to out kill one another.

A frown worked its way onto the elegant face of the Kyuubi, "When I last saw him he was colder, sharper. I would say like a trained blade but he seemed much to young, even though I say that, he was still in the Order of the White Lotus," Her words rang heavy with A, the White Lotus were a group of super elite assassins. Yasaka saw this and gave a sad smile, "To be called an elite at such a young age... I was actually looking at hiring his team as my personal guard, three humans... Though I found out from the leader that the humans were not simple like one might believe. Each one is a descendant of a legendary hero, Cao Cao, Kotaro Fuma and Hanzo Hattori."

"And which one was the gaki?"

"Kotaro Fuma, and I can see why he was so feared when he was alive. Though I was still suckling the teat back then I heard that the Fuma were lead by a demon, and when the assassins broke into our conference I saw a young child, the same age as Kunou is now, or maybe even younger, take down ten people without a drop landing on the white uniform and veil that they wear," Yasaka pursed her lips together, "When it was all done they just moved back to where they were standing before like nothing had happened. Vigilant statues that covered the entire room with their gazes and moved even quieter than wind."

"I see. It is now starting to make sense why you have come here tonight. Honestly sometimes I forget that our mighty leader is a kitsune," A remarked with a small laugh.

Yasaka though tilted her head to the side lightly as she rested it upon her palm, "Plus there is so much that I wish to talk to him about that I can not here... I will respect his wishes to keep his past from them as best I can... But I can not let him simply rot here. His eyes have lost the sharp edge that they once had."

A looked at Yasaka for a few moments, as if prompting her to continue, "Is the conversation able to become public once again?"

"Yes, we have been away for a little while now, people may start to ask question if we delay much longer. Though in saying that I do not mind, I do plan on getting what I came here for, I can no longer spare costs, skills or emotions on the safety of those around me."

With a click of his finger's A stopped the barrier, the sound of glasses being knocked together ringing out from the next room. Exiting the kitchen they see that Naruto has started to drink with Yin, Gabby and Akeno while the other's look on unsure on what to do, B was controlling himself really well, A knew he wanted to be in there and Yasaka no doubt knew as well.

Thus they were watching as the others did, Gabby sipping at wine that was far too expensive for this area of Kuoh as Naruto, Yin and Akeno drank from wine glasses though they were drinking nalewka. Yasaka didn't know too much about Europe other than its wine, so this drink was out of her area, though from the look on the face of Rias' the young devil heiress in the room, it would seem that it was not something that anyone would just bust out.

The group continued and light conversation was shared until Yin had a little too much and passed out, Gabby offered to let the woman stay at her place the night and showed herself out. Koneko and Kiba left a little earlier and Kunou was asleep on the nearby couch, her youth taking the better of her. Akeno was leaning up against Naruto who looked fine, like he hadn't had a drop.

Rias had a small smile on her face as she watched the couple slowly make their way to the large chair in which they sat down with the younger one contorting her body to stay on the older one's lap. It was at this point that Naruto locked eyes with Yasaka, "I would have thought that your party would have returned home by now... Kyoto is a far place to travel to and I doubt it can be without you for long."

The kitsune let a warm smile grace her features, "I do plan on returning soon, though there was something that I wanted to speak about first."

Her words managed to get the attention of everyone in the room, "And what would that be Yasaka-hime?"

"I need to borrow you Naruto-san," She spoke calmly yet sternly.

Rias and Akeno narrowed her eyes on the woman while Naruto paid her a little more attention, "And what is this for?"

"Naruto you can't just-"

"Would it mark me as a stray to hear what the leader of the Yokai faction has to say?" Naruto questioned the heiress with a raised brow, though he could feel the grip around his shoulders tighten ever so slightly.

"N-no it doesn't..."

Naruto nodded at Yasaka who gave a slight one back, "I have found myself in a position where I am in need of skilled warriors, ones that the Yokai are at a loss with how to train... At least to the level that I want them to be that is."

"No one needs warriors," Naruto replied, "It is a want, you want to protect the structure of the Yokai faction you have created..." He looked to Kunou who was laying peacefully on his couch, "It is something that I think is good. Even the more vicious Yokai are now living peacefully alongside humans."

"Indeed I believe that we are doing well," Yasaka nodded at his words, "Because of that, I felt I should search for skills that can not be matched. When you were a child I saw what you were able to do. I would like you to teach those skills to a select group that will serve as pillars to support the current structure of the Yokai faction."

"Impossible," Naruto stated flatly.

His response caused a few to look at him with question while Rias and Akeno seemed happy with his response, though it wasn't enough to stop Yasaka, "I figured that even after you left it may be a little much to ask you to show the method in which you were trained, but it is for the good of the Yokai and we would be indebted to the Devils for your aid."

Naruto gave a light shake of his head, "No you don't get it. What I lived was a lifestyle, it was not training. I can not 'teach' people to live like that, nor would I be able to be present constantly to make sure they are 'living' in the lifestyle," He swept his hands through his hair and his eyes turned to the color of ice, staring ahead and sending chills down the spines of those in the room, "I can break and crush their bodies into the mold, I can show them techniques and how I used to live, but in the end, if they are weak this life will use their bones as toothpicks."

A shuffled a little to stand protectively between the two while B moved to stand in front of Kunou. Akeno got up and moved to stand over by Rias, the Naruto in front of her was different from the one she knew, this was not the kind man that she shared a bed with, though she had questioned many things about him, she had not expected this.

"That should be enough to form a base," Yasaka spoke calmly, getting over the feeling that passed a moment ago, the intensity of those eyes shook her and it was the first time in so long that she had seen ones like that, not since Kunou's father... Naruto's teacher, had she felt such a presence.

"An Oni would be the best Yokai, their bodies are strong yet they can be flexible. I will need instructors that will listen to every word I say and the people you want made into Assassins have to be children. If you want the best, they must be trained from an age where it will stay with them for life," Naruto let a wicked smile cross his lips, "Can you condemn children to a life bathed in darkness and copper?"

Yasaka swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, she hadn't been expecting him to request children! But then again, Kakashi had been a mentor to two at once and both were still children, not even in their teens yet. She should have expected that they would begin their training at an early age, yet she had been hoping that it could be avoided. Finding herself amidst her rampant thoughts she was able to respond, "How long will it take for them to receive results like you were able to at the winter conference?"

"Half a year will give them the ability to do that... The rest will be up to their will and their mind to carry out and keep up with their actions... Though that was hardly impressive, honestly it was a waste that we went as three, one would have been enough," Naruto gave a light wave of his hand before brushing his hair back to normal and letting his ocean blue eyes return, "I will not be able to stay the entire time though, I will need to make trips back here and stay a few nights every now and again. This is something that will not be negotiated, if you are not able to allow this, then leave and search for the White Lotus, though they will only rent soldiers to you."

Yasaka bit the inside of her cheek gently, this was not how she was expecting the talk to go. Naruto was right though, _she_ needed _him_ if she wanted to create skilled assassins. She inwardly sighed and took a step forward as she extended her hand out, "I can agree to that Naruto-san."

A sweet smile, one that was much to sweet in fact, crossed Naruto's face as he grasped her hand firmly, "That will be Naruto-sensei from now on Yasaka-hime. You will need to learn how to control these Assassins or they may very well bite if things go wrong in their direction. That will be my lesson to you, one that should only be taught to those that you will have take your place."

"I am thankful, though doesn't that mean you will be able to control them as well?"

"Yasaka-hime," Naruto started slowly, making sure her attention was solely on him, "You will just have to make sure you continue to be a good leader, I like how the Yokai Faction is... why would I try to change it?"

* * *

 **PA:** Now relax I know some of your heads more than likely hurt and you want to burst out screaming at how you want more explanations especially considering Naruto knew nothing at the start. That is a question though isn't it, did he really know nothing or was he pretending not to know so that he could gather information while being in a potentially dangerous situation?

Does knowing that Naruto was part of a famous assassin league change your view of all of his actions till now? Does it now make sense what the posters on his old room were for? Does one not normally gather information on potential target? Leave your questions via a review or pm and I will answer them as best I can without spoiling any of the story... Until then peoples.


	7. A new twist on the same old? (II)

**PA: Hello everyone, though it wasn't announced at all last chapter yes this is the second chapter into an original arc, the name of which is 'Burning Lotus', this arc focuses on Naruto's past catching up to him and how he will deal with it now that his life is different. The other characters of major focus in this arc are Gasper and Kuroka, there are sprinkles of the Rias' peerage along with Yokai as well plus there will be Naruto and Sona interacting for the first time, well being shown for the first time anyway, though the three main ones are Naruto's past, Kuroka and Gasper. Which I find it strange that not many people spend a decent amount of time on Gasper, he could be such a strong character with the right training.**

 **This arc will run up until canon so there is something for you all to look forward to and I hope you enjoy it. Now onto your reviews:**

 **LordGhostStriker:** You should always have questions, if you don't have questions it means that story is not really moving forward at all, though there are answers in this chapter.

 **DragonPony022:** I brushed over the anger a little, because really it would take up a lot of chapter time... Though in saying that I noticed that in the nolves Rias and her peerage are kinda just accepting of most things, so maybe it wasn't too strange for them to react how i have them do so. Though in relation to how Rias would feel about this, that is brought up, but you need to remember that because Naruto 'technically 'belongs' to Rias, to could be seen as her doing a large favor to the Yokai faction, which would only do well to put her into a good position for something she wants to break off.

 **WinyCitySlayer1:** Well it is kind of shown in his fight against Akame at the start, she doesn't land a hit on him despite her speed and training. Then again with him fighting off both Bikou and Kuroka, then you had his fight with the stray where he was able to set up a plan only a few moves into the fight. So there were some major hints that Naruto was skilled at fighting, just how skilled was never really brought to the front.

 **Acolyte of the Blood Moon:** Some of it may have been intentional, so you should let me know if I can clear anything up so you can enjoy the story more. Just send me a PM or something.

 **kyuzo3567:** Sona is getting her first appearance in this arc, so you will be able to see how the characters work together, Xenovia is still a while away, though I have plans for her. Just trust me on that one for a while. Gabby is going to be a little up in the air in this arc as she doesn't have an appearance until canon starts again, though I understand your feelings, like I said though, I need to play with the characters more to get a feel for them before I can give them a thumbs up or down.

 **Cerulean Knight:** Ah Kakashi... Well you see Naruto and Cao Cao, whom were part of team Kakashi were standing around a memorial stone, and Kakashi is only spoken about in the past tense, so it is kinda strongly hinting at the fact that he is dead... Sorry about that, though he may come up as a flashback a couple of times... Fun fact though, I don't know if you managed to pick up on it but this sentence stands out a little doesn't it? ("Yasaka-hime... It has been a very long time, eleven years or so I believe?" Naruto mused, taking a slight peak at the child down by her waist, she couldn't have been any older than ten.) To me this sentence stands out a lot. Can you figure it out?

 **kindasortastantheman:** I do watch TFS and I have been known to make references to them from time to time.

 **KnowPein:** In one of the earlier chapters it is spoken about how Naruto's Angel side and Devil side are fighting causing a lot of friction inside of his body, his short snap in the last chapter was a sign that it is really wearing on him mentally now as well.

 **Bilbo388:** I am glad that you approve, and I am happy that the interactions are interesting, that is what I feel is kinda lacking in most DxD fics, they kinda just go down the smutty road leaving out development and the likes. Not in this one, no way, we gotta have our development _and_ our dirty jokes or one liners, plus smut will be coming later, maybe in canon.

 **Disclaimer** **I own none of this.**

* * *

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Oh so you _can_ tell when I am mad?!"

Rias had made a quick exit after the Yokai leader had gotten what she wanted. So now it was just Akeno and Naruto, plus Kuniko and Alpha, though they had smartly left the room once Akeno had started to throw things around, "Well when you started throwing my stuff around and acted like the world had just taken a shit in front of you, yeah I can tell your pissed. Akeno, it is my life isn't it?"

The woman in question froze in her place, "Is there not a place in that life for what we have here?"

Naruto stood up and calmly walked over to her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head next to hers, "It will not be for a long time I will come home when I have time and call as well, that is why I have the instructors that are going to watch my moves and keep track of everything I do and say. I will have them write out a full training course in the time that I am there... At most it will take half a year."

"I haven't really known you for half a year..." Her voice was soft, yet it was as if the heavens screamed it out with how clearly it was heard.

A small sigh left Naruto's lips, "I guess you're right there, though you are one of the first things I saw when I woke up... So I guess you could say I feel attached to you in some way."

Akeno leaned into Naruto, her hands moving to cup his own around her waist, "You're an assassin?"

"I used to be an assassin yes. Though those days are long behind us..."

"Months are not a long time... Those profiles of us that I found in your room... You had those in case we needed to be disposed of right?" Akeno frowned as she thought it over, had he allowed her to get close in order to draw the others in? Making them all easier to target?

Naruto let his shoulders relax, "They were, if I felt that Kiba was in danger, I wouldn't hesitate either. Now it seems as though Kiba wants to stay no matter what, for that to happen certain factions need to stay as they are, for example the Yokai and the White Lotus, while others need to make up, the Angels and the Devils."

"We have the treaty in place and it has held for all of this time," The raven-haired teen reasoned.

Though Naruto gave a light shrug of his head, "On the surface it looks strong, though underneath all of that they seem ready to go at one another's throat. All it takes is for one to make a move that the others do not believe to be correct. One slip and war will break out again... Are you ready to fight if it comes to that?" Akeno stiffened though didn't respond further than that, "You have never fought someone that still had their mind have you? Someone who has a family, ambitions and emotions, you have never been close enough to hear the final wisps of their life leave their body, not held them as they passed on. Killing a monstrous stray is easy, but seeing the tears run done the face of someone who looks human like you are, now that they know they will never be able to complete their goals... It makes you paint a picture, one that is disgusting," He held her tighter, "Sometimes it is easier to paint those that raise their blades against you as monsters, if only to allow yourself to remain human. The White Lotus, we are not allowed to do such things, ever life has worth and we should remember them for what they did."

He took a small step away from Akeno, he kind of missed her warmth already, "We mask our emotions while on missions, Yet when we return to our base we drink, we cry and we talk, we let it out and comfort one another. We become comrades, teammates and friends, some even find lovers... It is our bonds that allow us to have such a high success rate, at least that is what we believe. We are hired as a unit because we have never really learned how to fight well on our own. When you enter you are teamed up with someone who will be your partner until one of you dies, then you are placed with an instructor that will lead your team..."

Akeno turned as she heard him light a cigarette, he went to the cupboard and pulled out another glass, pacing it down on the table next to his own, he poured more alcohol into them and lightly pushed the second one towards Akeno, "My instructor has passed on, my partner has grown delusional... Though I may have as well. I wanted to live a simple life with Kiba, find a nice girl and settle down... Instead I got dragged into this mess..."

Akeno slowly moved to take a seat across from Naruto, she picked up the glass and raised a brow at the blonde as she crossed her legs. Her jeans growing tighter as she did, though her long top managed to hide that fact quite well, "I am not a nice girl am I?"

"Nice? Hardly, you are pretty kick ass though," A short laugh escaped his lips, "To be honest I don't really want to go do this thing in Kyoto, but Yasaka-hime is right. The Yokai forces are currently incredibly weak, not to mention spread thin trying to keep everyone in line. If I train up a few brats to act as assassins and bodyguards... Well that should help the Yokai faction keep their power, meaning things stay relatively the same."

"So you are doing this to keep things how they are?" Akeno questioned, sipping lightly at the drink in her hands, Naruto really did have a fine taste, "That makes sense, if the Yokai faction were to lose control then it would be free reign in Japan for all mythologies, nobody wants that... I feel like I am treading into some sensitive area now but I have to ask. Now that a large amount of your past has been brought to light, I feel it strange that you reacted like you did in regards to Akame..."

Akeno watched careful as Naruto's features tightened, her fingers lightly tapped the glass in her hands before a sad look crossed her face, "I just thought it would be something we could talk about, if you don't feel that way then you don't have to talk about it Naruto, we can move onto something else."

"She could have still done so much good, you read the reports... Her master was a pig bastard. She was pushed to the edge, normally Kakashi, my instructor would help us through it after the case was over when it was one like this... Though I can't recall the words he used back then, so I sort of just fumbled around and fucked up, I lashed out at the person that made the most sense at the time... Rias," Naruto took a drag of his cigarette before taking a mouthful of drink. He brushed his hair back and let out a deep exhale, "That plus everything else, I mean she kept saying that we were her comrades, her teammates... Well I had a team, I don't really want to replace them, those are memories I want to try to keep as close as I can. But her actions betrayed her words and that pissed me off... I want to think we are starting to get onto the right footing now, but things are still pretty shaky I reckon."

"One thing doesn't add up... How did you get 'sick' enough that you weren't able to take care of yourself... And wouldn't the White Lotus help you out in that case?" That was something that had been bothering her since she found out how tightly nit the groups seemed to be.

"I fucked up, like I said we aren't really all that good at working on our own, but sometimes we have to. Kakashi had just passed away so our team was broken up, yet a request came in for me... So I went, I was still human back then... At least I want to think I was. So a mistake happened and a poisoned knife got plunged into my chest," He pulled down his top and showed the scar on the front over where his heart should be, "Nipped the heart just enough to cause internal bleeding... I reckon I should have died within a few hours, but apparently it was days before Kiba got me to a place that could 'heal' me. In truth they just put me in suspension, while there Alpha woke up and healed me. What I learnt from that was that vampires are no real fun. They play by their own rules," He turned around and showed the scar on his back, inline with the one on his chest, "A priest shot me in the back, punctured my heart right after I awoke the Holy Energy inside of me and killed a Fallen Angel. I was groggy as hell back then," A tired sigh slipped from his mouth, "Kiba kicked his ass, but he couldn't finish him so the Priest came back, trying to finish us off with one of those Light Swords they have... I turned him to ash with holy energy. Then I guess Rias came in, and well you kinda know the rest more or less."

Akeno moved forward and lightly touched his back, she was surprised to see parts of it light up, "I was cast out by my family after the death of my mother... I was hunted by them for awhile until Rias found me, honestly I thought it was the end of me, Devils in front of me, Shinto Priests behind me, and the dirty Fallen Child in the middle. Rias said she would protect me and never let me be alone again if I walked with her. Thus I became her Queen," Akeno leaned into his back, feeling his chest raise and fall through it.

"Rias is going to have us fight a rating game against Riser..."

It was a fact, both of them knew that if Rias pushed the issue hard enough Sirzechs would cave and grant her request, "Yes, that's the most likely outcome... Though you already know that..."

"If I can take Gasper with me to Kyoto, I can train him. I can get rid of his fears."

Akeno bit her lower lip lightly, "I shouldn't really be surprised that you know, but even still... Rias can't control Gasper... I don't think she will let you take him to Kyoto so simply."

"Akeno, if we both apply pressure, she will cave."

"Naruto I really don't know if this is a good idea... Gasper can stop time itself..." She tightened her grip around him. Strong as he may be, he could not protect himself if he were frozen in time.

Naruto though gave a slight shake of his head, "Alpha has already written a program into our body that will activate when time slows or stops around us to break the ability if it is done by a Sacred Gear."

"Isn't that like cheating?" A small smile pulled across her face as her eyes grew a little heavier, how had Naruto drunk so much of this and not felt any of the effects? His body must be incredible, well looking at the chiseled back she was resting against her smile widened, it really was incredible.

"Alpha was the first, he wrote and designed the Sacred Gears alongside God. Changing something to break the effects of a Sacred Gear over us isn't that big of a deal for him. Rias can't handle Gasper because the little brat just runs from his fears and freezes everything around him... Anything that is strange or scary to him freezes with his power that activates when he because nervous, thus I will force him to see that the world is only as bad as you- Really, you should at least stall awake until I am done talking," A small sigh left his lips as he plucked the cigarette from it, putting it out in the tray before him and turning around to pick Akeno up being carrying her to their room. It must have been a long day for her.

* * *

Akeno slowly rose from her slumber, the space next to her was empty, though she could still see the indent from where he had been earlier, along with his lingering scent. She was nearly lulled back to sleep back quickly woke herself up and sat up, going about her morning routine and entering the lounge where she saw the coats and spare changes of clothes for members of the peerage. She pulled on Naruto's jacket and rubbed her elbows, it was quite chilly inside of the house.

There was some breakfast already prepared for her, it was still warm. Quickly downing the Eggs Benedict she made sure the wipe away at her mouth to make sure nothing from breakfast had decided to hitch a rid before making her way outside. She blushed at what she saw, Naruto and Kiba were both standing there topless. They were wearing hakama around their bottoms, while Kiba's was tight at the ankles and baggy around the knees and thighs to allow for greater movement, Naruto had gone for a different approach. Naruto's were silver and more traditional over the right leg was a second layer of black with a golden Oni crouched over, a long blade resting on its shoulder as tears streamed down its face. One thing Akeno noticed though was that he had a tattoo of a white lotus on his right shoulder, if she had of seen it a few days ago she would have passed it off as nothing, though now she wondered if it was a brand.

The brothers each held a katana, both in their right hands despite being ambidextrous, "This is what you wanted Kiba?"

"Hai Nii-san. I want to see where I stand against you. Considering the fact that you will be working from now on... I may not have the chance to do this again when we are both fresh," Kiba tightened his grip and trained his eyes onto Naruto.

The older blonde gave his katana a light swing, "You do know that I was drinking till quite early this morning right? I didn't pussy out like you and go to sleep while it was still night and not morning... Ah well, come on Kiba."

The air around them stilled, "Naruto wanted me to watch this for some reason," Rias spoke as she turned to face Akeno, "Do you understand what he is thinking?"

"Sorry but I think I will let him explain it when he is ready. I don't think that I quite understand what he is trying to say despite us talking about it last night..." Akeno tapped her bottom lip a few times before sitting down and watching as the spatial dimension swallowed them up, extended the land they were on by a large margin. It was done so quickly and she could faintly feel Naruto acting as the dimension, it was possible that he was using Alpha as a medium, that would allow him to focus fully on the fight in front of him.

"Ku ku!"

Akeno widened her eyes in shock as she felt the fox slip into her lap, she had forgotten about Naruto's familiar, "Sorry girl, where have you been hiding though?"

"~Ah she was with me Akeno-san. I was teaching her how to create a spatial dimension, the results are as you see. Do not worry I am acting as a fail safe that will take over should the worst happen, " Alpha answered as he floated into view.

Akeno looked down at Kuniko, "So you are the one holding this barrier for us?"

"Ku ku ku!"

"Such a smart girl aren't you?"

"Ku ku!"

The air around the two brothers started to pick up again and they saw Kiba take his stance, "Go Kiba-kun!" Koneko cheered in a soft voice that didn't really seem to be filled with much emotion, though for the stoic girl it was more than enough to convey her feelings.

"Oi oi, you here that Kiba you better fight hard now," Naruto pushed off of his front foot and soared through the air at an astounding speed, Kiba brought his katana up and parried the strike from Naruto, pushing it off to the side of his body, he tried to step forward with an elbow to Naruto's ribs only to feel a palm close over his join locking it in place.

Naruto had a tight grip, without remorse he brought his back knee forward into Kiba's stomach bending the young teen over. The knight saw that if he stayed in close for much longer it would be all over, Naruto didn't need swords to fight after all. He was just as much able to use his fists as a weapon. Thus he leaned back and raised his leg to kick, an action that was mirrored by Naruto and sent Kiba flying into the air as his body turned head over heels again and again.

Kiba landed with a small slide, looking over to where Naruto was standing he slowly lowered his leg and gave a wide grin, "Jeez Kiba, you gotta be a lot faster than that."

The younger brother gave a stern nod, "Very well Nii-san. I shall fight you on my own terms!" He dispelled the katana in his hand and summoned up two long swords, crossing them over in front of him.

"You were the one that chose the katana," Naruto held his left hand out to the side, a spear forming in it, though it had a single sided blade for the head, making it look much like a sword. Golden flames slowly started to fade away from it showing the white and gold spear blade, "I am much more comfortable like this, after all this is how I was raised."

"Well I haven't heard this one before Nii-san, are you holding back on me?"

"Oh I have to, otherwise this wouldn't even be a warm up. Come little brother, show me your resolve," Naruto let a smirk crawl over his face as Kiba flew forward. He gave a light jump backwards and spun with around lashing out with his spear to protect himself and destroy the area around him.

Kiba watched in awe, "What the hell kind of weapon is that?!"

"Dragon Fang," Naruto landed on his feet softly before resting the long spear on his shoulder, "Normally it has a holy aura around it, though for now it is turned off. Wouldn't really be fun if I cut you in half by accident."

"T-that is still a very real possibility," Kiba stuttered out, he saw the large grooves that had been made in the ground. An attack from that spear was beyond dangerous.

"If you block you will break the after wind and won't get cut open," Naruto pointed his spear at Kiba and gave a curt chuckle, "Now you better keep up."

Kiba blinked, bringing his blades up in front of him and feeling them crack under the pressure of the spear tip pressing against them moving with the power of Naruto's forward thrust. He blinked again as the dust flew past, Naruto had telegraphed, he had telegraphed so much that it would have been hard to _not_ block the attack.

There was a heavy thud and Kiba widened his eyes in shock as the trees that had been around them fell to the ground, a clean cut going straight through them as if cut by a high powered laser.

Then the spear vanished into a spray of particles that blocked Kiba's vision, before he could properly get his bearings he felt something touch his sword again, he quickly tried to step back only to find his blade was stuck. He quickly let go and jumped back to create some distance between him and Naruto, though as his feet left the ground he saw his sword come flying back at him, he swatted it to the side with his other one and summoned another to his hand, landing on the ground and narrowing his eyes.

He was in a sense thankful that the dangerous spear was gone for the moment, but he knew that his older brother was able to fight with a large number of different weapons, thus when the particles cleared he could only inwardly sigh... He had _never_ fought someone who used chains before, he quickly summoned new swords and readied himself.

There stood Naruto, a chain quickly flaying around his body before snapping into place between his hands, he saw Naruto's hands twitch and slightly widened his eyes as a kunai flew out from his wrist, aimed directly at Kiba's chest. Without a second thought he blocked the kunai only to feel an intense pressure around his leg, he had taken his eyes off of the chain!

With a mighty yank he was pulled off of his fist as he heard the chain rattle, now being let free, his eyes traveled upwards and he saw Naruto above him, metal boots quickly covering his legs. Kiba knew what was coming and pushed up and off the ground flying out to the right and away from the impact zone. It was because of this that he was able to see what would have happened, at ground zero he wouldn't have survived, there was just no way.

The ground was completely caved in as large rocks shot out of the ground in a jagged formation, the tips of which looked like they could easily pierce flesh. A wicked crack sounded out as bark flew off of one of the nearby downed trees, now it was guns?!

No if it was guns he just had to close the distance, he pushed forward, only to stop as Naruto appeared in front of him, the barrel of the gun pressed flush against his forehead. Here Kiba could see that they looked strange, one was black and the other white. Not a word was said as the guns vanished and Naruto let his hand slowly fall, it appeared to get caught on something and Kiba widened his eyes as he saw the very thin wire that was resting at his throat height, "I win little brother."

"W-when did you even..."

"The moment you moved away I spread the wire out around as I was landing, the guns were to draw you in seeing as with you using swords you would think you have the advantage in close quarters. Yet you seem to forget that I can create weapons as I like," A sigh left the elder blonde's mouth as he tugged on the wire a little before it broke apart like the spear did earlier, "You didn't do too bad, I had thought I would have had you when we were still using the katana, yet you seemed to quickly realize that you stood no chance with that type of sword."

"I never stood a chance, you weren't even moving at your fastest Nii-san... You showed that to me right at the end... I didn't think that the gap would still be this large though..." Kiba let out a dry laugh as he dispelled his swords, it was scary as hell how quickly he had been pulled apart time and time again. Naruto had stood there so many times when he could have finished the fight, as if he was taunting him, when they pushed away with the katana he had the speed to dash forward and cut Kiba out of the air.

With the spear had Naruto have continued forward... The chain he showed he was still able to throw weapons while using it, yet he only threw one. When he was off balance he could have thrown a handful to turn him into a pincushion.

It hurt really, he had spent all this time trying to get strong, yet Naruto was still so far ahead of him, he looked up as he felt a hand land atop his head, "It is the older brother's job to be at least strong enough to protect their younger sibling until the protection is no longer needed. You will be strong one day Kiba as you have something to fight for... Until then let me protect you for a little bit longer."

Kiba nodded as a slight smile came over his face, "I am getting stronger everyday, just a while longer to go now."

"That's the spirit... Though you should go, Chibi seems pretty worried about you... Oh Kuniko you can drop it now!" As he finished his sentence the fox gave a quick 'Ku!' before the area around them shifted. Returning once more back to Naruto's back yard. The owner of the house rolled his shoulders as he walked back to Akeno, feeling them click back into place as he did, "Sleep well?"

"My heater left me..." She trailed with a pout and puppy dog eyes, that technique was as dangerous as his wires.

"Kiba wanted to have a match before I leave and all that... Though on that matter, Red I want a disciple!"

Rias nearly choked on her breath at his sudden statement, "What do you want me to do about it?!"

"Let me train Gasper," The two stared at one another for a time.

"In Kyoto? While your surrounded by Yokai?" At this point she wasn't even going to bother asking how he knew about the bishop she hadn't spoke about.

"He could be strong, but at the moment he is scared. I will make him face and overcome his fears..." He saw the doubtful look on her face, "Give me three days with him, if you don't see an improvement, then we can call it off okay?"

"You seem quite set on this Naruto... Is there something you aren't telling me?" Rias prodded, he seemed to have been in a sharing mood lately so what was the harm in asking?

Naruto gave a light chuckle, "Quite a lot actually, but relating to this not much. I believe he has potential if he can stop wetting himself at the sight of his own shadow."

"Three days?" She questioned again.

"Three days."

A sigh passed through Rias' supple lips, her sea foam eyes filled with worry as they scanned Naruto's face, "Promise me you won't hurt him okay?"

"I can't do that, the chances that he will get hurt during training are high... I promise that both you and him won't regret this though," Naruto stated with confidence.

"Alright then..." Rias stuck her hand out, "You can try for three days."

Naruto took her hand and gave it a firm shake, "Well I better get started."

* * *

Naruto was now walking through the old school building, in his hands were a number of bags containing things that may be important. In front of him was Rias, she was nervous, which was understandable. They shiest member of her peerage was about to meet probably the most violent and volatile.

She placed her hand on the chain covered door letting them unlock and drop to the floor with a resounding thud that echoed through the long halls.

Rias tightened her hands a little around her elbows, "Gasper, I have someone here that wants to meat with you," She called into the dark room.

A small shriek was heard as the bundle of blankets on the bed tightened up into a ball, "I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't want to m-m-m-m-meet anyone!"

Naruto walked up to the blankets, ignoring the call of Rias as he threw them off, the bright blonde haired vampire turning to face him before he quickly shut his eyes on screamed, Naruto though gave a small shake of his head before picking up the girlish boy by the back of his shirt watching as he went stiff, "Y-You're not still?" He questioned in shock.

"That won't work on me ya little brat," Naruto gave a small shake of his collar and watched at the young vampire activated his sacred gear once again, "See no effect. You can try all you want, but you can't freeze me."

"T-t-that's unfair!"

"Life is unfair! Get used to it, people let you down, people hurt you, trample on your emotions and make you do things you don't want to do. You'll face hardships get your ass kicked no doubt... But at the end of the day it makes the few happy moments in our life seem all that much better," Naruto placed Gasper back down on the ground, "Come with me Gasper, you will hate me for it, but I will help you with your fears. I will give you the power so that you can find your own strength."

Gasper looked up at Naruto, his eyes seemed so confident that it could work, not to mention that the elder blonde wasn't able to be frozen by his powers either, it would be scary, but maybe he could help? "B-but what about B-B-Buchou?"

"Red has given me a couple of days to prove that I can help you, if that happens we will be heading to Kyoto during the week, only returning on the weekends. Also I haven't introduced myself yet... I am Naruto Uzumaki, Rook, and a member or the same peerage as yourself."

Gasper nodded his head a few times, "I know, Buchou yells about you a lot..."

A faint smile came across his face, "I guess she would, anyway, do you think you can unfreeze Red?" He thumbed in the direction of Rias, "I got some things for you by the way."

The young vampire blinked his eyes again and Rias unfroze, "Now be careful Naruto or you wi- Oh... Jeez, I got frozen again didn't I?"

Gasper gave a faint smile, "S-sorry Buchou. Naruto scared me a bit."

The mentioned blonde turned back around with one of his bags, placing it on the bed next to Gasper, "First we need to change your clothing-"

"B-but what I am wearing now is cute!"

"Argh, I think I just vomited a little. Guys can only use the word cute when talking about girls or small animals. We need to change your clothing, I had Akeno help me, so it should be quite fashionable..."He pulled out a number of jeans and slacks along with different colored shirts to go with them, "Also I had Yin give me a hand with this, you should be thankful, Yang says that she never helps out anyone," He pulled out a black vest, it looked slim and handed it to Gasper who was marveled at the material, "It is Elven in make, light and incredibly durable... I shot it a couple of times to make sure, at worst it got some scuff marks on it."

Rias grabbed a corner of it and rubbed her fingers across the fabric, no it was metal but it was made smooth and so well, incredibly flexible, "Mithril?! You just asked for a Mithril vest and she made it for you?"

"Yin said she was happy that I was asking her for something again... I think she figured I would be angry that she threw up on my floor..." Naruto gave a light shrug of his shoulders, "This is but the first step, I figured the vest would make you feel a little safe... It also has a hood so you can sort of hide yourself with it!"

Gasper gave a small nod before picking up the items and moving off into the adjacent room. Rias turned to face Naruto her lips pursed slightly in thought, "Strange, he doesn't seem so scared of you now..."

"I told him my intentions, I also told him he will probably hate me by the end, but he will have the power to find his own source of strength when I am done with him. I didn't sugar coat anything," Naruto pulled out his cigarettes and brought one up to his lips, he reached for his lighter only to see that he had lost it somewhere. He went to pull it away only to see a flicker of flame in front of him, coming from the tip of a well groomed nail.

"Do try not to make a habit of this. I would prefer that my club room does not smell like an ashtray when you enter into it... Though I guess I can let it pass every so often..."

Naruto closed his eyes in thought, "I guess I can try for ya Red."

"Really we're going back to that are we?"

"It's catchy."

"Sure... Listen... I know that we aren't always on the same page, but lately I feel like our relationship is getting better," Rias leaned against the nearby wall and twiddled her thumbs to try to keep focus or to ease herself, whichever she felt she needed more at that particular moment.

Naruto did the same, except his hands went to his pockets, "Well you aren't such a bitch now," He could tell she was about to reply so he quickly continued, "And I calmed down a bit. Turns out I may have been pretty harsh, but really Red, your skills are quite poor, you should brush up on them."

"Well I would ask this really strong person that I know, but it turns out that he is off to raise a league of assassins in Kyoto," Rias answered back smoothly before giving a pointed stare to Naruto.

"A little sour are we?"

"I'm sure you have your reasons... But I would have preferred that you talked it over with me first... I know you are rebellious and can't really be tied down anywhere... But I still like to know where you are most of the time in case something happens..."

"So what? So you can help?" A sigh left his lips, "No offence Red but if I ever need help against someone, the best thing you could all do is run the other direction."

Rias gave a curt chuckle, "And do you honestly expect us to do that?"

"No... Your peerage is full of idiots," This time Naruto laughed at the expression on Rias' face, it was a mixture of shock and horror, "At least they mean well."

A soft expression slowly passed across her features, "If that is the case you fit right in with us," She whispered out.

"Oh now this will be interesting?"

Rias rolled her eyes at his response, "You're an asshole to most people you meet, only if they get in your good books do you actually start to treat them nicely... Yet even then you will still help them, though most of the time they are probably to fixated on the fact that someone is putting them down. But I have learn't a lot from you, without really spending too much actually learning from you. You're like a guardian, watching over our shoulders and pushing us in the right direction without ever actually telling us what to do... I find that really helpful. Yet you hide all of this with your normally cold exterior... I think you fit into our group of idiots well."

She saw his lips curl upwards and it looked like he was about to talk as Gasper entered back into the room. He was in black slacks a white button up shirt and the black vest from earlier, "I'm back Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto rose a brow at that, being called Sensei was kinda nice... Though inwardly he shrugged, he could get used to this feeling at some other time, "You look better. Now it's time to go outside."

"NO SENSEI I'M NOT READY FOR THE REAL WORLD!~"

* * *

Three days passed quickly and while Gasper was dragged around many times, he was in the end able to make a change in Gasper, at least to the point where the child wasn't trying to hide in alleyways when people drew near... Instead he would kind of just turn rigid and move sort of like what a rusty robot may.

And Rias was forced to admit that there was an improvement when she went out to grab coffee with the both of them, Gasper, while trembling, was able to stay with them the entire time. She had been trying to get over his fear with him for years and now Naruto just comes along and makes huge improvements in just a couple of days?

Those were the thoughts that were running through her mind when a large crack of thunder roared overhead as a sharp bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them all. When the bright flash faded A was standing there with a gruff look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, "You got everythin-... What is with the little gaki?" He narrowed his eyes on Gasper, the young vampire shaking a little under A's intense stare.

"I thought if I was going to be spending so much time training up some Yokai fledglings... No offense..."

"None taken."

"Then I would at least take on my own disciple of sorts. Considering the fact that I'm not getting paid for this or anything, anyway are things ready for when we arrive?"

A rose a thin brow, "You are getting paid actually... But yes everything is ready brat. So when you are finally ready we can get started."

Naruto looked up at the sky with a bored expression on his face, "It's going to rain soon... That's good, the best way to start training really, it will wash away everything that they know and allow me to fill their heads with the potential to become beasts."

"You seem to be quite relaxed about all of this..."

"It is sort of like returning to what I know... Only this time I am the one teaching, not the one learning... It is a change but still familiar, I don't know if that makes sense to someone like you," Naruto gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "Gasper, did you bring everything?"

"A-ah yes! We have everything Sensei!" The young vampire stuttered out before giving a nervous salute.

"I guess we're ready then..." Naruto peered over his shoulder at Rias who gave a small nod.

"I hope your training goes well Gasper," She spoke warmly to the young boy.

Gasper stiffened, "T-thank you Buchou, I will do my best!"

"*Tsk* How cruel, not even going to send me off Red?"

Rias giggled, "There is someone here better suited for that than me."

Naruto rose his brow as the door opened and Akeno walked out with a somewhat strained look on her face as she walked up to Naruto. She gently wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head against it, "I still don't want you to go..."

"Akeno..."

"But I can't say anything that would stop you... And if it did you wouldn't be the Naruto that I love... Just be safe."

"Jeez it isn't like the last time we will see each other," Naruto replied calmly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Rias though let out a part of her hidden life at this moment, "That's a death flag isn't it?" She mused to herself, giving a small nod, "That's a death flag."

"Trouble is attracted to you."

"Oh so you're trouble now are you?"

Akeno gave a light giggle before she felt Naruto pull away, she looked up only to have his jacket draped over her shoulders, "Naruto?"

"It looks good on you, keep it warm for me," Kuniko climbed out from the jacket surprising the others and jumped up onto Naruto's shoulders, stretching herself out before yawning and going back to sleep, "Ah I guess you want to come to Kyoto... Actually, aren't you guys coming to Kyoto on a field trip soon anyway?"

Rias widened her eyes in shock, "Actually that's right, we leave next week... I had forgotten wit-"

"Yeah we get it Red, you have a one track mind."

Akeno giggled at the interaction between her friend and her boyfriend, the two most important people in her life, "Then I might get to see you at work?"

Naruto gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "Maybe, I don't know how they want to do things quite yet, anyway," He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I have to go now or A is going to get impatient again and destroy something."

A was currently tapping his foot against the ground while Gasper was looking at him nervously, inwardly he was beyond the point of panic. Naruto moved away from Akeno and gave a light wave as he moved to stand next to A. Gasper picked up a large number of bags and carried them all over his person before giving a stern nod.

A looked up to the sky, "We're going now," And with that a large bolt of lightning rained down covering the group before vanishing, leaving Akeno and Rias standing alone in Naruto's backyard.

Akeno slipped her arms into the jacket and held her elbows lightly, "I'll see you soon Naruto."

* * *

Naruto landed softly on his feet while A landed with a thud and Gasper fell on his backside crashing down onto the ground. There was a shuffling of feet as they found themselves surrounded, "So you have arrived Naruto-sensei?"

"Indeed," He spoke looking up at the voice that had spoken out, "Yasaka-hime. Though I brought someone extra to learn alongside the others, I hope you don't mind?"

Yasaka blinked, his personality seemed much more level this time around, which was good, maybe he could be reasoned with? She let a smile weave itself over her face, "We gathered everything you asked, though some were quite difficult. The training room you requested for your students has been built to your specifications."

"And the children?" He questioned blandly.

Yasaka swallowed the lump in her throat, "I... I.."

"Adults are not able to adapt as well as children. I thought I explained this last time? I will not waste my time teaching adult bodies these techniques. They can learn in their minds so that they may pass the knowledge on... but teaching them to move, live and die like an assassin is out of the question. This isn't just some game where you drink a bit of wine and gain special powers you know?!" Naruto gave a harsh glare to Yasaka which put the others on high alert. Their swords were quickly drawn and pointed at Naruto, "Hush, you are just wasting time making scraping sounds like that," He pulled his hand into a fist and tight wires quickly appeared binding the guards in place, "Did you honestly think that I would drop into unknown territory without preparing for the fact that you might all turn your blades on me?"

A let out a small growl from his throat and made to move only to feel wire tighten around his throat, "Naruto think about what you're doing here?!"

"I am proving a point... Gasper do it now please?" At Naruto's command Gasper stood up and opened his eyes wide activating his Sacred Gear. Seeing the situation now in his hands Naruto walked forward, past everyone and to the still frozen Yasaka. He destroyed the barrier in front of her and formed a ornate dagger with the help of Alpha, he pressed it tightly against her throat, "And relax Gasper."

"Everyone put y-" Yasaka froze mid speech as she felt the dagger press into her throat a little.

"Now that I have you _fucking_ attention!" He lifted up his hand that was controlling the wires and flexed his fingers a little, watching as all the swords dropped to the ground with a clatter from the fingers being pulled off of the hilts, "I was hired to create assassins, and I will do just that when I have the materials that I asked for. At the moment, I have a strong feeling that I am being underestimated. Now do you understand at least a tiny fragment of what it means to be an assassin? We will walk into life and death situations and take every asshole down with us that we can!"

"I-I believe you have made your point now Naruto-sensei," Yasaka got out looking at the guards who were forced to their knees.

Naruto let the dagger rest against her throat as he continued to walk around her until he was standing in front, looking deep into her eyes, "Are we going to argue on the children once more?"

Yasaka hung her head a little, "I will provide the means for you to create assassins for me."

"Good, because I simply can not mold adults who have already fully learned the rules of the world into assassins. It is impossible. Now we aren't going to have anymore issues are we?"His question was answered with a small shake of Yasaka's head. Seeing this he smiled and broke the dagger into small particles, "Good. Now if I can kindly be shown to my room, I will start training the children tomorrow as I believe that they aren't here at the moment correct?"

Yasaka nodded her head, "I was hoping to be able to convince you. But you say that it is impossible to do it any other way... I understand..."

"Ah good, good," He relaxed his hand and the wires vanished in a see of blue particles that floated up into the sky, "Sorry I made things a little rough, but it honestly didn't seem that I was being taken seriously. Honestly, the only worse thing is that fact that Kuroka nearly creamed herself when I tied her up," He cast his gaze to the side where the woman in question was poorly attempting to hide behind the corner of a wall.

"Now Naruto-sensei I understand that Kuroka may be a str-"

Though Yasaka didn't get to finish as Naruto cut her off, "Not really interested to be honest. As I said, you hired me to create assassins, that is what I am here to do. I do not care if a stray is being protected by you guys, nor do I have the intention of hunting her down and flaying her alive while I am here... Though if she continues to irritate me while I am trying to work then I will kindly ask that you stop her from doing so... That is understandable isn't it Yasaka-hime?"

"T-thank you for understanding Naruto-sensei," Yasaka stuttered out as she rubbed at her throat, he had actually cut through just enough skin to leave a mark yet not draw any blood, how much training must one go through to be able to make a cut with that level her precision?

Naruto clapped his hands together, "Now I believe that we are going to be shown to our rooms, Gasper please gather our bags."

"Ku?" Kuniko questioned from his shoulder with a sleepy look as she rose her head.

"There is no need, we came to an understanding through somewhat aggressive negotiations. So just go back to sleep girl."

"Ku..."

Gasper quickly climbed up to where Naruto was with the bags tossed all over his body again, "I've got everything Sensei... Though I was wondering if you were going to teach me to be able to use wires like that?"

"I can, though you should not relay souly on one weapon, it is good to have a large number that you can use," Naruto informed him with a small wave of his hand, "Now, how about someone shows us to where we can rest?"

* * *

"Oi get up Gasper," The voice rose the young half vampire from his slumber in an instant. His eyes snapped open and saw Naruto standing above him, donning the hakama he wore when sparing against Kiba, not that Gasper knew that, along with a loose white single sleeved shirt kimono top that was cast over the top a black obi holding it in place. Strapped to his back was a black ninjato case, the hilt of the sword poking out just over his shoulder, also if Gasper was seeing it right, under the second layer of his hakama was a row of kunai and shuriken.

Gasper quickly stood and rinsed himself off from the night before, he had been practicing breathing techniques, he didn't understand why, but apparently they were useful for increasing the flow of blood in the body to let it perform at a higher level... He thanked his luck he wasn't a full blooded vampire, from what he knew they didn't need to breath at all.

After wiping his face down Gasper got changed. He grabbed the vest that Naruto had given him and did the buttons on the front up, in the small of his back was a black knife placed into a fitted sheath, "I'm ready now Sensei."

"You're slow, you should be ready to move within a minute at any time... Though this is the first actual day of training so you are off the hook for today," Naruto stood up and stretched his shoulders out, "Let's go."

The two quickly left their Japanese styled room, walking down the wooden hallway without making a sound, Gasper's case was most likely due to the fact that he weighed less than some of the weapons Naruto used. Naruto's was due to the fact that he was used to moving without making a sound, a trait that would be drilled so far into these children that they would move like he did in their sleep.

It wasn't long before they came to something that could be considered a 'mess hall'. They walked up to one of the tables and just as they had decided what they were going to grab to eat two plates were placed down in front of them, "I figured you might actually be hungry nya~."

"Why're you here Kuroka?" Naruto questioned without really bothering to look at her, despite the fact that she sat down next to hi and leaned her back against his side.

"What do you mean nya~? This is where I normally am when I am not doing a job nya~?"

A tired sigh came from the lips of Naruto, "You know what I mean."

"Well I heard you would be coming here nya~?" Kuroka tilted her head to the side slightly before looking at the meals she had placed in front of the two, "I didn't poison them nya~!" She laughed it off for a little while, "I would have to be stupid to, you're working for Yasaka-sama while Lucifer-sama watches over you nya~! That would have a lot of targets pointed at my head, plus I said I wanted your babies right nya~? How can I do that if you're dead nya~?"

'There are a large number of ways' Naruto inwardly thought, though if he was to say that aloud the more than slightly dense woman beside him might come after him as well, he still regarded the meal of rice and fish with a weary eye, "Wouldn't be the first time I have been poisoned to be honest... I don't want a repeat of last time."

Kuroka hung her head a little, "Fine then nya~," she quickly cut a bit of fish with her chopsticks before thinly spreading some rice over the top, "Will you trust me if I eat it first nya~?" She studied Naruto face, trying to read his emotions but this just lead to her sighing in the end, she picked up the fish and gently placed it on her tongue, chewing it thoroughly once she swallowed she opened her mouth and moved her tongue around, showing that there wasn't any left, "See all gone nya~."

"You have impressive control of your tongue," He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth, the way her face brightened and a seductive gleam entered her eyes told him that it was exactly what she wanted to hear, a sigh left his lips, "Is his poisoned?" Naruto questioned thumbing to Gasper, "Because if my student was to be done in by you, do you _ever_ think that I would be able to forgive such a thing?"

"It isn't nya~. Or do you just wan to see my tongue skills again nya~?" She gave a coy smiled and leaned into Naruto slightly, "I can keep your bed warm during the night if you want nya~?"

Naruto sighed as he cut into the fish, preparing it much the same way that Kuroka had done herself, only he dipped it into a small amount of soy sauce that was brought to the table by one of the servers. Naruto placed the fish and rice in his mouth, he had to admit that it was very well done, the rice was like a cloud and the fish was still tender and moist, very well prepared all around, "Why are you here Kuroka, there are many other things you could be doing at the moment..."

"After you left last night I spoke to Yasaka-sama nya~."

"I don't like where this is going..."

"Yasaka-sama said that I will be your attendant while you're here nya~," She saw the narrowing eyes of Naruto and quickly continued, "I asked for this yes nya~! But Yasaka-sama said that if you ask me to leave you alone I have to or she will throw me out nya~!"

Naruto pursed his lips in thought, "Gasper eat, children is something that this one doesn't seem to joke about... I believe that it isn't poisoned and on the slim chance that it is, I will kill her and have the healers bring you back to health..." He then turned towards Kuroka and narrowed his gaze, "And if I were to tell you right now to leave and never to bother me again while I was here?"

Kuroka actually flinched at his question, he was a prick, she knew at least that much, so the chance that he actually said such a thing right now was likely, "I-I would need to leave and not bother you while you were here nya~..."

"Good to know... Get yourself something to eat Kuroka. If you are going to be my attendant you might have to do a lot of running around..." Naruto quickly finished off his breakfast as did Gasper, "Hurry up and meet us at the training room when you're done. Also thanks for breakfast."

Naruto gave a slight bow of his head, an action that Gasper mirrored as they both stood and left, "The fish was very nice Sensei."

"It was Gasper. Now remember to show respect and try your absolute hardest today, I will not accept any less from the one I chose to become my student," Naruto spoke out soundly as his form left the room, Gasper becoming his shadow as they moved as one.

Just like when they were searching for the mess hall, it didn't take the two long to find the training room that had been built just for Naruto and his training, a faint smile crossed his face as he entered and felt the room shift, changing into what he remembered, a busy city, where people were running rampant going about their daily lives. A faint simulation made to resemble New York. He took a deep breath in and felt the headache coming, just how polluted was the air here? The cars slamming down on their horns as their cars could no longer move.

This, _this_ is what he remembered from the first few days of his training, observation. The city was busy, so busy that you could walk right by your friend and sometimes not even notice, the training here would teach them to view the world around them from a wider view, to take _everything_ in and then make their move.

Naruto held his hand up into the air and the city around them paused, "Now we wait for the others Gasper... I really don't like people being late..."

"S-sensei... You never gave them a time for training to begin?" Gasper stuttered out, it was wrong of him to correct his Sensei right?

"There is no point in setting a time. Do you think they will be given a time where they need to kill their target? Do you think the world will wait for them to be ready? No, to both of those questions no. Training is something you just do, you don't ask for a time because you are _always_ training. This life, the life I have been told to teach them about, they need to learn that when I am here, training will begun. I am their target. Their lives will revolve around _my_ schedule, that is the relationship between an assassin and their target," Naruto let out a sigh as he fished into his kimono and pulled out a pipe, he changed the tobacco in it before bringing it to his lips and lighting it.

Gasper frowned slightly, he hadn't thought of it the way that his Sensei had, was this the difference in viewpoints that he would need to learn? Fifteen minutes passed and Naruto let out another sigh, "Gasper, find the me hidden somewhere in this crowd," Naruto jumped up onto a nearby lamp post and looked down at Gasper as he slowly lifted his free hand, "You have two hours, if you can't complete this task it will be physical conditioning, much like those that chose to show up late," He gave a click of his fingers and the city soared back to life.

A shriek left Gasper as he was forced to jump onto the sidewalk only to be swallowed up by the sea of people, "This is pretty intense nya~."

"By 'intense' you mean a warm up right? Because I remember doing this for my warm up every day," Naruto replied watching as Gasper took to the air with his wings, "I honestly should fail him right now. In an actual city he would have drawn way too much attention to himself already, so much so that his actual task was getting further and further away each moment."

Kuroka landed gently of the post beside him, her legs dangling down as she swung them back and forth, "Well to me it seems intense nya~."

"You were the only one your in peerage that actively tried to get stronger, the other attempts were even less heart filled than your own, which was only a spec of the resolve that children chosen to be in the White Lotus hold, we will claw, steal, walk over our own kind, kill, lie and cheat. All so that we can continue to live. So that we can obtain money, the key that opens every door. So that we can protect our families from creatures that go bump in the night. We turn our bodies into weapons and our minds into steel traps wound so tight that once you are inside there is no way out," Naruto emptied his pipe and pulled out his cigarettes, honestly he hated people that made him wait, he pulled out his lighter only to see a purple flame slowly raise up in front of him and touch the tip of the cigarette.

"Thanks, though I had it covered," He gave a light shrug of his shoulders before training his eyes on the window across from him, he could see himself in the crowd from the reflection, he wondered if Gasper was using the windows to his advantage yet? "The best way someone has described it to me is such; An assassin is like a spider, both can lay in wait for days on end, sitting in their strung out web waiting for their prey to wonder into the trap in place, at least that is how a spider may chose to hunt, much like an assassin... Other's will chase and chase, but one thing remains the same, once a spider sinks its fangs into its prey it is over."

A few moments passed and Kuroka tilted her head to the side, "You're being pretty talkative today nya~?"

"I am bored, I didn't think watching people train would be this boring, at this point talking is the only thing I can do to stop myself from smacking my head against a wall and knocking myself out... Or would you rather I tell you to go away?" Naruto rose a brow at her in question.

This in turn caused her to shiver, "P-Please don't nya~! I won't ask questions about why you are talking again, instead please keep talking, don't knock yourself o-... Cane males still cum when they are knocked out?"

"Rape me Kitten and I will make our last fight look like a love tap."

"Hehe, it wouldn't be rape because I would make you feel _really_ good nya~!"

* * *

It was now midday. Naruto was standing atop the lamppost still while Kuroka sat next to him. Gasper was doing pull ups on a nearby one with only four fingers, by the time his training was complete it would be with one and weights would be added. This was something that Naruto himself was able to do when he was younger, now he would need to build his arm muscles up a little unless he used demonic energy... He dropped down and tested his weight a few times against his arms, slowly pulling his fingers away until it was uncomfortable to hang there. Two fingers, index and middle, that is what he needed to hold himself up... His body had grown weaker, or was it that it had remained at the same level of strength while he had grown in weight due to his new age?

He could feels his muscles straining and gasping for air. He felt new signatures enter the area and he turned himself around to face them, Yasaka stood there, her arms tucked into her Kimono as she gave a pointed look at the blonde male, standing around her were a few old coots while behind them was a litter of children, some even had horns protruding from their heads, "Naruto-sensei... You do understand that you were meant to begin training _all_ of the children today correct?"

"Sure do," Naruto grunted out, he started doing his pull ups while maintaining eye contact with Yasaka.

"Then why is it that the children and the mentors were never given a time to meet with you, it is clear that training has already begun has it not?"

"Six hours ago."

Yasaka took a calming breath, she felt that it was really needed right now, "May I ask why the others were not informed of this?"

"It is simple really Yasaka-hime. Without magic can you force a plant to bloom? Can you make it absorb sunlight or drink water?" He saw the slightly confused expression on her face, "I am here to create assassins, but if they can not keep track of me when I am confined to this small in comparison compound... How will they keep track of their targets out in the open world?" Realization came over her face and Naruto smirked, "Little brats," He flung himself up and landed atop the lamppost again, "From this moment forward I am your target, when I enter this room we are training, whether you are here or not. You need to be aware of my movements, from now until the time I leave, your thoughts should revolve around knowing me completely. You are no longer Yokai and you are no longer allowed what might be called a 'human life', you're assassins, your feelings during a missions do _not_ matter, so implement that into your training. Your body can be broken and aching all over but I _expect_ you to stand up, because from this point until I leave your mission is to learn _everything_ I have to offer, do you understand me you brats?!"

"N-Naruto-sensei they are still just children, you can not expect too mu-"

"That isn't what I am seeing Yasaka-hime..." Yasaka turned and saw the gathered children all head their heads bowed down, their chests parallel to the ground, "They have resigned to their fates."

"We are ready to learn Naruto-sensei!" The children spoke as one, something that took Naruto by a small amount of surprise.

"Heads up brats!" Naruto shrugged off his kimono top and revealed his right shoulder shoulder and back, travelling from the bicep where it would be hidden by a T-shirt, up to the middle of his back and reaching across was a large white blade being held by an ethereal figure along the blade a white lotus could be made out, "This is the brand you will receive if you finish your training, it marks that in my eyes, you are worthy to take a life _and_ protect a life. This mark shows that you are ready to be an assassin that will help maintain the balance and order of this wretched world. Until you receive _this_ mark, I am your target, I am above you, I am your _god_. Do you understand me?!"

"Hai Naruto-sensei!"

"Gasper, Brats! Laps of the block, keep going until your legs give out, no enhancements, _physical_ strength is what we are training here, not how well you can craft an enhancement."

Gasper stiffened but dropped from his lamppost and quickly followed the children, "Hai Naruto-sensei!"

They all stood there for a moment, it was rather quiet if one might add in, " _Well_?! **Get moving brats!** "

* * *

 **PA:** Second chapter done. Some of the children will be introduced next chapter so you can get a view of what this group looks like. As will the elders, there is of course a villain for this arc, though some of you may have already figured out whom it is going to be.

I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter.


	8. The Reaper has arrived (III)

**LordGhostStriker:** A large number of martial arts and religious schools all start teaching children at a very young age. What is so different about a school for assassins doing the same?

 **Hi:** In all of my stories? It doesn't happen in all of my stories, in a few of them though? Yes it is a plot point, the reason is from a saying that if you are constantly relaying on someone you will never grow. It is to show that people can grow and change when they are apart, though I guess to those whom can't see it, that may seem like a 'Shitty plot device'.

 **Karibanu:** The situation with Gasper is one that may seem strange at first, but when you look a little deeper it makes some sense. Gasper was abandoned by his parents, this is done because they can not help but fear the power he has inside of him, though Gasper doesn't know this. So like Naruto, he is an orphan to say the least. Next is that Gasper was a blank slate, he has no training what so ever, this makes him perfect for someone to mold into a fine warrior, then we have Naruto having never taken on a student, plus it could be a means of securing protection for Kiba should something ever happen to him. Naruto has shown a few times now that he thinks a couple steps ahead.

Naruto and the White Lotus, this is getting done in this chapter, at least the starting of it, he loves the Order and thinks that they are good, at least the Order that he remembers. I have also tried to keep Naruto's 'nindo', that being he will never go back on his word. Plus he will help those that ask, as shown how he helped Rias with the stray despite there being no reason for him to.

The buddy buddy thing he has going with Rias at the moment could be seen as him testing the waters, though there will be some minor development on that when it comes to canon.

 **Djflemse:** I would say more along the lines of antagonist rather than villain. He appears next chapter.

 **thor94:** Naruto said that he was giving them a tamer version of his training... I think we should look at Naruto's teacher like the real slave driver, but yeah, the Kuroka/Naruto scene... that won't be for a long while, I have to build their relationship a bit first.

 **Cerulean Knight:** You get your first Kakashi scene right here. Kunou is ten, the father should be pretty clear after this chapter. Him being good with spears is a throwback to the Fuma clans style of horseback guerrilla warfare, which they were quite well known for that along with their naval warfare. Also if you want to see a badass spear look up 'Musindo Spear', it was the one he used in his spar against Kiba. As far as Naruto creating a brand new Sacred Gear, I don't think so, he can create items, clothing and weapons that act like Sacred Gears, but they are still a part of Alpha.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.**

* * *

 **Eleven Years ago.**

A tired sigh left the lips of Naruto as he sat down on a rock in the middle of a clearing. The ground around him was still moist from the night before. He was stretching his limbs out, his mouth opening as he sipped at the water from the sack that was fastened to sit around his waist. His ear twitched as he heard the footsteps that were coming towards him stop, "If you keep sighing like that you'll get wrinkles you know Naruto..."

"If you keep reading porn late at night when no one is around you'll get carpel tunnel Kakashi," Naruto replied without missing a beat causing the silver haired man to step out. His clothing white with an elongated left sleeve while the right was cut at his collarbone. These robes draped down to the ground and did nothing to restrict movement. Everyone in Unit 7 wore the same outfit.

"Well he saved his right hand last night... Though should you really have slept with the Youkai leader... Damned monsters," A younger voice spoke in clear disapproval as he stepped out from behind a tree.

Kakashi gave a light shake of his head, "If you hold onto your hatred like that Xin Shiu you will become a very lonely person."

The young raven-haired teen let out a small growl, "It is Cao Cao, and why shouldn't I hate them?! They trample all over us like we are nothing, lording it over humans in secret that they are weak pitiful creatures!"

"And last night we proved otherwise Cow-Boy," Naruto stated calmly, "Or didn't you notice that those were Crow Tengu. We protected Yasaka-hime from her own. Then Kakashi fucked her... Was that part of the contract we had with her?"

The silver haired man rubbed the back of his neck, "She paid extra..."

"See, technically it was still part of the request," Naruto stood up and rolled his neck around on his shoulders, loosening it up from his time waiting for his partners, "I mean, she may have wanted you instead Cow-boy, could you imagine your white little ass being punctured by her big strong tails?"

"Oh shut up fishcake."

"Dodge!" Naruto snapped out as he jumped up into the air, drawing his hood up to cover his face as an explosion rocked where he and the other two had just been standing. They landed again a far few feet away from the smoke as men dressed in black military gear came out, guns pointed at them.

"Get down on the ground!"

"On your knees!"

"Hands behind the head!"

Humanity truly was a wretched thing. Naruto tilted his head to the side in musing while Cao Cao let out a small chuckle, "Damn private military... permission to engage White Fang?"

"Granted Lancer. Maelstrom, do your thing," Kakashi's voice snapped out as he seemed to fade away from the view of the gun holders, "Remember, no one can know that we are here."

The White Lotus performed surgery on all the recruits that passed their trial period, giving them the ability to use a small amount of chakra that would be refilled via rest and nutrients. This was shown by the lotus mark on their shoulder, a sign that they were 'True Assassins', those ready to take a life and to complete the mission no matter the cost.

Thus Naruto crouched down, watching as the humans seemed to move in slow motion to his eyes, their shouting was drowned out by the rapid beating of his heart in his ears, it was because he had forced his body to enter a state where it was working well beyond its limits. Their guns were pointed at his form and he saw the muzzles flash, quickly dashing off to the side, a blur to the humans as their shots hit the trees behind him ripping bark and leaves without pause.

The private military group tried to keep their eyes on Naruto, only to quickly lose sight of the other two. This was made painfully obvious when their numbers started to dwindle in time to the spontaneous screaming that filled the air, "Shit does anyone have eyes on them?!"

One of the members near the back started to shake his head, "F-fuck this I am out of here! These guys are monsters!" He stepped back only to bump into something, looking down he saw a white hooded figure that couldn't have been up to his chest yet, "L-let me go! I won't tell anyone I swear!"

Naruto lifted his hand and grabbed the man's chin. He quickly dropped to his knees as he was guided to do so by the hooded blonde, his gun tossed to the ground as the private group watched in shock, "No witnesses."

Naruto's voice was calm and cold. Before anyone could move they saw his body blur into the air and twist, a sickening crack was heard, the man whom had tried to surrender now had bones jutting out from his neck. His eyes wide in panic as blood started to rapidly pour from the holes. The guns all turned to Naruto who raised his left hand, letting his sleeve draw back slightly to show off his fingers as he gave them a few strong twists and turns, thick wire snapping tight around the private group, "Lancer..." He called.

A soft tapping sound came out from the center of the group. When they turned to look at what had made the sound they saw another child, this one holding a large spear in his hands, he twirled it around quickly in his fingers above his head, that movement was quickly followed by the view of the ground drawing closer for the private group.

Kakashi landed not too far from the duo, in his grasp was another male, this one slimmer than the others, clearly he was the sniper, his muscles seemed to focus into his shoulders so he wouldn't loose his grip from the powerful recoil while his lower body was lesser, "Seems our great leader was able to sink his fangs into someone after all?"

"Lancer, I thought you would know by now that Maelstrom is flipped. Joking around isn't going to win any smiles right now," Kakashi offered as he dropped the sniper to the ground, a clear knife wound to his throat, though Kakashi's robes were still pristine, as were Naruto's and Cao Cao's.

"I'm not flipped, you two are just idiots when it comes to post battle jokes and banter. Not to mention that this is not fun at all. We of the Lotus are meant to protect and to keep the balance... Yet here we are fighting against humans that are just following the orders of other greedy humans... It leaves a taste in my mouth that is almost as sour as Cowboy's attitude on Yokai."

Kakashi had widened his eyes at Naruto, the thought that the blonde hadn't found his jokes was a serious issue, maybe he would need to look for new materiel? Cao Cao though let out a small growl, "And why do you always need to bring that up?! _Yes_ I _loath_ the foul creatures!"

"Why?"

The question hung in the air as the ocean met coal, the eyes of the two preteens glared at one another. Their teamwork was without flaw, though it often seemed that the two couldn't stand to be around one another, "Because _they_ , the Yokai were and still are taking over human land and ruling over them from the shadows! We shouldn't be oppressed anymore, Kakashi, Naruto... We are all heroes, yet we sit in the shadows and let the supernatural races take control! Where is the pride that this group holds?! Why are we even with the Lotus if we are just to keep balance?!"

Naruto looked up to the drawing night sky, he had used a large amount of the chakra in his body to create a clone of himself to look after Kiba and put him to bed. It took the majority of his chakra, leaving him only a slither left to use, that is why he was constantly on guard. He wanted to protect Kiba as much as he could, letting him have a normal childhood, his lift could experience more danger for such a goal, at least that is what Naruto believed, "What about the humans then? They are holding one another back, constantly fighting over money and religions... I find it hard how you can claim to hate the Yokai for doing such a thing, but be completely fine when humans do it to one another. If one is bad, evil and or foul, should not one that does the same as them be the same?"

Cao Cao quickly shook his head from side to side, "It's different! Living peacefully ignorant in a cage or living free and learning from your mistakes! Can you not see the difference?!"

Kakashi inwardly whistled, his young students were discussing topics that were well past their ages. It was though, the words of Naruto that had left him speechless.

"Live in a small cage that is easy to see, your life will be stable enough but controlled by another. Or extend the cage out far enough that it is out of your view, live with a sense of freedom where every human and every supernatural is 'equal'. A fantasy world that is trapped in the cage of your so called 'equality'! No one life is equal to another Cao Cao... You have the same mark that I do, you should know this... Life is precious, something that can not be defined by a 'worth'. Worth is the price of something that is decided by mankind, a theory, or belief of mankind matters precious little to the grand scheme of the world, the supernatural understand this, and as an assassin you should too," Naruto gave a light shake of his head before running a hand through his hair as he exhaled out, "So yes, mourn for those that we put down, we took something that can never be repaid, but do you think it was the fact that they were leaving this world that is still trapped inside of a cage that was on their mind?"

Cao Cao didn't respond so Naruto clenched his fist a little before he continued, "I am willing to bet that they wanted to live on, to feel more life, to experience more, to laugh more, to cry more! This cage makes humans understand _just_ how precious life is. To rip it down is the same as saying that the dreams of the people hold no value in your heart..." Naruto turned his head in the direction of their assignment, the distractions now gone for a time, "I am heading forward to complete our job, to deal with a human that is trying to break through the bars that we maintain, the bars of the cage that we keep in place to protect humans from the supernatural and vice versa."

Kakashi and Cao Cao were left frozen, watching as Naruto walked away from them. There was such a large difference between his two students, both seemed to have goals that were so far away from reach that they may have quite well been impossible. Yet Kakashi could not shake the feeling that these two children of his would go on to change the world in ways he couldn't imagine.

* * *

 **Current Time.**

Kuroka was doing her best to move through the lodging without a sound. It was her goal really to be able to sneak up on Naruto, or to pull one over on him. The door to his room was gently opened, not even a sound escaping from the hinges. She could see him there, laying on his provided bed, motionless. She liked to think that after a handful of days studying him, with what one would consider extreme tenacity, that she understood his patterns to an extent. In fifteen minutes, which was when the sun would peak into his room at 'first light', he would awake and quickly go about his morning routines.

She planned to sneak into his room and let him wake up to her warm body, hopefully letting him have a pleasant start to the day as well as start the formation of kind feelings towards her... At least that was the idea. Thus she gently went to lift the sheets only to feel a light tap on her body as her vision went up to look at the roof. A pressure slammed down on her chest and she was looking up at the visage of Naruto, clad in cotton pants to keep him warm during the night, a knife at her throat as his cold eyes glared down at her. Kuroka's eyes widened as she felt something cold press against her inner thigh, "What the hell do you think you're doing Kuroka?!" Naruto hissed out at her, his eyes gaining a small shimmer of light across them, looking almost like they belonged to a different person.

"N-Naruto..." She stammered out, the blade at her throat coming closer and pressing tight against her skin, a slip of his hand would split it open without any hesitation. A twitch was what was keeping her alive at the moment, "I... I just wanted to cuddle..."

The door to Naruto's room once again slid open, shining light onto the two and their rather compromising position, "Sensei are you h-... Sensei... It appears that you are awake, I shall tell the others!" The young child bolted out of the door frame leaving it completely open, though the noise had awoken the other ocuppent of the double sided room as Gasper groaned before sitting up and stretching.

The young half blood took a look at Naruto, blinked a few times, then promptly lay back down, "I didn't see anything Naruto-sensei."

Naruto stood up and his knives vanished in his hands, he turned away from Kuroka and started walking out of his room, pausing at the door, "Today, I am hunting a kitten, in half an hour you _will_ sortie to the training room Kuroka. Today I shall show the young ones how to use the skills they have been learning!"

"B-but Naruto I didn't mean it or anyt-"

"Do not make a fool of me kitten! You sneak into my room for such a petty reason?! Do you know that I could have killed you? Do you even care that you could have stained my hands further because of your 'wants'."

"But you sleep with that Akeno girl all the time?! What makes this different?!"

Naruto closed his eyes as he released a sigh, "I have always gotten into the bed with her, not the other way around, plus she doesn't try to hide she lets her aura out when she is around me. She understood at least on some level that we were different. I think that is why it works between us," He gave his head a shake, "Now get ready, Gasper!"

"H-hai Sensei!"

"Get ready as well, training starts as soon as I reach the training grounds. Kuroka, if you're late, do not bother showing your face again, I am here for work, not to play around!"

With that Naruto left the room, Kuroka hung her head. She hadn't been told off by anyone since her mother had passed away, even when she was part of a peerage she was more just forced to do things, never once told off. His words, though they sounded mean, he had asked her if she understood that she could have died, like he was worried for her safety, if only a little. Not to mention he didn't ask her to leave. The condition for her staying near him was that as soon as he asked her to leave him alone, she would have to.

It would put all of her effort in learning about him so far to waste. She didn't know how long she had been there before the image of feet appeared in front of her hung head, "Naruto-Sensei has told me not to mention the fact that we saw you here to Koneko... I don't like hiding things from my friends, but Naruto-Sensei seems to have a strong amount of faith in you... Please don't betray it."

Kuroka looked up at the young half blood, he was bowing to her with his hands flat by his sides. She blinked a few times, finding her vision had started to blur, she rose a hand to her eyes and rubbed at them, finding that she was crying. The thought of it was strange, was she really that bad off that hearing that someone believed in her was enough to bring her to tears? Inwardly she laughed while on the outside she smiled, it wouldn't do well to act up, after all Gasper was coming along quite well, you could already see a change in his personality and his strength, "Go easy on me then?"

Gasper gave a nervous chuckle as he righted himself, "Sorry but I can't do that... Naruto-Sensei would know. Then we would both be in trouble," A tense lapse in the conversation formed, "We should go. I already told the kitchen staff that they would be receiving everyone shortly."

"I won't be late, but I just want to wash my face quickly."

* * *

Akeno was gracing the long table to either side of her with a warm smile, much like Rias, Sona and Tsubaki all were. The reason was simple, they were in Kyoto, the focal point of the Yokai faction and where their leader was stationed. It was also where Naruto and Gasper were. It hadn't been _that_ long since Akeno had seen him, but she was missing her boyfriend.

She had spent months living with him, so now that he was gone it was much too different for her. Her hand reached for her phone, she had checked with the others earlier and they were going to go over there tonight to check on things, so she quickly let him know. Her hand holding tight onto her phone as she waited for her reply.

Rias rose a brow at her in question, "I thought we were going to surprise him?"

"Well he is working at the moment, I just wanted to check that we wouldn't be interrupting anything if we just popped in... Oh dear I am starting to worry too much."

Rias though just smiled as her friend gained a faint blush, "Well to be honest Naruto seems kind of laid back when it comes to this sort of thing, I don't think he would mind all that much do you?"

Akeno gave a small shake of her head just as her phone went off. Her conversation with Rias instantly put on the back burner, now Rias had felt hurt by this at first, but she had gotten used to how nothing else really mattered when Akeno was talking to Naruto, even if it was only via texting, "He says Yasaka-sama has given us the all clear."

"T-that was fast," Rias stuttered out. Was he already speaking to Yasaka at the time?

"It is possible that Naruto has already spoken to her about it previously. He knew that we were coming to Kyoto and had plans for us to see one another. I didn't really know if he would be able to leave so I had planned on visiting him from the start. It is possible that the same thought crossed his mind," A warm smile crossed her face. She wondered how he was living now that Naruto had left Kuoh for a time, was he enjoying his time away? Did he miss her as well?

Sona pushed her glasses up a small amount, letting them sit better on her nose as she looked away from the blushing Akeno whom seemed to be living in her own little world now, "If things have been settled, then we may also be able to meet with the Yokai leaders."

Rias pursed her lips before giving a small shrug, "We already met Yasaka-sama though?"

"W-what?! When?!" Sona spluttered out.

"At Naruto's party... Yasaka-sama and her personal guard came, apparently they all know Naruto," Rias tapped her chin in thought, they had invited Sona and her peerage right? "Come on Sona, remember you also met Kunou-hime and Yin, the dark elf that knows Naruto... Now that I think about it, Naruto knows a lot of people, then there was that strange neighbor of his, Gabby... She seems to always be butting into Naruto's house."

Sona tapped the table in irritation, "It would seem that Naruto lost my invite in the mail," She tried to keep her voice even, though anyone could see that the Sitri heiress was not happy.

Rias let out a nervous laugh, "Uh Naruto didn't know about it... We kinda threw him a surprise birthday..."

The violet eyes of Sona snapped to Rias, "So Rias, you are saying that you _forgot_ about me?"

Rias looked down at her breakfast a sigh of relief passing through her, "Sorry but I have to go freshen up for the day," With that the heiress of Gremory left in a hurry.

The sudden movement of Rias seemed to bring Akeno back to reality. She looked towards Sona who was still tapping her finger against the table, At least until her phone went off again, "Akeno-san, please refrain from using your phone at the table."

Rias' queen pouted cutely, "B-but it's Naruto-kun texting me about tonight..."

"Do remember that we will be returning to our lodging tonight. Though I heard once that the bounds between people are truly tested when they are apart," Sona stopped her finger tapping and looked at Akeno before she relaxed her face a few degrees, "Good things could come from this Akeno-san."

* * *

Kuroka was walking down the street of the simulator. She had changed her outfit and done her makeup to appear to fit in with the crowd. Honestly she thought she was doing a good job, she hadn't seen Naruto once. She turned her head up, looking up at the students that were watching them from above on a viewing platform.

She turned her head back to the front, stiffening as she did, a small blade was millimeters away from her eye, the buzzer rang heavy and Naruto pulled the blade away from her watching as the sweat dripped down her face, "Times up I guess?" He mused as the simulation ended and they appeared on the viewing deck with the students.

"Looks like I was able to survive nya~?" She laughed nervously, now that her life wasn't in imminent danger it seemed that her verbal tick had come back, though the students just laughed at her words, "What nya~?!"

Shiro continued to laugh, he was young and had white hair, more than likely how he got his name. His skin was a darkly tanned and his eyes a faint shade of gold, protruding from his forehead was a jagged horn, he was an Oni, yet his body was quite slim, "In the two hours you were in the ring with Sensei, he killed you, fifty-two times. There were also a large number of times where he could have killed you, like at the very end there, only it would have drawn a large amount of attention to him making escape difficult."

Kuroka gave a stupefied expression, "But I didn't feel anything nya~!?"

Naruto gave a light shake of his head, "I used a marker to show when I could have gotten you, look at your back, legs and even your chest."

Doing just that she saw the large number of black markings on her body, her back was littered with them, the number of slashes along her femoral artery were not funny either. Not to mention he had drawn a smiley face over her heart. Her breathing hitched in her throat, he could have killed her at any moment, this morning... She had tried to sneak into his room only to be disabled and put into a state where he could have killed her at any point.

This was an assassin of the White Lotus, humans that can fight on par with Supernatural creatures. She had also fought against him before, he had come straight at her, not trying any of his tricks, she had been completely defeated. This was not someone she could overpower, it was being drilled into her clearly, her senses hadn't even been able to pick him up as he 'stabbed' her.

Naruto clicked his fingers and a large tray of markers was brought out, with them was Kuniko, who seemed to enjoy being pushed around on the cart, "You will now try to mark one another in lethal points with these markers. If the crowds catch you in the act, they will point you out and you will fail. Think of this as your first test, to be able to kill in a crowded area and to get away with it. These missions do not come up often, but they do happen. Also, the winner, that being the final one standing that has 'killed', will learn a special technique that I made on my own for their personal use."

Shiro gave a cocky chuckle before pointing at Naruto, "Get ready to teach me your move Sensei!"

"Indeed you definitely have a talent for this Shiro, but that makes you stand out so much more than the others, it also paints a target on your back. Over confidence leads to more deaths in assassins than anyone would care to admit," Naruto gave a small shrug, "When you're all ready step on the pad and simulation will start again. Remember, to win you must 'kill' someone and not get caught."

The students picked up their markers and moved to the pad in question before they were all teleported down to the ground below. Naruto walked to the edge and took up a perch watching them all, "You can relax Kuroka... Though I was angry this morning that you tried to sneak into my room and ended up making a fool out of me, I won't cause you any harm. Like I said, I am here to teach this kids how to deal with problems before they become problems under the orders of Yasaka. Hunting you was not a part of that."

Kuroka shifted a little closer. Yes she had wanted someone strong to father her kittens, though she didn't think it would feel like this. Like she was approaching a sleeping lion, that a single wrong move could end up with her laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. She was panicked, jittered and all kinds of out of sort. Fifty-two, the number of times he had been able to kill her without her noticing. She came to a stop just out of his reach, at least she figured that she may be able to see him moving to attack her if that was his plan.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He looked over his shoulder at her, tilting his head slightly as he did. His right leg perched up on the railing he was seated on while his left hung down, towards Kuroka, "I am a monster made by humans to fight against the things that go bump in the night. I was experimented on, a rogue faction of the church trying to use my body to create new kinds of warriors," A sigh left his mouth as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it on his lips, a small click of his fingers creating a spark that lit it, "I am part Angel, also I am he decedent of a legendary hero along with housing a Sacred Gear, a gift from God. To top it all off though, I was turned into a Devil..." He blew out a cloud of smoke and gazed into Kuroka's eyes, she felt like he was staring straight into her soul, "I am a freak, some abomination bred and turned into a machine of war."

Kuroka swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, she didn't really know what to say in response. Naruto seemed to be able to read this as he spoke up, "I don't like killing, but I know that it is needed at times, that is the simple way that this world works. In saying that, do not presume that you can understand me because you have taken a life, the back of my eyelids have been died red by the life I have lived. Some little brat with blood staining her polished nails can not compare."

"Simply put Kuroka, we are different creatures. You're a kitten looking for a place to call your home, while I am a lion, kicked out from my pride, wandering the plains in a sense of obligation because I am too stubborn to die," he exhaled a large cloud of smoke turning back to look at his students, "And now I have been asked to turn people into creatures like me... Do you understand why I need them to be preteens I wonder?"

The stray gave a small nod of her head, she didn't know if he could see her anymore, though she figured he could, as when Kuniko, his familiar, came up to his left leg he lifted her up to his lap, stroking her head softly. His sense of his surrounds was more than likely able to pick up everything around him in great detail, "You need to shatter their morality nya~..."

"Correct, the most important part of an assassin is their mentality. Teaching children that what they are doing is right, is actually incredibly easy. Their morality may change as they grow up, but even then they will have the feeling for it, hunting something that can put up a challenge, something that can make you think... Something that can scare you, keep you on your toes, the thrill of the hunt, or planning our someone's death to the most minute of details, and getting away with it. These are feelings that can't be replicated," He looked at Kuroka from the corner of his view, she was scared, they normally are, "You're an agent of Khaos Brigade. The multi-faction group that plans to remove Great Red from the dimension gap."

It was not a question, he was stating a solid fact, he knew exactly what she was, "Your boss then, it would no doubt be Ophis. When I found out about her group I wondered how long it would be before you had tried to recruit me, only to find out it had already happened... As long as you do not do anything that would break this nice peaceful atmosphere here, I won't do anything, like I have said, you're not a target for me at the moment. On that line, it would be best if you are not here tonight."

Kuroka was now confused, her brows risen to physically show such a state, "What do you mean nya~?" She fidgeted with her hands, "Did I do something wrong nya~? Wait don't answer that nya~!" Even Kuroka knew she had done a lot of wrong things in her life.

"The Rias Gremory and possibly Sona Sitri will be coming here tonight, if you're not here, then they will have no reason to believe that you were ever here unless someone spreads rumors," There was a small pause, "Also I don't want you anywhere near Akeno."

"Oh are you worried I might do something nya~?"

Naruto titled his head to the side as a wide smile stretched across his face his eyes shimmering slightly, "Do you want to find out how loud a devil will scream when her womb is impaled with a spear of light?"

And Kuroka was once more forced to swallow the lump in her throat, taunting Naruto was not a wise move for her, at least not while she didn't have life insurance that covered 'Death by supernatural causes'.

Kuroka moved away, she knew that the aura around Naruto right now meant he wasn't in a real good talking mood anymore. He seemed to be two different people at once of late, it was really confusing. Thus she turned her head to the students as they ran around in the streets below.

* * *

Gasper swept his eyes across the crowds, scanning for anyone else. There were a number of ways to go about this test, first was the approach that he had no doubt Shiro was using; 'kill' every student he can. Then there was the softly spoken Ahri, she was a Kitsune, though not a Kyuubi like Yasaka and Kunou. From memory she was a Kitsune from Korea, they went by a different name and had slightly different abilities from the Japanese Kitsune.

Gasper had no doubt that Ahri would lure one of the students off the streets, or trick one of them into thinking that they needed to work together to defeat Shiro. Whoever she sunk her fangs into was in a world of trouble. He had been told by Naruto that Ahri was his favorite student for a reason. It was not that they talked the most, nor that she was the best at his training.

It was the fact that she used _everything_ at her disposal.

And that frightened Gasper. he had become more manly yes, but he wasn't going to go after Naruto's favorite student, there was a reason she was like that it was because he had really high hopes for her no doubt! He took a calming breath and looked around again, making sure to match the pace of the crowds around him. Ahri would play it smart, she would set her target early and then work on them throughout the time, maybe even taking down Shiro before stabbing her accomplice in the back at the best time for her. That was another way to win, to not fight at all until there were only two of you left. By doing this you could conserve your energy and study your opponent.

Then you could also kill someone early and spend the rest of your time hiding. If things played out well then the others had a chance to 'kill' one another off leaving you as the last one. The rules for this simulation were vague, much like one might expect from an assassination request.

A flicker of long dark hair caught the attention of Gasper, at least he knew it was meant to be long, currently it was tucked away into the back of a hat and down the young girls shirt. Her golden eyes met slit electric-blue eyes met with Gasper's as her doll like skin turned up into a wide smirk, someone following behind her as they entered into an alleyway.

Less than a minute passed before Ahri walked out in her normal clothes, they really stood out in the street. She turned to Gasper and blew him a kiss before winking and mouthing to him, "Come play with us Ga-kun?"

The young girl, barely turned thirteen gave a seductive smile before speaking again, "I might even win Sensei's heart, he seems to like foxes after all," with that she vanished into the crowd, her visage vanishing completely by a cloaking ability. A Kitsune ability that bent nature around their body to act as a shroud.

Gasper hung his head down a little at that information, the others had already started to move had they? When Ahri said 'us' she more than likely meant the 'Big Five'. At least that is what the other students had started to call them.

After the third day of training it became clear that some of the students were more suited for this than others. The became known as the 'Big Five', Gasper, Ahri, Shiro, Aoji and Makai.

Shiro was the strongest.

Ahri had the most guile.

Aoji was the fastest.

Makai had a mind that allowed her to build traps and come up with plans on the fly.

And everyone agreed that Gasper had the best luck. Something that was almost like a blessing from the heavens, not to mention that he worked incredibly hard.

The one thing in common with the Big Five though was that none of them had parents in their lives, they were either orphans, or had been abandoned.

Gasper rubbed at his neck before tripping over someone's wallet, as he did a marker stabbed out and hit a pedestrian, he turned with wide eyes, his left hand flicking out as his marker left it and hit his targets chest, right above the heart leaving a black dot. Before the target could respond Gasper flipped over and landed on his feet before vanishing into the crowd.

He entered the next alleyway he found, only to see Makai sitting on a nearby trashcan, her legs dangling back and forth as she hummed a small tune to herself. Her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with a bang falling down over her right eye. Her brown eyes were currently looking at Gasper as a smile wormed its way over her face. She had bandages wrapped over her upper legs to her knees, and from her shoulders down to her waist. over the top of that was a loose purple top and matching skirt, "Shiro and Aoji have already taken out most of the others while Ahri is working on the ones that they miss."

Makai was a Yama-Inu also known as a Honshū wolf. They were thought to have been completely wiped out from Japan, thought to be nothing more than wildlife, the real truth was much more terrifying. They had donned the faces of humans and started to live among them. They were dangerous, so much so that they were nearly hunted to extinction by the Yokai faction. Now though, Makai had come out into the open, hoping to learn from Naruto to become an assassin for Yasaka so that she could obtain faith for her race once again.

She wanted nothing more than to allow her race to live among the others, so that children that grew up generations from now would not have to suffer a sad life like hers, "Do you want to hear my plan Ga-kun? It could work out so that the five don't have to fight one another," Gasper narrowed his eyes slightly in response. Makai gave a light wave of her hands, "Now now, Sensei was careful in his words, he said that there can be only one winner, but he never said that only one person can win. If we form one group, that being the five of us, those that are held apart from everyone else. There will be just one winner, that being our group."

"The chances of it working seem to be quite slim..." Gasper trailed, he could see where she was coming from though.

"Really? From what I have gathered, Sensei was brought up to rely on his teammates, they worked together as _one_ unit. Though if it doesn't work out like that, at least we will all be in the same spot."

The true meaning behind her words were not lost on Gasper, Makai just wanted to gather all five of them in one place, regardless of what happened. If they were not allowed to pass through as a group then it would turn into a brawl. Himself, Makai and Ahri would no doubt wait for Aoji and Shiron to finish each other off before moving in while the other was tired. he would need to watch his back, "I understand, it is worth a shot at least."

Makai nodded before reaching down her top and grabbing a marker that was hooked onto the bandages around her breasts, tossing it up in the air towards Gasper, "You lost yours, so here take one of mine. You should be pretty thankful that I keep spares."

Gasper caught it in his hands and his eyes widened, "I-it's so warm..."

"I-I give off a lot of heat okay?!"

"I... I didn't mean anything by it Makai!"

"Wah! Ga-kun is so cruel!"

* * *

Naruto rose his brow as he took in the sight before him, a large amount of his student had been taken out. He wasn't really sure how he felt about that, yes he had been training these students for nearly a three months now, oh how he loved spatial distortions, and they did put up a good fight, but he felt it was going a little too quickly, at least that was how he felt until he saw the group standing below him, looking up with wild smiles on their faces.

"Naruto-sensei we are finished!" They called out to him, showing not a single mark on their skins.

"Oh, I believe that I said that only one could pass?"

Makai took a small step forward, "You did, and only one passed. We're section five... okay name still pending, but we have decided to work as a group from now on Sensei. So in a sense, only one passed, one group that is."

Kuroka leaned in to Naruto, "Can they do that nya~?"

This though only caused a smile to stretch across his face, "Good, good. I was wondering when the first group would form. The thing about groups though, if one person makes a mistake, the whole lot of you will be punished. Do remember this... Today you pass Gokage. Though there will be times in the future that you will not be able to use the group method to do so. Do not forget to polish your own skills brats."

Shiro raised his hand in confusion, "Gokage?"

"Five shadows, it is the name of your team, decided by me. If you don't like it, fight me for the right to change it brat," A cruel smile slipped across Naruto's face and for a moment he thought that they actually might.

That was until they seemed to be quite happy with the name given to them, "Whatever, you all know the drill, attach your weights and run laps until you feel like you're about to die. Then come back and grab something to eat, I'm going to go check on some things. Remember, if you slack off you are only letting yourself and those around you down, I honestly don't care if you die out on the field, ain't my problem."

It was a lie, anyone that knew him the smallest amount could tell that, hell some of the students even knew that. Though it was a reminder, he wasn't always going to be there for them, it was something they would have to do on their own. They would need to get up and train without being told. They would need to work on new methods to kill and deal with problems all on their own. These were things that they still needed to put into proper practice, things that Naruto could not help with.

Long blue hair was tied up into a ponytail, a handful of black feathers pinned the hair, holding it in place. Eyes red like rubies looked around at the four others around him. He let his illusion drop and appeared in his blue kimono that had black feathers falling down to the hem at the bottom, his skin was pale yet his face still looked refined. This was the Karasu Tengu Aoji, "It seems as though your idea paid off this time Makai."

"The fact that you still doubt me after all this time is impressive Aoji," Makai gave a lighthearted giggle before looking over to Gasper who was attaching weights to his ankles, "What are you doing Ga-kun? We can go collect our reward now right?"

"Not at all, Naruto-sensei is having visitors come tonight. For them it has only been a few days, but as you've no doubt noticed, a lot more has passed for us. I am sure that Naruto-sensei wants them to have fun here tonight," Gasper responded as he tightened the weights.

Ahri pursed her lips and leaned forward, putting herself into the personal space of Gasper, "Ga-kun... Whom is coming to meet Naruto-sensei?"

Gasper froze, he had no idea how to describe the relationship of Naruto and Rias, "Uh, well, two of them are like friends I guess, well they know each other and get along well enough. Then there is his kind of boss, friend, person he doesn't really like but is starting to be able to be in the same room girl... Honestly Naruto-sensei has really weird relation ships... Thenyouhavehisgirlfriend."

The last part was rather rushed but Ahri leaned in further, "What was that last part Ga-kun?"

"Well part of the group that we are normally with is coming to visit, so there are a few friends of Naruto's."

Ahri nodded her head a few times, "Yes, yes I see, but I think I heard something about a 'girl' and 'friend' rather close to one another."

"Ah it is possible that Naruto-sensei may have a romantic interest," Gasper got out nervously as he made to start running only to feel an iron grip on his shirt which prevented him from moving.

"Now now Ga-kun, you said some really interesting things, you need to fill me in on _everything_ now."

And like that, Gasper was dragged away into the den of the fox, the other three watching with different expressions, "It seems like Gasper might die..." Shiro voiced while Aoji gave a small shrug.

Makai though tilted her head to the side, "We should find out what we can. No one really knows what Naruto-sensei is like when he isn't working or teaching us."

Aoji let out a small groan, "It would be right in a way, if we find out about Naruto-sensei we may be able to find the missing link that makes such a drastic difference between our abilities."

"Damn this is going to be a snore," Shiro though gave a thirsty grin, he might be able to learn a thing or two about the way an assassin acted when he wasn't working, maybe he would find out a method that could be used to help things along as well?

* * *

Akeno felt strange, almost like someone was watching her as she walked up the long path of stairs. Rias, Sona and Tsubaki were with her, yet they didn't seem to be bothered at all. Could they not feel the piercing eyes on their forms? Or was it all directed at her? "D-does anyone else feel that?"

The others looked around in confusion before Rias spoke, "Feel what Akeno?"

"Like someone is watching us?" The part fallen questioned softly.

Sona adjusted her glasses, "We are in the territory of another faction, it would be odd if someone _wasn't_ watching us. Yes we have our passes, plus we have also been granted permission from Yasaka-sama to be here, but we are still devils and will be watched as such."

Tsubaki and Rias nodded along as if it were simple. While that may very well be the case, Akeno could feel a strong hostility in this gaze, like this person wanted to cause her harm. A loud crack of thunder roared above them as a bolt of lightning flew to the top of the stairs that A walked out of. His normal gruff features in place, though his eyes seemed to be scanning the bushes and trees on either side of the stairs, as if he was looking for something, "Welcome Gremory Rias, your party has been expected."

Rias rose her brows at A's appearance, was this a show of force? No it hardly felt like that, A was here for a different reason, "Is something the matter A-dono?"

The buff male narrowed his eyes on her before letting out a small huff, "You can come out brat, Naruto-dono had a feeling you might try something like this."

From the bushes came a small huff as a young woman walked out, her eyes a bright blue as her hourglass figure swayed with each step. A slender hand was raised and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, "I had expected to last much longer before being caught to be honest."

"Ahri... Stop causing trouble for the rest of us," A bit out as he crossed his arms over his chest, "And drop your damned illusion, you're not fooling anyone brat."

Ahri let out a tired sigh as her form reverted back to a preteen, her eyes though were glaring daggers at Akeno, "I won't let you take Naruto-sensei away without a fight!"

Rias widened her eyes while Akeno froze, it had only been a few days, yet this young girl was already deeply attached to Naruto? Just what the hell was he doing to them? "Umm, you've only known Naruto-kun for a few days..." Akeno stated as calmly as she could in the current situation. Honestly, at home it was Gabby, now it was some little girl in Kyoto? Did she need to hang a sign from his neck saying he was taken?!

"To you all it seems like a few days... To us though it has been much longer..." Her voice trailed as a strange smell entered her nose, "A-sama... I think we have intruders..."

Faster than anyone could blink A appeared behind Rias and her group, his hands moving like a blur to deflect a large number of projectiles, "Ahri?!"

"This isn't me A-sama! They aren't Yokai either... Their human," Her words caused the large man to stiffen.

"Ahri take them all to the temple and gather the recruits. Also... Tell your Sensei that he has guests... GO BRAT!" He flared his energy and a large amount of lightning flew off of his body, striking out and knocking away knives, shuriken, kunai, wire, needles and arrows like they were toys.

Ahri nodded and turned on her feet, "Keep up devils," She took off without looking back, though she could hear the sounds of their feet right behind her. Damn this is not what she wanted, she had been planning to intimidate Akeno, not to have someone come out and start attacking them all.

They quickly tore through the grounds and came to the main courtyard only to freeze as a small army was inside of it, all of them forming a half circle around one man. Ahri felt her blood run cold as she saw her Sensei standing there with a hard expression on his face. Someone must have made a noise as his eyes darted to her for a moment and it almost looked like they went wide briefly, though it could have been a trick because when she focused they still looked hard and at the group in front of him.

Gasper appeared next to them and quickly grabbed onto the group before they suddenly found themselves in a room with men and woman of all ages. A handful of children though seemed to be taking charge and making sure everyone was being looked after, Rias saw that some had wounds on them and were in need of medical attention. It appeared that Gasper had moved them to a different location somehow.

Finally though she broke, "What the hell is happening here?!" Things were meant to be going well, yet now the Yokai were under attack by humans? it sounded so, so wrong. Rias snapped her head to Gasper, "Gasper, what is happening?"

The blonde half blood tried to give a warm smile, "The White Lotus is here, and they're angry."

Rias looked around the room, were they even safe here? The White Lotus were legendary assassins, wouldn't they be able to walk in like nothing was blocking them? She shivered at the thought until she saw Yasaka sitting there looking down at an orb that seemed to be showing an image.

Yasaka looked up and gave a nervous smile, "It is nice to see you again Gremory Rias, Himejima Akeno. Sadly I wish it could have been under a more pleasant atmosphere..."

"Do you know what they're here for Yasaka-hime?"

"We believe that they are after Naruto, it would explain why you were attacked at the gate, also why they suddenly stopped when he appeared, sadly some of our members were already injured by that point... If Naruto-sensei wasn't being so adamant I would be able to provide him with help," Yasaka grit her teeth as her daughter curled up in her tails for comfort.

Akeno paled, of course the Lotus would know about her relations with Naruto... it would make her a target as well... It seemed that Yasaka had read her mind though, "Because of this we have gathered his students, and you four into this chamber with the other Yokai... They can try all they like but I will _not_ let them inside!"

"Ku ku!"

Yasaka was busy focusing on her barrier and on moving people around the complex, keeping them out of reach of the Lotus, she would have to believe in Naruto's words for now, he said that he would hold them in place until everyone was safe. Saying that the Lotus was here for him, at least that was the most likely reason he was able to supply. Though the Lotus had caught them completely unprepared. Their guards were at the lowest they had been in years. The ones that Naruto was training were still much too raw to be of any use.

B was missing, he said something about going to a concert of some kind... Or maybe it was holding a concert, either way trying to get in contact with him so far had failed. A was doing his best to defend people while Yasaka brought them here, like she did when Gasper met up with Ahri, locking onto the two of them when they pulsed was much easier than just one. Her normal guards were dealing with an issue over in China at the moment, so she was working with the minimal, and the guards that were on sight were taken out before the fighting even really started. Fires sprinkled the tops of roofs bathing the once dark night a burning hot red.

"KU KU!"

Gasper could see that Kuniko was trying to get someone's attention, he narrowed his eyes and looked towards Ahri, "Ahri, can you speak to Kuniko?"

Ahri bit her lip but crouched down and held her hand out to the familiar, "I will give it my best shot, but just so you know... Not all fox type Yokai can understand foxes..." She saw Gasper give her a quick nod as the doors opened and shut again, Shiro walking in carrying a group of people on his back.

"I don't get why the hell we are here instead of helping out Sensei... Isn't this the kind of shit we are training for?!" He placed the injured down and stretched himself out as a blue and golden flash appeared behind him, they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"KU KU KUUUU!"

Ahri looked to Yasaka, "Kuniko is saying that Naruto-sensei want everyone to stay inside, not matter what. It will be easier to stop them from attacking one place in full force rather than having them spread out into a number of places. You need to trust in Yasaka-sama's barrier, it will ward off the fire so that it doesn't spread to this building!"

"Ku Ku!"

Ahri gulped audibly, "Also the Gremory group will need to create their own barrier to cut off angelic energy... Naruto-sensei thinks he will have to fight with full power."

The frozen faces were only broken as A appeared again, his form staggering as he landed on the ground, blood coming out of large wounds on his chest. With a grunt he dropped into a cross legged position, "Damn these guys are tough..."

"A-san are you okay?" Yasaka managed to divert her attention away when her bodyguard came back looking like he had walked through a war zone, at the moment A might agree with her on that.

"I just need to rest for a few minutes than I should be good to look some more... I just can't believe that they're human. They're crazy and their teamwork is incredible. They left though, the ones I met, apparently their target got away," He huffed as one of the healers quickly came around and started cleaning his wounds and rubbing ointment into them before wrapping them tightly in a bandage.

Yasaka felt her heart drop, A had been this wounded, yet Naruto was outside with a small army of them, it was then that she connected the dots. Naruto and A must have as well, the Lotus had a single objective, Naruto.

If Naruto was gone he could not teach their techniques to the Yokai, it would then force the Yokai to rely on humans for their protection. It would also weaken the standing of the Gremory family to have a member of the heiresses peerage stolen away from her... Not to mention that they would be getting back a member of the infamous Squad Seven.

To get Naruto back they could try to draw him into their hands by using the Gremory Group, perhaps even the Sitri Trio, or even his students. It was why he asked everyone to stay inside no matter what. It was also more than likely the reason that A came back, suddenly Yasaka widened her eyes, "What about young Kiba?"

A let out a small chuckle, "Black went to watch over those of the Gremory Group that stayed behind in Kuoh. I think she called some of her 'friends' for help."

* * *

 **Earlier**

Naruto was walking through the main courtyard. His bottoms were the same as the ones he wore when he was sparing against Kiba before he came here. Though now the obi was wrapped around his white kimono top. The left sleeve was long, going down well past his hand while the right was cut at his collarbone showing off his mark. His feet were in cloth sandals that stopped mid-shin. His hair had grown a little duo to the amount of time he had been spending in the simulation, now it was tied loosely at the back and his bangs that framed his face came down to his chin. He looked at them with an absent eye, "I think I need a haircut..." He mused aloud.

"I don't think so nya~!" Kuroka was of course following him like normal. They had just left the dining hall and she was about to go vanish for the night. At least that was the idea.

"The number of guards is smaller than I thought it would be..." He tapped at his chin a few times as a breeze rolled in. He froze at the scent that hit his nose, "Kuroka... Head to Kuoh and watch over our siblings..."

The teen in question rose her brows in confusion, "But why?" Then she caught the scent, "What are humans doing here?"

"Kuroka... Go!" He quickly kicked her and before she could protest she saw a bolt of energy pass through where she had just been standing. Her feet touched the ground for a split second before she turned and made a portal with her hind hand, quickly slipping into it.

"I will look after them Naruto... So focus on what you need to do!"

With that she was gone. Naruto turned his head to where the energy had come from, his lips forming a thin pressed line, "That was pretty low," He muttered out before dashing over to where an elderly Yokai woman was playing with children. He lifted up his right hand and batted the energy down to the ground, it exploded but he raised a quick shield to block the debris, "Get to shelter in the main shrine, tell Yasaka that we are under attack!"

The Yokai nodded quickly and gathered up the children before running away. Naruto saw something spark and let out a tired sigh, "Now you're starting fires... hiding like you are, you must be new, I already know that you're there!" 'But if I move they might try to go past me into the simulation room!' It was the reason that Naruto was holding his position so that he didn't give chase, moving just enough to protect those inside of the courtyard.

Naruto felt A land behind him, it was a relief that the man was okay still, "Want to answer why I was just jumped by someone dressed in full white?"

"Looks like the Lotus are attacking... My students... Use them to round up the stragglers and have Yasaka build a barrier around the main shrine to defend... Also, A-"

He was cut off though as A held up his hand, "You want me to guide that missy of yours when she arrives right?"

Naruto gave an awkward smile, "It seems like you can read me pretty well... Kuniko, go with A and help him out as best as you can."

The small fox looked like it wanted to protest but after seeing the serious look in Naruto's eyes it gave a small 'Ku' before jumping out of his kimono and running to A and jumping onto his shoulders, "Take care of yourself Naruto! I don't want to have to learn about a new brat for this job!"

"It would be best if you don't bring them back through here... I feel like things are going to become tense..." Naruto went to take a step forward only for the air to be filled with arrows. He turned an eye to them as they suddenly fell to the ground, the faint reflection of light glimmering off of one of the many strings now in the air.

A looked at Naruto before vanishing, he would have to leave it in the hands of this kid, saving the other Yokai came first, it always would under Yasaka's rule. Thus Naruto stood there as the fires started to spread, his eyes on the treeline, "You might as well come out, all of your attempts so far have just earned my ire... sheesh, you young folk these days!"

There was a brilliant white blur that shot out from the bushes, Naruto snapped his head in its direction as he opened his right palm, letting out a pulse of demonic energy to knock the person off balance. He would have continued on the combination if it were not for the person falling doing behind him with a sword at his neck. Quickly spinning on his feet Naruto kicked the blade away before following it up with a stern kick to the teen's ribs. There was a loud crack from the kick and a second one when he hit the ground and bounced from the force.

The simulation room doors swung open and his students came out, they took a look at the situation before nodding and vanishing, going off to save as many Yokai as they could. Gasper though, landed behind him, his brows knit into a frown, "Naruto-sensei, do you want me to use my s-!"

"Absolutely not!" Naruto's sudden cry caught Gasper off guard. Naruto though couldn't be sure just who was here or not from the Lotus... When he was a member there was someone who was able to mimic Sacred Gears with his own, "Only use it if you would die without it!"

His head snapped around as he felt Akeno draw closer. The members of Lotus tried to move on him while he was distracted. A large cleaving blade nearly reached his head by the time he had gained his focus back. He quickly bent his back to a painful degree to dodge. Once the blade passed over him he quickly set his stance and threw a straight punch, a thunderous boom sounding out from it as the Lotus member went flying back into the treeline.

There was a small gasp that drew his attention to see a large group of girls at the top of the stairs. If he made a move to reach them, he had no doubt that the Lotus would do the same, and they were currently closer. He shifted his attention back to the Lotus members as they were standing up to go again, there was more of them now, forming a half circle around him, "Gasper, Yasaka should have started some kind of defence... get to Ahri and let out a massive pulse to call for her. I will stay here."

"B-but Sense-"

"Gasper," Naruto gave a smile, though the young half blood couldn't see it. What he did see though was Naruto rest his hand atop his mark on his right shoulder, "This isn't a place for someone still in training. Get the hell out of here!"

A moment later he felt them vanish, no doubt inside Yasaka's barrier now, "Well, it is just me and you guys now... So what the hell do you Arbiters of the Lotus want?"

"It seems that your skills have not dulled at all Reaper Maelstrom of Squad Seven, that is if you can tell that we are Arbiters without any markings," A smooth voice came across as the fires crackled and called, "Indeed we are the Arbiters of the White Lotus. The White Lotus calls for you to return, we can not allow a Reaper to run around and do as they please."

Naruto gave a light shake of his head, "Really Rin, you became an Arbiter? I thought you hated those pricks?"

The talking figure pulled her hood down, like everyone else she was wearing the stark white robes with a hood. Under her hood though she looked out with blue-green eyes that seemed like they were a little sad. Her long brown hair was in pigtails, "Honestly you are too sharp for you own good Reaper Maelstrom."

"Does it hurt to say my name _that_ much?"

"You left us Reaper Maelstrom..."

Naruto gave a small sigh, "Didn't really 'leave' more like I was basically dead and being held captive... But sure, I ran out on you all if that makes you feel better."

"Then do right and return now... We miss you Reaper Maelstrom."

"I don't really want to, I have things to live for now."

Rin gave a small frown, "Reaper Maelstrom, do see reason, someone of your strength could be put to better use than to 'write novels' and pose as a student!"

"And if I don't want to see reason?" Naruto questioned.

"Then we will shall need to resort to force to bring you back into the fold Reaper," Rin spoke regretfully, hanging her head a little.

Naruto summoned a katana that attached itself to his long left sleeve, the sheath now able to act as a long batten of sorts. Naruto was not all that bothered about someone trying to copy his Sacred Gear, no in fact he welcomed it, they would be drained so fast that they wouldn't even be able to get used to it before they had to release it. Alpha was just so demanding in energy. He reached over and drew his blade a glowing blue aura washing over his body as he did, "Come then, I will do my best not to kill you all, but you should know that I was not given the title Reaper because of my ability to hold back."

Rin narrowed her eyes, "Then it has regrettably come to this."

"It has come to this because I do not recognize the White Lotus standing in front of me. Where is the order, where is the balance that we are supposed to maintain? All I see is greedy humans, they push and push, yet when the Yokai Faction try to do things so that they can become fully independent they move to attack," A sigh slipped from the lips of Naruto, "Either come and attempt to use force, or bring the Grand Master, you Arbiters are _only_ in my way."

Five rushed him while two tried to pass by him, heading to the main shrine. Naruto staggered forward as a wild smile stretched dangerously wide across his face. The seven that had moved took one more step before Naruto's shadow shot out and quickly took shape becoming exact clone of the blonde who grabbed at the weapons of those from the White Lotus. The clones had the same deranged look that was on Naruto's face. With their free limbs they drew weapons of their own from places that seemed impossible and locked down the Lotus forces.

Rin grit her teeth at the sight, "Using the 'Shadow of Self' ability which gained you your title as 'Reaper'. You really don't hold anything back."

 _ **"Kill!"**_

 **"Grind~"**

 **"Rend?"**

 **"Rip!"**

 **"Tear~"**

 **"FEAST ON THE FESTER!"**

Naruto stood upright, his hair shadowing his eyes at first before he raked his fingers through it showing their new blood-red color, his wicked smile relaxed as his tongue trailed along his lips, licking them as if he were savoring the taste of a recent meal, before settling on a confident smirk, "Dear me, why are children playing while the grownups are trying to talk?"

"Reaper Maelstrom, if you are there... Please lower your weapon," Rin pleaded as pleasantly as possibly in the current situation.

Red eyes locked onto her form as a frown covered the sun-kissed skin of Naruto, "Children really should learn when to butt out. You are in the way," Naruto's hand shot up and grabbed the large blade that was coming towards him with ease, "Come play, come play Mr Reaper Executioner," With a strong flick of his wrist Naruto sent the large decapitating blade towards Rin's chest where it was promptly stopped.

Standing in front of Rin, holding the blade in a one handed reverse grip was a tall man, his chest bare was his mouth was wrapped with bandages. His eyes sharp and his hair short and spiked up. His legs were covered by camouflage styled cargo pants while on his arms were warmers, "Your senses always were sharp gaki."

Naruto spared a glance at his clones, "Finish them," His voice seemed to lack any kind of emotion behind it, as if he were just asking a servant to complete a common chore. Thuds sounded out as the Lotus members fell to the ground, pools of blood forming under their bodies, the clones then spun their weapons in a flashy manner before pointing them all at the new comer, "Bring out Grand Master Hiruzen!"

"Jeez gaki you sure are as impatient as always, well let me reintroduce myself in case you've forgotten-"

"Momochi Zabuza, title Reaper, code name Executioner. Member of the Seven Blades division. Threat level... Minimal... Bring out Grand Master Hiruzen."

Zabuza gave a wicked laugh as he saw his large blade start to form in the original Naruto's hand before copies of it formed in the hands of his clones, "Well well, is this 'fake trigger' where you can't be bothered to talk or form proper sentences... Or is this the 'true trigger' that Kakashi spoke of?" He saw Naruto's eyes narrow dangerous as his lips flat lined before his eyes became incredibly dull, "Oh now I've done it."

The clones all appeared around Zabuza with their blades mid-swing. Though flashes of steel appeared around Zabuza blocking them, "Destroy, rip, rend, fester for your crimes. Die for your sins."

"True trigger it is, what will hold better, my ultimate middle ground, 'Infinite Blade Dance' or your own 'Shadow of Self' while you discard everything that isn't your objective. A truly objective based mind 'True Trigger'... Such a scary person you are gak-" He was cut off as the original joined the fray, the point of his copied blade pushed through the defence of Zabuza's ability.

"Weakness found, moving to exterminate."

Rin took a stance only to feel a wave of killing intent flow over her body freezing her in place. She looked to the source and saw Zabuza sparing an eye in her direction, "Don't get involved, you'll be crushed if he directs his intent at you girl!"

Zabuza saw Naruto's eyes starting to lose their dull attention on him, he quickly stepped forward to apply pressure and felt himself cut through a few of the clones that got in his way, thus acquiring all of the blonde's attention back to himself, "Bring Grand Master Hiruzen... Die for your sins..."

* * *

Spatial Distortion: The spatial distortion of the training room, which acts as its own space, also makes time move by faster in there. A single day equaling about a month worth of training. The Yokai made modifications on an already installed room which allowed for this to come to pass so quickly, this was done so that Naruto could train them as much as possible in his time with them.

White Lotus: At the beginning we have a snippet from Naruto's time as a member, here you see he was kinda serious. It also let out a piece of information which if glanced over can make parts of the chapter confusing, Naruto says that witnesses are not allowed.

This comes back when the Lotus move to take Naruto back, the Yokai have been placed onto a target list because of their involvement with Naruto. This will also be further expanded next chapter. Also it has been quite some time since Naruto was a part of the Lotus, so it is likely that there have been changes.

Yasaka just listening to Naruto: Firstly she wants him to finish training her assassins, so keeping him happy is best. Secondly when it comes to the White Lotus, no one really knows how they fight, so it would be natural to defer to someone that did know wouldn't it? Thus she listened to Naruto and put up her barriers and started to summon people back to the mine shrine.

Arbiter: An Arbiter is someone who judges others. These Arbiters of the White Lotus are used for enforcement of rules and tradition among the Lotus. Though they also judge the state of the world and act accordingly, here they have been sent to bring Naruto back to keep the Reapers inside of the White Lotus.

Reapers: Reapers in this sense refers to the most elite of the Lotus. Kakashi was a Reaper before he died. Also how Kakashi died will be coming to light in the coming chapters. In Naruto terms, these would the Kage level shinobi, the best of the best and those that can drag entire cities down with them should they desire.

Naruto's personality: I am not sure if I did a note for this before or if it was just a response to someone's question, but the change in Naruto is due to his angel side and his devil side constantly fighting against one another. When he starts to getting irritated or feels angry, his devil side comes out or 'Bad Naruto' starts to play.

Rin: She is Rin Tohsaka from Fate. Though she is someone that Naruto knows from his younger years, like Cao Cao. She is not the mystery harem member, but a childhood friend.

 **PA: And that's the chapter done. It was kinda a bit long and I had planned on stopping it when Rin revealed herself, but it would have left many questions, namely why are the White Lotus attacking when Naruto said that the Yokai faction was seen as good by them? Next chapter we have more of the Lotus, we have interactions between Yasaka and Naruto, along with development between Kuroka and Naruto. More development for Gasper. Plus you get to see at least two high-level fighters in action next chapter.**


	9. Don't fear the Reaper (IV)

**PA: I am back again, this time bringing you another chapter of 'The Hero'. Though you already know that... damn I need to think of something new for this section... ah well here is something I guess, canon is in like 1-2 chapters, so that should be exciting yes?**

 **Either way, things are still moving around nicely, so I hope you enjoy this chapter along with the harem list!**

 **Akeno**

 **Kuroka**

 **Secret**

 **Rias**

 **Xenovia**

 **Okay so the list isn't all that long, which is good I guess. Also those are in the list of which things should, maybe kinda happen. Though that is still subject to change a little, for example Kuroka and secret might be swapped, or Rias and Xenovia... Not sure which position that will happen in yet but you get a rough idea.**

 **Now, onto your reviews:**

 **NarutoKyuubi768:** The list is up above.

 **WindyCitySlayer1:** It should be a good chapter and there will be a bit of fighting between the girls as things go on.

 **Dragonkeeper10:** That's a little harsh, but I guess it could seem like that depending on how you look at it.

 **sultansf:** The Lotus will come back at a later date.

 **DragonPony022:** That actually made the writing kinda difficult for this chapter. Then again his strength is part of what has gathered so many people around him, so I had to build around that. I hope it worked?

 **Karibanu:** From my understanding Gasper was basicly dumped into the lap of the Gremory Household as his father was scared of him. At least that is what I was able to pull away from canon. I do not believe that the Gremory would force Gasper to become a Devil... though no one really had the option of rejecting Rias on the issue; Kiba was next to dead when she found him and turned him, Akeno was in a bad spot and being hunted like a witch. Koneko had been labelled a criminal, Issei died, should have stayed dead imo, Asia was dead, or next to it not quite sure on that one. Xenovia was exiled by the church and had no where to go, thus she approached Rias on the matter, though it still kinda seems like it was forced, just not by Rias. Then Rossweisse was left behind by Odin with no where to go and no way to support her grandmother until Rias offered her a position.

So they all kinda were forced into the position by their current situation, though I don't know anything about Gasper. As for Naruto training Gasper, it happens the exact same way in canon, Gasper is forced to learn to use his powers, Issei just tries to dress the fact up behind some fluffy words. They don't ask Gasper if he wants to get stronger, they just drag his ass out of his room. So nothing has really changed, except this time Gasper is going to receive actual training... Not just having volleyballs thrown at him.

Naruto testing the waters so to say with Rias, this is quite simple, Kiba wants to stay where he is and Naruto more or less wants to stay with Akeno, it would be easier if there was some sort of relationship with him and Rias that would mean that they weren't at one another's throat. The best way to start this off is to put a small bit of trust into someone else.

As for the Lotus, well let's put it this way, if one person walked up to you and said 'You should come back home' it wouldn't really have all that much of an impact unless it was someone dear to your heart. Not many people can claim to have that with Naruto. Though if a large group appeared and said the same thing, it would have much more meaning, things kinda just spiralled out of control.

 **Cerulean Knight:** Well you also get to find out Naruto's father this chapter, so it has been a pretty good showing of parents the last few chapters. Glad you enjoyed Kakashi being Kunou's father though. As for the spear, I really think it looks cool, and yeah that is the one I was talking about.

 **reader:** Kakashi and Yasaka is kinda further revealed in this chapter, so brace your heart!

 **Djflemse:** There is some more relationship building this chapter, though it is down near the end, the next one will be big on it though as the fighting is over.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

White lights, they burst through the closed lids of Naruto as his body floated in the air. Slowly his eyes opened as he bit back the urge to groan, his head felt like someone had struck it with a hammer, his muscles ached and his stomach felt like it wanted to empty itself, though there wasn't anything inside of it. He clenched his fists and righted himself, at least to the position he believed was upright. His eyes taking in his surroundings as he slowly descended, only to b stopped by what appeared to be glass. Far below that he could see Kyoto, it was burning. His eyes narrowed, what the hell had happened, how long had he been knocked out Or was he even still alive?

"It is quite lonely here isn't it?"

Naruto snapped his head around, looking for where the voice came from, only to see a human male walk out, his hair was white in colour, quite long and a fair bit shaggy. His body seemed to have a decent build even though it was covered in long white robes, "Who the fuck are you?! Where the hell am I?!"

The man widened his eyes a little before chuckling with mirth, "Such a mouth on this son of mine."

"Son?" Naruto questioned, his teeth becoming clenched as a fire came to life inn his veins, it could just be a way of speaking, sometimes older people would refer to young boys as 'son'. His gaze turned back to the ground.

"Yes... I am your father Naruto Uzumaki, descendent of Kotaro Fuma, child of Kushina Uzumaki and unknown father. I am that fathe- gak!" The man coughed up spit as a fist was buried deep into his stomach.

"Fuck. You!" Naruto punched again, his jaw so tight that he might crush a tooth, "How dare you just show yourself now?! Do you even care about the shit I went through you cocked up old geezer?!"

The 'Old Geezer' wheezed as he sucked in a deep breath, "That is a killer punch from you. I think you may have broken a kidney..."

"Good!"

The older male let out a tired sigh, his injury seemingly vanished, "Will you not listen to me?"

"Why should I? What could be so important that now after all of this time, I should listen to a complete stranger?"

The robe wearing man dropped down to the ground, sitting on his behind as he looked down at the floor in longing, "This is what happens if you don't go back Naruto... Kyoto will burn to the ground."

"The future doesn't concern me. I will act on the now to change what will become," Naruto reached into his jacket pocket, surprised to find it was the one he had left at home. He pulled out a cigarette and put it into his lips, lighting it and sitting down across from the strange man, "We can plan as much as we like. But nine times out of ten, it will fall apart.. I gather information so I can make the best choice in the moment."

Father tilted his head as he gazed at Naruto, "You do not care? Or is it more that you don't want to care?"

"I am tired of fighting, again and again only to see more people getting hurt... Life is not free, this cage is constricting, I just want to snap out or maybe even break against the bars to show everyone the truth..." A tired voice came from the lips of Naruto as he seemed to age tens of years in a moment.

"If no one gets hurt can you say that you truly understand peace?"

"Peace... Is that like some super expensive desert that you need to get high to even dream about?"

A frown crawled onto Father's face, "What about Akeno?"

Naruto paused, his lips mirroring his fathers', "I don't think you have a right to call her name."

"Perhaps you're right... Though I can see that she cares about you deeply my son..."

"You don't have the right to call me that..."

Silence drew between the two for a long period as years passed by below. The whole of Japan became engulfed in flames before spreading to China then the rest of the world. Naruto stood up and rolled his shoulders as he let out a cloud of smoke from his mouth, "How do I get back to Earth?"

Father gave a faint smile, "I knew you would ask that..."

"I ain't doing this for you... Kiba, Akeno, Shirone, Kunou and so many others... They deserve the chance of a life that I never got... So how the hell do I go back?"

Father tapped at the ground, opening up a large hole between the two of them, "Though this is inside of your body, and I am only a small portion of what I once was... I can still use Alpha to wake you up."

Naruto stood up and stepped forward before he looked at his father, "Next time you want to talk, at least have the decency to live long enough to do so, don't seal a portion of your soul into your own creation..." With that he dropped down into the hole, watching as the fires quickly rewound on his way down, crawling all the way back to the shrine in Kyoto, he blacked out before he hit the ground.

"Carry on my wayward son... There'll be peace when you are done..." Father looked to where Naruto had been, there were a few drops of tears on the floor, a faint heart warming smile crossed his face as the last of his energy left him, he couldn't be more proud of his final angel.

* * *

 **Earlier**

Zabuza looked across at Naruto who had become 'quite evil' if he had to put a term to it. It would pain him to strike down a Reaper, even still the rush that the fight was giving him. Even when he was fighting at his best there was still a large chance that he would fall here... And it was exhilarating.

He couldn't get enough of the feeling. The one which he presumed was the original liked to stay back, behind the never ending onslaught of clones that came at him, using the clones to create an opening that he would strike at with speeds that nearly shattered the sound barrier.

Zabuza barely dodged the blade of the original, feeling the huge clever slice into his cheek ever so lightly as it cut through the bandages, casing them to fall and reveal his pointed shark-like teeth. There was a whistle in the air that caught his attention and forced him to jump back as an explosion rocked where he had been standing.

"Dammit Itachi! This isn't your fight!" Zabuza didn't even need to look to know it was another Reaper.

Rin on the other hand had frozen in place, Three Reapers had gathered in the same place, this didn't happen outside of large mandatory meetings for the upper ranks. Though because of Zabuza's announcement she was not as surprised when a large amount of ravens flew down to form a white hooded male wearing a raven themed mask under his hood.

"It has become clear that you are ill suited for this fight Executioner, also do refrain from using names other than those that we were given by the order," Came the calm and stoic voice of the newcomer.

"Sure sure, whatever Raven... Though you honestly doubt I can handle this?"

"I doubt you will be able to fulfil our orders which were to _subdue_ Maelstrom. Though begrudgingly, I shall assist you," Itachi held out his hand and summoned the same blade that was being used by everyone in the fight, his eyes widening as did Zabuza's, "The ability to create any weapon perhaps?" Itachi searched through his memory banks, there was a weapon he could surely use here, then it struck him, the long blade started to glow and transform into a red spear before suddenly vanishing as Itachi fell to the ground panting.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Under his mask Itachi gave a faint smile, "Maelstrom is a monster... That Sacred Gear would be useless in the hands of most people, I am tired after maintaining a weapon for a few seconds then trying to change it..."

Zabuza tightened his grip, "Well the brat is able to spam out those clones of his while using it... Speaking of which he has been pretty quiet..." Zabuza looked back to Naruto, seeing that the man had frozen in place. His head hanging down slightly. The clones seemed to have vanished, a strange aura heading towards Naruto though alerted the two Reapers that something was wrong.

They dashed forward, ignoring fatigue and injuries and got right in front of Naruto, Zabuza with his large blade already swinging and Itachi with a dagger already thrusting towards a joint.

Before they could strike though they were sent flying back by an explosion of energy. When they recovered, pulling themselves up from the ground, they saw a vast difference, Naruto's blue eyes had returned. His hair was wild and unruly again though his top was now hanging around his waist showing his bare chest that had a number of scars on its form.

From the small of his back were two sets of incredibly large white feathered wings, while coming from between his shoulder blades was a set of darker than night leathery ones. Long metal tubes were hovering at hip height pointed towards the ground, an opening up towards the sky, "Sorry about that, I lost myself for a moment... Now how about we resume what we were doing?"

A grunt came from the body of Zabuza who quickly dashed forward, his large blade making wide arcs as it tried to connected with Naruto. Who despite now being a much larger target, moved with a grace that hadn't been in his movements just prior. He didn't move a single step more than what was required to dodge the strike, the large cleaver coming flush against his skin but never quite making contact.

Then a bored look crossed the face of Naruto as he vanished, appearing again behind Zabuza, his body already rotating into what could be considered the softest kick in history, not a single sound came from it and it could even be described as a soft tap. At least that was how it was appearing to come out, when it actually connected though, Zabuza was sent flying through a row of trees before coming to a dead stop against a large boulder, "I am tired of fighting you."

"Then listen to what I have to say Naruto..." An elderly voice called from the clearing as two people slowly started to appear. Both of them were figures that Naruto knew.

"Honour Guard Ash... Grand Master Hiruzen..."

Hiruzen's wrinkled face dipped down for a slight nod, "It has been a long time Naruto..."

"It has, things seem to have really changed since I was gone... So tell me Grand Master... Why are you attacking the Youkai?! Are they not helping to keep the balance that was decided?!" Naruto clenched his fist tight, he didn't feel that strange clouded feeling that normally came when his emotions started to flare up... That was god, at least it felt like it was good.

"This is not what I had intended... Though I ask of you Naruto... Why are you teaching the Yokai our ways?" There was a sense of discomfort coming from the voice and tone of Hiruzen. His bleached white robes doing a good job of hiding his old body.

Ash though stood as still as a statue in its full body suit with armour plating on the front of the legs along with the arms. It appeared to have the physic of a male. The Rank Honour Guard was exclusive to Ash, no one knew his name, only that he guarded the Grand Master at all time. On Ash's back was a ninjato, more than likely one of the sharpest ones in existence.

"I don't. They seem similar yes... But I am training them in the art of the Fuma, not the White Lotus. Though I am somewhat impressed at how quickly this information was gathered."

Hiruzen frowned, "Yet it was not correct information it would seem. Naruto I can not allow leaks... You understand this don't you?"

"I can't come back Grand Master," Naruto gestured to his wings and appearance, "The White Lotus is a group of _humans_ that keep the order and balance from the shadows... I think it is quite clear that I am not human."

The only response he got was the sound of Ash drawing his blade, the silent shadow of Hiruzen was now making its move. Ash, whom was ashen in colour stood protectively in front of Hiruzen.

Rin went to move only to stop as Naruto let out a grunt as he readied his stance, "Rin, though you may be an Arbiter now, you used to be something I would call a 'friend'... Do not get involved."

The brunette froze in place, he considered her a friend? No that was impossible, he had been her pillar for years, when her assignments were rough she could find him sitting alone, almost as if he was waiting for her to approach. A book in his hand as he jotted notes down. Though they had just been children at the time, he had provided her with guidance, a reason to keep going, and the support that she needed. Her partner at the time took up most of their instructor's time.

Her fingers curled as she bit her lip, she wanted to interfere, Ash was on another level compared to the Reapers, though she had just seen him play with Zabuza like he was nothing... The words she wanted to say would not come out of her throat. She wanted to tell him not to die, though it was rude to say that to another member, 'Return back to us' is what one would normally say. Though in this case, if she were to say this, it might be considered that she was trying to force him to come back. Which was indeed the case, but things like this really needed to be better controlled.

She had hoped that he would listen to reason if the order came from the Arbiters, though it meant that she had forgotten that he never liked them in the first place. Now though, the Lotus had attacked the Yokai with next to no reason. Members of the Lotus were laying on the ground bleeding out and it was possible that one Reaper had already died.

She was broken from her thoughts as the ground exploded out, earth and dirt flew into the air heading towards Hiruzen. Acting without thought she blocked them with a shield made from her gems. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, keeping up with the fight was taking quite a toll on his old body.

Just before taking off to clash in the middle of the area Naruto had created an nodachi in his right hand that met with the sharp edge of Ash's blade. The clash had caused the ground to split and shatter before the duo vanished again. Now high in the sky as they exchanged blows.

Naruto was able to keep himself afloat due to his wings, while Ash seemed to be waking on the air itself, it was an incredibly high level skill that was only taught to single digit units. Thus he was only slightly put off when lightning arced around Ash's ninjato. Though it did cause him to narrow his eyes. There was not a large number of people, even in the ranks of the White Lotus that could do such a thing and make it look so natural.

Then again Naruto could not see his face to tell if there was any strain visible. Naruto counted by pushing a small amount of holy energy into his sword, golden veins appeared on it for a brief moment to enhance the blade. Naruto gave what appeared to be a short step, though it had propelled him forward a great distance. He appeared in front of Ash who had already moved to block, lightning sparking between the two as pulses of holy energy stopped it from surging towards Naruto.

The deadlock needed to be broken, Naruto searched deep inside himself and pulled out a large pulse of holy energy to knock back Ash, then he quickly twisted his foot around, spinning his body with it and giving a large flap of his wings to send his spinning form towards the silent soldier.

The trees shook as Naruto swung his large blade only for Ash to catch it with his own. The force of it though sent him towards the ground, his knees bending to support the force as he slid along the ground.

Ash spun the blade in his hands holding it in a reverse grip as he quickly deflected a bolt of demonic lightning before flipping backwards to dodge a shower of light needles. Though he didn't get any time to stop as spears that fell as quickly and as numerous as trojan arrows showered down on him the feeling of being pushed up against a wall was falling into Ash's mind.

Though when his back his the large rock behind him it was possible that his masked face had widened his eyes in shock. Only for it to quickly vanish as a rather large spear shot straight at him, faster than a bullet. He barely managed to defend himself as the rock behind him was vaporized in a blinding light.

Naruto slowly descended down to the ground, the tips of his toes touching against it ever so softly before he shifted to a flat footed stance. His arm raised high as he stretched out his nodachi and shot forward, the trees between him and Ash cleaved through like they were butter, toppling to the ground with heavy thunderous crashes. Sparks flew, lighting up the sky as their blades met again.

Seeing that they were in a stalemate Naruto shifted his weight back ever so slightly, watching as Ash jolted forward from the action. Without pause in his movements Naruto started with wide strikes, carving up the earth and anything else that got in his way, each swing was partnered with a single step that was slowly driving Ash backwards as he struggled to keep the pace.

Then without warning Ash tossed a smoke bomb on the ground, the explosion of it briefly stunned Naruto before the sound of crackling lightning filled his ears. He was able to see the bright flashes so he could tell which direction it was coming from, though it was already incredibly close so he had to do with a shield made from wood to block the bolt of lightning.

Splinters rushed outwards as Ash's hand was caught by the surprisingly strong wood, the silent suit of armour seemed to apply more force as the lightning burned brighter before breaking through the shield and aiming straight for Naruto. Though as the lightning drew closer Naruto's hand shot up, his fingers wrapping tightly around Ash's wrist like a clamp. His sword had vanished now as he lifted his right hand up showing a large spiralling ball of blue energy in his palm. With a mighty thrust he pushed forward, slamming the orb into Ash's chest and grinding away the suit, it was made of some strange type of metal that Naruto hadn't heard about before, it was strong yet flexible.

Though under his new technique it was ripped and torn, showing scared flesh below it, though it also showed a marking that he wouldn't forget. He released his attack and watched as Ash was blown away, tumbling like a rag doll in the wind before a study tree blocked his flight. Holding him in place as his limp body sagged towards the ground, Rin gasped, "Y-you killed Ash?!"

Naruto lowered his head a little and looked towards Hiruzen, "No... But I now know why he never spoke..."

Ash seemed to come back to life at those words as his suit repaired itself and he walked towards Naruto. Picking up his blade that had fallen from his grasp at some point during his flight, "This is some kind of sick joke isn't it?"

"He gave his consent..." Hiruzen spoke softly as Ash stumbled, Naruto walked up and embraced Ash, holding him tight, "Can I trust you to take this to the grave Former Reaper Maelstrom?"

"No one would believe me anyway... But yes, Ash's identity won't leave my lips," He felt a wet sensation on his waist as pain slowly filled his body, "That's pretty cheap you know... to stab a man when he is embracing you... heh, maybe you're part woman... Or maybe I just don't like attacking my targets when they are emotionally weak..."

Naruto stumbled backwards, his left hand clutching his stomach as blood flowed out, why hadn't Alpha started healing him yet? Was it because he was using too much of his energy to heal the members of the Lotus that were dying around them? No, he hadn't heard Alpha since he came back... Did it have something to do with meeting his Father? "H-Hiruzen... leave the Yokai please... they just wanted to be able to keep the balance..." Naruto could feel that no one else needed to be healed from the Lotus members, thus his body started to fall forwards as his form left him, his wings vanishing along with the metal tubes.

Rin ran forward, ignoring anything that may happen because of her actions as she caught Naruto, her eyes wide with shock at how brutally he had been stabbed. It wasn't clean, no not at all. How on earth was he able to speak without screaming as his stomach was nearly completely ripped out of his skin?! "...T-there's no pulse..." Her eyes started to shake in shock as she felt her hands become warm and wet.

The soft crunch of dead leaves behind her alerted Rin to the fact that Ash was standing right behind her, his blade already moving to run her through as well. Before it got the chance it was stopped by a shaky hand. Deadly blue eyes were looking straight past Rin as Naruto slowly stood up, his hand going to his wound to hold it.

"T-that's impossible," Rin stuttered out, his heart had stopped, he should be dead!?

Naruto's right hand crushed as he clenched his fist, sounding like the action put some bones back into place, "*tsk* Did you honestly think... I let you do this without a reason?!" His question was rhetorical, he didn't expect an answer. He lifted his right hand up, ignoring the blood flowing from the sword wound as he started a sequence of hand signs. When he finished a large number of wires could be seen extending from his hands as a faint golden glow started about the clearing, surrounding them all, "Leave here... Leave or I send us all to our maker!"

Hiruzen nodded his head as a countless number of people in white appeared, picking up their injured comrades and fading back to nothing without a word, "You really are quite the monster Naruto..." Hiruzen turned on the spot and started walking away, "Arbiter Gemstone, stay behind so that we can find out how much damage was caused and repay the Yokai for what has happened today... 'Do not fear the Reapers, for they are only doing their jobs', was that not what you once said Naruto?"

Rin couldn't form words in her mouth so she just nodded as the clearing emptied completely, leaving just her and Naruto standing there, the fires went out and it seemed like it had all just been a dream, of course if one ignored the damage to the earth around them that was and the large number of cut down trees that is.

Her eyes loomed over Naruto, he hadn't moved at all, his hand and body still in position from when he threatened Hiruzen, though she saw a large pool of blood at his feet. With hesitance she move around to the front of him, looking into his eyes that stared straight forward, "Reaper Maelstrom?" She waited a few seconds before taking a step forward she stretched her hand out and gently touched his cheek, "N-Naruto... Naruto..." She didn't even try to keep back the tears that had welled behind her eyes. She closed the distance and tightly wrapped her arms around him before his body fell and gently took him down to the ground, resting him atop a thin sheet of gems that would stop dirt from getting inside of his wounds. Rin hardened her hands, kneeling down next to Naruto as she slowly drew them apart, a pink gemstone forming between them as it slowly started to spin, "Come on... Come on!"

Rin was forced to freeze though as a dagger pressed tightly into her throat, "What do you think you are doing to my Sensei?" Came a voice like ice, Rin looked up and saw that she was surrounded by children, not a single one had hesitation in their forms as they pointed a large variety of weapons at her form. They were Naruto's students, trained in the Fuma arts if he was telling the truth.

Which part of her thought he was. They had after all been able to surround her, though she had been distracted... Even still while her senses weren't as sharp as Naruto's, they were still considered to be in the top tier of the Lotus, "I am trying to heal him, if you would give me some space I ca-" She was cut off as she was forced to dodge a bolt of lightning that tore through where her head had been.

She followed the trail and saw a teen standing there with rather long hair as dark as the feathers on a raven, it was held neatly in place by a single orange ribbon while her violet eyes glared daggers. Her hand was outstretched and small arcs of lightning were dancing along her arm and fingers, "Get the fuck away from my boyfriend!"

Rin widened her eyes, yes she had heard the rumours that Naruto had entered what appeared to be a relationship with someone... Though she serious hadn't believed it for a single moment. The look of the lone wolf seemed to fit him so well, Rin bowed her head slightly, "I can try to help if you'll let me Himejima Akeno-san."

"Gasper, if she moves..."

"She won't Akeno-senpai," Gasper replied tapping her throat lightly with his dagger. The message was clear as Akeno walked forward, kneeling down on the gem made rug and holding her hands out in front of her.

Doing what she did last time she searched for that dirty power inside of her, she hated it with a passion, though it could help him, it could help her Naruto. His wounds weren't healing at all, that meant that his energy was gone completely, how much power had he used here? No she knew it had to be immense, after all he had healed all the Lotus members that he had nearly killed, then that strange new transformation along with those clones of himself, from what the others were saying they must have used quite a bit of energy, along with his swords. Plus the amount of fights and the wounds.

A yellow glow came to light on the tips of her fingers as she slowly lowered them down to his chest, watching it rise as if trying to meet her touch before they connected, "I know you're there Alpha! Now wake up and use my power to heal him again like last time! PLEASE!"

Slowly the glow from her fingers shifted into Naruto's body, flowing through his veins. It was this scene that first spawned emotions inside of her. The night where she had taken him into the shrine that she stayed in. This brilliant light show that told her that he was different, he was an angel, or at least part angel. He would fight without even raising his voice for help. He would shoulder the entire burden by himself.

She had seen him come home late at night, covered in blood that wasn't his and the stench of stray devil. He had been using informants of some kind to track them as they appeared and quickly took care of them before they proved to be an issue. This was Naruto, a standoffish person who at times looked to be a loner, yet his heart was bigger than anyone could understand. She bit her lip harder drawing a small amount of blood as she waited. Then finally she felt a single beat from his heart followed by another and another. It appeared that it was becoming steady if still a little slow.

The hole in his stomach slowly started to be stitched together with golden thread before turning into skin, that meant that Alpha was awake and working again, she breathed a sigh of relief as she got down next to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him and the connection became stronger.

A slow clapping was heard as new presences entered the area, "That should be enough everyone, it is clear that Himejima Akeno-san is able to help restore Naruto-sensei's health... We should do our best to leave him in her capable hands while we restore order," All eyes turned to the leader of the Yokai, she was giving a warm smile though the aura flowing off of her was anything but warm, she appeared to be livid, "Rin-san was it?" Rin did not think twice before quickly nodding her under this woman's gaze, "Please come with me, I believe I can start working on the cost it will take for this matter to be forgiven."

"H-hai..." She gulped down nervously, though honestly was the leader of the Yokai actually calling Naruto her instructor? What the hell had he done for _that_ to happen.

Rias, who had appeared alongside Yasaka along with Sona and Tsubaki, rubbed at her temple, "You're such a troublesome person Naruto..."

Sona though was just looking on in shock, _that_ was Rias' rook in action? This was seriously unfair was that even legal? How could he only be worth one piece? No... Rias had a mutated rook didn't she? Was the piece used on this hybrid? Sona chewed her fingernail in thought, "Is he going to be okay?" She questioned, though Rias shrugged as an answer.

"I have no idea. Normally his healing kicks in instantly... this time though it was almost like it couldn't...Though with Akeno here, I think he will be fine. Also I don't think she will be leaving his side until he is up and about again..." A nervous laugh came from Rias, yeah her field trip was over now. Though she had seen the Grand Master of the White Lotus along with some very high ranking people. Along with some strange transformation of Naruto's which allowed him to kick some major but, hopefully he would be able to do that again when Riser came around and show the arrogant Phenex a thing or two.

There was a small moan from Akeno as she tightened her grip ever so slightly around Naruto, taking in his scent and his body against hers,seeing this Rias quickly asked, "Yasaka-sama... before you go could I ask if Naruto and Akeno would be able to share a room here tonight?"

Yasaka paused in her retreating stride and turned around with a genuine smile on her face, "I could not say no even if I wanted to after seeing his dedication to protect the Yokai here. Gasper, is your Master's room ready for himself and Akeno?"

"It should be Yasaka-hime. If not I will see to it myself," Gasper spoke in a tone that you could put trust in. That shocked Sona whom had met the timid vampire when he had first arrived, barely able to string together a full sentence that was filled with stutters.

"*tsk tsk* Ga-kun, you aren't alone any more you know, the Gokage are going to be together forever so you have to get used to working as a team you know?" Came the much too cheery voice of Ahri while the others members were smiling and nodding along with her words.

Maki tapped her chin a few times before pouting, "From memory I would need to clean out Naruto-sensei's room before he entered in this state..."

"Damn brat, I thought I told you to leave my room alone..." A low groan came out as they watched Naruto slowly sit up giving a dead gaze to the others, who were staring at him in shock. He reached into his his robes and pulled out a packet of smokes before putting one on his lips and lighting it with a lighter, he could feel that his energy was low so wasting it on a simple party trick wasn't all that good right now.

"You're kidding me right?" Rias whispered out. He had been dead moments ago, then near death, now he just appeared to be tired. She watched as Akeno slowly got up, her body leaning on Naruto for support as he raised his leg to brace himself.

"Why do you look so shocked Red?"

Rias gapped at Naruto, blinking at him with disbelief, "Are you serious? You're serious? No you can't be serious right?!" Though Naruto gave her a confused look, "You were dead like three minutes ago?!"

"Wow it is almost like me telling you that I would have lived even after I had my heart shot wasn't a lie?" Naruto retorted with a dry sarcastic remark, he brushed his hair back off of his face, "Brats make sure that the housing is secure, I want three five man cells to patrol the outer limits of the shrine... If you see anything out of place send up a signal. Gokage, fix my room then gather food and drink, people will be too afraid to sleep properly tonight. A late night snack along with some warm drinks will help to calm them. I will restore my strength a little then join you all. Also, Gokage you have the option to learn one of three techniques, but the choice must be unanimous; option one is my ability to clone myself. This is incredibly dangerous and will take a lot of time for you to learn. Option two is, what has been called my 'Spider web thread' wire technique. The third is of course this," Naruto lifted his hand up and there was a loud crack in the air as a distortion appeared in a knife shape in his palm.

"This is the sole technique that I can teach you that is directly from the White Lotus, that is because I am the only one who knows it, the only one that was taught it. My partner and I separated before I could teach it to him... This is the 'Soul Rending Dagger' of Squad Seven. A near invisible attack that can only be dodged. I have never met an opponent that has been able to block it, not even a fallen angel with ten wings, I gave that bastard a nasty scar on his face you know?" A short laugh came from Naruto's lips as he saw them lean in closer, "You have three days to decide, also just to prove that I am not bluffing," He stood up and walked over to where a tree way laying on the ground, he placed one leg on it and showed his empty palm to everyone, "It was dubbed the ultimate assassination technique," With a slow movement he carved into the tree with no issue, after a few moments he rolled it over to face the others, there in perfect cursive was 'Three Days'. With a small flick of his hand the distortion vanished and he exhaled a large cloud of smoke, ignoring the tickling in his throat, "... So what are you all standing around for, get to work ya brats!"

The children all moved in a single uniformed motion as they bowed deeply to Naruto before vanishing off to complete their tasks, Naruto though looked over to Yasaka, "Your people need you right now Yasaka, you should comfort them, let my students clean up while I handle Rin... I don't think she will try anything against me because even like this I could still probably take her," A dry laugh came from his lips.

Yasaka gave a curt giggle in response, "My my you truly are a scary individual. I had thought that you had become dull over the years... Though it would appear that you were just inside of a very good sheath... I shall leave these matters to you Naruto-sensei... If you require any aid merely ask and we shall do our best to provide it."

Naruto paused at her words, his confrontation with Ash flashing through his head momentarily, "I didn't get a chance to check but... Kunou... She is safe right?"

"Shiro-san brought her in. It appeared as though he had already been in a fight... I truly can not thank him enough," She touched her chest remembering the bruised Oni gently placing Kunou on the ground before everything started to happen.

"He is strong, a little slow but strong. His methods seem to be quite forward, but he has a certain mind for it, making his tactics simple but unique and fitting for his style. Though it is wrong of me to say this... The Gokage, the members that will stay in your watch... They will become invaluable assets by the time I am done with them, the reason is simple... They had no real reason to live before coming into my care, their every thought, every movement has been dedicated to my lessons. Even something that seems like a small prank, like Maki rigging up my room is training for her..." Naruto moved back to Akeno and sat back down, his eyes drifting close, "Though all of the children are learning fast... You should be proud of them."

Yasaka nodded, though she knew he couldn't see her do so, she felt as though he would know anyway, "I am. Their actions tonight helped in so many ways that I do not wish to think about the mess that may have happened had they not been here."

"Just try to remember that next time you start to doubt my actions... I know what I am doing when it comes to these brats of mine," Naruto felt Akeno wrap her arms around him, along with his energy slowly coming back to him. He leaned into her embrace and rested his head against her cheek, "Please don't wear yourself out..."

"I hardly think you're in the position to tell me that Mr, also I believe I asked you not to get into trouble?" She whispered into his ear, watching as his lips pulled up into a smile.

Kuniko came running out of the bushes and crawled into the laps of Naruto and Akeno, nuzzling up to the two, "I can't help it... trouble just seems to follow me around... Speaking of which... Mind explaining why the fuck you're an Arbiter now Rin? Like did you have a lobotomy or something?"

"You vanish for years and then start to question my actions the first moment we meet again?" Rin let out a small scoff as she carefully moved to sit not too far away from Naruto, "The nerve of you Naruto."

"Sona, Tsubaki and Rias, you three should take a seat, I don't want to have to look up at you girls, mostly cause your skirts are pretty short, Akeno might hit me if I mention the fact that Rias is matching her hair and underwear today. Ouch..."

The now _also_ red faced Rias quickly sat down, making sure to push her skirt down as Sona and Tsubaki did the same while Rin extended the gem rug of sorts out further to accommodate them all, "Alpha... how are we looking here buddy?" A few moments passed before a dull looking Alpha slowly started to form outside of Naruto.

"Ah~ Naruto-san it has been a while since I have been outside... Though regarding your question, all things considered we are doing quite well. Internal injuries will be completely healed within three hours, bleeding has been all but stopped now and your organs have finished being stitched back into place... About what you saw though Naruto-san..."

"Hey Alpha... Later, we'll talk about it later."

"Ah~ of course... Are you angry about it?"

Naruto gave a light frown, "Ain't really a point in being angry, I can cuss at everyone, it isn't going to change a thing now," He saw the looks that he was getting from those around him, "Long story short I met my dead dad, pretty much what I expected it to be."

"Uh.. Naruto how do you meet someone who is dead?" Rias tried to ask, though the hesitation in her voice was quite clear, she didn't want to offend him, though it seemed like he may have hit his head a little hard in his latest fight.

"He sealed part of his soul into Alpha, anyway let's just leave it at that... Rin this is, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, finally you have Akeno Himejima. Though you no doubt know them all. Everyone this is Rin Toesucker,"

"It is Tohsaka! Not Toesucker!"

"She is a massive cry baby."

"I AM NOT!"

A laugh started out in Naruto before it erupted. Rin was trying her best to fight off a smile before she too fell into laughter. The others though were looking at the two in confusion, wasn't Rin attacking Naruto earlier? How could they sit here and laugh about things like this now?

As the two recovered Naruto opened his eyes and saw the looks that he was getting, though it was Rin that answered, "I want Naruto to come back to us of course... Though I am not going to drag him back unless I have orders to. I respect him too much, though he is a bit of an prick about it."

"In short, Rin was working before... as you see her now is how she normally is, a big softy, though she'll try to tell you otherwise."

"S-shut up!"

Rias watched with interest, the way that Naruto interacted with Rin was rather open, full of one-sided teasing as well. It made her heart hurt, was this the kind of life she took from Naruto? Rias fumbled with her fingers in her lap, "Want to rub that guilty look from your face Red?" Her head snapped up at the voice of Naruto, it was clear that he was tired, there was no point in trying to hide that. Even still he was able to pick up on the actions of those around him, "I already kinda, sort of got over it."

'It doesn't seem like it...' Rias thought inwardly, he seemed to hold them at an arm's length from himself, whether it was to protect them, or protect him she wasn't sure. But seeing him here now, she felt as if she was seeing Naruto for the first time. He seemed relaxed, like a world's load of pressure was just uplifted from his shoulders. It was a feeling that was hard for her to describe. That was because it was just something that was there, words not able to form around the feeling properly, "Are you happy Naruto?"

The group became quiet, turning to look at Naruto who was searching for an answer. He wrapped an arm around Akeno and held her tight, "Happy... I wouldn't say that I am happy... But there are things that keep me around and bring a smile to my face."

He felt the grip on his arm slowly loosen, "Good choice of words there Naruto-kun..." A yawn slipped from Akeno's mouth, "I am starting to get quite tired... just how much energy do you need?"

"More than you can supply Akeno, just stop. I should be fine now, I have a small store that will expand and recover... Heh, and here I thought that I was meant to be the one looking after you?" Naruto watched as Akeno slowly fell asleep, a frown coming over his face as he did. Slowly and gently he moved himself from her grip and placed her down on the gemstone below them, watching her reach for his warmth. He undid his obi and placed his kimono over the top of her, Akeno's hands quickly wrapping it around herself.

Sighing to himself Naruto stood, doing up his obi again, attaching the second layer to stand above his right leg. Now that they weren't fighting, Rin stared at the object before a smile wormed across her face, "The Oni of Sorrow?"

"Isn't it quite fitting?" His remark was no answered as he continued to walk forward, "Please make sure Akeno rests properly. I have to tend to my brats. Rin, wait outside of my room, I will return there after I am done issuing new orders and scouting."

With that he vanished in a burst of speed. The man that had fought to the death not long ago was moving about as if nothing had happened. Rin watched in awe before shaking her head. Though Sona was the one that spoke, "Why would the Oni of Sorrow be fitting for Naruto-san?"

"It is a tale," Rin started, looking down at her hands, "One that is told to all young assassins, a tale where Naruto is the main character, 'Oni of Sorrow' or 'Demon that Cries', either title would be fine... Naruto was not always a member of Unit Seven. And he was first considered for a position as a Reaper back when he was ten. Though he had already been taking lives for much longer than most would believe."

"He was orphaned at the age of six, left to fend for himself he took to theft and murder to pay for meals that would barely keep himself alive. It was because of the talent he showed that the White Lotus approached him sometime after he turned seven. He took to the instruction quickly, 'Kin-Yasha' (Gold Demon) is what the instructors started to call him. In the span of a month he had graduated from the school, even showing some strange techniques that the instructors hadn't taught him. From here he was placed into Unit One Hundred and Ninety Eight. Now in the Lotus the lower your Unit number the more 'Elite' you were considered. Many found it shocking that a seven year old was placed in a team to begin with, though after a year with his unit no one held doubts. It was as if he just fit, clicked together without any issues," Rin nervously played with her hands as she took steadying breaths.

"Now though the tale starts;

 _The Oni walked with two others who were older than he, wiser than he and taller than he. Yet it was due to the differences that the Oni could see things that they could not, hear things that they could not._

 _The Oni walked with these two for quite some time, entering a field were bodies festered, where flies birthed and feasted. The stench was said to be terrible, though the Oni was not bothered, his face never taking any real interest in what was happening around him. He only listened to the words of those that were older than him. Sometimes a smile would pass his lips followed by a short childish laugh._

 _He was an innocent little Oni._

 _A crack like thunder roared in the air. The night sky that was clear, casting a faint glow over the grounds became bright with the flashes of muzzles. The screams of his comrades as the little Oni stared down at his chest. A river of red leaked from it as his blue eyes absorbed the sights around him. His body now moving on instinct to avoid the hail of bullets._

 _He was a lucky little Oni._

 _He continued to watch as blood leaked from his fallen comrades, not able to understand why, why someone would know where they were going, nor why they would attack without a single question. Then he saw it, off to the side, a figure clad in the white uniform of the Lotus. His hands made fists of steel that would crack bones without care as the holes in his body started to stitch themselves shut like a group of surgeons were working full time._

 _He was not an Oni..._

 _His hair became stained with blood from his forehead, it was clear that he should have been dead. Yet he stood there, defiant as rivers burst from his eyes. A roar, one that broke what should be able to come from his small body, the earth parted as blood flowed into his eyes turning them a brilliant red, 'Die for your sins' was the scream heard through the night._

 _He was..._

 _... A Kin-Yasha._

 _His hair stood in its ends as he crouched down like a feral beast. His chakra ripped out from his shoulders creating what could be called wings as he dashed forward, snatching a blade from his fallen comrade and rushing forward, snapping it on the first person's gun. Not wasting the blade he grabbed the broken shard and clenched it tight... Kin-Yasha bathed in blood. Returning home with hair of copper and tears still flowing down his face from empty eyes that were slowly being rebuilt. Trailing behind him was the body of the traitor, his eyes missing, ears removed and tongue chopped out._ "

Rin took a small breath and looked at the different expression of those around her, "It is a tail of caution, to traitors and to students. You don't know what you are capable of doing until it is nearly too late... The report from that day says that three Lotus members were lost, including the traitor, while nearly two hundred private military were killed... Had he have been older at the time, I have no doubt Naruto would have been made a Reaper at that point. Instead he was promoted to a single digit Unit. One led by Hattori Hanzo's reincarnation along with Cao Cao's with the later being the wielder of a Longinus. From the reports of his service record and those handed by his team members, Naruto became the eyes and the ears of the team. His senses were just _that_ much sharper than even a veteran assassin. I think you can now see why he is such a valuable member for the White Lotus?"

Rias dipped her head, everyone seemed to be focused on her though, she they missed the clenching of the 'sleeping' Akeno's fists, "So every Lotus member knows the story of Naruto?"

"No that is 'Kin-Yasha', though that tale goes by many names, 'Sorrowful Oni' is what Naruto calls it, thus what most of our generation call it in respect. There is also the one of his rise to Reaper, which many believe to be false..." Rin trailed frowning at the thought.

Sona though pushed her glasses up a touch on her nose, "And why is that?"

"He took on a battalion of Fallen Angels while Protecting his comrade and two of the three man team made it out alive. No matter how skilled for a single human to do that much damage is beyond what many would call a joke. Then he vanished a few months later without so much as a word. Next thing we hear is that he appeared again in Kuoh, though he seemed to be quite close to the Gremory family so we held back," Rin explained so they could get a feeling of the situation.

Rias nodded, "Then when he moved away from us you decided to move?"

"No, it was when someone gave us false information about Naruto teaching the children here the ways of the White Lotus that we _had_ to move. If we didn't it could stain the name of White Lotus, yet because we were given false information, that was still the result... We didn't have these kinds of issues when Naruto was still around... Our informants wouldn't dare do things like this, and traitors were things of folk tales. Though I said that he is valuable... We can not put a worth on his life, a figure that gathers others around him, makes them trust him despite his words and causes the masses to follow him... That is Naruto. It is why the Lotus will stop at nothing to reclaim him."

Rias frowned at Rin's words, "Yet you did?"

Rin bowed her head a little, "I believe the Grand Master saw where this was heading. Though I can not put words into his mouth, I believe that he was able to see that Naruto no longer belonged with the Lotus... He has gained a family and friends that he is willing to fight for. He has accepted who he is, I could see his own unique style in those children of his... He has accepted that being an assassin is in his blood. Though he is doing his best to live his own life as well, thus it would be best that we part on strained terms to maybe offer aid in the future, than to try to force him back into our fold, which could prove deadly to the bonds that we share... Though that is just how I see it, the Grand Master may know and have seen differently."

Sona let out a small sigh, "It appears that you invite too much trouble onto yourself Rias. I wonder if you ever thought that those two brothers you picked up would lead to being this much trouble?"

The heiress of the Gremory family gave a small chuckle, "Kiba is fine, it is Naruto though that tends to be a little straining."

"Naruto has a brother?" Rin's shocked statement drew the attention of the rest of the group.

"D-did you not know?" Rias hesitantly questioned.

Rin though quickly shook her head, "No. We have no records of Naruto having any siblings. How... How did he manage to hid something like this from us?"

Seeing the somewhat hungry expression on Rin's face Rias and Sona internally gulped, they realised that they had managed to reveal something that had been hidden from people who could dig up dirt on nearly anything. There had to be a reason why Naruto had kept Kiba's existence a secret all this time. Slowly the pieces started to click together, Kiba had Fuma blood in him, maybe it was not as strong as it was in Naruto, but it would be there because they shared parents right? No that isn't right, they shared the same mother, though it was still possible that the mother came from the Fuma clan. That plus Kiba has been able to use his Sacred Gear since before he started school. Seeing where this was going Rias quickly stood up and glared at Rin, "If you so much as try to touch a hair on Kiba's head, I will bring the full wrath of both the Gremory Family and the Maou Lucifer down onto the White Lotus!"

The brunette recoiled at the proclamation, her eye looking at Rias' with something akin to shock, "I.. I have no intention of such a thing. Well it would be a way to bring Naruto back... But he would hate us for something like that... I respect him too much to use such an underhanded method."

Akeno looked at the grass in front of her, her face was turned away from the others, though she held a feeling that Rin knew she was awake. If Naruto was always able to tell these things, then it is possible that she would be able to as well. There were a whole bunch of people out there that wanted to be his friends, yet he was pushing them away... for her and Kiba. She bit her light lightly, 'It's not fair', she thought, over and over. He did so much for her, yet she could hardly do a single thing for him. Weren't they supposed to stand together with these kinds of things? Give things up for one another and share each other's pain? To her it didn't seem that way. Naruto would take everything onto himself, her burdens, her grudges. He paid for her bills and even helped her with her studies. 'You don't need to shoulder everything by yourself any more Naruto.'

* * *

Naruto leaned against a nearby wall, he was quite short of breath and the pain in his body was not fading. Alpha was all but sleeping as his energy was still depleted, despite what he said to Akeno. He couldn't keep letting her push more and more of her own energy into him otherwise she could really hurt herself. Thus he would suffer through it for a time. His mind drifted back to his fight earlier, Ash, he held the symbol of the Hattori clan on his chest, in the same place where Kakashi's was. Hiruzen's words had confirmed it was indeed the body of Kakashi that was brought back to continue fighting, Kakashi gave his life for the Lotus, he even damned his body so that he could continue to do all that he could.

And Naruto had turned his back on them, trying to live a life of his own. He clenched his fists tight, in a way it was almost like he was betraying Kakashi. Though Cow-Boy had done the same, gritting his teeth Naruto slowly sunk against the wall, his breath becoming laboured as his vision became blurred, before he could completely hit the ground though he was embraced in a pair of gentle arms, "I did not think a side like this existed for you Naruto-sensei."

Naruto looked around at the blonde bombshell of a mother holding him, "There was a reason why I was by myself after all Yasaka."

A small groan escaped the lips of Naruto, this caused Yasaka to give a curt laugh, "My my your groans are quite loud."

"These are nothing compared to the screams and grunts you made while making Kunou."

"Ahk! D-d-d-don't be so crass!?"

The flustered Yasaka had grabbed onto Naruto tighter, though the pain was still quite bad, it was liveable, "I think I can be a little 'crass' after what just happened right?"

Yasaka gave an uneasy nod before stiffening again, "H-how did you know by the way?"

"It was quite clear that Kakashi wouldn't be able to guard you if he was tending to your carnal desires..." A silence was drawn between them, "Or would you prefer that I call it mating? The horizontal monster mash even? Docking the ship?"

"Y-you can stop now!"

"Oh? Which one did you like?"

Yasaka had her head down as she mumbled out a small, "I was in heat..."

"Well things certainly sounded heated inside that room... I didn't think someone like you would enjoy being spanked so much," He felt her grip tighten on him even more, now it was becoming slightly painful, "Much tighter and I might be able to try reattaching my own head," Yasaka released her grip and watched as Naruto fell to the ground in a mess of flailing limbs, it was so unlike him that she could only watch in awe, "You are finding this _way_ to amusing..."

Yasaka snickered at his display, watching as he slowly righted himself to use the wall as a leaning post, his breathing had become better now, though just from a single glance at him she could tell that he wasn't well, "I am... but in all seriousness are you okay? You were stabbed."

"Why does everyone think this is news? The amount of times my heart has been destroyed is almost up to using two hands now. Not in the emotional sense either. In any case, I will be fine, I just need some time to recover and to process everything. Though did you see to your people?" Naruto rubbed at his recently closed up wound, it still itched.

"I did," She gave a slight dip of her head, "They all wanted to know how you were doing. They are worried about you Naruto... Everyone saw you stand to protect the Yokai..."

"That's sensei by the way Yasaka..."

A slight smile came across her seductive face, it was good he hadn't lost his sense of humour from a few wounds, though it quickly turned to a frown, "You fought to the death, well from what I saw you died in the end of your fight... For what purpose?"

She watched as Naruto rested his head against the building, his eyes gently closing as his mouth pulled into a thin line, "It is a message Yasaka, can you not see what kind of impact it would be to find out that there is an assassin that can not be stopped even by death?"

Her breath hitched at the thought, yes Naruto had in fact died, but here he was before her, such a strange thing had happened and it sent shivers down her back, "Death that will not be taken by death..."

"Doesn't that stir up some dirty, icky feelings?"

Yasaka gulped as she felt her mouth run dry. That smirk that was pulled onto his face was truly chilling, "I-It does..."

"How do you think it feels, to live a life knowing you should have already died an uncountable number of times?" He waited for a response from Yasaka but one didn't come so he continued, "Can you picture watching your friends... Your comrades... Someone you consider to be akin to a parent all being cut down before your eyes?!"

Yasaka clenched her arms, feeling her nails did into her flesh as she stole a glance at Naruto, he looked defeated, like one who simply wanted to die, "I...I can't..."

"I don't want to fight... My body and mind just seem to move on their own when it comes to it... being called Kin-Yasha or Sorrowful Oni is no lie. An undying monster that doesn't want to fight?! The world laughs at this and sends fight after fight my way, pushing me closer and closer to death, yet never actually killing me..." A small groan escaped Naruto's lips as he stood up, "How absurd is this, in this time we've been talking I have already regained enough strength to move."

The leader of the Yokai watched as he stood up again, bouncing on the spot a few times before rolling his shoulders forward and vanishing in the night sky. It was hard watching someone so young, doubt himself so much. She wanted to hold him tightly and tell him it would all be okay, yet doing so may be an insult to how he has struggled and push forward until now.

Yes it was true that she didn't know him well, yet she believed that the confident look he normally had was much better than how he had appeared before. She gave a light shake of her head, she had seen his reasons for fighting, his younger brother that she had met very briefly, along with that beautiful fallen angel of his. Or were those simply tools so that he would not forget what he was trying to become?

Naruto Uzumaki was not someone that Yasaka understood. Not in the slightest, she doubted that even if she spent the rest of her life trying to, she would not be able to comprehend just who he was, but tonight... tonight she believes that she may have seen a slither of the true face of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Expansion section... (Kinda smallish this time.)**

 **'Father' -** Now Naruto's father hasn't been named or even really talked about much until this point, this was done so you could all speculate. Even now he hasn't been named directly, though I dropped some massive hints that practically tell you who his father is. Also it should explain why he doesn't have a problem with holy items despite now being part devil.

 **Oni= Devil**

 **Kin-Yasha=** **Gold Demon** (This is due to Naruto's hair being kinda golden in colour, but also a slight hat tip towards Gintama, much like Cao Cao correcting people on how to pronounce his name constantly.)

 **Kakashi-Ash=** Kakashi is dead, his body is now just being used under his own request to further serve the White Lotus. It is a husk, or the shell of Kakashi that makes up 'Ash'. This also has to do with his name, the 'fire' that being Kakashi's life has finished burning, leaving behind only 'Ash'... I mean it was better than calling him Zombie I guess?

Even still, Naruto holds a strong emotional attachment to Kakashi, it would be hard to cut him down, even he was no longer in the body. That being said, Ash is able to use the abilities that Kakashi could.

 **Grand Master Hiruzen=** Hiruzen is the leader of the White Lotus, Ash is his personal bodyguard while the Reapers are the elite fighting force of the White Lotus. Though he doesn't do anything here, Hiruzen is strong in his own right, able to keep up with the Reapers should he need to, though he spends much more time dealing with politics than he does on the field these days.

 **Rin=** In this chapter she talks a lot about Naruto's past and what he means to people. I thought it would be best if it was first explained from an outside source before Naruto and Yasaka spoke briefly on it, though in a more emotional tone.

 **Yasaka=** I didn't want to do the standard vixen portrayal for Yasaka, so I have her being teased and acting flustered instead. I found it a bit fun to write her like that and I hope you all enjoy my take on her. Yasaka is also learning that the world is not as bright as she had thought it to be, but it is in fact very dark.

 **Timeline=** The next chapter is wrapping up of this arc and the start of canon. Some of you may not be happy about this due to a few of you rather enjoying the White Lotus. Though do not worry, they will be back, at some point.

* * *

 **PA: There you go, another chapter done I hope you enjoyed it and want to thank you for stopping by, if you have any questions or just want to chat for a bit, send us a review or a pm. I will get back to you.**


	10. I'm coming home (Pieces Assemble Arc)

**PA: I am back again, a new chapter for you all. Though to stop the questions and speculations... Naruto's father is God. This shows that Naruto's birth was planned well, well before he was ever conceived.**

 **Onto answering your reviews:**

 **Dregus:** There have been a couple of references to songs throughout the story, I mean the title of last chapter was 'Don't fear the Reaper' for a start, but yes I felt it was really fitting to be put in there, all things considered.

 **luffyxrobin-luffyxnami:** Akeno was chosen for many reasons, the first and largest is to tie all the factions together via their relationship, and yes I agree, her character is normally poorly written which is why it comes over as 'bland', but compared to Rias, Akeno has a hell of a lot more issues going on. Her father left her behind in a way, her mother was killed and her family chased her out... Rias was going to get married to someone she didn't like...

To be honest, I feel a lot more for Akeno than I do for Rias, in some stories she works as the main pairing, in this one she wouldn't.

 **Rygart Arrow:** I have no idea what you said there.

 **YinYang1902:** Nope, the list is pretty large as it is, I wanted to try to keep it as small as I could, but that didn't work out as I had planned.

 **Shadow-Lord-Kitsune24:** Some people hadn't.

 **DragonPony022:** Naruto is in a pretty rough spot, mostly because he is still working for the Yokai, so he is somewhat bound by their laws, you know, you don't follow your bosses orders you get fired sort of deal. So he can not do much while he is still working with the Yokai as they are striving for a 'pure peace'.

 **reader:** God has been dead since the great war, 400 years is an okay time to date it I guess, in response to your question, how do his Sacred Gears still travel from person to person? How are Angels still falling? This is all due to God's system, a computer that he left running with a long list of tasks that it needs to constantly check. Considering he can send souls to people, Most sacred gears are simply trapped souls, at least that is what is inferred, then it shouldn't be all that hard to send his seed to the womb of a human long after he is dead should it?

As for the members of the Gokage, they are just Oc's that I made.

 **Guest (Angel Question):** Naruto is able to fall there is no question about that. This story brings up morality in a subtle way, Naruto has _never_ killed unless he was told to. If you are saying that Naruto should fall which to angels is akin to being a criminal, does that not also mean that we should lock away every military man that has ever killed someone? He is following orders not only that, but he was born with human morals, his view is not black and white like an Angel's, he is human and knows how confusing the world can be. So yes, while he can fall, he would have to fuck up big time to do so.

 **The Platinum King:** The Fuma clan were a clan of ninja back in the Sengoku period of Japan, they were known to be formidable on horseback and naval battles. Kiba is not a member of the Fuma clan, and as far as anyone knows, Naruto is the last remaining member of it.

 **Cerulean Knight:** Kushina will become important again, pretty damn soon actually. So that is something to look forward to:P

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any manga or anime referenced in this story.**

* * *

Naruto's feet slapped the wooden floorboards of the Yokai temple where he was staying. A long yawn left his mouth, he could feel Alpha still working on all of the internal damage, a fun fact, fighting at full power would gradually eat away at his organs. Without Alpha he more than likely would have died by now, no he would have died countless times already in his life. Maybe that would have been best?

His eyes snapped to his door, leaning against the wall beside it was Rin, her eyes looking out in front of her with a worried expression on her face. Naruto walked right up to her and tapped her forehead, "Dead," He exclaimed in a calm voice which caused her to recoil in shock.

"N-Naruto? I didn't think you would be back so soon?"

"Yes because between myself and my students it would take more than an hour to do a complete search of the area," Naruto gave a small shake of his head, "Why don't you come inside?"

"B-but Himejima-san is sleeping inside?"

"Akeno is awake," He slid the door open and looked inside to see a sheepishly smiling Akeno, "She wakes up whenever I come home late, like she has forced her body to wake her up if she is sleeping when my aura comes into range."

He walked inside, leaving Rin out in the hallway. It only took her a few short moments before she entered after him, her eyes darting from Akeno who seemed to be in the middle of putting on some clothing, to Naruto who, to be frank, looked exhausted.

Naruto moved to a chair and puled out a packet of cigarettes, a sigh left his lips as he put the final one in the deck into his mouth. With a click of his fingers the tip ignited and he took a deep drag in, "Yasaka will more than likely have the damages totalled up by tomorrow morning. Though that is enough of the boring stuff. Why the hell did you become an Arbiter Rin?"

Hearing a sound of confusion from Akeno, Rin promptly spoke, "Arbiters, that is to say those like me, we make up a council of people who judge the actions of everything that enters the Lotus' network. In short, we are the legal system of the White Lotus... The reason I became an Arbiter was so that I could look for you Naruto. We have permission to use the full extent of the network..."

Akeno frowned at that, this girl had been looking for Naruto this entire time, yet when she finally finds him, he is not able to walk the path that he used to, "You both worry too much," Naruto responded, "I vanish for a bit and everyone freaks. Do people not understand how to do things by their own power?" He gave a small shrug, "Though the world would be better if that were the case perhaps?"

There was a slight knock against the door, "Naruto-sensei, are you back?"

"Being unable to tell who is inside of this room nets you a failing mark Makai..." Naruto drawled and the door opened a moment later showing Makai standing there with a faint grin on her face. The edges of her clothes were in tatters, showing she hadn't yet gotten changed from the fighting that had happened earlier.

"It was out of respect that I asked, in case you were 'engaged'," She cooed lightly.

Naruto gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "Yes after being on the verge of death that is the first thing I was going to do," Naruto shook his head lightly, "Get your mind out of the gutter brat."

Makai let out a small sigh as she pulled a fresh packet of cigarettes from her cleavage and chucked them onto Naruto's lap, "Mind if I pinch some drink Sensei?"

"Go for it, but remember, if you are late or don't show for training tomorrow, I will make you run until your ass melts," Naruto picked up the cigarettes and placed them inside of his pocket, a small smile on his face, "You know this doesn't get you off the hook for putting up traps in my room right?"

There was a small chuckle from Makai as she swayed her behind from side to side as she looked through Naruto's cabinets, "I know. But I saw that you were running low, I figured it would be best to refill you before you ran out."

"I don't live off of cigarettes," Naruto responded in a drawl.

Makai turned around in shock, "You are some machine that is fuelled by cigarettes and coffee?"

Naruto gave a small wave of his hand, "This is Makai, one of the students who could be called 'Elite'. Makai, this is my girlfriend Akeno and my childhood friend Rin," Naruto motioned to each as he mentioned them.

Makai rose a brow before letting a smirk come over her face, "Oh? Well Ahri still has half a year I guess," With that said she grabbed a bottle and walked out of the room with a small sway in her step.

"Say hey to Shiro for me!"

Makai froze in her steps and turned around, "Uh Sensei?"

"It is my job to know everything Makai. You didn't think you could hide that from me did you?"

Makai shifted her gaze nervously to the side, trying to avoid Naruto's eyes, "W-we had hoped to keep it secret a little longer..."

"Then you are a pair of idiots. You Yokai have stronger noses than me, so if I can smell that you two have been all over one another, the others surely will be able to," Naruto near bit out. He could tolerate idiots, he could not tolerate someone he knew was smart saying such a stupid thing.

"S-sorry S-Sensai..."

Makai froze as she felt her instructors hand rest on the top of her head, "A few quick rules brat," Makai twitched at Naruto's tone, "No children until after my training. So you two better be using protection. Second rule, you five class yourselves as 'Elite' and so does everyone else. So yeah, you may get a bit of leeway, like 'pinching some drink', but if you show up late to training... Well you will wish you were never born brat," Naruto took his hand away and Makai backed away, a little more nervously than before.

"Ah... Thank you Sensei... We won't be late, we promise. Aoji is on watch in the morning after all," She froze a little, "I shouldn't have told you that..."

"I already knew that pattern. You students need to change it up more often if you want to pull one past me," Naruto tapped at his cheek a few times, "Your studies are going well yeah?"

Makai nodded her head, "Of course, I am even helping Shiro to get a hold over math. If you'll excuse me though, this sake isn't going to drink itself you know?" She waved the bottle a little before vanishing down the hall.

Naruto rubbed at his forehead as he moved back into the room, closing the door and sitting down in his chair before finishing his cigarette, "Rin, I can only guess that you'll be given to me to be put to work. If that is the case, then do well to remember that what you see here should not be revealed to the outside world. Onto that though, I don't really have anything else to tell you, I ran into some housekeepers, your room is next door on the right, take care and get out. I'm kinda tired as hell."

Rin gave a small bow before smiling, it was good to see him not as high strung as he used to be, "I will see you tomorrow then?"

"You will," After hearing Naruto's words she too left. Leaving just him and Akeno, "Don't you have somewhere you're supposed to be?"

"I am not leaving this room until morning if that is what you're asking me?"

Naruto gave a light shake of his head as he walked over and pressed his forehead against hers, staring into her bright eyes, "I missed you."

"It is hard to sleep in our bed when you aren't there."

"What I am doing here can really help people Akeno... I know I have no right, but can you please wait for me for a little while?"

Akeno frowned, "You aren't going to be making trips back are you?"

"I spend nearly my entire day training these students... I want every moment I have can get to make sure they are ready for this world."

Her frown slowly turned into a haughty smile, "You must be pretty lucky, I mean I hate waiting you know?" She found her lips captured with a quick kiss.

"Thank you, I promise that I won't leave again once I'm back."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep Naruto..."

* * *

Naruto had found himself in the blue world once more, moments ago he had been holding tightly to Akeno, taking in the scent of her hair as he drifted into a deep sleep.

Naruto's eyes looked over the area as a ball of light formed and came towards him, "Alpha... You dragged me here to talk I suppose?"

"~Ah, Yes, indeed I did,~" The orb sounded out as it moved to float around Naruto. It paused before backing up and forming a ghostly image of the blonde himself, "T-there is a lot of emotion inside of you..."

Naruto placed his hands into a pair of jean pockets, his clothing seemed to have changed when he was brought here, simple jeans and t-shirt combo, "Are you trying to make a Sacred Gear out of me?"

Alpha's ability, while at first it looked to be the simple creation of Sacred Gears, it was different. He took a tiny portion of the soul, so small that it wasn't even noticed, once done he broke it down, shifting through everything it contained, memories, emotions, values, before finding a method that would best represent the soul, then use the soul to aid in the creation of a 'Symbol' a 'Sacred Gear'.

Alpha gave a small shake of his head, "I was forbidden to do so Naruto..." The blonde noticed that the speech of Alpha had changed when his form did, it was now much more human, "I don't think I could even if I was allowed."

"What are you trying to do then?" Naruto questioned, tapping his pockets and finding a packet of cigarettes, without pause he put one into his mouth and lit it. By this point it had become something akin to a method he used to deal with unpleasant conversations.

"I am trying to understand you. You make hard choices when you could simply leave it to someone else. Is this because you are God's child, because you will become 'Omega' or simply because you are 'human'?" Alpha crossed his arms over his chest, his lips pursed in thought.

Naruto gave a light shrug of his shoulders, "I don't know anything about this 'Omega' stuff... Though it has something to do Sacred Gears and Angels doesn't it?" Naruto question was answered with a small nod, "I don't like the feel of that... It isn't that I do not like Christianity, it is more that I have never been given a reason to feel for them. Though you already know that... at a time I hated the church, hated the Heavenly faction... But then I found out that those priests that experimented on me and Kiba, well they had been kicked out long before we were ever taken in by them," A tired breath escaped Naruto's lips.

"You didn't answer my question Naruto..." Alpha pressed.

"I don't know how to be honest. How should I tell you that I just do what seems right, I do what I am ordered to. How am I meant to separate each choice into a different part of what makes me, me?"

Alpha bowed his head, adopting a pose for thought, "... So the answer is, 'I do what I do because I am me'?"

"Something along those lines," Naruto replied with a small smile.

"A-about God... How was it meeting what was left of your father?"

"You already have that information Alpha," Naruto stated calmly.

Alpha though gave a light shake of his head, "I have the memories of the time... I was not there though, and I can not understand why you felt so much anger... Can you explain?"

Naruto widened his eyes and let out a whistle, "Now that is a question... Kiba's dad... I knew him for only a few years, so much so his face is all but gone from my memories now. The closest thing to a father I had was Kakashi... who is now living dead... And well, he wasn't the best of role models... Actually I think he was one of the worst I could have had, but he was still someone who showed me how to live a life... God didn't do that... So while his blood may run through my body... To me that undead creature you saw tonight is more of a father than he ever was."

Alpha took a shocked step back, "Without him you would never have been born! How can you say such things when he was so proud when he put his plan into motion?!"

"Because I. Don't. Know. Him!"

"He is God and your Father!"

"Then where the fuck was he Alpha?!" Naruto stepped forward, fists clenched as tears welled up behind his eyes, he refused to cry again for that creature, "Where was he when I needed him? When I was shivering in an alleyway next to naked so that Kiba could have _some_ kind of warmth? Where was he?!"

Alpha stepped back as Naruto pushed forward, "He... He was dead he could not have helped!"

"Doesn't that seem wrong Alpha?" Naruto shook his head from side to side, "My 'father' as you call him was dead, _long_ before I was ever born... You have my memories now... Can't you see that, can't you hear the rain splashing onto your back as you shield your brother? Can't you feel the water seeping into your skin as you sleep beside a trashcan hoping to anyone listening that the owner will not be too hungry tonight so you can have his scraps? That is the life he left me with Alpha... How can he have the gall to call himself my father when the only way I could support myself and Kiba was by taking the life of another?... No... the sad thing is... That is the life he planned for me wasn't it?"

Alpha looked at Naruto, there was a smile on his face, but his eyes looked so sad, it was an expression that looked so out of place that he could not put a finger on it. Nor did he have time to respond as Naruto continued to talk, "He wants me to suffer, so that I do not let my strength get to my head... So that I will not forget the people that are less fortunate than myself... How selfish, to push all of this onto his 'son', honestly he is the worst."

"I... I do not understand... Are you happy or sad?"

"I don't know Alpha," Naruto lifted up his hand and gave a small chuckle, "But how many people can say that they busted God's kidney?"

* * *

Six months past in a flash for some. For others it felt like years. For the majority of the Yokai present this was the first time they had seen Naruto's students in any real action, Kuroka was of course an exception as she had become something akin to Naruto's personal aid.

Rin had given the numbers that would need to be repaid to the White Lotus, who had responded promptly, along with offering to aid them with additional security until the training of the new students had been completed. It was clear that it was an excuse to spy on Naruto, even still the Yokai agreed, after all, Naruto was teaching them his way of the assassin, not the Lotus'.

Thus Rin had stayed to keep control of the Lotus members, along with constantly offering aid to the students, despite how they turned her down saying that even though they respected the strength of the Lotus, they would only learn from Naruto. Rin would admit that he was not the blonde she had once known. He was cruel yet kind, cold yet still warm... He seems to have found his place, someone who is willing to do what it takes to protect all those he holds dear.

Yet despite all that, she saw it at times, that blood lust that earned him the name 'Kin-Yasha'. It was still there, buried deep and thrashing about in chains, but still very much there. Today though, she was working alongside Kuroka, helping the students that had already graduated to relax as they received their markings and watched those that were still fighting... Nearly everyone was done at this point, only the Gokage remained, which was also why a large number of Naruto clones were around, going about and marking the students.

Rin had suffered some in this time, she could see Naruto starting to crack under the constant sexual pressure of Kuroka, in a way she was thankful that he would be leaving today, she did not want to see him become something he himself would hate.

Kuroka though was fuming, Naruto had not actually tried to kill her the past few times she had sneaked into his room of a night, let alone into his bed. He of course asked her to so kindly 'Get the fuck out' when he woke up, but it wouldn't be much longer as that already sounded more tired than angry now. Another month and she could more than likely be having his thick member drive into her from behind, the thought made her body shiver as she wiped a small trail of drool from the side of her mouth.

Now though it appeared as though her plan would go up in smoke, he was leaving this all behind today, they would have lunch together then say their goodbyes as Naruto and Gasper returned to Kuoh. Yasaka had already given them permanent passports so they would be able to return whenever they wanted... But he was going back to be with _her_. Kuroka had of course checked on the fallen angel from time to time, when she figured Naruto was looking of course.

She didn't seem to be going too well with him not around, had she really become so dependant on him that half a year away could cause her to fall behind in her schooling along with her Devil training? Kuroka sighed, is that what love would do to her? Would she become the same when Naruto was gone? A part of her felt giddy at the idea of finding out what this warm feeling in her chest was. Turning her head towards the field she smiled, Naruto's own apprentice had taken the stage.

Gasper took a deep breath in, his body having aged to look much more like the young man he was. Now he was only a slight shorter than Kiba, his body lean yet toned. He wore a uniform similar to Naruto's 'Oni' garbs. Though his was a dark red, a human on the extra cloth over his right leg which was made to appear as if it was praying and crying tears of blood.

He drew a tanto from his back and let out a slow breath, his senses stretching out far, then without a second thought he dashed to where the disturbance was. When he landed he was instantly forced to jump up and flip over the razor sharp wire that sliced through all the trees in the clearing without missing a beat.

Gasper let out a shaky breath, his Sensei really didn't seem to pull his punches anymore. No, that wasn't true. Each of them knew that their Sensei was holding back a great deal, they had watched him fight against those master assassins from the Lotus Group.

Gasper quickly brought his blade up to the front, deflecting the kunai and shuriken that came at him. Only to notice his mistake as a shimmer of light reflected from one of the many strings that had been attached to them. He saw them tighten for a moment and tried to react, only to find himself far away from where he had just been.

"Thanks Sonic," Gasper offered, Sonic was the code name that had been given to Aoji, both of them being blue and fast. Aoji had grown as well, now looking to be in his late teens, unlike Gasper who had to maintain a certain age otherwise it would stand out too much. Thus the rest of 'Gokage' didn't wear an illusion as Gasper did, though their ageing drasticly slowed down as they reached their late teen early twenties. Aoji wore a blue uniform of the same style as Gasper's, only his symbol was a bleeding raven.

"I can't find him Clover," And Gasper was called Clover because of his luck.

"It is possible he is using a Sacred Item to stay invisible? Vixen?" 'Sacred Item' is what they had taken to calling Naruto's weapons and equipment that he made with Alpha, while the gave Sacred Gear like abilities, they were normally flawed or used much too much energy for them to be usable by anyone else.

Ahri had been called Vixen, the reasons were beyond simple, she landed next to Gasper, wearing an outfit that was _quite_ similar to a certain Nekoshou's. Black flower petals flying out from where her feet hit the ground as her well endowed form jiggled from the sudden stop, "No fluctuation from his stand activation. So unless Sensei was already using the Sacred Item when we started, it is all his own doing."

"This is the reason that you all rely on me so much, never quite thinking for yourselves are you?" Makai hummed aloud as she landed atop a closed war fan that stood nearly as tall as herself. A purple shirt skirted kimono covering her form with bandages running up her long legs, "Thumper, level the area," On her command she clapped her hands together and formed a strong barrier directly over their group.

There was a loud battle cry as a form flung itself through the air, when it struck the ground the earth shook as pieces of terrain flew into the air along with a massive cloud of dust. The Gokage watched as the impact spread out, levelling an incredibly wide area, only the objects inside of the barrier were left untouched.

As the cloud started to clear the final member of the group stood there, a feral grin stretched wide on his face. His clothing was the same as the other males, only he had no sleeves, instead he had large gauntlets that almost looked like they had rockets attached to his elbows. It was not far from the truth as he pushed chakra out from the 'rockets' to make his fists move _even_ faster. His clothing was white and his symbol was an oni holding up a blood covered skull.

There was a slow clap the sounded out as the dust vanished showing Naruto standing there without a single speck of it on him, "Everyone else has already passed," He was wearing his own uniform, his arm revealed showing the tattoo that they were all trying to get permission to wear. Naruto lowered his stance and gave a wide grin, "It is my last day here. So do make me stretch a little, you guys are my favourites, so you have to perform better than anyone else... Not to mention you lot are elites right?"

Shiro smacked his fists together, "Egghead, cover me!" He took off before the words even finished leaving his mouth. Makai inwardly twitched, she never should have let Shiro pick her name, then again her's was not all that great for him either. Regardless she quickly went through a series of hand signs which focused chakra through her body and into her hands before picking up her war fan and spreading it out wide.

With a might swing a large number of kanji appeared around Shiro. Naruto had seen this tactic before, Makai would use Scripture to invoke the meaning of words onto Shiro. It was an incredibly useful ability, even more so when one used kanji as they could have a different meaning when written as opposed to when they are spoken. Makai clapped her hands together and Naruto saw that the rest of the team had vanished, "It's on you now Thumper!"

There was only a single problem with Shiro's strategy, Naruto was _much_ stronger. This much was clear when even with his run up and the enchantments that were cast on him, this coupled and multiplied by the chakra jets in his arms, were stopped with Naruto taking a single step and placing his hand out to catch the fist. The ground around them exploded outwards and Naruto let a smile come across his face, "You know I wasn't just sitting back while I trained you guys, I was getting back into shape you know?"

Naruto quickly stepped back, narrowly dodging a slash from the nodachi of Aoji. Watching the blade slide down past a point where it could not be changed into a horizontal slash, Naruto rolled back onto his hands, his body displaying a nimbleness not thought to be possible for one of his size and age. The toe of his shoe just barely missing Aoji's chin, yet even still that near miss spit the chin open spilling blood.

Aoji jumped back to avoid getting hit again, Naruto used this time to shift his body again, pulling his legs back down towards Shiro and pushing away from the ground with his hands, giving it a fair amount of energy, which pushed him like an arrow coming from a bow. Straight and hitting its target true.

Shiro coughed up blood before vanishing into a burst of blood that covered Naruto. His brows narrowed dangerously as the thick stench of copper filled his nose, "Eh... Not bad, trying to wipe out my nose so I can't track you. Not a bad thought, but seriously you guys are too predictable," Naruto tugged a string that he had attached to Aoji's foot just before.

Only instead of pulling Aoji to himself, he pulled a large tree from very far away. His lips thinned in both irritation and pride, "Maybe you are the one being a little predictable Sensei?" Gasper's voice gained Naruto's attention.

"Clover," The lucky assassin, Gasper, Rias' Bishop and in all honesty, Naruto's favourite student. Rias had informed Naruto that Gasper was a shut in, that he was antisocial and frail because he never worked out or tried to maintain his body at all. What he had seen though was so far different that it had nearly brought him to laughing point many times over.

Gasper wasn't antisocial... At least not because he was scared of people, he was worried about hurting someone with his power, so he had locked himself away so that it didn't happen. Though after Naruto stepped in, showing that he could keep a leash on his powers to some degree, not only that, but he was completely unaffected by his ability to freeze time... It gave Gasper a reason to believe that he could _choose_ to be different.

"To the rest of the world it has been half a year, can you remember how long it has been for us Clover?"Naruto cracked his neck.

"Too long," Gasper gave a small smile, "Sorry we had to play a little dirty, but you should be used to that right Sensei?"

Naruto pursed his lips into a thin line, "Do you remember what I said to you... The night before we came here?"

Gasper stiffened as he recalled the memory.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Gasper watched as Naruto walked down a long path, the sun setting behind them. He had spent the last two days, following the older blonde. Watching him, studying how he interacted with people. He bit his lip as they came to a stop outside of a tiny little food shop._

 _The place looked like it could go out of business at any moment. At least that was how it looked on the outside. When Gasper followed Naruto inwards he found that the place was remarkably clean, near spotless everywhere he looked. Naruto took a seat at the counter and flashed the waitress a kind smile. She was not a stunning beauty, it was more of your ordinary beauty, the kind that made you feel welcome and slightly warm when she smiled back._

 _"Gasper, you can order whatever you want, I'm paying," Naruto told him calmly, Gasper came up and sat on the stool beside Naruto, "They are Elves by the way, so you can speak freely here..." Naruto trailed, placing an order for a large bowl of ramen and a beer._

 _Gasper did the same, though instead of a beer he grabbed a soda. Somewhat thankful that he was a half breed as the meal was incredibly nice, not what he had been expecting. They didn't actually speak though, despite being free to._

 _After eating, Naruto paid for the meals and stood up, wishing the workers a goodbye as he walked out of the store. Once they left, he sparked up a cigarette, his lips pursed, "What did you think?"_

 _Gasper knew what he was referring to, "The meal was much better than I had been expecting," He hung his head down a little, "I..I feel bad that I thought little of them."_

 _"That happens, you shouldn't judge things by what you see alone... You aren't scared of the world Gasper, are you?" Naruto saw from the corner of his eye that the young teen sadly shook his head, "You're scared of yourself," Gasper nodded, "I know how that feels kiddo."_

 _Gasper snapped his gaze up to Naruto in shock, Naruto thought just gave a small chuckle, "Why're you surprised? You shouldn't be, really you shouldn't. I am so scared that I might hurt Akeno one day, after all I use pure light energy, to Akeno I am basically poison."_

 _Gasper looked down a little, he understood how Naruto felt, "It was actually why I started off being so distant with everyone. I wasn't sure I could control myself, so I kept away until I could. Now Red, she has given me permission to take you with me to Kyoto. I am going to be training people on how to take and protect lives... In the end Gasper, it is up to you. I can not guarantee that you will be able to control yourself better when the training is done. But I am pretty sure you will be more confident, you_ will _be stronger and you may even make a friend or two while we're there."_

 _The younger blonde clenched his hand tightly, "I.. I think I want to try Sensei!"_

 _"You will more than likely hate me when the training is done. I can be pretty harsh you know?"_

 _Gasper paled a little at Naruto's words before the elder blonde chuckled and led them back home._

* * *

Gasper let out a small chuckle, "I have a good grasp on my Sacred Gear now, it is a tool, only good in the hands of a good user. If I did not better myself it would still be faulty," He gave a light shake alongside his words, "I am better then I was, there is no contest. I also made some friends, lastly though, you were wrong Sensei... I don't hate you, I don't think any of your students do... You showed us what we can become if we just gave it everything we have!" Gasper readied his blade, holding in reverse in front of his chest with his left hand acting as a guard for his stomach.

"Seems like I should take off the children gloves for you guys. To those that are watching, do not be discouraged in thinking that I was not taking you seriously, I was, my senses were harshly watching your every movement, every thought... I can safely say that each of you is ready to become an assassin. Each of you is already able to stand at the same level as a member from the White Lotus in the low double digits... the Gokage though, they are approaching the level of a single digit team," In Naruto's right hand a tanto formed as he took the same stance as Gasper, his left hand flagging Gasper to come forward.

The gathered crowd watched as the blood lifted itself off of Naruto, they also saw Gasper sag a little as if a large weight had been placed onto his shoulders, "That has to be cheating..." The younger blonde nearly whined, "Not to mention you are now using weapons," Gasper gave a sigh before twirling his tanto in his hand and gripping it tight. A smirk coming across his face, "Life isn't fair."

On instinct, the moment Gasper lost track of Naruto he took a step back, raising his blade up to defend against the slash that was coming. Sparks flew as the two tanto's met, followed by a quick flourish of attacks. Naruto was faster than this, Gasper knew it having seen him go at sonic speeds when he had to.

This was nothing, his strength was held back. Though even without his monstrous strength and his immense speed, his technique, was well polished, akin to a master of the weapon. Each strike set to reduce the energy he would need to expend on the next. Then it happened, Naruto's left hand shot forward and tapped Gasper's elbow as he swung, putting the younger blonde off balance and widening his eyes in shock.

He saw Naruto's knee fly upwards towards his stomach, it would knock the wind out of him, then they would break for a moment so that Gasper could not cut the femoral artery. The chance that it would kill Naruto was incredibly low, but it would more than likely be enough to change the pass of this exam. That is why it would not happen, it is why Naruto would break and not try to knock Gasper out then, he would wait for the next clash where Gasper would be still trying to recover his breath.

These were all tactics that he had learned in his time. It is also why he was not all that surprised when Naruto was forced to jump back due to a handful of kunai would have skewered him. Gasper also saw the strings that had been attached by Naruto while they clashed. Honestly sometimes he believed that his Sensei was an actual spider.

What did catch Gasper off was the _way_ that Naruto had jumped back. It was not just a simple dash, his body was still inline with Gasper's, it was at this point that he saw it, Naruto rising his tanto and flicking it strongly with his wrist.

Gasper widened his eyes as it shattered into shrapnel just feet away from him. Before it got a chance to clash as his body had just started to move again the strike was blocked by a large open war fan. He took a few deep breaths and felt his body start to get back into the flow of it, "Thanks Egghead."

"ARGH! Get a hold of yourself Clover!?" Makai screamed out. Though her mind clicked, something was wrong, it was too quiet. She peered out from behind her fan and paled, looking to Gasper with dead eyes, "None of you have figured out how to fight against a fan yet right?" Seeing the blank look Gasper gave her only caused her to sink further into a pit, "Looks like we're tagging then Clover. Get to the others and back me up as I need it... Like seriously do, this isn't going to be any fun at all!"

Gasper vanished in a cloud of mist and Makai drew her fan from the ground, closing it and seeing the wide grin of Naruto having taking the same stance, with the same weapon in his hands, "I will crush every stratagem you come up with."

"Ah that is kinda really scary when you say that in this situation Sensei!" Makai knew that out of all the Gokage, she was the _least_ suited to facing off against their Sensei, that is in every situation bar this one. The war fan was something she had picked up during her training, something she had made her own. She hadn't seen her Sensei even so much as pick on up... Yet the way he held it, the way his feet had positioned themselves, it was as if he knew exactly what he was doing. Though judging just _what_ their Sensei was, there was a fair chance that _that_ was the case.

Makai went to move, only to hear the snap of a war fan spread to its max, her eyes widened as she saw her Sensei already mid swing the earth behind him already churning from being torn up by the wind. She watched as his body twisted and he followed through with his spin, sending large rocks into a spiralling twister that soared directly at her.

Quickly flicking her fan open she lashed out to the side, changing the air flow and pushing it away from her, the force she needed to put into her technique to do so was incredible, not only that, she had to block her own vision of Naruto for a moment to do so. A fatal mistake that she had already known from the start, but she had seen that the tornado was drawing things in that were well out of its range, had she tried to dodge, she would have more than likely been dragged in as well.

Seeing Naruto already thrusting his fan at her, Makai knelt down, quickly scribbling into the ground as she heard the thunderous impact above her, "Why thank you Thumper," She near purred out, as she finished her kanji a wide smile spreading across her face, "I'm done here."

"Then move!" Shiro roared out.

Makai didn't need to be told twice as she heard his chakra fly into the jets on his arms. She jumped out of the way, observing as her Sensei destroyed his fan and in the next second was wearing combat gloves with studded knuckles and light armour that ran up his arms. If one were to simply look at the two weapons that were about to strike, it would be no contest, Shiro's should win every time.

It was the next few moments that cemented the fact into her mind that she was not a close range fighter. Shiro, her 'darling' boyfriend put his foot firmly into the ground, yes not onto but into, a crater forming under him as he pushed off of it, his movements becoming a blur.

Loud cracks and creaks sounded out as trees, far from their starting position, were broken in half. To the other members of the Gokage, they could see it. They could see that Shiro was being pushed back, the strikes landing against him were light, but there were so, so many. One struck his chin sending the large male flying and tumbling through the air until he crashed into the ground digging a trench with his body.

Naruto blurred next to him only to jump back, his gloves changing for a nodachi as Aoji entered, though he wasn't alone. Standing slightly to the side was Ahri, clad in a pair of tall shoes, the middle of the sole having long blades coming out from them, though they weren't breaking the surface of the earth. In her hands was a spear which she twirled around with a grace she learnt from Naruto, she was the only one that dared to learn their Sensei's weapon of choice.

Seeing this though caused Naruto to give a light shrug, his nodachi turning into a double sided staff blade, "How about something a little new now?"

"Let's go with 'Tempest', okay Sonic?"

Aoji gave a nod of his head as he dashed forward, before he came into contact with Naruto though he veered away, landing outside of his reach and kicking up a cloud of dust. Naruto smirked at their plan, block his vision with the dust, while using their long weapons to attack him from outside of it, not a bad plan, but to him, it was nothing.

He saw the spear enter and grabbed onto it, yanking the holder in, he dodged the bladed foot that threatened to take off of his head before the long legs of Ahri retracted and she stood hip to hip with Naruto, "Did you just want to get me alone Sensei?"

"Maybe if you were the original," A wide smile came across his face as he saw 'Ahri' give a flustered expression, he felt the nodachi of Aoji come close towards him and tossed 'Ahri' at if to block the strike before grabbing the back of the blade with his free hand and thrusting his blade staff forward, dispelling the clone of Aoji just after he dispelled Ahri's. Naruto gave his neck a small crack, "I am not going to pretend to be distracted by my own technique anymore. If you plan takes longer than this, it should be considered a failure."

From high in the air Gasper dropped down, his charming face had morphed into an expressionless mask. From behind, two large wings made of blood had sprouted showing he was going to give it everything now that he had flipped his switch, "Experience Despair," The words came out almost like they had been spoken by a robot.

The rest of the Gokage dropped down behind him, all showing their animal traits along with cold eyes, "Embrace Fate," Came from Ahri has four long tails swept from side to side behind her, the ears atop her head locked keenly onto Naruto.

From his shoulders two large black wings had come out, they gave a single flap and the gust they created would be more than enough to knock people over. Aoji's nose had turned into a beak as his head took on a more hawk-like shape, "Scattered Dreams."

Makai had a lone tail fall down behind her, her hair becoming frazzled as it pulled free of its restraints becoming something like a dogs mane as two large ears poked free from the top, "Drink Regret."

Shiro was the only one that did not have a cold face, instead his had become slightly feral, two large horns had sprouted from his head as his eyes seemed to leave a trail of energy behind them, "Respect Carnage!"

Gasper shot forward first as Naruto pulled his wings out, meeting Gasper in a clash for strength. It was too late though, he noticed that when he met Gasper, the younger blonde did not twitch, no he moved without a second thought, grabbing tightly onto Naruto's wrist as the other members of the Gokage surrounded him, their bodies already homing around him, they had trusted Gasper completely with his task, something which gave Naruto no shortage of pride.

He quickly calculated the positions that their weapons were coming from, a wide smile spreading over his face, they had grown so much under his watchful eyes. There was no doubt in his mind, they were on par with a single digit team, with more time they would only become even stronger.

Naruto stood perfectly still, feeling their weapons just barely graze against his skin and lock him in place. It was true that he had created the weapons they used, but now that they had grown and poured their own energy into them, he could not destroy them as he wanted, because technically they were no longer 'his'. His ownership having been transferred to their new users.

"Surrender..." Came the voice of the Gokage as a single voice.

The smile that formed on Naruto's face could not be pushed away, "You all pass. Let's go get those tattoos for you all now."

* * *

Rin and Kuroka stood there blinking. They didn't know that the children had already learned how to flip their switches, despite having spent so much time watching over them due to their close proximity to Naruto.

The one in the most shock though was Yasaka, "In half a year..." She muttered out to herself. Naruto had done as promised, in half a year he had created an army for her. He had of course already given her lessons on how to treat the now young adults, they had been surprisingly easy.

'Treat them like you would anyone else, they're still people.'

'If you give them a vague order, do _not_ question their result. It is your fault, not theirs!'

'Do try to avoid becoming involved in their private life, you never know what you could leak without intending to.'

'And lastly... Yasaka... If they take lives, it _will_ take a toll on them. Sometimes they will need a bit of time and you _will_ give it to them if they need it. Break my students and I will come for blood!"

That was basically the rules he had put in place, ones that should could not disagree with in the slightest, especially after seeing just how strong they were she would put those in the Gokage at the level of a High-Class Devil, while the rest were in the mid to high mid-class range.

Her eyes shifted to the students at had already passed, dozens of clones of Naruto were sitting there, on the backs of his students while those nearby stretched the skin. Long rods in each of their hands as they used a method of puncture tattooing. Naruto had given her a brief overview of what he was doing, he would be using his own energy, both spiritual and physical to create the same mark he had on his shoulder on his students.

When she asked if the Yokai would be able to help, he had laughed at her, saying it was both a rite of passage and a bonding moment between teacher and student. Above all else though, it was be a vessel in which Chakra would be stored over time... It would also serve as a beacon, allowing others to identify them, should the body no longer be a reliable source.

She could see a few of the students had already finished being marked. The mark going on the same side as their dominant hand. Rin and Kuroka were wrapping up the marks, Naruto had said it would take a day to heal fully because of its functions.

Yasaka watched as those getting marked grew tears in their eyes, not from the pain, they had gone through much worse, to them it was little more than a pricking feeling over and over again, an irritation if you will. The tears that welled in their eyes were because, this was their last day with their Sensei. In six human months he had watched them grow from children into young adults under his guidance.

To some of them, he was a father, others a brother, to all though, he had become something of a role model, someone that they wanted to be. A warm smile shifted across her face as she watched a few of the students start to spar lightly against one another, calling it a light 'warm down' to break down the acid build up in their bodies.

"Sensei can I g-"

"You tattoo is going on your shoulder, not your breasts, not above your crouch, not on your ass or just above it, not on your thigh. It is going on your shoulder, if you have issues with that, I could always _not_ give you one Ahri?" Came the voices of the Gokage along with Naruto.

Yasaka walked up to him, causing him to pause in his strides as they stared at one another for a few moments before she bowed deeply, "Thank you for doing this Naruto-sensei."

"Remember my rules... That is all I ask," Naruto gave a small shrug in response.

The vixen let a smile creep over her lips, "Oh so we don't have to worry about your payment?"

She watched as a wide smile crept along Naruto's face, "Do you really want to see what my retribution will be for that?"

Thoughts quickly flew through her mind, what kind of things could Naruto do that would put her out of place? The staggering amount weighed upon her as she sagged her body, the first and foremost was the fact that these students of his were loyal to him first. It was one of his very few conditions when he had started training. She held her hands up in defence, "You don't have to worry, we have added a bonus after we saw them go past our expected results."

Naruto shrugged as he summoned another large pipe into his right hand, a cigarette was fished out of his clothing with his left. The tip lit and a trail of smoke rose into the air, "Okay brats, which one of you is first after I finish this?"

To no one's surprise Ahri appeared in front of Naruto, her top lowered so that he had a full view of her back. She rolled her shoulders around and positioned herself into a state of comfort, "Sit on me all you like Sensei, not just for the tatt-"

"Yeah, just for the tattoo kiddo."

Ahri pouted, "I'm old enough now you know?"

A tired sigh came from Naruto's lips, "That would make me... Akeno is seventeen turning eighteen... I really don't want to have to explain that."

"I could always bring it u-"

"Okay kiddo, want to feel a lightning storm course through your body without actually dying? 'Cause I can do that, by god can I do that. You have seen me fight as an assassin, you have learnt ways to gather information through torture with tools... I don't need a tool, I can create water, I can make strings, wire, lightning, air and even fire. Now, I will say this one final time... Mess with my relationship and I will show you why I was feared in the White Lotus."

The air around Naruto became electrically charged as he finished his cigarette and sat down on Ahri's behind, the lightning around him flowing out and lashing lightly against her body causing her to moan, "MMMM tease me more Sensei~!"

"Damn masochist," Naruto grunted out, charging his pipe with a faint voltage that would zip about in her body each time it entered. He summoned ink into the pipe and started his work, ignoring the groans and moans that were coming out from the teen beneath him.

Yasaka looked to Gasper with a nervous expression on her face, "Is umm Ahri-san always like this?"

Gasper rubbed at his forehead before sighing, "Only to Sensei... Actually, he seems to draw out the worst in everyone..." Those around him started to chuckle, it was true, Naruto was strict, though it was times like this, where he would sit down and interact with them as if they were all equals, he dragged out emotions that they tried to keep hidden and helped them to deal with problems that they couldn't deal with on their own. A warm smile crossed over his face, "But he also draws out our best."

* * *

Rias could not stop the smile on her face, despite the morbid methods that she was going through, tonight she would acquire another peerage member, one that apparently smelled like a dragon, at least that is how Koneko described him. The sky had already started to turn dark as she continued to keep her presence as low as possible, watching over her soon to be pawn. She watched as the disguised fallen showed her true colours, spurring the future devil into a back peddle.

The fallen raised her hands up and formed a spear, apparently readying herself to throw it. Rias, looked towards Issei, her future pawn, hoping that his death would be a quick one.

She waited and waited, the spear never came though. Shifting her attention back towards the Fallen she saw why. There was a blonde standing in front of her, in the middle of the air. A pair of jeans and a tight white shirt over his frame. In his hand was a tiny knife, Rias actually believed it may be a steak knife that was taken from a nearby shop. That knife though had cut through the spear, that is if she had added everything together right, that being that the Fallen's arm was scorched and the spear was gone.

"W-where did you come from?" Raynare stuttered out in shock. She couldn't feel anyone around her apart from the human on the ground.

"Doesn't matter," The blonde replied calmly, thrusting his steak knife into her throat and ripping it to the side so fast that Raynare barely had time to widen her eyes as an absurd amount of blood started to gush from the wound, "You broke the treaty and attacked a human on devil soil. Your life become forfeit Fallen Angel."

Raynare stumbled back only for her body to slump to the ground as the remainder of what held her head on was removed by a kick that had moved faster than she could process. The blonde rolled his shoulders before giving a tired sigh, looking at the knife in his hand before giving a shrug, "Think you can deal with the body Buchou?"

Rias stumbled out of her bush, which was being used for cover as her eyes went wide, taking in the blonde that turned to her, his eyes towards her, they were a bright pink in colour, that along with his platinum blonde hair caused her to freeze, "Gasper?"

"It has been a while Buchou, but Sensei and I arrived back in town half an hour ago. We were just getting something to eat before we came across, well this?" Gasper gave a small wave at the body of Raynare.

Rias though blinked, "W-wait you said Naruto is here? Did he already go to visit Akeno?!"

"Actually Sensei is right behind you Rias."

The redhead slowly turned her head in a robotic motion, seeing the mentioned blonde standing behind her, his back leaning against a tree as smoke drifted up from the cigarette in his mouth, Issei laying knocked out at his feet, "Heya Red. Sorry to steal your thunder and all, because I know you weren't just going to let this boy die so he wouldn't have a choice right?" His smile sent tingles up Rias' back. Rias quickly shook her head, "Of course you wouldn't, that would be pretty dirty... Gasper you get a five, next time don't converse with the target and try not to let it suffer. I taught you better than that," His gaze swapped to Rias, "Now are you going to clean up the body, or do I have to fix that mess too?"

Rias lifted her hand and sent a small orb of destruction towards Raynare's body, disintegrating it upon impact.

"To be fare, I thought that she should at least know why she was being killed... That one looked like an idiot," Gasper reasoned with a small shrug of his shoulders before he closed the distance and picked up Issei before Rias could blink, "I got the human."

"Good 'cause I wasn't carrying him. Anyway, I assume you were there recently, Red is my fridge stocked?"

Rias tried to recall what was in the fridge she had opened this morning, only to no avail, "I don't think so? Also, why would you 'assume' I was there?!"

"Cause Akeno lives there? Or did she move out in the past 2 days?" Naruto replied with a confused expression.

This though got a confused one out of Rias, "Two days? You haven't even been back for two hours?! How would you know about two days ago?!"

"Uh Yin?" Naruto answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. As he said that Kuniko popped out from Naruto's hair and gave a big yawn, "Well it is your own fault for staying up so late..."

"Ku... Ku~" Groaned out the tired looking fox.

Naruto reached up and plucked Kuniko from his head before putting her inside of his shirt, his lips forming into a thin line, "Bring the brat with us, we need to go shopping and he will no doubt be hungry when he wakes up."

Gasper nodded and Naruto's words and shifted Issei so it would be more comfortable to carry him. Meanwhile Rias just looked at the two with wide, confused eyes, "So we're abducting someone?! That's what we're doing right now right?!"

"Either that or I destroy him. He saw the supernatural, devils and fallen angels would kill him or recruit him. An angel would destroy his memories... To be honest I have no problem with killing him, nor do I feel bad for destroying his memories... But to let him die than recruit him forcibly like that... It has to be some kind of sick joke," Naruto drawled out with narrowed eyes.

Rias sagged her shoulders, "It is kinda hard to explain... So if I fill your fridge... Will you listen?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at her, "I am picking, you just pay Red."

* * *

"You know I am your King right?"

"The way you said that... Almost makes it sound like you believe that I should care."

"G-Gasper help?"

"Sensei said that I need to focus on our abduction."

A sigh escaped the lips of Rias as she stumbled around with the extra weight of shopping bags in her arms. Not only had she paid for them, now she was being forced to carry them home, no magic was allowed, "But it is heavy~!"

"You should hope that someone never seals away your magic then Red, 'cause at the moment it looks like you're useless without it," Naruto commented before pulling out a cigarette and placing it on his lips, "You understand that Gasper is stronger than you right?"

Rias looked down at the ground, she hadn't been able to keep track of Gasper's movements, not to mention he took down that Fallen Angel without any magic apart from standing in the air... Which she was still confused about, but it would be something for another time. Her peerage was getting stronger and stronger... They were leaving her behind when she was the one that needed them to help her... At this rate it would just like they were fighting for her, not with her... That is not what she wanted, "I don't know how to get stronger..."

Naruto stopped in his strides, slowly he turned around to face Rias, "You are into all those manga and stuff right?" It was a small fact about her that he had remembered when he was looking up information on her, when he saw her nod a smirk formed across his face, "Why don't you try to mimic some of the things you see there?"

Rias frowned, "Power of Destruction can't just be bent however I want..."

"Yet your brother coats his entire body in it. The way I see it Red, you have a trump card, your 'Power of Destruction'... But it is a tool, one that is stupidly slow, as I have already pointed out, many of times. You yourself are slow, prime example is the fact that I was able to draw on your face without you noticing," Naruto gave a small shrug of his shoulders as he spoke, watching the mortified expression form on Rias' face.

"W-what did you draw?"

A smirk crossed Naruto's lips, "Something simple, 'They're implants', right across your forehead."

"BAKA!"

"Careful or not only your hair will be red. Either way it gets my point across, what you need is not to increase your 'power' but rather to increase your 'speed' and 'control'. That will make you stronger Red," Turning on his feet again Naruto took to walking, it didn't take them long at all after that to reach his house, his lips forming into a thin line as he did, "Not even a day," He whispered to himself. His hand gripped the doorknob and a light glow emitted from it before it clicked open.

He felt a light tingle against his skin, something he had grown accustomed to around her, seated at his kitchen bench, almost as if she had never moved was 'Gabby'. In her head, currently resting against her lips was a cup of tea, her eyes had widened in a fake show of shock as she slowly pulled the cup down from her lips, "Welcome home?"

"Not the first person I was expecting to see, but thanks Gabby, I hope that the tea is to your liking?" Naruto offered as he continued to walk in, Gasper and Rias moving behind him while the latter panted a little, "On the bench please Red," Naruto turned towards Gabby with his brow cocked, "How long has Akeno been in the shower?"

Gabriel gave a small shrug, she honestly did not know nor did she care. This stopped though when Akeno called out from further in the house, "Whose there?!"

Naruto heard the tap turn off, Akeno was no doubt straining her ears at the moment, "I'm back!" Naruto called through the house. In the next second he head something fall, no doubt Akeno as it sounded like she was trying to rush to her feet in the moments after it.

A door slammed open as wet feet quickly hit the ground, Naruto turned as he watched Akeno tear down the hallway, in a pair of jean shorts and an orange top which was clinging tightly to her wet form. She stopped and looked at Naruto, her chest heaving as she did, violet eyes scanning over his form, he hadn't aged a single day since she last saw him. Though behind him she blinked, raising a finger and pointing at the one who seemed to be giving off the 'mini-me' vibe, "Gasper?"

"Hai Akeno-senpai," Gasper chimed with a smile, he turned to face Naruto who looked over his shoulder, "Where do you want the body?"

"Couch it, move anything breakable away, he looks like some kind of idiot that will flail about when he wakes up," Naruto answered before looking back to Akeno, "You could have dried yourself off, it isn't like I plan on going anywhere."

Akeno shook her head as she quickly walked forward, watching as Kuniko jumped away before she was caught in the middle again. Her slender arms reached up and wrapped tightly around his neck drawing them together, "I don't like waiting," A small smirk rolled over her lips before they gently pressed against his. He did not pause and quickly returned her affection as he wrapped his arms around her waist, using a small amount of magic to dry her off, after a moment she broke away, tilting her head to the side a little as she studied his face, "I am glad I did though," Akeno's gaze was captured by Rias for a moment before she started to laugh, "Really Rias?"

"What are you laughing at Akeno?"

"They're implants? I would have never guessed?"

Rias ground her teeth as she glared a hole in the back of Naruto's head, "Someone thought it would be funny. I am still trying to figure out how to get back at him," With that she stormed off tot he bench and placed the bags on top of it, ignoring the snickering Gabby as she did.

"You can wash it off with soap and warm water Red," Naruto offered in a tone that suggested that he didn't really care, which earned him a slight pinch from Akeno, "It was to prove a point. One that got across I hope?"

Rias grumbled about not getting any respect before walking down the hall, only to find one of the wet spots that Akeno had left as she ran, which of course prompted her to slip and land on her behind with a shocked expression on her face, her blinking eyes moving rapidly as if she were trying to take in everything that just happened, "Why me?!"

Naruto though just rested his head atop Akeno's, "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Surprise me?"

"I shall," He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone quickly dialling Kiba's number.

A few seconds passed before it was answered, not by Kiba but by Koneko, _"Senpai?"_

"I was hoping to reach my brother, but I guess he is in good paws, either way, I am making dinner at home tonight if you two are interested, or able to pull yourselves apart for a few moments to join us."

Naruto could nearly hear a blush form on the stoic girls face, _"S-senpai!... W-we'll be over soon..."_

With that the call ended and Akeno was smirking wide. Gabriel on the other hand was doing her absolute best not to destroy the cup in her hand... the only reason she was making an effort was because it belonged to her precious little brother. Anyone else and they would already be minus a cup... possibly a wall too at this point.

Regardless she still felt, dirty, being in the same room as these devils, not to mention that filthy fallen that was hanging herself over _her_ Naruto. It was an absolute disgrace, how could Michael sit there and simply watch _this_ happen? Doing her best to keep up a pleasant face she looked towards the boy that had been brought in, he felt foul, like hell had vomited then the fallen had defecated after eating said vomit.

To be honest this was all getting a bit much, she had finished her cup and was about to leave, she would make up some excuse, ah perhaps that she had to get up early for work the following day? "Hey Gabby, do you want to stay for dinner?"

Her ears perked up at the sound of Naruto's voice and she looked over, "If it is no issue?" She replied without delay, damn the smelly human boy, she could ignore the devils and the fallen, her little brother wanted her over for dinner!

* * *

 **PA: I figured this was as good a place to finish as anywhere. Well not really but it shows that canon timeline is here now, next chapter is going to be interesting I guess... Well something has to happen to Issei now don't it?**


	11. Watching you is Painful (II)

**PA: This took a little longer than it probably should have, but eh, good things come to those who wait? Please accept that? Though I don't think I took all that long seeing as how short the time was between the last story I uploaded, but yeah, I should have written a chapter for this sooner I guess.**

 **Now some people will no doubt be unhappy that Issei is still around, I want to tell you this now, Naruto _will_ change him, just like he did Gasper. Though it might take some time.**

 **Anyway, for now let's get to the reviews.**

 **ENNDRAGON369:** You're going to have to wait until Rin comes back for that, most likely at least. I might put in something sooner, but when Rin comes back will be the deadline.

 **KnowPein:** Kushina and Naruto's birth... Not this arc though it should not be too far away now.

There is still some training going on and a lot of people still figuring out just what the hell they are going to do.

As for Issei, normally he becomes redundant when Naruto is added into the DxD world, I will not lie and say that he will not be at the start, but I do plan to make his character not cringe like it is in canon, it will just take some time.

Asia was a good question, though you are going to have to wait a bit on that one.

Gabby and Naruto clear some things up in this chapter and questions regarding Alpha and Omega are being left in the dark for now, sorry:P.

 **Jswest01:** Hollows Never Cry is on the back burner for now, a lot of people don't understand the fact that 1000 years worth of back story was going to be slowly fed to them, so I am going to have to write the pre-story and get a fair bit of that done so that _hopefully_ people will stop bitching about not understanding everything that Naruto does right away, short rant over, sorry about that. I am glad you are looking forward to them though.

 **thor94:** I wanted Gasper to be a little more cold and in control than the panicky little child we get introduced to. It sounds like that has come across pretty well, though there will still be humorous scenes with him so don't worry.

While Naruto is protective of his students, Gabby is just as protective towards him.

 **reader:** Sleep is important, coffee can only mask the need for it for so long. As for your question, I am happy enough to answer questions as long as they do not relate to spoilers.

 **WindyCitySlayer1:** Everyone needs to be a little naughty now and then.

 **Bilblio388:** The Gokage will form again, though who knows how long until that happens, I once referenced something and then had it lead into something 15 chapters later or something in another story, so don't worry, they'll be back, it just depends on time.

Though when it comes to the first fight, I was half tempted to have Naruto just stomp her in an instant... Then I thought, what if we just use the weak willed Gasper and have him debut his new side here. Seemed like it worked out pretty well.

 **grabblers:** No one has guessed the secret member yet, thought if I gave you any hints it would be pretty obvious whom it is I think... Personally I think that it will be interesting to say the least.

 **Lebensender:** They could, but you have to remember that Alpha helped to create all Sacred Gears, the Boosted Gear has a reason for being given to Issei, though they may not be able to see that yet, God's system thought that it was important to give the Sacred Gear to that child. So instead they will try to mould him into something better.

 **Kazzaaaaaaa:** (Hope I got the right amount of 'a' there) I am actually enjoying writing this kind of Gabriel, so having you say you love it, makes me feel like I am doing a good job, thanks for inflating m ego:P.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

Issei woke with a jolt, his eyes snapping open as his foot connected with the table and flicked it into the air, the sound of something hitting the floor ringing out heavily, "Now there was someone else that bet on ashtray with me..."

"That would be me Sensei," Gasper replied calmly.

"Well we win again Gasper," Naruto tapped the counter a few times with his index finger, "That means you lot have to pay up now."

The others placed money onto the counter, they were somewhat thankful that Gabby had left without asking too many questions. Issei though looked at the scene for a few moments, his eyes slowly widening, why were all of these super popular people gathered in one place? Much less why were they here where he was?! He nervously laughed to try and ease the tension is his body, "Ahah c-can someone please explain what is going on? I am really confused here."

Kiba, who was clad in little more than tracksuit pants and a muscle top gave a nervous laugh as well, "Well, long story short, you were going to die and be turned into a devil... But that didn't sit very well with a majority of us."

"Stop being so washy Kiba, just be honest," Naruto drawled out, "I'll keep it simple little brat," Naruto thumbed towards Rias, "Red here wanted to make you a devil once you died. This would make you indebted to her and feel a need to follow her, not to mention you would have no choice in the matter. _I_ on the other hand, felt you deserved to be asked the simple question, how much is your humanity worth to you?" Issei shifted back a little on the couch, "Oh by the way, if you piss yourself on my couch... I'll make you lick it up, it's a nice couch."

Issei quickly nodded his head though he quickly looked towards the door, "Y-you guys are crazy aren't you? I mean you need to see someone! Devils aren't real?!"

Naruto pulled out his devil wings and rolled his shoulders a little, giving his wings a small flap, just enough to generate a small gust of wind that would blow into Issei's face, "I feel pretty real to me. Though if I am just make believe, that means I can't hurt you right?"

Issei gulped and Rias quickly moved forward to stand between the two, "Look Naruto you're scaring him!"

"At least he has the option to be scared."

Rias winced at his words but turned to face Issei, "Everyone here is a devil Issei-san, there is no question about that... Everyone but you that is, I am simply asking if you would like to join us?"

"W-why me?"

"Because you have a dragon sealed away in your hand idiot," Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head, "And I thought you were an idiot at school. Now that you're in my house I want to do nothing more than kick you out of it... Actually if I do that then Red would leave as-"

"Don't be mean Naruto," Akeno chided lightly.

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged his shoulders before looking over to Gasper, his eyes narrowing, "What do you think Gasper?"

Rias threw her hands up into the air before near yelling, "And like that is fair?! You could have pumped his mind wi-"

"Naruto-sensei's control over my actions comes from my respect for him as a teacher," Gasper quickly informed Rias, "As such, I am still your servant. Though there is a code phrase that was trained in to each of us, once activated we will follow his order without question. Yasaka-hime has a similar phrase, though Naruto-sensei can override her command with his own," Gasper took a small breath, "As for my feelings on the matter regarding Issei-san in front of us, there is not enough time. He is not prepared for this world."

Rias took a small breath, filing that information away for a later time, "I will personally oversee his training," Her words caused Naruto to smirk.

A faint chuckle left the lips of the oldest blonde, "Though we of course have no say in this, after all we are but your _humble servants_."

The tone at which Naruto used seemed to cast a spell over the entire room. No one dared to speak as Rias hung her head under the gaze of Naruto. She clenched her fist tightly, "Issei-san. There is a lot about this world that you do not understand, though believe me, the path to this understanding is that of becoming a devil."

The brown-haired teen looked like he wanted to be anywhere other than where he was, the pressure in the room was immense, though it suddenly vanished as Naruto leaned back, leaning his head against the stomach of Akeno who was behind him and looking up at her violet eyes, "He does know that the underworld is not against having harems... That they in fact are quite happy with it so long as the devil is strong right?"

Issei had his full attention on Naruto, "W-what did you say Uzumaki-senpai?"

Naruto flashed a smile at Akeno who lightly pinched his cheek before shaking her head from side to side, a look of exasperation coming across her features, "What my boyfriend said was that strong devils are almost encouraged to create harems in devil society. You see devils have a lower birthrate than humans, along with this devils want to increase their race's overall strength. Strong devils equals a chance for stronger children, thus harems for this purpose are encouraged."

Rias watched as Issei suddenly became very interested in the subject, "So if I became strong enough I could have a harem... That is what you're saying?" His response was a faint nod from Akeno. He had also filed away how close this goddess was standing to the blonde and the fact that she had referred to him as 'boyfriend', normally that would not stop Issei, though the fact that the blonde would outright question the actions of his 'master' and no one would step in to stop them spoke volumes. Uzumaki Naruto was strong, strong enough to write the goddess behind him as off limits, Issei would heal his bleeding heart later tonight at that information.

Though there were more pressing matters at hand now, "You mean to say that no one would question it either?"

"Not a single question. Once you reach high enough in devil society you will be given a set of chess pieces, these are called 'Evil Pieces'," Naruto spared a glance to Rias and let his smile widen, "Red here wants to turn you into a devil with some of hers. What these do is bind you to the one who used them, they are in essence your servants... Should you so decide to spend your Evil Pieces on creating a harem, well no one would question that."

Issei turned to look at Rias, "So Gremory-senpai is a high class devil then?"

Rias nodded, "I am Issei-san. Though don't be afraid to use my first name... What Naruto said about the Evil Pieces and their meaning is not wrong, they are to make servants... Though I am trying to treat mine more like friends... As you can see it isn't going quite so well, but I would like for you to join us."

Issei looked at Rias for a long period of time, harem and spend time with the beautiful woman in front of him or, "Wait, what happens if I say no?"

"You return to being a pervert that knows absolutely nothing as I destroy your memories of the past couple hours," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Or I kill you... Really depends on how angry I get in the next few hours."

Issei gulped loudly before quickly nodding, "I want to become a devil!"

* * *

The process was over quickly, Naruto found it strange how many evil pieces Issei was worth, though Alpha informed him that it was due to the 'Boosted Gear' being more 'powerful' than he was. In response to Naruto's scoff at that Alpha reminded him that if it were not for who his father was Naruto would not of the energy needed to use him. The 'Boosted Gear' seemed to have much more relaxed limitations.

Once Issei had been sent back home Rias stayed in her spot, eyes scanning Naruto's face for a few moments, "Why did you help me?"

"I can't fault someone who is trying to change," His eyes met Rias' and he clapped his hands together softly, "You took the time, well rather let me have the time to explain the situation to him. You listened to others but still wanted to push forward... But at least you listened to us, that is something that a friend would do. Now as your 'friend' so to say I now hold the right to say 'I told you so' when this goes belly up. Now yes, he was offered a choice, he was not forced despite how it looked, he could have chosen the mystery box or become a devil. Giving people a choice is important Red."

Rias bit her lower lip as she watched Akeno shift around to sit on Naruto's lap, placing soft kisses onto his neck. Of course Rias was mature so she wouldn't let this bother her, well not enough to let it show at least, "So this is better than my method you believe?"

"No, there is no belief. I _know_ this is better than your method. Without choice we are less than animals Red... That plus I wanted to see if you remembered what I told you," Naruto studied her face for a few moments, though only confusion ran across it. A tired sigh left his mouth, "Alpha," Naruto's call echoed in the air for but a moment.

After that moment a blue blur formed next to him taking his shape and staring with bored eyes, "You called Naruto?"

"What is our progress on the Pillar project?"

Alpha widened his eyes for a moment, "Current progress has us defeating Riser as a ninety-five percent chance in a months time. Using Gasper to help would increase the chance by three percent."

Rias stared blankly at Alpha before her eyes widened in shock, looking between the Sacred Gear and Naruto. It was such a long time ago now, she had forgotten about the conversation in his apartment where he said he would deal with the problem, "I... I just used eight pawns thinking it was still a problem..." Rias' voice seemed to die as she looked at him in horror.

Naruto let his smile stretch all the way across his face, "Maybe you should listen a little more to me Red, I don't just talk to hear the sound of my voice you know?"

Rias turned to face Alpha in confusion, "W-why are you a blue Naruto?"

"I was trying to understand Naruto's actions. I thought taking this form would let me grasp his emotions. I was wrong," Alpha turned to face Naruto, "You do understand what is happening do you not?"

A deep breath was taken by Naruto before he sighed, "I do."

Alpha gave a small nod before he started to fade, "I have nothing left to say then... I shall continue preparations."

"What is he saying?" Akeno seethed into his ear behind a whisper.

Naruto tightened his grip on her leg over so slightly at her words, it eased a moment later, "Your face was as I thought Red... Though I am rather tired I held the examination for my students this morning you see."

Rias slowly nodded her head in understanding, "Though it may have been to teach me a lesson and for your own selfish reasons... Thank you for helping me today... With Issei that is."

Naruto flinched a little at her words having Rias thank him was an incredibly strange thing, "It is what friends would do."

It was now Rias' turn to be surprised, she blinked a few times before nodding and leaving, offering a small goodbye as the door closed behind her. Akeno stared intently at Naruto, "Are you going to answer me?"

"I can't."

"Why?" She pressed.

Naruto though gave a slight shake of his head before tightening his grip a little on her, "You'll convince me otherwise..." Naruto leaned back in the seat and Akeno came with him, her head resting atop his chest as she gazed into his eyes, her's full of question, "I was told something while I was training the students. Despite passing the strength I had before I was held in the tube, I have gained a new weakness."

"You have a weakness?" Her voice seemed almost hesitant.

"Two, though one has been around for so long... Until Red opened her mouth it was also relatively well hidden... That is Kiba. Now I trust Rin enough not to spill the beans though if she is ordered by the Grand Master to answer. My second one is you."

"Me?"

Naruto nodded his head at her question, "The thought of you getting hurt actually scares me. If we make a plan together I feel like I have to follow it through to perfection. The time away from you was painful. Though we stayed in contact, I really just wanted to return home," He lifted his hand up and raked his fingers through her hair, "Play with your silky hair and kiss your supple lips. To hold you close and have your presence ease away my worries."

Akeno continued to look at him for a few moments before sighing, "When you say things like that it would make me guilty to keep pushing."

"Sorry."

"No you're not," She remarked before leaning in and listening to his heartbeat. It was nice and calm, "If my lips are so supple, why can I not feel yours upon them?" She gave a faint smile as she felt him move below her. Her eyes widened as she felt his warm ones press against her's for a few moments, slowly pulling away as he rested his forehead against her's, "I would not be apposed to doing that again?"

"You know that Gabby is kind of like a sister to me right?"

Akeno's thought process stopped at that, "What?!"

"As you know I am part Angel, Gabby Angelous or Gabriel Angelous as she is truly called, is kind of like an older sister in that sense," Naruto informed her tiredly.

"Wait, Gabby as in your neighbour Gabby?"

"Yes she is the Seraph Gabriel."

Akeno stared at Naruto with wide eyes, "So we have a Seraph living next door?"

Naruto let out a small hum in agreement, "Gabriel, I know you can hear me... Why don't you come on over and properly introduce yourself?"

A bright light filled the room before Gabriel was standing across from them, her long blonde hair wavy as normal while her skin was covered with a modest dress that did well to hide her lustful figure, "So you finally told someone about me?"

Akeno quickly jumped up from Naruto and adjusted her hair and stood properly, sending a quick glare at her boyfriend who was still sitting casually in his seat, "You know she sat and had dinner with us like not even two hours ago right?" Naruto responded with a small shrug.

Gabriel gave a quiet chuckle as she watched Akeno get flustered, "I was quite envious of you Himejima Akeno, to swallow up so much time of my younger brother. I was also quite against the fact that you two were dating... Though after watching over the two of you for a time, I found that it did not bother me as much as it should. I actually stayed here instead of following Naruto... So that I could protect you in his time away."

"So..." Akeno trailed as she thought over what to say, "We have a Seraph living next door and you never thought of telling me that?"

Naruto though rolled his eyes, "Yes because Gabriel wants to start a war..." Sarcasm was heavy in his voice, "Something you should know Akeno, all Angels are like her younger siblings, Gabby doesn't want to see us fight do you?" Gabriel gave a shake at his question before Naruto continued, "If Gabriel really felt like it, should could have easily taken me when we moved in. Not even Grayfia would have been able to stop her. Also, I had known since she first appeared in case you were wondering... Instead well she tried to see how I was living my life and watching over me without really intruding all that much. For that I can't thank you enough Gabby, and Akeno... The reason I am telling you this, well you got my clingy older sister to approve of you along with making my heart flutter... I love you."

* * *

Akeno was still riding on the feelings from last night when she arrived at school the next day. The butterflies in her stomach just would not stop flapping about. She had even been embraced by Gabriel, who had quickly warned her about purification with holy fire if she hurt Naruto, but the feelings that an over protective older sister could give towards her were there.

No what had gotten to her was the look in Naruto's eyes as he spoke, the faint warm smile on his face, the trace of emotion in his voice. A wide smile came to her face as she nearly skipped up the steps of Kuoh a large stack of papers in her hands wrapped tightly in a folder, "Well well, it looks as if I missed something after I left?"

Akeno looked up and saw Rias waiting for her at the top of the stairs. She of course remembered that Naruto had asked her not tell Rias about Gabby being Gabriel, that is unless she was asked directly. Akeno beamed a smile at Rias who seemed a little taken back, "Naruto said he loved me."

"Well, that is not what I was expecting to hear... So did our big bad blondie come to school today?" Rias was surprised to hear that Naruto had said such a thing, while she may have pushed it off as just something said between two couples... Akeno had such things said to her constantly, yet never had one gotten her so emotional. Rias could not deny that she felt envious of her friend, possibly even her best friend. How nice it must be to have someone in your life who could brighten your entire world with a single phrase.

Akeno gave a small shake of her head, "No, not today," She lifted up the folder a little, "Four years of work to be handed in. I tried looking through some of it, but the theories and stories he has come up with, well I can't make much sense of them. My dove though is off training with a friend today. He is pouring a great amount of virtue into his efforts today, so it would be best that we don't interrupt him."

Rias quickly got the translation 'Naruto is training with holy energy today, we should avoid him'. She was confused at first, after all it was strange for a devil to have holy energy, the fact that his body didn't explode whenever he used it was nothing short of a miracle. After all devils were incredibly weak to holy energy as any wound they suffered would not only do a large amount of damage but it would halt regeneration for a long period of time... Her eyes started to widen, Naruto was the single _best_ person to fight Riser.

Yes Akeno could use holy energy to an extent, but she refused to, not to mention she didn't have much practise with it, so the chance of her tiring was high. Naruto though... She had seen him produce thin wires of holy energy to cut through a stray. He could use the power well and was not scared to. Her fingers twitched a little as her smile stretched ever so faintly.

"You know Naruto said you would smile when it finally clicked... Have you ever taken a step back and wondered how he is able to predict you so easily?"

Rias froze at the words of her friend, "And I presume you know why?"

Akeno nodded her head slowly, "He watches us. How we talk, how we react. His mind is a steel trap, never letting anything out of it," Akeno shifted her hands around for a moment before clapping them together, a faint spell covering the two of them, "A simple little barrier type spell that Naruto taught me. It will make our conversation seem like trivial talk about class."

"That seems incredibly handy. Has he taught you anything else?"

A smile slowly stretched across the face of Akeno, "We don't just sit around and cuddle all day and night. I have learnt many new techniques with his guidance... Through this learning, I found that Alpha is an Impossible Sacred Gear."

"Impossible Sacred Gear?"

"The Longinus type, that being those that are able to slay gods... No, that is the wrong way to look at it," Akeno gave a slight frown, "Sacred Gears were created to fuel the evolution of humanity... At least that was how it started. Towards the end of his task, evolution was far from the mind of Alpha, the ability to control water would allow people to hydrate crops easier. The ability to reflect something away from one's self could be used for sudden defence. Simple things."

A look of deep thought came across her face, "Though when Christ was killed, evolution changed to war, instead of tools they became weapons. Doubling a man's strength was no longer enough, before he could move a boulder that he couldn't without the gear... But with the power of the Welsh Dragon, he could move a mountain, he could fight a titan. The power to bend the world's weather to your very whim, storms suddenly appearing over armies... Each of them weapons... Each able to use the life of a human to draw out the potential of a god. To call them 'God Killing Weapons' is wrong. They are weapons that turn humans into gods."

Rias widened her eyes a little at this information, it was not something that she had ever thought of before, no she did not believe that many had ever really delved into the purpose behind the Sacred Gears. Yet here she stood, hearing information from her friend who had spoken with one of their creators, yet still there was something that was pressing, "You still haven't spoken about the 'Impossible Sacred Gear' Akeno."

Akeno pursed her lips slightly, "Sacred Gears were designed to be used by humans... Alpha is an 'Impossible Sacred Gear' because it is impossible for a human to wield him. Alpha turned himself into a Sacred Gear for the sole purpose to evolve Naruto, a Sacred Gear that would never be able to be used by any other being in the world, that is Alpha, the Impossible Sacred Gear."

* * *

Gabriel watched with a focused gaze as Naruto's power slowly started to fold back upon itself, lowering down to a level that wouldn't destroy the area around him, small sparks of golden lightning flickering around his body, his many wings folding back into his body as the powerful aura around him dwindled. He unfurled and clenched his fingers a few times in front of his face, "So that is as far as I can go at the moment."

"It is much more than I expected, though I feel a little bad for thinking that my youngest brother would be any less than this~!" She swooned in and tried to wrap her arms around Naruto only for the blonde to sidestep her, his knuckles lightly tapping the back of her head and causing her to stumble forward, a strong pout on her face as tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes, "That hurt~!"

Her whine though seemed to be ignored as Naruto stretched his arms out, "Hey Gabby... Thanks for looking after everyone while I was gone... It was... Well thanks..."

Gabriel had a warm smile come across her face as she looked at her brother, "I'm glad that it made you happy. Kiba and Akeno... They are very precious to you, so they are to Heaven as well."

"You know... I know that I am God's son, I met him actually, he sealed part of himself into Alpha... I gave him a solid punch for all the shit I've been through. He wasn't there for me, but he seemed like the kind of parent I would have wanted," Naruto kicked the dirt a little, an awkward expression on his face, "So you don't have to hold anything back with me. Also, 'Hello Michael, I know you're reading that book right now... So I thought I would say hey'."

Gabriel leaned in and followed Naruto's gaze as he looked upwards at the roof above them, "Does the book work like that?"

Naruto gave a small shrug, "Alpha says that all of our conversations are in it, or at least conversations that are very similar to what we are having right now are. If I had to guess, I would say that my message got across... Also it is kinda creepy knowing that you guys have been watching over me for so long now... There were a couple of times I could of used a hand you know?"

Gabriel frowned at his words, "We weren't allowed to interfere, we hadn't appeared in your story yet.. Though after you were attacked at your home I could no longer contain myself I had to come down and make sure you were okay."

"I guess that explains why you moved in next door then..." Naruto mused aloud.

"I was really worried you know!" Gabriel once more tried to cling onto Naruto only for the younger blonde to sidestep her again with little effort, "Gah let me hold you!"

"I don't think so."

Gabriel directed a strong pout at her younger brother, "But you cuddle with that harl- beautiful woman Akeno all the time."

"That is that, this is this... Also you were about to call her a harlot weren't you?" He cast a suspicious gaze towards Gabriel who turned away and tried her best to whistle her innocence. Her attempted whistling stopped as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, her back pressed up against a broad chest as a chin rested lightly atop her head, "Even still, you are my goofy older sister, so I guess I can let this slide, just once or twice."

Gabriel smiled as she turned around in his arms. She wrapped her own around him and nodded into his chest, the height difference was nice, though she was stronger than him at the moment, being inside of his arms like this, it made her feel kind of safe. She could not imagine how Akeno must have felt to be embraced by such a strong sheltering form, "I don't want you to keep living down here... Why don't you come to Heaven, we can find a way to remove those evil pieces from you and make you into what you should be."

Naruto released her and took a step back, "What is Heaven like?"

"Mostly how one would imagine, it is peaceful, bright, warm. There is no need nor want among those that live there, though the higher level angels do take on tasks to keep it as such," Gabriel closed her eyes as a small smile came across her face, "We would be very happy to have you."

"Strange... You didn't mention anything about Kiba and Akeno being there... If that was the case I would be full of wants," Naruto took on a thoughtful expression as he kicked the ground a little, "It may not be perfect, but the life I have now... It's kinda fun at times. To me, that is better than any heaven... It's my home. I know I don't get along with Red, but it looks like she is trying to change a little, she is taking in the opinions of those around her now... Not really listening to them, but taking them in at least. Then again I am the same, so I can't really blame her for not being perfect, no one is perfect after all... We are just who we are, nothing more, nothing less."

Gabriel shook her head, small tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "No! You are perfect, the perfect angel! You were created by Father himself to be perfect!"

Naruto frowned, "Gabriel... I am an Angel who was turned into a Devil, but more than that, I was born with the heart of a Human. As a human I became a demon, little more than a tool to be pointed at the enemy, a force that can not be killed. If I were to rip my heart out and crush it in front of you... I am not sure that I would die, that is not perfection Gabriel, it is absurdity!" Naruto let out a heavy breath as he stared at Gabriel, "How did it feel to watch all of those young angels die during the great war Gabriel? Did it rip you apart?"

Gabriel took a small step back at her brother's words, shaking her head from side to side in protest to his words, "Of course it did, how could I not feel the pain of such a thing?!"

"I should have died hundreds of times! Yet I didn't. If you had read all of that book like Michael no doubt has, you would know that being attacked at my apartment was nothing. My body has been filled with lead more times than I can count, my heart run through more times than I have fingers. I have been fighting alongside my best of friends in situations where we were as good as dead, yet I alone returned. Blood no longer able to flow from my body as bones jutted out in every direction... But I was still alive," Naruto clenched his fist tight feeling the air around him crackle with energy, "I feel like a monster not some kind of perfect angel like you believe me to b-"

"Ah Naruto-sama!" The conversation stopped as the two blondes turned to see Yin standing there, Kuniko in her arms, "Is there anyway I can make the training room better for you? More light, maybe a place to bathe? Oh we could also try an ice theme if you wish?"

A deep breath was released from Naruto as he took in the crying face of Gabriel, "I definitely said some things that I shouldn't have," He walked forward and wrapped her up in a tight hug, he couldn't even bring himself to care about the tears that were soaking his favourite orange t-shirt at the moment, "I know you are only trying to do this to help me Gabriel, but please don't take me from my home, I don't want that. But I want you to be able to feel at home with us."

Gabriel nodded strongly into his chest, her hands bawling the cotton of his shirt tightly together as she felt Naruto wipe away her tears, though they were quickly replaced, "Y-you can stop crying now Gabriel. Let's just put this behind us okay?"

Gabriel quickly shook her head causing Naruto to inwardly panic a little, "W-what's wrong then?"

"T-t-t-this is my last hug~!"

Naruto paused a little, he had said once or twice, he tightened his grip a little more on Gabriel, "This one is a freebie okay?" Gabriel quickly looked up at him with wide eyes before nodding and burying her face once more into his shirt, "B-but come on you have to stop crying now~."

Yin looked on in confusion at the two, "So that is what siblings are meant to be like eh?" She turned her gaze down to Kuniko who was giving her an inquisitive look, "My older sister keep berating me for not having a boyfriend yet."

"Ku?"

"Yeah it's kind of sad, I mean it was sort of my choice, I devoted all of my time to my work, but the humans have mostly stopped banking with us now. So my only client is Naruto-sama... That makes him the only man in my life, but he is also off limits because of my work ethic... I really need to get a life, maybe go on some adventures," A wistful sigh left her lips as her body sagged, "Also it was kind of rude of him to ignore me wasn't it?"

"Ku ku kuku ku!"

"There is no need to get snappy with me, then again I can't understand a word you're saying... Hey, are you mocking me?"

"Kukukuku!"

"That sounds like a mocking laugh you damn fox!"

"Oi you're not having a go at my little Kuniko are you Yin!?"

"Of course not Naruto-sama!" The dark-elf turned her gaze to the fox, "You got me in trouble with Naruto-sama..." A dark glare coming over her visage, "Maybe I will swap out your next shipment of food from premium to regular? Then let's see who has the last laugh!"

Gabriel looked past Naruto at the yelling dark elf, "I-is Yin-san arguing with your familiar?"

"Seems that way."

"And Yin-san can not understand what Kuniko is saying right?"

"Not a word."

"Yet you think that your stuff is safe with her?"

Naruto gave a small shrug at his sister, "She is just a little eccentric, like all of us."

"I am not eccentric!" Gabriel refuted.

Naruto though she gave her a confused look, "You were crying over the fact that you weren't going to get hugs anymore..."

"Hey that is a big deal!"

* * *

A week had passed since that day, Gabriel had also pushed to be allowed to hug her brother during hellos and goodbyes, though Naruto said he wasn't going to let it go any further than that. Both of them knew he would cave though if she started to cry again, her tears worked on everyone and she was damn proud of that.

In that week though Rias had started to train Issei, Naruto found this a great source of entertainment when Gasper asked while they were training when they were going to stop warming up. Rias had nearly fallen over the first time, now she was just sure that Gasper was doing it to poke fun. Though part of her was wondering why they were all watching her training sessions with Issei.

Like now, for some strange reason Naruto's backyard once again was playing host to her peerage, Yin was there as well having dropped off some new blades that Naruto had ordered through her. He liked the dark-elves smith work more than the high-elves, though that was just his personal preference, one Gasper was starting to follow. The little blonde vampire, who was not all that little anymore, he stood at the same height as Issei inside of his illusion, proper eating and training had helped his body to develop much better. Regardless Gasper had placed an order through Yin as well, which had shocked the woman, before she started to get overly worked up at the thought of maybe having another customer from now on.

So here they sat, watching as Rias and Issei were training. It was, well, he had seen teenage humans train harder than this. Naruto stood up and stretched his body out before letting out a small groan as his bones snapped back into place, "He has too much weight shifted over his back foot in that stance if you want him to attack properly. You've got him standing in a defensive stance Red."

Rias looked at Naruto for a few moments before turning back to face Issei, "Try shifting your weight."

"Are you fucking retarded?" Naruto near gawked causing them both to look at him, Issei defensive while Rias was offended, "You think this is training someone? You just asked him to shift his weight around after I already pointed it out. The past week has been about putting some iota of strength into him, yet now that he has passed the lowest of low bars, you don't even know how to teach someone hand to hand?"

Issei straightened himself up and looked at Naruto, "You've been a dick all week, why the hell won't you just let Buchou train me how she wants?!"

Naruto rose a brow at the teen, "Because I don't want you to be useless," He took strong strides towards the teen, swaying his body out to the right on approach before spinning around with a kick.

"~BOOST!~"

Issei's hand shot up and blocked the kick, he winced at the strength behind it, he could feel his bones creaking, he tried to grab the leg only to watch as Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and put a front kick at the teen's chest, Issei could not respond in time and was sent backwards, rolling along the ground three times before grabbing onto the grass on stopping himself. Shakily he got to his feet and glared at Naruto, "You bastard!"

"~BOOST!~"

"Your arm is suffering from minor breaks, I am surprised that you aren't crying out in pain, but what is more surprising is that you had already boosted and a kick from an average male my age was enough to cause such damage. I of course made the second one weaker, but faster. Your speed is below the average for a normal high school male. In short, You. Are. Useless," Naruto let out a small sigh as he cracked his neck from side to side, bouncing lightly on his feet, "Come on, maybe you will be able to learn a thing or two if I hit you around enough."

Issei clenched his fists tightly and charged at Naruto. The blonde in question felt like deadpanning at how slow he was moving, maybe next time he would take up knitting, perhaps he would be able to finish a scarf by the time Issei finished his next charge?

"~BOOST!~"

Issei through out a hook only to have it lightly slapped away by Naruto, four lightning quick strikes barrelling into the teen's stomach. Issei staggered but tried to throw another punch, it was quickly blocked by Naruto slamming his knee into the fist before the blonde preformed a spin-kick that sent the teen flying, "A martial artist your own age."

"~BOOST BOOST BOOST!~"

Naruto rose a brow as Issei stood up again, his eyes glaring at him. Naruto rolled his shoulders, "From what I've seen, five straight boosts like that is your limit at the moment. So I will fight you without drawing on my powers, but I will be without limits now."

Issei had to step back as Naruto appeared in front of him nearly instantly, a punch already in his gut before it was quickly followed up by a harsh elbow to the jaw. Not pausing Naruto stepped through eight rapid strikes to the chest before landing a harsh elbow on Issei's thigh. Issei stumbled as his muscle seized up, he went to throw another punch only for Naruto's fist to slam into it, the brow-haired teen widening his eyes as his arm went limp, "The nerves in your arm are shot and it is dislocated, your leg will barely be able to move. Just give up, you won't get enough strength as you are to form this pipe dream of a harem."

Issei grit his teeth, his eyes burning in a rage as he tried to push forward, his legs struggling to move but he took a step throwing a punch with his less dominant hand and watching Naruto swat it away like a bug, "S-shut up, I don't care if I get hurt, just don't dismiss someone's efforts like they are nothing."

"No, I wouldn't. If you were actually putting in any effort I would not dismiss them. What I see is you gazing lustfully at Red's body as she is scrambling her mind trying to find a method to teach you. Your body and mind are both terribly weak, so she tried basic human training, which you would no doubt benefit from, but because you are fobbing off your training... You get no results," Naruto turned his head to Gasper, "Kinda makes sense now why I wanted to train little kids doesn't it?"

"They gave their all in each and every lesson, some even going beyond reason in them," Gasper turned his gaze away slightly, "I think Buchou's training is a good place to start, but Issei really needs to take it seriously."

"Y-You're ganging up against me?" Issei questioned in confusion before quickly shaking his head, "It doesn't matter, why should I listen to someone that is younger than m-" His words were cut off as he felt a knife at his throat. Gasper had cleared the distance from where he had been seated in the blink of an eye, now those normally bright eyes were glaring darkly at him.

Gasper pressed the blade a little deeper into Issei's throat drawing a faint trail of blood, "You speak such prattle but will not listen to the words of someone older than you either? Naruto-sensei was hired to train a group of assassins for one of the world leaders, perhaps you should get off your horse and listen to the words of someone who can train people to do things that your mind can not fathom?!"

Naruto tapped Gasper's hand a few times before removing the knife from Issei's throat, he grabbed the boys arm and put it back into place, ignoring the scream of pain, "The reason that everyone is watching you... It is because you are a part of their team, they need to know how you fight so that they can work together with you. Currently you are showing them that you need to be protected and can not help at all. Me, well I couldn't care, I will leave you to die if you are not worth saving. I am not as nice as the rest of them, so pull your fucking finger out and get the fuck off of my property," His eyes snapped over to Rias, "Both of you."

Kuniko jumped out of Akeno's lap and dashed over Naruto, running up his body and bundling herself in his jacket, "Ku ku."

"Yeah I am pissed," Naruto turned on his feet and started to walk away.

Issei clenched his fist, this was his chance to knock the bastard down a peg, he rushed forward only to be knocked off of his feet by a blast of energy, those on the sidelines were shielding their eyes from the kicked up dirt. Issei looked up and saw six pure-white wings with two devil ones sitting above them, an aura of sorts was flowing around the blonde in such a manner that small rocks were being lifted up into the air at his feet. Issei tried to stand only to fall back down, his eyes wide, his body just would not let him get back up. His hands and knees were shaking like crazy.

"Look how scared you are boy. Next time you try something like that, I will fight you as I am now... Red, get this thing off of my property before I kill him," Naruto kept walking, his wings folding into his back as the aura vanished.

Rias walked up to Issei and gave a small bow of her head before summoning a large magic circle and taking them both away, Naruto glared at the spot where Issei had been for a few moments before a bright light flew down from the sky and vaporised the area, "Fucking stupid little shit," Naruto turned on his feet and started walking back to his house, "Gasper, what was one of the first lessons I taught you?" He didn't wait for a response as he walked off, already knowing that one of his best students would be able to answer without flaw.

Gasper looked at the area, his mouth turning into a frown, "The moment an overwhelmingly strong opponent has turned their back on you, is the same time that their patience has run out. Moving to attack at that point, will condemn everyone around you. At this time the best you can do is bow your head and regroup. Naruto-sensei was angry because Issei's actions could have costed the lives of us all if it were a high level fallen or an angel."

* * *

Rias' feet touched against the cold floor of her training area, once more her mind was racing. Naruto had said that Issei was not improving at all, he was just barely scraping by as an average human for his age after being boosted by his Sacred Gear.

Gasper had returned and shown just how much one could change under the right teacher. The way he held himself, his mind and his eyes, each had been sharpened again and again until they came to the finest of points, a point so sharp that it would be able to pierce any defence. At least that is how it seemed.

She had seen how fast Gasper could move, Kiba could not keep up, yet the vampire insisted that he needed to be faster, he needed to be stronger. If he could not get stronger and faster, there was no point to even activating his switch.

Rias had asked about this 'switch' of his, apparently it was something that was taught to an elite group that trained with Naruto. The others were on the way, but it seemed that it doubled your current abilities when you activate it. Apparently that strange angelic form of Naruto's was his switch at that time.

The switch had the ability to change with time, which meant that Naruto's could have changed since she last saw it. Her fingers twitched as she watched Issei stagger to his feet, his fists clenched before he smacked it against the ground, "Damn it, how can he treat his fellow peerage members like that, aren't we all a team?"

Rias crossed her arms, her fingers tapped in agitation against them, "Naruto does not see us as _his_ team. He never will. You can take that however you want, but he does help when we need it. He hasn't turned us down yet... Though he goes about it in a strange way. Even what he did before, his 'fight' with you, he did it for a reason. Though I may not be able to see it at the moment. Now, let me get something straight for you, Naruto has no doubt gotten stronger since I last saw him, the amount of wings he showed today added fuel to this thought."

"That doesn't make sense, how can he stand there and act like my training means nothing to him?"

Rias quirked a brow, "Is that what you think?"

Issei took a small step back, "What do you mean?"

"If he did not care, why did he get angry?" Rias let her words sink in for a few moments, "Naruto does not come across as a team player," A faint sigh came across her lips, "His version of this now is quite different to what it used to be. He used to work with people... Now though it simply seems that he takes on the biggest threat himself, leaving the rest to his 'team'. That is how he is, even with me. I have only taken a request with him once, I was tasked with getting the civilians out of the way while Naruto distracted the stray devil, bringing all of the focus onto himself. He protects by making himself the biggest target of the enemy. He gets angry with us, because he can not trust us not to die while he is doing that."

Issei looked down at his hands, "A-am I just a burden then?" A faint pain in his chest. Yes his dream was important to him, but to have someone not able to trust you to stay alive in a fight... That hurt.

Rias lightly shook her head, "At the moment you are, but so am I and more than likely everyone else sans Gasper. I am the third most powerful in this peerage, that is something that hurts my pride. As a 'King' I should be the one to protect you all, yet Naruto and Gasper both stand above me in strength... They would be much better 'Kings' then I currently am. Now it was selfish of me, but I wanted to train you myself, to prove that I still had some use in this peerage."

The brown-haired teen gave a single nod, "It is making a bit of sense, though it is still hard to believe that Gasper used to be how you described him... a frail shut-in who was scared of people... I can't picture that. He seems so..."

"Strong?" Rias questioned which got another nod from Issei, "That is because of how Naruto trained him. Naruto went in with the expectation that Gasper would hate him by the time he was done. Apparently that is not the case, Gasper holds a great amount of respect for him now... Naruto created an army, I can not even train a single student."

"A-an army?" Issei questioned in shock, his mouth going a little dry at the thought of an army of people like Gasper.

Rias slowly nodded her head with pressed lips, "Gasper mentioned it earlier, Naruto was bought for half a year to train a group of assassins, though they sort of also work as an army... Gasper was one of the 'Elites', though there are four others at his level... The rest though are all stronger than me, as well. I would ask Naruto for help, but my pride is stopping me from asking again, I can't just run to him every time I need something to be fixed, otherwise he will never come to accept me as his 'King'. Naruto is strong enough that even Gasper questions if his skills are enough to keep up with his teacher."

A strength that made the strong question themselves, that was what Issei needed. If he could gain that, he could make his dream come true. The actions of Rias also showed that she needed people of great strength. He could not really picture many other reasons why she would try so hard to get Naruto on her side. Issei took a strong stance and looked straight at Rias, "I am ready to begin training for real this time Buchou!"

Rias gave a tired sigh as her shoulders slumped in the dark room, "I don't know where to be-"

"Ku?"

The two froze at the sound. Issei hadn't heard it as much but even he knew the very distinctive call of Naruto's familiar. He quickly looked around only to see a flicker of light appear on the end of one of the many tails of the small fox lighting her up for them to see. Six tails in total came alight showing that a small scroll was held inside of them. Warily Kuniko approached Rias, suspicion heavy in the fox's eyes. Rias crouched down to Kuniko's level, hoping that it would make her seem less threatening to the young fox, after all it seemed to have no problem at all with Akeno, maybe it would take to her as well, "Did Naruto send you Kuniko?"

Kuniko stopped moving at Rias' voice, slowly she gave a small nod of her head, "You do know that I won't hurt you right?" Kuniko dropped the scroll on the ground before vanishing into a burst of light. Rias' head dropped at the sudden departure of Kuniko as she picked up the scroll, "Even his familiar won't come near me..." Pushing the thought away for a moment she unrolled the scroll and widened her eyes in shock. In her hands was a basic outline on things that were recommended for Issei to train in.

Kuniko had delivered her a training program created by Naruto, one tailored to Issei. Not even an hour had passed since she had left, that brought the question of, how long had he been holding onto it? How long had he known that her training wasn't working? And just how long had he known that she would fail once more? Rias held the scroll up towards Issei, "This is Naruto's way of helping. A plan to work from in order to improve Issei... I won't push you into this, but I can vouch that if you want to get stronger fast, take the hand he has offered."

Issei clenched his fist tight. He could not understand Naruto, or maybe he just did not want to understand, either way... Something about the oldest blonde felt off, shaking the negative thoughts away he looked at Rias with determination. He could ponder such things once he had gotten stronger, "I will do it."

* * *

Gabriel nervously played with her dress as she walked through the six level of heaven. It was not often that Michael called for her directly... Though when he did, she felt as if it would be a very bad idea to ignore it. He had after all let her do as she pleased for quite some time now. Summoning up some of her strength she pushed open giant golden doors, her eyes taking in the sight of her brother sitting behind a desk, his eyes skimming over the book of Omega once again.

How often had she seen his eyes glued to that book? Just how much information did it contain that it took so much of his time? "You called for me Michael?" She nearly let out a squeak as his eyes snapped up at her.

"I was actually expecting you to take a little longer. Sorry about that Gabriel, I will make it quick as you have dinner with Naruto and Akeno tonight," He noticed how Gabriel's brow twitched a little at his comment, "Sorry but the closer you are to Naruto, the more of your actions I will know. Now as you may or may not know, Asia Argento will be arriving in Kuoh soon. Possibly tomorrow morning."

"I was not aware it was so soon, but I did hear that she would be coming. Do you want me to protect her?"

She was surprised though when Michael gave a light shake of his head, "No. Apparently it is very important that she finds her way into the hands of Rias Gremory in order to form a connection with our brother. I can only warn you Gabriel, do not get involved with Asia Argento's safety under any circumstance."

"Michael, you expect me to sit by while something bad could be happen to the yo-"

"Yes," His words were cold and nearly froze Gabriel on the spot, "If you can not follow this order I will have you brought back to heaven. Your time with Naruto will come to its early end," Gabriel looked down at the ground her fists clenched as she fought internally over what she wanted to do. Did she protect Asia, forsaking her time with her brother, or forsake the girl to earn an extension, "Do not struggle with your words dear sister, I will know when the time comes. Please do not place any unneeded strain onto yourself, I hardly doubt that Naruto would like to see you stressed."

Gabriel nodded slowly, "May I leave now?"

"You may. Please take care of yourself," A bright light enveloped the room and Michael sighed. He didn't have to read the book to know that Gabriel was upset with him, nor did he need to in order to know her emotions were running rampant. He relaxed back into his seat and lifted up the book of omega, his lips pursing slightly, "You two might want to separate a little, Gabriel will be quite unhappy if she enters and you are all over her little brother again Akeno Himejima."

* * *

 **PA: Here you go, chapter is out and it should (hopefully) answer a lot of the questions people had. I know I was flipflopping around whether this story was going to stay or not, well I decided that I will keep with it. While it isn't overly popular, I do find it rather fun to write, though shit is going to start getting heavy soon, so I thought I should let you all know so you can prepare for it.**

 **Until next time, P.A.**


End file.
